Black Moon
by MaryJu-chan
Summary: 25 años después... ¿Cuántas cosas pueden cambiar? Sueños rotos, amores muertos, promesas inconclusas, esperanzas marchitas... Pero al final, una luna negra que llena la oscuridad... ¡El melodrama que estabas esperando de Bleach! :P ICHIRUKI
1. Pasaron 25 largos años

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por haber hecho "clic" sobre el link para entrar en esta historia. Les pido compasión TT porque este es mi primer fic!! pero espero que sea de su agrado... **

**Aclaraciones: 1º) Bleach no es mia, ni sus personajes tampoco... es todo obra del maestro Kubo Tite**

**2º) Los fans de IchiRuki (como yo) no me maten... esperen a leer los próximos caps... xD**

**3º) Por supuesto que acepto Reviews y Críticas de todo tipo, al igual que sugerencias**

**4º) ¡¡GRACIAS!!**

_Capitulo 1: Pasaron 25 largos años..._

Pasaron 25 años de la derrota de Aizen. Hueco mundo quedó en ruinas. De a poco, se fueron reconstruyendo las vidas de los ciudadanos de Karakura y ahora viven una vida normal y en "paz".

**Goitei 13, oficina del capitán**

En el marco de la puerta está parado un chico joven (de unos 16 años, en apariencia, recordemos que es un shinigami), de pelo negro, despeinado, "jugando" con el cartelito que lo identifica como teniente del sexto escuadrón. Tiene cara de pocos amigos, ojos de color avellana y entrecejo fruncido. Lleva sobre su cabeza unos anteojos de sol (parecidos a los de Renji).

- Acuérdate que vas solamente en misión de reconocimiento – dice una voz femenina

- Si mamá… – responde el chico, mirando con desgano como gira en su mano el distintivo de teniente

- Solamente estarás allá por dos días, no quiero que nadie te vea, por favor tené mucho cuidado… - la voz de la mujer suena preocupada

- Si mamá…

- ¡¡Por qué tienes la maldita costumbre de contestar sólo "si mamá" sin siquiera mirarme?! – responde a los gritos chillones una desesperada madre…

Por atrás del chico aparece Renji, con su capa de capitán muy reluciente, (ahora es el capi de la tercera división ). Con un rápido movimiento le saca "suavemente" los anteojos al chico.

- ¡Te dije medio millón de veces que no andes revolviendo mis cosas! ¿Quién te prestó MIS anteojos?!

- Hmp… - sigue jugando

- ¡Nada de "hmp"! ¿Quién te crees? Tanto escándalo solamente por una pequeña misión al mundo humano… - mira a la mujer que está sentada en el escritorio del capitán de la trece con cara de preocupación…

- Papá… ¡¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?! – sin mirarlo

Renji seguía parado atrás del chico y éste no dejaba de revolear la insignia.

- ¿Pueden dejar de pelear como dos chiquillos?

– Pero Rukia… - sigue con su mirada preocupada

– Déjalo… Sólo quiere provocarte… - dice Rukia

- Mamá… no tengo más tiempo para perder con ustedes aquí… esta misma tarde salgo para el mundo humano

El chico amarró el distintivo a su brazo y se acercó a Rukia, su madre. Se apoyó en el escritorio y miró unos papeles que tenía allí. Renji seguía en la puerta.

- Ah, quería preguntarte algo… En esa ciudad hay asignado un shinigami, ¿no?

Los ojos de Renji se abrieron. Rukia seguía en calma. Miró a su hijo a los ojos y le dijo:

- Si

- hmp… Leí en unos viejos informes que estaban en la oficina del tío Byakuya el nombre de ese tipo…. Era…. Mmmm…. Kuro… Kurosaki – sus ojos fríos se clavaron en los serenos de Rukia

- Hace mucho tiempo que él vive allí como humano, por eso no lo escuchaste nombrar nunca. Pero no te desvíes de tu misión, no tienes por qué interferir en su trabajo – se adelantó a la pregunta del chico y sonó muy cortante. El chico entendió que no tenía que preguntar más.

- Ya lo sé mamá… - se dio media vuelta y salió.

Pasó por al lado de Renji y le sacó los anteojos de sol de la mano sin decirle nada. Cuando estaba a unos cuantos metros le levantó la mano en señal de despedida.

Renji y Rukia quedaron solos en el cuartel.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer con este crío?

– Nada… él no desobedecerá las órdenes de nii-sama

– Lo sé… pero… es su primera misión como teniente… y para colmo en el mundo humano… en Karakura…

– No pasará nada… no te preocupes… es Haruto Kuchiki… bah…Haruto Abarai jajaja

Se rieron los dos.

**En un parque en Karakura****, al atardecer**

Dos chicas con uniforme (como el del instituto de Ichigo) están sentadas en las hamacas, tomando un helado. Una es castaña, de pelo largo y ojos negros y la otra de pelo negro y corto, ojos verdes.

- Hey! Miyu!, ¿por qué estás tan pensativa hoy?

– Nada… nada… - sigue comiendo el helado de frutilla

- Como que nada… no hablaste nada en la escuela… ¿pasó algo en tu casa?

– Encontré a mi mamá llorando otra vez… últimamente lo hace muy seguido… - mirando a la nada, chupando el helado

- Ya veo… pero… ¿otra vez se fue tu papá?

– No… pero no tengo ganas de hablar de eso… ¿Y tú, Noa? ¿Cómo te fue con Yuki? - cara de pícara

– No pasó nada… - toda colorada

– Mi primo es muy difícil… encima de creído, malhumorado, arrogante, agrandado, grrrr…. – los ojitos se le prendieron fuego

– ¿Por qué decís que es tu primo? Siempre decís que son tus primos pero no lo son realmente…

– Es que tía Tatsuky es como la hermana de mi mamá… entonces yo veo a Yuki como mi primo… de todas maneras antes muerta que con ese – cara de asco. Las dos rieron.

Después de un silencio largo y de terminar los helados, Miyu se levantó de la hamaca mirando hacia un edificio.

- ¿Pasa algo? – le dice Noa a Miyu un tanto desconcertada

– Es mi papá… seguramente hay algún hollow dando vueltas…

– últimamente hubo muchos… menos mal que yo no los veo… sino… ¿cómo puedes no tener miedo viendo esas horribles cosas que me cuentas?

– Mi papá siempre está ahí para protegerme… y a todos – carita triste

– Pero… nunca lo veo en tu casa a tu papá… trabaja mucho, parece…

– Si… entre el hospital y los hollows ya casi no lo veo…

Una mujer aparece por atrás de las chicas

- Miyu, ¿vamos a casa?

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué pasa? - le dice Miyu a la mujer

– Hola, Kurosaki-san - la saluda Noa

- Te dije muchas veces que me digas Orihime – sonriente, como de costumbre

– Está bien, Orihime-san – sonrojada

– Vamos… Nos vemos mañana, Noa…

– No hay problema, ¡Cuídense! – las saluda con la mano

Orihime y su hija Miyu, van caminando del brazo por la calle, en silencio.

- ¿Otra vez un hollow? – mirando a Orihime a la cara

Orihime la mira y su cara cambia de una sonriente a una triste

- Vi a papá… estaba en los techos y su reiatsu estaba alterado otra vez, ¿pasó algo?

– Es un menos…

Los ojos de Miyu se abrieron… la sorpresa no la dejaba articular palabra

- No te preocupes, Ichigo está ahí, como siempre… - los ojos de Orihime se ensombrecieron…

**Próximo capítulo: El mundo humano**


	2. El mundo humano

_Capítulo 2: El mundo humano_

Haruto caminaba desinteresadamente por los pasillos del seireitei. Se detuvo frente al cuartel 6, se acomodo la insignia que lo identificaba como teniente del mismo, y entro si golpear.

- Kuchiki-taicho… - llamó sin ganas

- Pasa, te esperaba…

– Me atrasé porque mi mamá me dio lecciones sobre lo que no debo hacer en el mundo humano… es tan pesada… si solamente es una misión menor… además no entiendo por qué me mandan a mi, un teniente… - se sentó en un sillón que había allí.

Byakuya estaba parado al lado de una ventana que da a un jardín interno del cuartel, la cual estaba abierta y el viento movía sus cabellos negros. Sostenía un vaso con alguna bebida fría y miraba hacia fuera con su mejor cara de nada.

– Tío… ¿qué estás mirando? – se levantó y se acercó a la ventana

– Nada… pensaba… - se acercó lentamente al escritorio, dejó el vaso y se sentó en su silla súper cómoda (:P)

Haruto lo siguió con la vista, sus ojos denotaban todo el respeto que le tenía.

– En el mundo humano hay humanos que te va a poder ver, lo que no tienes que hacer es dejar que lo hagan…

– Ya me lo dijo mi madre en el sermón de hoy… Pero la noté rara… a mi padre también… ¿no quieren que vaya?

– No es eso. Es tu primera misión como teniente, están nerviosos… Pero no hay de qué preocuparse ya que tú eres un Kuchiki y todo saldrá como debe ser.

Haruto hizo una media sonrisa.

- Si mi padre te escuchara decir eso, rabiaría – se reia

- ¿Acaso no es cierto? Teuapellido lo dice y tu sangre también – serio como siempre, aunque sus ojos estaban mirando a Haruto, inspeccionándolo – Será mejor que no lleves la insignia al mundo humano

- ¿Por qué?

– No queremos despertar ninguna sospecha, además si alguien de ahí por casualidad ve que mandamos un teniente, podría suponer que sucede algo fuera de lo normal…

– Pero ¿no es por eso que me mandan a investigar?

– Si, pero hay que ser discretos. Esta es una misión semi secreta y no queremos intrusos que interfieran en ella…

– Como tú digas, taicho – esto último lo dijo con un dejo de ironía y se sacó la insignia, dejándola sobre el escritorio.

– Me voy… ya casi es hora de ir al mundo humano

– Recuerda que solamente debes investigar por qué hay, después de tanto tiempo, actividad de hollows en esa ciudad. No te desvíes de eso y no te juntes con los humanos.

Haruto no le contestó y salió del cuartel en dirección al lugar dónde abrirían la puerta.

Alli estaban algunos shinigamis preparando la puerta y una Rukia enfurecida, gritando…

– ¡Les dije que todavía no es hora!

Haruto se acerca por atrás, casi pegandose a Rukia, frunciendo más el ceño.

- ¿Podés dejar de hacerte la mandona una vez? Además si es la hora

Rukia se sobresaltó y puteó unas cuantas veces.

– ¡Podés dejar de asustarme de esa manera! – si hubiera podido matar con la mirada, Haruto sería cenizas.

– No es para tanto, Kuchiki-fukutaicho

– No me gusta que me llames así…

– Bueno, Abarai-san (_en el sentido de Sra. Abarai... :P_)

Rukia estaba que hervía, ese niñito lograba pararle los pelos. Por suerte o por desgracia llegó Renji.

– Abarai-taicho, ¡listo para mi primera misión en el mundo humano! – esta vez sería Renji el encargado de abrir la puerta y supervisar que todo fuera bien.

– Kuchiki-fukutaicho, le deseo buena suerte – dijo Renji muy serio

Rukia lo miró desconcertada… Después miró a su hijo de arriba abajo y notó que no tenía la insignia, pero lo dejó pasar por alto.

– Suerte, Haruto…

Haruto la miró y le dedicó una media sonrisa sobradora. Rukia sonrió, pero sus ojos se veian tristes. Renji puso su mano sobre su hombro.

– Abarai-taicho, Kichiki-fukutaicho, nos vemos a mi regreso – dijo esto y atravesó la puerta.

Ya estaba anocheciendo en Karakura e Ichigo luchaba con un Menos del tamaño de un edificio. Estaba cansado, pero eso no le impedía estar disfrutando, aunque sea un poco, de la pelea.

– Vamos… ¿qué pasa? ¿me tienes miedo?

- Aahhh grrrr

El menos se abalanzó sobre él, e Ichigo aprovechó para partirlo en dos. Después de esto, enfundó su espada y sintió algo extraño. Un reiatsu nuev había aparecido... muy poderoso... , pero estaba seguro que no era un hollow.

- ¿shinigami? No puede ser…

Una voz femenina lo distrajo – Todo puede ser, Ichigo…

- ¿Pasó algo? ¿Por qué viniste hasta aqui? – seguía de espaldas a la mujer que le hablaba

- ¿Vas a volver? Miyu ya esta en casa y quiere verte… - se acerco mas a Ichigo y el se giro y la miro

– Parece que termine con todo hoy… volvamos Hime – dijo con una voz sombria y apagada, y ya comenzando a caminar

Ichigo tenia una apariencia mas madura, pero su pelo seguía tan naranja como siempre. Lo que si era distinta era su mirada, ya no tenia ese brillo y esa decisión de hacia años atrás. Orihime seguia igual, solo que sus facciones ya no eran las de una adolescente, sino las de una mujer mas adulta, (_pero su carita de "yo no fui" la sigue teniendo, eh! -.-)_

Los dos caminaban en silencio por la calle, ya se habian acostumbrado a no hablar demasiado. Pero Ichigo rompio lo rompio...

- ¿Tu tambien sentiste el reiatsu de recien?

– Si… parece un shinigami y bastante poderoso… pero… hace años que ninguno aparece por la zona…

– Era de esperarse que mandaran a alguien, hubo mucho movimiento desde Hueco Mundo últimamente…

– Hoy ya aparecieron tres hollows y ese menos de recien

– El menos dijo algo, de lo poco que se le entendia, de un alma poderosa que rondaba cerca…

– Será la del shinigami que sentimos

– Me dio la sensación que no buscaba a un shinigami, realmente no tenia intenciones de pelear conmigo. Tuve que provocar la pelea…

Orihime se sorprendió un poco con lo que el anaranjado le dijo, pero no siguió la conversación, ya habían hablado demasiado…

En la terraza de un edificio estaba Haruto, observando el paisaje. Miraba detenidamente cada rincón de lo que podía, porque la noche se acercaba. Buscaba alguna energía poderosa. Cuando llego, sintió como se desvanecía el reiatsu de un hollow, que supuso que era un menos por su fuerza, junto al reiatsu de "algo" que no podía definir como shinigami, pero tampoco como otra cosa. Parecía que estaba mezclado con otro reiatsu.

Cuando ya era de noche, bajó del edificio y comenzó a caminar por la ciudad. Comenzaba a tener frío. Era primavera, pero todavía se notaba el fresco por las noches.

Le llamo la atención una energia espiritual rara que provenia de un lugar cercano, y alla fue.

Una chica estaba sentada en el pasto, frente a una casa grande y sutilmente adornada, que en la puerta tenia una placa, decia "Familia Kurosaki". Se sorprendio un poco al leer eso, pero siguió observando a la chica.

Miyu estaba sentada "como chinito", con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas, se la notaba muy concentrada. Haruto podia sentir como su reiatsu se elevaba hasta niveles parecidos a los de el y luego descendia al de un humano normal.

"Esta niña es rara… ¿Por qué puede manejar su reiatsu de esa manera si es una simple humana?", penso.

- ¡Miyu! ¡Adentro que es tarde! – se escucho la voz de una mujer

– Pero… mama… estoy esperando a papi…

- El no va a volver tan rapido… - la voz se notaba cansada y dolida

Miyu se levanto, se sacudió la ropa y amago a entrar. Pero, cuando llego al marco de la puerta, se detuvo, miro directo para el "escondite" de Haruto y dijo:

- No creas que no me di cuenta de que estas ahí… mañana nos encontraremos en el parque, temprano por la mañana, quisiera saber quien es el portador de ese reiatsu tan enorme… - entro y cerro la puerta.

**Proximo capíulo: El trato**


	3. El trato

**Muchas gracias a todos!! Por leer, por seguir el comienzo de esta historia y a Conchito y Sofix por los reviews. Espero que este cap sea de su agrado...**

_Capítulo 3: El trato_

El amanecer estaba cerca y Haruto se encontraba en la rama de un árbol alejado de la ciudad, intentando protegerse del frío que quería carcomerle los huesos. Pensaba en la chica que había visto hacía algunas horas. "La mujer la llamó Miyu… y al parecer es pariente de ese tal Kurosaki…"

Cuando los rayos del sol se dejaron ver por el horizonte, emprendió su camino hacia la búsqueda de la información que había venido a buscar. La noche había sido tranquila y ninguna energía espiritual se había hecho notar.

En el parque, estaba hamacándose Miyu con el uniforme puesto y la mochila colgada. Detuvo de a poco su ritmo hasta que se detuvo la hamaca.

– Parece que por fin te dignaste a venir a verme. Seguramente no te dejan que hables con nadie ni que nadie te vea, pero no estás desobedeciendo, ya que yo no te vi y no escuché tu voz… así que no te preocupes…

El silencio y el frío se hacían sentir.

– Los plus y los hollows forman parte de mi vida desde que nací, junto con un solo shinigami, el único que conozco en persona, mi papá. Siempre dice que sólo es un shinigami sustituto, pero como el sustituido hace muchos años que no aparece… supongo que ya debe ser shinigami oficial – sonreía, y seguía hablando sola en el parque, confiada de que "el shinigami" la estaba escuchando.

– Parece que después de todo si existen otros lazos rojos… Llegué a pensar que sólo el lazo espiritual de mi papá era rojo… pero parece que tu eres igual que él… ¿Eres shinigami? – Silencio – no se para que pregunto, si no voy a obtener respuesta… Tengo un trato para proponerte… Yo tengo información que puede serte útil en tu misión de recolección de información sobre lo que está pasando. Y a cambio, quiero información sobre el Sireitei. Sólo que deberías arriesgarte a hablarme… no se si estarías dispuesto, shinigami – miró directamente al lugar dónde estaba escondido Haruto.

Haruto, decidido a enfrentar a esa pequeña niña entrometida, que vaya a saber uno como se enteró de la misión, salió de su escondite, parándose justo enfrente de ella, a unos metros. Su mirada era fría y desafiante, y su mano estaba sobre su zampakuto.

– Soy Haruto Kuchiki, shinigami.

Miyu se levantó de la hamaca, se acercó a él y le tendió la mano derecha

– Yo soy Miyu Kurosaki, humana – sonrió

Estrecharon sus manos, y justo en ese momento pasa por ahí Noa, la amiga de Miyu. Cuando Haruto la ve, ayudado por su súper shumpo (:P), vuelve a su escondite.

- ¿Qué haces parada ahí sola? ¿Hay algo raro?

– No, nada… mejor vamos para la escuela… ¡Volveré al atardecer! - esto ultimo lo dijo bien fuerte

- ¿Te volviste loca? ¿Para que gritaste eso?

– Si, me volví loca :P – entraron a reírse las dos y a caminar, pero Miyu desvió la mirada hacia el "escondido"

Haruto pensaba "Esa otra chica no me ve… parece que no tiene el suficiente nivel espiritual, pero de todas formas es demasiado arriesgado… el Tío va a matarme por esto… pero la oferta de esa niña es muy tentadora… siendo la hija de ese shinigami debe saber algo…". Se alejaba otra vez de la ciudad al árbol anterior, ahora tenia que esperar a la tarde.

**En ****el aula (en la escuela), recreo**

Noa y Miyu estaban sentadas charlando...

- ¿Estabas con "alguien" en el parque?

– Ya te dije que no, solo pase por ahí y creí ver algo raro, pero no era nada. Últimamente me tiene mal esto de los hollows y me distrae mi imaginación.

– Ok, voy a creerte -.-

Entra un chico alto, algo más grande de edad que las chicas, morocho de ojos negros, con el traje blanco de entrenamiento (como el de Tatsuky).

- Hey! Chicas! Hoy es el mini torneo, ¿vienen?

– Ni loca voy a verte, tarado - contestó de mala manera Miyu

– Por supuesto que vamos, ¿a que hora es, Kameda-sempai? - dijo Noa, un poco ruborizada

– Yuki… no nos arrastres a ver tus horribles torneos en los que te haces el lindo… a mi no me convences…

– Es a las 4, en el gimnasio. Ah! Y mis padres también vendrán a verme (esto lo recalca para Miyu)

– Así que ahora también tía Tatsuky se rebaja a venir a verte… puff… pobre las cosas que tiene que aguantar…

– Gracias por avisarnos, Kameda-sempai

– Nada de eso, y no soy Kameda-sempai… llámame de otra forma menos formal…

– Está bien… Ka… ¿Kameda-kun? - Noa se pone como tomate

– No es lo que pretendía, pero no está del todo mal… Nos vemos después, chicas – y se va haciendo un gesto de despedida con la mano

– Que pesado… Ni creas que voy a ir a ver a ese engreído…

- ¡Por favor! ¡Acompáñame!

– Ve tu sola, yo me comprometí a ayudar a mi mamá después de clase… no voy a poder venir… aunque me hubiera gustado ver a la tía…

- ¡Ufa! Mmm…. ¿Y qué pasó que tu mamá te fue a buscar ayer?

– Últimamente quiere que comamos todos juntos y nos busca a mí y a mi papá para eso…

– Estaba muy rara tu mamá ayer…

– Después de comer (N/A: Pobrecitos Miyu e Ichigo, los compadezco de lo que tienen que comer TT), mi papá se va… Ya hace unos meses que es costumbre… Se transforma en shinigami y se va toda la noche…

Noa no dice nada, nota como la voz de Miyu se entristece al decir eso, al igual que su rostro.

– Después de lo que pasó entre ellos y, con la excusa de los hollows, él desaparece muy seguido y no nos dice dónde va… mi mamá sufre mucho por eso… yo intento no meterme, son temas de su matrimonio… pero me duele verlos mal…

– Pero… - bajando la mirada

– Si, es cierto, nunca fueron la pareja perfecta… pero a cualquiera le gustaría que sus padres estuvieran bien, ¿no? – sonriendo tristemente

El timbre las regresó a la clase y ya no volvieron a tocar el tema.

Cuando terminaron, Noa fue al gimnasio y Miyu se fue en dirección a la casa, pero al pasar por el parque, se quedó ahí, en las hamacas…

Haruto estaba en un árbol del parque, "escondido". Cuando la vio llegar, bajó (estaba a espaldas de Miyu)

– Hola Kurosaki

– Hola, Kuchiki-sama

– Acepto tu propuesta: información de tu mundo a cambio de información del mío

– Muy bien.

– Quiero saber desde cuando aparecieron hollows… En nuestros registros no hay actividad en Hueco Mundo desde hace 25 años. Ah… y además, quiero saber cómo es que sabes cuál es mi misión aquí.

– Bien. Son dos preguntas, después haré las dos mías. Primero, yo no sé cuál es tu misión, sólo supuse que si la Sociedad de Almas se acordó de que existimos los humanos, es porque volvieron los hollows… Suposiciones que parecen que son verdaderas… Pero bueno… Y segundo, con respecto al momento en el que comenzaron a aparecer los hollows… Mmm… hará tres meses. Fueron apareciendo cada vez más, y más seguido… Ayer, justamente cuando llegaste, mi papá derrotó a un Menos…

Haruto la escuchaba mirándola fijamente desde lejos y ella no volteó, sólo hablaba hacia delante, como si él no estuviera. Entonces, Haruto usó su shumpo, acercándose a ella, hasta quedar frente a frente. La miró, casi acechándola, con esos fríos ojos miel y su ceño muy fruncido.

Después de unos minutos de silencio y cruces de miradas, por fin Haruto desistió y se sentó en la hamaca de al lado.

– Ahora es mi turno. ¿Quién eres? y ¿Cuál es tu misión original?

Haruto pensó que Miyu era una tonta por preguntarle cosas que ya le había respondido, pero igualmente contestó resignado, intentando ser lo más claro posible…

– Soy Haruto Kuchiki, Shinigami, Fukutaicho de la Sexta División y único sucesor del clan Kuchiki, el más prestigioso de todo el Seireitei (N/A: esto último lo dijo muy al estilo Byakuya). Y mi misión es recolectar información sobre las apariciones de hollows en la región de Karakura, sin interferir en la labor del shinigami asignado a esta región, Ichigo Kurosaki, supongo que tu padre.

– Muy bien… Si, Ichigo es mi papá, pero… yo que sepa no es el "shinigami asignado" a nada… simplemente no aguanta los tormentos de las almas que tu "Sociedad de Almas" dejó abandonadas hace tanto tiempo… -.- - irónica

- ¿Abandonadas?

– Si, abandonadas… mi papá siempre dice que la Sociedad de Almas nos abandonó…

– Pero… eso no es cierto. Cada región tiene asignado un shinigami y en esta figura tu papá – mientras lo dice recuerda que en realidad el informe que leyó era de hace 25 años y decía claramente "Kurosaki, Shinigami sustituto de…" y estaba borrado el nombre del "sustituido"…

– Lástima que mi padre nunca fuera informado de eso… - se notaba el resentimiento en su voz

Otra vez se quedaron en silencio.

– No tienes permitido que nadie te vea, ¿verdad?

– No.

– O sea que rompiste las reglas que se te impusieron…

Haruto no contestó, sólo puso su mejor cara de malo (:P)

– Será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, sino mi mamá va a salir a buscarme y ella si te puede ver…

– Está bien. ¿Cuándo nos volveremos a encontrar, Kurosaki?

– Mañana es domingo, tengo el día libre. Podríamos ir a dar un paseo por la ciudad para que hagas tus investigaciones tranquilo. Podría decirte quienes son los que te ven y ayudarte a recolectar información. Además quiero saber más sobre aquel mundo tuyo y también sobre lo que está pasando en este… Así que, mañana temprano, en este mismo lugar.

– Entendido, Kurosaki

Miyu se levantó y comenzó a alejarse. Haruto también se levantó y giró para verla. Miyu paró y le dijo:

– Y otra cosa, si ahora vamos a ser socios, no me digas "Kurosaki", que queda muuuuuy feo… soy Miyu… - carita sonriente

– Hmp…

– Ah! También te voy a traer algo de comer, seguramente tengas hambre… Hasta mañana, Haruto-kun

Haruto la miró sorprendido porque lo llamó de esa manera y en ese "tonito", pero después de todo ella era una humana y no tenía por qué saber que él era tan respetado en la Sociedad de Almas…

– Hasta mañana, Kurosaki

**En algún rincón de Hueco Mundo**

Sentado en un sillón, frente a una meza pequeña, estaba un ser parecido a un humano, con piel morena, ojos rojos, pero blanco corto y alborotado, vestido con ropas rojas (tipo las de espada). Entra un hollow a la pequeña habitación y haciendo una reverencia, dice:

- Mazui-sama, vengo a traerle noticias. El equipo que mandó al mundo humano fue derrotado en su totalidad. Allí hay un shinigami muy fuerte.

– Ya veo… Manda llamar a todos, haremos una reunión… tengo planes que quiero comentar…

- Así lo haré, Mazui-sama

**Próximo Capítulo: Lazos espirituales**


	4. Lazos espirituales

**Hola! Aquí estoy subiendo un nuevo capítulo... Espero que les esté gustando esta historia, que hasta ahora no tiene nada de IchiRuki, pero de verdad que prontito prontito va a aparecer... por ahora estamos todavia en la intro... jeje... **

**Gracias de nuevo por haber seguido hasta este cap y gracias también por los reviews... y porfis dejen otros :P También acepto opiniones e ideas... :D**

_Capítulo 4: Lazos espirituales_

**Casa Kurosaki, domingo a la mañana**

– Buenos días, mami, papi… - dijo bajando las escaleras y se sentó a la mesa que estaba servida con el desayuno que Orihime había preparado (puaj!)

– Buenos días, Miyu, ¿cómo pasaste la noche? Vi la luz encendida hasta muy tarde… - sonaba a mamá mala :P

– Buen día – con su mejor cara de nada, mirando a Orihime…

– Ay mamá! No estaba haciendo nada importante… sólo leia unas cosas de la escuela… mañana tenemos examen… eso es todo – se sirvió te y algunas cosas para comer

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en qué hace una chica adolescente un sábado a la noche en su habitación? Yo estaría preocupado si saliera o algo – se notaba molesto

– Nada, nada… sólo curiosidad por saber qué hacía MI hija… - le respondió la mirada

– Otra vez pelearon… y eso que papá estuvo en la casa anoche… ¿no aparecieron hollows ayer?

– No… por eso estuve toda la noche acá en casa… - mirando a Miyu, esta vez con una expresión y un tono de voz más amable – aunque hubiera preferido que aparezcan… - más bajo y mirando de reojo a Orihime que se estaba sirviendo algo de comer – Necesito hacerles una pregunta muy importante - serio

Orihime lo miró sorprendida y Miyu dijo – Lo que quieras papi – con una sonrisa

– El día que apareció el menos, antes de ayer a la tarde, si no me equivoco, sentí un reiatsu muy poderoso por un instante… era un shinigami, estoy seguro… ¿alguna de ustedes lo sintió?

Orihime se puso muy nerviosa, pero disimulando bastante mal (por estar frente a Miyu y no querer que ella sepa que en realidad sintió el reiatsu) dijo – No… no sentí más que tu reiatsu…

– La verdad que no papá… - mintió, pero no le convenía traicionar a Haruto por ahora, ella quería saber más sobre la Sociedad de Almas... Orihime suspiró, ya que gracias a Kami no lo había notado...

Siguieron tomando su desayuno.

Al terminar, Ichigo leia el diario y Miyu ayudó a la madre a limpiar la cocina y preparó un paquete con algo de lo que había sobrado. Lo puso en su mochila y se preparó para salir.

- ¿Sales con tus amigos?

– Menos mal que era yo la metida… -.-

– Hmp…

– SI papi, vuelvo a la noche… Nos vemos

Ichigo dejó el diario en la mesa y mientras subía las escaleras

– Hime, yo también salgo… no se si vuelvo a la noche… - desganado

- ¿Puedo preguntarte dónde vas? - su voz seguia sonando enojada

– Quiero volver un rato a mi mundo... - desganado mas una pizca de triste

– Ya veo…

Cuando Ichigo terminó de subir las escaleras, las lágrimas de Orihime ya mojaban el piso.

**Oficina del Capitán de la Tercera División**

Una furiosa Rukia caminaba de una lado al otro insultando a quien se le viniera a la mente o se le atravesara por el camino.

En el escritorio estaba Renji, hablando por teléfono con alguien del 12vo escuadrón, casi a los gritos.

– Muy bien, ni bien sepa algo avíseme, sino Rukia va a matarme – esto último lo dijo muy bajito y colgó.

- ¡Por fin terminas de hablas! ¡¿Qué te dijeron?! ¡¿Hay novedades?! ¡¿Dónde está Haruto?! ¡¿Por qué no llama?!

- ¡Cállate! Cálmate, Rukia… Así no logras nada… Ven, siéntante… - hizo un gesto con la mano

- ¡¡Pasó algo grave que quieres que me siente?! ¡¡Renji!! ¡Dime! – ya empezaban a brotarle lágrimas

- ¡Te digo que te calmes!¡qué no pasó nada, mujer! – Se levantó y la agarró por los hombros. La acompañó hasta el sillón y volvió a su asiento.

Rukia, ya más calmada, lo miraba intrigadísima

– Bueno… este… no hay novedades…

- ¡¡Qué!!

– En el mundo humano todo sigue igual desde que llegó Haruto allí. No hubo movimiento desde Hueco Mundo y por eso es que no hay noticias…

– Pero eso no es lo que tenía pensado… no tendría que quedarse tanto tiempo allí… - sonaba preocupada, y bajo la mirada

– Nada va a pasar… no te preocupes más de la cuenta… te hará mal – se levanta y se acerca a ella

Rukia levanta la mirada hasta cruzarse con la de él

– Lo sé… pero tengo miedo de que se encuentren…

– Nada sucederá si pasa eso… te lo prometo

**El parque de Karakura**

Haruto está sentado en una de las mesas del parque mirando con ojos de "¿qué es esto?" el plato que Miyu le dio con "algo" que le dijo que era comida.

– Ehhh… es que lo preparó mi mamá… y… bueno… no es muy buena cocinera…. Pero… de verdad… está bastante comible esta vez… - con una gotita en la frente y con una mano rascandose la cabeza

– Hmp… - tragó saliva y probó un bocado de "esa cosa" que la humana le había traído. Tenía tanta hambre que si no comía algo iba a desmayarse.

– Hoy te voy a presentar a mi familia… En realidad no todos son familiares de sangre, pero para mi son más que eso… Casi todos pueden ver almas, y por supuesto que shinigamis… por eso te los voy a presentar, de lejos por supuesto…

Haruto comía.

– Todos ellos saben de la existencia de la Sociedad de Almas y de su funcionamiento… pero… hace tantos años que nadie de allí viene que ninguno habla más de eso… - triste

Haruto, que ya habiendo terminado el increíble menú, la mira.

– Vamos…

– Muy bien…

Los dos caminaban por la vereda, sin mirarse. Haruto muy serio y "fruncido" y Miyu con una gran sonrisa y saludando a todos a su paso…

– No te preocupes, nadie puede verte, salvo los que yo te voy a decir hoy…

Llegaron a la casa de los Kurosaki. Una pintoresca casa de dos plantas, con un parquecito adelante con muchas flores de colores. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y se veía a una mujer de cabellos castaños caminando de aquí para allá.

– Esta es mi casa… creo que ya la conocés… - carita picarona

– Hmp

– Esa mujer que está adentro es mi madre, Orihime Kurosaki, su apellido de soltera es Inoue. Se casó con mi papá hace 15 años y vivieron aquí desde entonces. Pero… hace algún tiempo que no se llevan muy bien… por eso mi papá casi nunca está en casa. Como ya te dije antes, mi padre es Ichigo Kurosaki, es shinigami sustituto y médico. Sigamos

A unas cuadras de allí, pararon en una casita chica, de paredes blancas.

– Esta es la casa de mi mejor amiga, Noa Funaki. Ella no tiene el suficiente poder como para verte… pero sin embargo, sabe mucho de la Sociedad de Almas. Cuando éramos chicas, mi papá nos contaba historias de allí y cosas que hasta hoy recuerdo y quisiera ver… Ella es la chica que viste ayer, cuando saliste corriendo con tu shumpo…

La sorpresa de Haruto porque ella conociera la técnica fue tal que hasta se le notó un segundo en la cara, pero eso lo adornó con un fuerte "Hmp".

Siguieron y llegaron a un edificio de muchos pisos que tenía un cartel que decía "HOSPITAL KARAKURA".

– Este es el Hospital dónde trabaja mi papá. Aquí no hay gente que pueda verte, pero sí su director, que casi nunca baja a la ciudad. Por lo que yo sé, vive en el último piso. Su nombre es Ryuuken Ishida.

Al shinigami no le sonaba para nada ese nombre, pero bueno, no quería preguntar tampoco. Sólo dejaría que la humana hablara…

– Al que si conozco y veo de vez en cuando es al hijo de Ishida-san, mi tío Uryu, también es médico y muy amigo de mi papá y de mi mamá, pero hace años que no vive aquí. Se mudó a Tokio. Ellos dos son los últimos Quincy del mundo.

- ¿Quincy?

– ¿No sabes que son? Bueno… creo que eso ahora no interesa… después hablaremos de los Quincy…

Cerca de allí, un taller mecánico. Estaba cerrado.

– Este es el taller de mi tio Chado. Su nombre, en realidad es Yasutora Sado, pero mi papá lo bautizó así cuando eran jóvenes y le quedó – se reía – Su poder es especial, según lo que me contó mi papá… pero nunca lo vi porque no lo volvió a utilizar nunca después de que terminara la guerra.

- ¿Guerra?

– Si… la guerra con Hueco Mundo – dijo muy segura

Haruto, para no quedar mal (porque en realidad no sabía muy bien de que guerra estaba hablando Miyu), volvió a su cara de malo y a decir "Hmp".

Caminaron una rato en silencio y llegaron a una casa enorme en el barrio "rico".

– Esta es la casa de mi tía Tatsuky. Ella es boxeadora y se casó con un boxeador, Kameda. Tampoco es mi tía de sangre, pero yo la quiero mucho. Ah, y el insoportable de su hijo es mi primo Yuki Kameda. Tiene dos años más que yo y va a mi mismo instituto. Ninguno de ellos tiene poderes, pero Yuki y mi tía pueden ver almas…

Y al final del camino, llegaron a la "Clínica Kurosaki"

– Esta es la clínica de mi abuelo, Isshin Kurosaki. Él es shinigami, exiliado… hace tiempo que no lo es más en realidad… Yo no lo veo muy seguido porque se peleó con mi papá… pero bueno… ellos son mi única familia de sangre, mi abuelo y mis dos tías, Yuzu, que es enfermera acá y Karin, es futbolista y vive en Tokio. Todos ellos tienen el suficiente reiatsu como para verte…

– Bien, este es el final del recorrido. Falta que te presente a mis otros dos tíos, Keigo Asano y Mizuiro Kojima. Ellos son amigos de mis papás, pero no viven más acá. Por razones de trabajo se la pasan viajando de acá para allá, en los últimos años sólo los vi un par de veces. Ellos también pueden verte.

- ¿Por qué no volvimos al parque?

– Quería mostrarte la casa dónde festejamos los años nuevos, pero veo que alguien me ganó de mano…

Haruto no entendía nada. Estaban en un lugar bastante alejado del centro, frente a un pequeño río. Una casita bastante venida a menos se presentaba ante ellos.

– ¿No sentís un reiatsu extraño?

– Ahora que lo mencionas… es el mismo que sentí cuando atravesé la puerta…

– ¿Ves este lazo? – señala un lazo espiritual rojo que hizo aparecer con sus "poderes"

Haruto asiente con la cabeza

– Este es tu lazo espiritual, es rojo porque eres un shinigami. Ves… este que está acá es el mío… es mas grueso que los demás, pero sigue siendo blanco…

Haruto mira desconcertado otro lazo que también es rojo…

- ¡Ah! Ya lo viste… Ese es el de mi papá… pero presta atención…

Haruto lo mira muy fijamente, analizándolo… En la cinta se ven reflejos negros de vez en cuando y el chico comienza a inquietarse…

– Mi papá no es como los demás… pero… no te preocupes… nada sucederá… por ahora, si es que quieres seguir oculto, debes ocultar tu reiatsu… yo diría que pidieras un gigai… al capitán al mando de tu misión, digo…

– No es necesario. No quiero meterme entre esta gente… Vamos… - amaga a irse, pero se detiene porque Miyu sigue hablando

– Mi papá está en la casa… pero está en su cuerpo… parece que otra vez quiere estar metido en su mundo… Quisiera ayudarlo, pero realmente no se como hacerlo… por eso es que quiero que me enseñes más cosas sobre la Sociedad de Almas… quiero saber si todavía está vivo el shinigami que le quitó todo a mi papá… - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

Haruto no reaccionaba ante las palabras de Miyu, sólo deseaba que apareciera algún hollow antes de que se cumplieran los cinco días…

– Me voy. Mañana nos veremos…

– Mañana tengo clases, salgo a las 5. - secándose las lágrimas

– Hasta mañana, Kurosaki – saltó a un árbol

– Hasta mañana… Haruto-kun – y las lágrimas volvieron

**Hueco Mundo**

Un grupo de hollows, entre los cuales había algunos menos, estaba reunido en una sala oscura, apenas iluminada por la luz de la luna que se filtraba por las venatanas. En el lugar entró Mazui y todos lo reverenciaron.

– Compañeros, los mande llamar para comunicarles que parece que en el mundo humano hay alguien que nos puede servir para reconstruir nuestro hermoso Mundo.

Todos lo miraron sorprendido.

– Si, compañeros. Hollows de todo Hueco Mundo, o de lo que la Sociedad de Almas ha dejado de él, estamos acá, mirándonos sorprendidos, buscando una salida a todo esto que no sea comernos los unos a los otros para sobrevivir. Hermanos, mañana mismo una expedición a cargo de Banken, saldrá al mundo de los Humanos buscando a nuestra única esperanza. Si señores, un humano, una persona de ese pequeño mundo que es capaz de juntar y canalizar las partículas espirituales y restaurar la paz y la armonía de nuestro Mundo. Mañana recomenzará nuestra historia.

**Casa de "Año Nuevo" en Karakura**

Es una casita que consta de un hall, una pequeña cocina, un comedor y una sala de estar bastante grande. En esta última, dos ventanales que dan a un enorme parque lleno de flores (ahora secas) y árboles frondosos, y a lo lejos, una casilla polvorienta, que los visitantes llamaron "Nozomi", porque todos los que prometieron cosas allí hicieron sus sueños realidad.

Ichigo estaba en la sala de estar, sentado en el suelo. Los ventanales abiertos, dejaban entrar la luz del sol que se ocultaba y la brisa que comenzaba a tornarse fría.

Allí había puesto un portarretratos frente a él y unos cuantos papeles. Miraba el Nozomi y sus ojos se perdían entre sus recuerdos y sus pensamientos.

Miyu se había metido a la casa por una de las ventanas del hall que siempre estaba abierta, esperando a los "intrusos" que la conocían. Caminaba lentamente para no hacer ningún ruido, hasta que vio a su papá y se paró. Se quedó allí mirándolo, escondida, intentando descifrar qué es lo que estaba pensando.

- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por que no puedo encontrarte? ¿Por qué después de tantos años no puedo arrancarte? – se escucha un leve sollozo - ¿Acaso es la maldición del Nozomi? ¿Acaso es la promesa que te hice?

Silencio

– A pesar de todo… desde que te fuiste no paró de llover, y ya me estoy ahogando desde hace rato…

**Chan!! Un Ichigo triste... pobrecito TT Ya veremos proximamente de que maldicion y de que promesas habla, snif!**

**Aclaraciones: **

**El Nozomi (en japonés, deseo o sueño de vida) es una casucha casi venida abajo, tipo galpón que está atrás de la casa abandonada en dónde está Ichigo en este cap y la que Miyu quiere "presentarle" a Haruto. Es una casilla que tiene una leyenda ahí en Karakura. Cuenta la leyenda que todas las promesas que se hacen bajo el techo del Nozomi se cumplen tarde o temprano, aunque para ello pasen 100 años, sólo de esa manera la "maldición del Nozomi" se rompe. Por eso Ichigo habla de maldición... Quería aclarar eso... :P**

**Nos estamos viendo... Dejen Reviwes, Porfis!!**

**Próximo capítulo: Always (Adelanto: es un POV de Ichigo, SongFic :O)**

**Jeje! Nos vemos...**


	5. Always

**Hola!! Y acá está el siguiente cap.**

**Aclaro que es un "songfic", acompañado de un relato en primera persona de Ichigo... Espero que les guste y espero reviews!**

**Agradezco desde ya a todos los que estan leyendo y en especial a conchito, sofix, pauly y mar que me están dando muchos ánimos para seguir... GRACIAS!!**

_Capítulo 5: Always_

_Canción: Always de Bon Jovi_

Hace 25 años…

Rukia – Tengo que irme… Habrá un importante acto en el Seireitei porque ascienden tres capitanes…

Ichigo – Pero… ¡Voy con vos! – se notaba su desesperación

Rukia – No… no puedes… - resignada

Ichigo – Hablaré con alguien, conseguiré la autorización… ¡No voy a dejarte sola esta vez! ¡No quiero que te vayas sin mi! – más desesperado y gritando

Rukia – ¡Tontito! No me voy para siempre, es sólo un par de días… la ceremonia es mañana, nos vamos esta tarde con Renji... – acercándose y acarciándole la cara

Ichigo – Eso es una de las cosas que me molestan… - la toma por la cintura

Rukia – En dos días estaré de vuelta y vamos a estar juntos para siempre… - lo besa.

…eso fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse…

En esta casa abrieron la puerta, en este mismo lugar es dónde mi mundo se comenzó a caer a pedazos.

_This romeo is bleeding, but you can't see his blood__  
Its nothing but some feelings, that this old dog kicked up  
Its been raining since you left me, now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter, but without you, I give up_

_Este Romeo está sangrando, pero no puedes ver su sangre_

_Nada más que algunos sentimientos, que este viejo perro patea_

_Ha llovido desde que me dejaste, ahora me estoy ahogando en la inundación_

_Ves que he sido siempre un luchador, pero sin ti, abandoné  
_

Dos días, dos semanas, dos meses, y su promesa se perdía entre las puertas de la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Por qué no volvió? ¿Por qué me dejó?

No entendía que estaba pasando. Primero venía todas las tardes después de clase a verificar que no había llegado, después opté por vivir acá. Hasta llegué a dejar de ir a la escuela. Fue entonces que los chicos me vinieron a buscar y me llevaron a rastras a mi casa. Pero yo no quería volver, no quería dejar de esperarla…

Quise dejar todo, quise volver, quise buscarla, pero nada me conducía a ella. ¡Maldito Urahara! ¿Por qué tuvo que irse y llevarse todas sus cosas? ¿No podía haberme dejado una manera de abrir esa puta puerta que me separaba de mi mundo?

Pasaron dos años y terminó la escuela, pero yo no quería dejar de pensar en que estaba por llegar. Y otra vez, volví a esta vieja casa a esperar… Otra vez abandoné mi lucha por seguir vivo…

_Now I can't __sing a love song, like the way its meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby, thats just me_

_Ahora no puedo cantar una canción de amor, como lo que significa_

_Bueno, supongo que no estoy tan bien_

_Pero nena, así soy  
_

Al tiempo, ya todos estaban preocupados por mi. Dejé de verlos, de hablar, de comer y hasta casi de dormir, ya no quería vivir, no sin ella, solamente me mantenía vivo para esperarla, como le prometí, acá iba a estar para cuando regresara…

Venían a verme todos, mi papá, mis hermanas, Tatsuky, Chado, Keigo, Mizuiro, Orihime, y hasta Uryu. Todos se pasaban horas intentando que yo demostrara algo, que yo me interesara por mi vida y que me olvidara de aquel mundo suyo y de ella.

Uryu me dijo: "Ella no va a volver… Se quedó en la Sociedad de Almas… Ichigo, tienes que entender que son de mundo distintos, ella no regresará y si lo hace será sólo para decir adiós. Por favor, ven conmigo a Tokio, a estudiar medicina… Haz algo por ti… no te abandones más… Ella nunca te lo perdonaría"

_  
__And I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there, forever and a day – Always_

_Y yo te amaré, nena, siempre_

_Y yo estaré allí, siempre y un día, siempre  
_

Y así fue como nos encaminamos a Tokio. Pero ni un minuto dejé de pensar en ella, ni de amarla con todo mi corazón y todas mis fuerzas.

Cada año nuevo, veníamos a festejar y a contarnos las cosas nuevas que nos habían pasado, y yo, nunca decía nada, sólo los miraba reírse y ser felices. Y cuando el reloj daba las doce, salía al patio, frente al Nozoni, dónde nos juramos amor eterno y dónde nos entregamos el uno al otro, levantaba mi copa al cielo, como si ella pudiera verme y le sonreía, diciéndole, "Feliz Año nuevo, mi amor"

_  
I__'ll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I love you – Always_

_Yo estaré allí hasta que las estrellas no brillen_

_Hasta que el cielo arda y las palabras no rimen_

_Se que cuando muera, tu estarás en mi mente_

_Y te amo, siempre  
_

Seis años más tarde, me gradué. Cuando nos estábamos mudando a Karakura de nuevo, a comenzar una vida nueva, vi algo, o mejor dicho, a alguien rondando cerca: un shinigami. Y creí que todo volvía a caer…

Yo, que soñaba día y noche con ella, que lloraba pidiendo a quién sabe quién que cuando vuelva esté allí, comencé a creer que no fue casualidad que no volviera, sino que de verdad no quiso volver…

_  
__Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say goodbye  
What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
Touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_Ahora las imagines que dejaste atrás_

_Son solo recuerdos de una vida diferente_

_Algunos que nos hicieron reír, otros que nos hicieron llorar_

_Un hecho al que le tuviste que decir adiós_

_Lo que daría por dejar correr mis dedos por tu cabello_

_Tocar tus labios, por estar cerca de ti_

_Cuando digas tus oraciones, tratar de entender_

_Cometí __errores__, soy solo un hombre  
_

Después del festejo del comienzo del Noveno año sin ella, y de haber levantado la copa por octava vez al cielo, me di cuenta de que realmente nunca podría olvidarle, que siempre estaría en mi corazón, aunque nunca regresara a mi.

Daría cualquier cosa, incluso mi propia vida, a cambio de volver a tenerla cerca, de volver a sentir el perfume de su cabello, de volver a reírme de sus berrinches, de pelear por cualquier cosa, de burlarme de sus dibujos, de derrotar a cualquiera para salvarla… Pero, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y cometí errores…

_  
__When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I wish I was him, that those words were mine  
To say to you till the end of time_

_Cuando él esté contigo, cuando se te ponga cerca_

_Cuando diga las palabras que necesitas escuchar_

_Me gustaría haber sido él, esas palabras eran mías_

_Para __decírtelas __hasta__ el final de __los __tiempos__  
_

Me creí lo que todos decían. Creí que de verdad me dejó y se quedó en la Sociedad de Almas voluntariamente, que no deseaba estar conmigo tanto como yo con ella. Entonces, mi no voluntad me traicionó y sin pensar demasiado, miré a otra mujer. No con los mismos ojos que a ella, ni siquiera sintiendo nada más que amistad, pero le propuse, ante los ojos atónitos de todos mis amigos, casamiento a Orihime.

Mi cabeza me llevó a imaginar que estaba con otro, que en realidad yo había sido un entretenimiento y entonces pensé que lo mejor sería que yo hiciera lo mismo, que yo arme mi vida aquí, con otra.

Aunque mi corazón fuera, es y será siempre suyo.

_  
__And I will love you, baby – Always  
And I'll be there, forever and a day – Always_

_Y te amaré, nena, siempre_

_Y __estaré __allí__, __para __siempre__ y un __día__, __siempre__  
_

Y así mi vida, de ser un calvario, se transformó en un infierno. No por Hime, que siempre fue linda conmigo, sino por todos los pesares que me atormentaban. Dejé de convertirme en shinigami a pedido de, mi ahora, esposa. Según ella, no soportaba verme sufrir y menos que recordara a cada instante ese pasado que me atormentaba.

Escasos nueve meses después de mi casamiento, nació mi hija. Y mi mundo creció, ahora eran dos mis dueñas: Miyu y ella.

Sus ojitos negros me recordaban todo el amor que emanaban los suyos, y me llenaban otra vez de ganas de vivir y de paz. Si, es así, mi hija me devolvió la paz que estaba buscando hacía diez largos años…

_  
__If you told me to cry for you, I could  
If you told me to die for you, I would  
Take a look at my face, there's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you_

_Si me dices que llore por ti, podría_

_Si me dices que muera por ti, lo haría_

_Mira mi cara, no hay precio que no pague_

_Para decirte estas palabras__  
_

Cuando comenzó a pedirme que le contara cuentos e historias, yo quise regalarle las suyas, le contaba mis aventuras como shinigami, como héroe imaginario de una leyenda que ya no existía hacía mucho… pero gracias a eso, recordé las duras leyes del Seireitei, y al shinigami que vi en Tokio y fui a buscarlo.

Y entonces, un atisbo de esperanza se despertó nuevamente…

"La Sociedad de Almas nos abandonó en el mundo humano, nos dio un gigai y la misión de cuidar que las almas de los que murieran en los próximos días fueran enterradas como correspondía. Pero esos "días" se convirtieron en largos años… El goitei 13 decidió cerrar las puertas de comunicación con el mundo humano y nadie desde entonces puede cruzarlas, en ningún sentido. Nos abandonaron…"

Lo que no tuvieron en cuenta era que mi mundo y yo estábamos de diferente lado… y que mi corazón ya casi no latía…

_  
__Well, there aint no luck, in this loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

_Bueno, no hay suerte, en estos dados trucados_

_Pero nena si me dejas lo volveré a intentar_

_Nosotros podemos envolver nuestros viejos sueños y nuestras viejas vidas_

_Y __encontrar un lugar donde el sol todavía brille  
_

Ahora que se la verdad, que se que me equivoqué al intentar rehacer una vida que ya hacía mucho no tenía, ya es tarde para lamentarme… Ella está encerrada en la Sociedad de Almas y yo en este mundo lleno de infiernos…

Pero aquí estoy, todavía esperando a que regrese, esperando que se abra esta maldita puerta y que ella aparezca desde el otro lado y me devuelva la vida…

_  
__Yeah and I will love you, baby - Always  
And I'll be there, forever and a day – Always_

_I'll be there till the stars don't shine  
Till the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die, you'll be on my mind  
And I love you - Always  
Always ..._

__

_Si, y te amaré, nena, siempre_

_Y te estaré allí, para siempre y un día, siemrpe__  
_

Estaré allí cuando las estrellas no brillen

_Cuando el cielo arda y las palabras no rimen_

_Cuando muera, tú estarás en mi mente_

_Y te amo, siempre_

_Siempre…_

"Si pudiera volver el tiempo y evitar tu partida, si pudiera agarrarte fuerte para que nunca te fueras de mi lado, si pudiera romper barreras para volver a tenerte, te juro que lo haría. No hubo cosa que no intenté para encontrarte, para verte, para sentirte cerca otra vez…

Y en todos estos años de tortura y soledad, lo único verdadero y puro que sigue vivo en esta alma desconsolada es mi amor por vos… Te amo, Rukia"

**Y acá el final de este cap TT pobrecito Ichigo todas las que tuvo que pasar en estos 25 años... pero igual se mandó de las suyas -.- y encima con Orihime (puaj!!)**

**Bueno, el próximo cap se llama: La Sociedad de Almas**

**Nos vemos prontito!**


	6. La Sociedad de Almas

**Y acá está el nuevo capítulo, que se viene con todo... Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Gracias por los reviews, que de verdad me llenan de ganas de seguir escribiendo y de seguir pensando en cómo mejorar esta historia, así que les agradezco de todo kokoro y les pido que me sigan dejando algunito!**

_Capítulo 6: La Sociedad de Almas_

Miyu miraba a su padre a escondidas, intentando escuchar las suaves palabras que salían de su boca, haciendo que hasta el cielo pareciera retorcerse de dolor.

Las lágrimas surcaban la cara de la chica, al igual que la de su padre. Los dos juntos, pero a la vez solos, sentían un dolor inmenso: Ichigo por saber que su vida es un infierno desde que Rukia se fue y Miyu por ver sufrir a su padre, desde que nació, por esa shinigami…

– Si yo pudiera… si pudiera hacer algo más por verte otra vez… de verdad lo siento…

Ichigo se levantó del suelo, recogió los papeles y la foto y los guardó en un cajón que estaba en un mueble en el salón. Cerró las ventanas y dio una última mirada al Nozoni.

– Tal vez no sea verdadera la leyenda después de todo… - suspiró y agarró su abrigo, que estaba en una de las sillas.

Miyu, al ver que su padre se disponía a salir, decidió que era mejor que no la viera, entonces, rápidamente, salió por la misma ventana por la que había entrado y se ocultó detrás de un árbol en la vereda de en frente de la vieja casa.

Al ratito, salió Ichigo por el mismo lugar que ella, con una cara triste y acongojada. Caminó por la vereda, sin mirar atrás, pesadamente y Miyu lo observó hasta que se perdió en el horizonte rojizo.

"¿Tanto puede amar a esa shinigami que hace tanto que se fue y la sigue llorando?", pensaba Miyu mientras se alejaba de la casita…

La noche pasó sin nada nuevo y el día comenzó como siempre, desayunó y se encaminó a la escuela, esta vez sin pasar por el parque, con Noa.

– Estás rara últimamente… ¿qué pasa?

– Nada…puff… y tu estás pesada con el "¿qué pasa?" -.-

– Es que nunca actúas de esa manera tan… como decirlo… ¿callada? O… ¿preocupada?... ¿otra vez hollows?

– No… nada de eso… es… bueno, en realidad no se si deba contarte…

– Mmm… como que ahora me estoy intrigando más… ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

– Mira… a ver… como que… conocí a alguien que no debería haber visto y lo estoy ayudando a encontrar algo que no tengo por qué saber…

– Como que no entiendo nada de lo que dices :S

– Mmm… es difícil de explicar…

– Digamos que es ¿alguien de tu "imaginación"?

– Si… digamos… Digamos que, en mi imaginación, conocí a alguien que puede ayudarme a saber por qué mi papá está tan triste últimamente…

– Otra vez pelearon…. Me parecía que estabas rarita… ¿qué le pasa a tu papá y a tu mamá?

– En realidad no les pasa nada… y justamente ese es el problema… Yo no soy ya tan chiquita como para no darme cuenta que detrás de todas esas historias que papá nos contaba cuando éramos niñas hay otra cosa… no es sólo una Sociedad de Almas… hay un "alguien"… ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

– Algo… pero… no tendrías que meterte… son cosas de ellos, bah… cosas de tu papá. Se que es doloroso verlo sufrir, pero él es grande y sabe qué es lo que pasó o lo que no pasó… deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto y vivir tu vida… ¿no?

– Si… tal vez tengas razón…

– Y… ese alguien de tu imaginación ¿está bueno? – cara de picarona y mal pensada total

Miyu se pone un poco roja

– Parece que te gusta :P Bah… aunque si está en tu imaginación… te lo imaginarás como te gusta, ¿no?

- ¿Por qué en vez de decir pavadas no nos apuramos que estamos llegando tarde a clase?

Las dos siguieron por la calle, ahora casi corriendo, riendo y haciendo chistes y bromas sobre el chico de la imaginación…

**Parque de Karakura****, por la tarde**

– Llegas tarde – dice Haruto, sentado en un banco

Miyu estaba agitada, se notaba que había corrido para llegar.

– Es que se me hizo tarde porque Noa no dejaba de hablarme…

– No me interesa… ¿qué quieres saber?

– Mmm… que pregunta difícil… a ver… - carita de pensar y un dedo en la barbilla

Haruto la miraba, bastante molesto, no entendía por qué estaba allí con esa niña tonta… pero bueno, todo sea por la información y por ver, aunque sea a un maldito hollow…

– Nómbrame a los capitanes y tenientes actuales, por favor :D – se acerca y se sienta a su lado en el banco

– No se para qué quieres saber eso si no conoces a nadie, pero bueno… Genryuusai Yamamoto es el comandante general y capitán del primer escuadrón, su teniente es Sasakibe Chojiro. Del segundo escuadrón, Soi Fong y Omaeda Marechiyo.

– Esos no cambiaron… - en voz baja

Haruto la miró pero no le dijo nada.

– El capitán del tercer escuadrón es mi padre

- ¿Cómo? Si Byakuya era el capitán del sexto… - sorprendida

La cara de Haruto era indescriptible, ¿cómo conocía a Byakuya?

- ¿Eh? ¿Y yo cuando dije que tío Byakuya era mi padre? Además… ¿cómo conoces a mi tío?

– Jajaja!! Cierto que no te conté :P Yo se mucho de la Sociedad de Almas porque fue el único tema de los cuentos desde que nací… jeje… mi papá me llenó de historias de ése lugar :P

– Como sea… El capitán del tercer escuadrón es Renji Abarai – su cara lo vendía, demostraba demasiado enojo

- ¡Oh! Eso si que es una sorpresa… ¿Renji es tu papá?

- ¿Estás sorda o qué? Te dije que Abarai es mi padre… - muy molesto

– Bueno, no te enojes…

– El teniente es Izuru Kira. Capitana del cuarto escuadrón

Miyu lo interrumpe, continuando su frase – Retsu Unohana, y su teniente Isane Kotetsu :P

– Voy a contarte yo ¿o qué? – sus ojos ardían

– Bueno, bueno – pose de arrepentimiento

– Quinta división, capitán, Kisuke Urahara, teniente, Momo Hinamori

- ¡Oh! Entonces le dieron la quinta división… jeje

Haruto le dio una mirada mortal y siguió

– En la sexta división, mi tio Byakuya Kuchiki es el capitán y yo, Haruto Kuchiki, soy el teniente. En la séptima, Sajin Komamura y Tetsusaemon Kiba. En la octava, Shunsui Kyoraku y Nanao Ise.

– Esos también siguen igual… :P

Haruto hizo de cuenta que no la escuchó y siguió.

– En la novena, Yoruichi Shihouin y su teniente, Shuhei Hisagi. En la décima, Toushirou Hitsugaia y la teniente Rangiku Matsumoto. En el onceavo, SIGUEN – exagerando la voz – Kenpachi Zaraki y Yachiru Kusajishi, y en la doceava, Mayuri Kurotsuchi y su hija, Nemu.

– Y en el treceavo…

– Y en el treceavo escuadrón, Jyuushirou Ukitake, que está muy enfermo desde hace tiempo, internado en las instalaciones del cuarto escuadrón. Por eso la teniente cumple las funciones del capitán, la teniente Rukia Kuchiki, mi madre.

- ¿Madre? ¿Rukia Kuchiki?

Haruto, poniendo cara de triunfador porque se dio cuenta de que a su mamá no la conocía, le dijo

– Si, RUKIA KUCHIKI, ¿no aparecía ella en los cuentos de tu papá? – burlándose

– La verdad que no… - extrañada e intentando recordar ese nombre…

– Ahora, yo te pregunto, ¿de dónde sacó toda esa información tu papá?

– Él es un importante shinigami sustituto, que ayudó a la Sociedad durante la guerra en Hueco Mundo… ¿no sabes nada de historia? ¿Qué te enseñaron en la academia? ¿No te contó TU papá? – esto último lo dijo en un tono burlón que ya no le gustaba nada a Haruto

- ¿Algo más?

– Mmm… ¿por qué cortaron las comunicaciones con el mundo humano?

- ¿Comunicaciones?

– Hace 25 años se podía ir y venir del Seireitei hacia el mundo sin dificultades… pero ahora no es así, ¿qué sucedió?

– Desde que yo me acuerdo nunca hubo nadie que entrara en el mundo humano… Esta misión es secreta y "peligrosa" porque hace tiempo que nadie viene de este lado, por eso me la asignaron a mí. Pero… nunca hablaron de que estuviera "cerrada" la puerta.

– Entonces tú tampoco sabes qué fue lo que sucedió… que decepción…

- ¿Qué es eso de la guerra?

– Mucho no se… pero… creo que un capitán del Goitei 13 de hace años, eh… Aizen, creo… traicionó a todos y se alió a los menos… y se desató una guerra entre la Sociedad de Almas y Hueco Mundo que terminó en la devastación casi total de ellos y el "cierre" de las comunicaciones entre todos los mundos…

– Por lo que me dijeron, en este mundo no había movimiento de hollows y es por eso que me mandaron a investigar… pero… todavía no apareció ninguno… así que…

- ¿Cuándo tienes que volver?

– Mañana por la tarde – se levantó y se disponía a irse

- ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer?

Haruto no le contestó. Ya no quería seguir hablando… ¿Por qué nadie hablaba de lo que había sucedido años atrás? ¿Quién era ese shinigami sustituto y qué tenía que ver con todos? ¿Por qué ni siquiera su tío le contó nada al respecto? Eran demasiadas preguntas y las respuestas sólo las podía hallar en la Sociedad de Almas…

– ¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa…?

Haruto se detuvo.

– Antes de irte… ¿podrías hablar con mi padre?

- ¿Para qué?

– Creo que le gustaría mucho ver a otro shinigami después de tantos años… y él… no va a decir nada… digo… que no pasará nada si te ve…

– Hmp

Y allá fueron...

**Hospital de Karakura**

Ichigo estaba en su oficina, hablando por teléfono.

– Te digo que no es necesario que vengas… No pasó nada… ¿Cómo que ya estás a mitad del camino?... Está bien, está bien… Cuando llegues charlamos en casa… Además voy a necesitar de tu "capacidad" para sentir reiatsu, creo que un shinigami está dando vueltas por acá… Muy bien, nos veremos esta tarde… Hasta luego. – colgó

Suena el intercomunicador y una voz femenina le dice: - Dr. Kurosaki, lo busca su hija, dice que es urgente…

Ichigo aprieta el botoncito: - Hazla pasar y que nadie nos moleste, gracias.

El despacho de Ichigo es pequeño, el típico de hospital, con una ventana a la calle que está abierta, dejando entrar la fresca brisa primaveral.

Miyu entra y cierra la puerta. Se apoya en ella y mira a su padre con compasión. Le sonríe y, después de tanto tiempo, logra ver de nuevo en los ojos de su papá, aquel destello que la hacía tan feliz cuando era niña.

– Hola

– Hola papi…

- ¿Pasó algo?

– En realidad… bueno… más o menos…

- ¿Qué pasó? Me estás asustando…

Miyu abre la puerta y los ojos de Ichigo no pueden creer lo que ven… Un shinigami. Se levanta del sillón y salta el escritorio.

- ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Viniste de la Sociedad de Almas? – acercándose peligrosamente a Haruto con cara de "dime todo lo que sabes ahora o te mato", pero a él no le importó la cara de loco de Ichigo y simplemente reforzó un poco más su postura fría y seria al mejor estilo Kuchiki.

- ¿Usted es Kurosaki?

– Si, si, soy yo, Ichigo Kurosaki – realmente se lo escuchaba desesperado

– Hmp… Yo soy Kuchiki, Haruto Kuchiki

- ¡¿Eh?! ¡¡Kuchiki?! – muy sorprendido – esperen, esperen… pasen y tomemos asiento que esto es demasiado… - haciendo gestos con las manos

Los tres se sientan, Haruto y Miyu de un lado del escritorio e Ichigo del otro.

- ¿Cómo que Kuchiki? ¿Byakuya tuvo un hijo?

"Otro más que piensa eso… se nota que es el padre", pensó Haruto con una gotita en la frente.

– Perdone… señor… - mirándolo de arriba abajo – yo no dije que fuera hijo de Byakuya…

– ¿Entonces…? – expectante

– Byakuya me adoptó como si fuera su propio hijo y me hizo heredero de su puesto. Pero, mi padre es Renji Abarai. – sonaba enojado

Ichigo no caía… ¿hijo de Renji? ¿Y adoptado por Byakuya? Definitivamente no le entraba en la cabeza

- Espera, espera, espera… ¿cómo es posible que el cubo de hielo Byakuya haya adoptado un hijo de Renji? Definitivamente le afectaron las peleas…

– Hmp… - cruzándose de brazos

- ¿Y, entonces, viniste de allá?

– Así es… Vine con la misión de recolectar información sobre lo sucedido con los hollows hace poco.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Volvieron a abrir las puertas? ¿Podría ir cualquier shinigami allá? – puso las manos en los apoyabrazos del sillón y comenzaba a pararse

– Supongo… de todas maneras no entiendo qué quiere decir ese "volvieron"…

- ¿Puedo preguntarte por alguien? – su voz y su mirada vuelven al estado natural de los últimos años, mira a Miyu de reojo y aprieta los apoyabrazos con mucha fuerza

– Hmp…

- ¿Conoces a Rukia Kuchiki, no?

Haruto lo miró con cara de "¿este me está jodiendo o se hace?" y le dijo muy frío y seco:

– Si, es mi madre.

La palabra "madre" no dejaba de resonarle en la cabeza a Ichigo cuando la señal del distintivo de shinigami sustituto de Ichigo comenzó a sonar, junto con el móvil de Haruto.

– Hollows – dijo Miyu cerrando los ojos

– Y muchos… - Haruto, mirando el cel

Ichigo se puso el distintivo en el pecho y se transformó en shinigami, saliendo por la ventana. Realmente no había asimilado la idea de que Rukia tuviera un hijo y encima de Renji, ¿qué había pasado en realidad? ¿Realmente las puertas estuvieron cerradas o las suposiciones de un principio eran ciertas?

Haruto saltó por la ventana también y Miyu salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

Un arrancar esperaba en el cielo el encuentro con Ichigo, que se acercaba a toda velocidad. Era alto y delgado, con cabello largo y lacio, color violeta. Vestía de un color a tono con el pelo y su zampakutoh amarrada en la espalda.

– Por fin llegas, shinigami, te esperaba

- ¿Qué quieres?

– ¿Yo? Respuestas… Pero… primero lo primero… soy Banken

– Ichigo Kurosaki

– Muy bien, Ichigo, ¿dónde está?

- ¿Quién?

– Aquella persona que salvará a Hueco Mundo

**Guau! Y... ¿a quién buscará Banken? :O **

**Por fin Ichigo se entera de que Haruto existe, lástima que también se entera que es hijo de Rukia y Renji... ¿qué pasará luego? **

**Próximo capítulo: ¿Quién sabe? - Adelanto: La "historia", según Rukia :O SongFic**

**Nos vemos!**


	7. ¿Quién sabe?

**Otra vez subiendo... la verdad es que estaba tan ansiosa por contar lo que pasó en la Sociedad de Almas con Rukia que tuve que escribir el cap... Espero que les guste, porque a mi me gustó mucho cómo quedó... :D**

**Espero Reviews! Gracias!**

_Capitulo x: ¿Who knew?_

_Canción: Who knew? De Pink_

Crucé la puerta pensando en él, sin saber que lo seguiría haciendo durante 25 años sin poder volver a verlo…

_You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I__ took your words  
And I believed in everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right  
_

_Tomaste mi mano_

_Me mostraste cómo_

_Me prometiste que estarías conmigo_

_Uh huh_

_Está bien_

_Yo tomé tus palabras_

_Y creí en todo_

_Lo que me dijiste_

_Si… huh_

_Está bien_

Desde el primer momento en que lo vi y decidí arriesgar mi vida para salvarlo, desde aquel remoto momento dentro de mi larga vida de shinigami, supe que él marcaría mi corazón para siempre, y así fue…

Después de la última pelea y cuando ya había acabado todo, mi corazón seguía sintiendo miedo. No el mismo que tuve cuando creí que moría sin él o el que tuve cuando estuvo a punto de morir, sino miedo a perderlo, miedo a que me dejara, a que todo lo que sentía se tuviera que apagar porque éramos de mundos diferentes.

Pero él, se acercó a mí, y me miró. Tomó mi mano entre las suyas, y me dijo:

"Este será nuestro mundo, ya no habrá barreras. Tú y yo, juntos para siempre y por siempre. Te lo prometo, Rukia."

Y ése día fue el más feliz de mi vida.

Un nuevo año se aproximaba y ya la Sociedad de Almas no nos perseguía con que teníamos que volver… Estábamos por levantar nuestras copas para recibir juntos el año nuevo, allí, en esa pequeña casa vieja, al costado del río en Karakura. Recuerdo muy bien cada momento de esa noche. Estaban todos nuestros amigos, riendo, realmente éramos tan felices… todos… Orihime, Ishida, Chado, Tatsuky, Keigo, Mizuiro, Kon, Renji, Ichigo y yo.

Brindamos por ellos, por mí y por él. Por esa lluvia que había parado definitivamente, por ese corazón que había dejado de sufrir para darse un respiro que parecía que iba a ser eterno…

Me vendaste los ojos y me llevaste ahí, al Nozoni, a prometernos algo que se tenía que cumplir, según una vieja leyenda.

"Te prometo que voy a estar contigo siempre, que te protegeré y que te amaré para toda la vida."

Me abrazó y lo abracé. Me besó y lo besé. Y juntos sellamos aquella promesa amándonos bajo la luz de la luna llena y llenos de esperanzas y sueños que nos hicieron sentir uno…

_If someone said "three years from now"  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said "forever and ever"  
Who knew?  
_

_Si alguien dijo "tres años desde ahora"_

_Hace tiempo que te fuiste_

_Yo estuve de pie y salí a flote_

_Porque ellos estaban equivocados_

_Lo se bien_

_Porque tú dijiste "para siempre y por siempre"_

_¿__Quién__sabe__?_

Al tiempo, una reunión de capitanes se realizó en el Seireitei y convocaron a Renji para que sea el nuevo capitán, el que faltaba, ya que Urahara y Yoruichi habían sido restituidos como retribución por su trabajo en la guerra con Hueco Mundo.

Cómo ascendían tres capitanes juntos, todos los miembros de todos los escuadrones debían estar presentes en la ceremonia, y yo no era la excepción. Obviamente, cuando le dije a Ichigo que me iba, comenzó con un nuevo escándalo. "¡Tontito! No me voy para siempre, es sólo un par de días… la ceremonia es mañana, nos vamos esta tarde con Renji...", le dije. No se quedó del todo convencido, pero bueno, así las cosas.

En la ceremonia, el Comandante General Yamamoto anunció que debido a los recientes incidentes y a las graves pérdidas y daños producidos en los tres mundos, las puertas de comunicación se cerrarían por un período de tres años. ¡Tres años! Tenía que salir de ahí en ese momento… Pero no pude… Cuando quise volver, ya habían destruido todo…

Al tiempo descubrí que la leyenda del Nozoni era cierta, porque si bien tendría que esperar tres años para volver a verlo, alguien me haría compañía: estaba embarazada.

Tan contenta y radiante, tan tonta… Lo primero que hice fue hablar con Renji y fue él el que me hizo caer y darme fuerte con la realidad. Nadie en el Seireitei aceptaría que naciera un hijo de un humano con una shinigami, y tampoco podía volver ni ocultarlo… Necesitaba confiar en alguien más, alguien que me dijera que sí podía, que tenía que intentarlo… Fui a decírselo a nii-sama.

Pero… cuando estaba diciéndole que estaba embarazada y la cara de mi hermano se estaba transformando… entró Renji a la oficina y dijo: "Taicho, es mi culpa… El niño que espera Rukia es mío". No podía creerlo, ¿por qué había dicho semejante cosa? Pensé que mi hermano no lo creería, pero me equivoqué. Es más, lo aceptó y ordenó que nos casáramos cuanto antes.

Haruto… cómo me hace acordar a él todo el tiempo… hasta las peleas y su manera de hablar me hacen sentir que es Ichigo el que está conmigo. Haruto logró que me mantuviera de pie y salga adelante con todo el peso de llevar esa mentira a cuestas, y de pensar en que cuando se reabrieran las puertas, debería enfrentar la realidad.

_Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no, No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything  
_

_Recuerda cuando éramos tan inocentes_

_Y tan convencidos y casi demasiado indiferentes_

_Oh, no, No, no_

_Me gustaría haber podido tocarte de nuevo_

_Me gustaría haber podido llamarte silenciosamente "amigo"_

_Lo d__i todo_

Cada noche soñaba con él, con su perfume, con su piel. Cada día sufría su ausencia, rezaba por tenerlo cerca pronto, porque los meses pasaran rápido. Pero nada de eso estaba cerca.

Los tres años pasaron, pero en lugar de abrir las puertas, las cerraron más. Decretaron que todo lo referente a la guerra de Hueco Mundo, a Aizen y los otros capitanes, a los Espada, a Karakura y los ryoka, y demás, sería dejado atrás. Nunca nadie hablaría del tema y nuestros niños no conocerían la verdad porque ya no era necesario pensar en el pasado, sino prepararlos para el futuro.

Volví a caerme, volví a querer morir de nuevo. Otra vez me alejaron de él. Otra vez me dejaron sin vida. Pero, estaba Haruto, su fiel retrato viviente, que alentaba mis días, y sólo en las noches recordaba y deseaba haber podido tocarte más, haber podido decir tu nombre sin que nadie me castigara por eso y haber sentido libremente este amor que me envuelve en una locura que me mata de a poco.

_When someone said "count your blessings now"  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said "forever And ever"  
Who knew?  
_

_Cuando alguien dijo "cuento con tu bendición ahora"_

_Pero están tan lejos_

_Supongo que yo no se cómo_

_Estaba todo mal_

_Ellos lo sabían mejor_

_Sin embargo dijiste "para siempre y por siempre"_

_¿Quién sabe?_

Cada año que pasaba era una tortura. Cada momento, cada mentira, cada ocultamiento. Mi hijo, nuestro hijo, crecía en medio de un mundo sin sentido, rodeado de mentiras y falsedades, sin su padre y casi sin mí.

Nunca había visto a mi hermano así. Haruto despertaba en él su lado "paternal", a tal punto que llegó a reconocerlo como su hijo adoptivo y hacerlo heredero del clan Kuchiki. Nos pidió a mí y a Renji autorización para cambiar su apellido por Kuchiki. Renji no estaba del todo de acuerdo, pero, después de meditarlo bien, pensó que era mejor que se apellidara como yo, ya que no era tan falso como que se llamara "Abarai", después de todo él no era nadie… Si supiera lo que aprecio lo que hizo por mí aquel día en la oficina de nii-sama, si no se hubiera hecho cargo, yo y Haruto estaríamos muertos…

Pero, en mi memoria y en mi corazón están grabadas las palabras de Ichigo, "para siempre y por siempre", y en definitiva, ellas son las que me hacen seguir, aquella promesa que nunca se romperá.

_Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you, my friend  
What happened  
_

_Si…si…_

_Voy a mantenerte encerrado en mi cabeza_

_Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo_

_Hasta que nosotros_

_Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo_

_Y no olvidaré, mi "amigo"_

_Lo que pasó_

Quince años después de la despedida, no podía resistir más todo aquello. Los recuerdos me atormentaban cada vez más y más, y ya no paraba de soñar y de llamarlo en mis noches de soledad. Decidí encerrarlo junto a mis sentimientos en mi mente y en mi corazón, hasta el día en que nos reencontremos. No quería seguir distorsionando los recuerdos, quería preservar cada detalle en mi mente.

La enfermedad de Ukitake-taicho empeoró y lo internaron en el cuarto escuadrón. Él pidió especialmente que yo asumiera las responsabilidades, así que me nombraron teniente, bajo el no consentimiento de nii-sama.

Tenía algo más con qué entretenerme.

_If someone said "three years from now"  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again_

_Si alguien dijo "tres años desde ahora"_

_Hace tiempo que te fuiste_

_Estuve de pie y salí a flote_

_Porque todos estaban equivocados y_

_Aquel último beso_

_Lo acariciaré_

_Hasta que nos encontremos de nuevo_

Cada año nuevo me permitía recordarle abiertamente y, a media noche, levantar mi copa hacia el cielo y decirle "Feliz año, mi amor".

Pensar que eran sólo tres años, y ya habían pasado 20… qué cruel que es la vida a veces, ¿no?

Haruto ya era teniente y cada vez se parecía más a él y a mi hermano, su carácter es una mezcla peligrosamente atómica que acumula poder a cada instante, pero yo, sigo viendo en sus ojos miel a su padre.

Cómo olvidar lo qué sentí con aquel último beso… cada noche recuerdo el roce de sus labios con los míos, cierro los ojos y creo sentir hasta el olor de su pelo haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz… Cada noche lo volveré a sentir, hasta que nos reencontremos.

_And time makes It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew?  
_

_Y el tiempo lo hace más difícil_

_Me gustaría haber podido recordar_

_Pero guardé Tu memoria_

_Me visitas en mis sueños_

_Mi amor…_

_¿Quién sabe?_

Cinco años más tarde, Renji me anuncia que le asignaron a Haruto una misión en el mundo humano, específicamente en Karakura. Mi mundo se volvió blanco y negro. Reabrirían las puertas, por fin podría volver a verlo. Pero… Haruto había crecido engañado… no sabe la verdad, no sabe nada de él ni de los humanos… Mi corazón volvió a ahogarse tanto o más que cuando me dijeron que cerrarían esas malditas puertas… ¿qué tengo que hacer?

Tanto me hubiera gustado poder compartir con nuestro hijo todos aquellos momentos en los que estábamos juntos, pero tuve que guardar todo en mi memoria y sólo verlo en mis sueños, y ahora… ¿quién sabe lo que debo hacer?

_My darling  
I miss you  
_

_Mi amor…_

_Te extraño_

Lo extraño. Desde el momento en que crucé la puerta pensando en él, sin saber que lo seguiría extrañando durante 25 años.

_My darling  
Who knew__?_

_Mi amor…_

_¿__Quién sabe?_

**Pobrecita Rukia TT aunque ni se imagina que Ichi tiene una hija con otra xD ahí si que se muere muerta :P jajaja**

**Vamos a ver que pasa luego... :P**

**Próximo cap: Zangetsu y Kuroitsuki :O Avance: Fights!**


	8. Zangetsu y Kuroitsuki

**Hola a todos! Aquí estoy nuevamente, subiendo este nuevo cap, que aunque es mas corto, tiene mucho contenido... :P**

**Aviso que soy muy mala con las peleas TT asi que no me quedó muy bien eso TT, pero igual quisiera que me dejen Reviews!**

**Agradezco muchisimo el apoyo recibido y a todos los que hicieron un clic sobre mi historia! Ya tiene más de 650 hits!! y muchas gracias por mil a los que me fueron dejando reviews! : conchito, sofix, mar, kaoru240, beautifull madness, y pauly. Realmente me llenan de ganas sus notitas! GRACIAS!!**

_Capítulo 8: Zangetsu y Kuroitsuki_

Ichigo estaba frente a frente con Banken, el arrancar que quería respuestas. No entendía nada, ¿a quién se refería con eso de "aquella persona que salvará a Hueco Mundo"? Pero… tampoco le preocupaba mucho enterarse de eso… Sólo necesitaba descargar toda la rabia y la angustia que sentía por enterarse que Rukia había tenido un hijo con Renji.

Se sentía frustrado, engañado… Maldecía todo por dentro y demostraba rabia por fuera… Hasta Banken ya había desenfundado el zampakutoh, temiendo un espadazo traicionero por parte del shinigami…

– No me interesan los motivos por los cuales estás aquí, sólo quiero pelear… ¡Vamos, Zangetsu! – empuñó la espada y se lanzó al arrancar, que de un rápido movimiento, contuvo la ira de Ichigo. El resultado fue una enorme explosión…

– Ha… parece que estás enojado, shinigami…

– Esa palabra me queda chica, arrancar…

– Dejémonos de preámbulos… ¿dónde está esa persona?

– No sé de qué hablas, ¡adelante! ¡¡Pelea!! – lanzándose nuevamente

A unos metros del hospital, Haruto se enfrentaba por primera vez en su vida a un Hollow. Muchas veces había peleado con otros shinigamis en la Sociedad de Almas, incluso con algunos mucho más fuertes que él, como su tío Byakuya y su padre Renji, pero esto era diferente. Los hollows, para él, eran monstruos imaginarios, "extintos" hace tiempo… En realidad se sentía confundido… ¿cómo pelear con algo que crees irreal?

Detrás de él, una inquieta Miyu, comiéndose las palabras… No quería interferir en la pelea de Haruto… sabía muy bien que abrir su bocota en ese momento empeoraría las cosas. Además, confiaba en la fuerza del shinigami. Nunca había visto su zampakutoh, ni su poder, pero sintió muy bien su reiatsu y no era para nada débil, además era teniente… Así que decidió quedarse callada y apartada en un lugar "seguro"…

Haruto miró a Miyu de reojo y vio su mirada preocupada, pero, de todas maneras, la ignoró… Sus manos traspiraban y hasta le temblaban un poco, pero el hollow estaba ahí, frente a él, mirando a la chica… Entonces, con decisión en la voz…

– Oscurece todo a tu paso, ¡Kuroitsuki! – Haruto liberó el shikai de su zampakutoh. Una katana negra, con la empuñadura negra también, que terminaba con dos cordones dorados que en las puntas tenían dos pequeñas borlas… Realmente intimidaba la presencia de Kuroitsuki, la Luna Negra.

Los ataques eran fuertes y precisos, sin desperdicio de movimietos. El hollow era ágil, pero no pudo contra Haruto y fue partido a la mitad.

Con la espada en la mano, se acercó a Miyu

- ¿Estás bien, Kurosaki?

– Ya te dije que me digas Miyu…

– Vamos a un lugar más seguro…

El shinigami se puso delante de ella y se agachó un poco para que la chica pudiera subir a su espalda. Y así se fueron los dos… pero, a los pocos metros, varios hollows quisieron atacarlos. Haruto bajó a Miyu en un descampado y se dispuso a pelear…

Por otro lado, más hollows buscaban algo, alguien que resaltara de los demás humanos… Algunos fueron a por Chado, que los sacó a "piñas"… Otros fueron a por Tatsuky, que, si bien no tiene poderes especiales, pudo arreglárselas para hacerlos desaparecer a patadas… Y otros fueron por Orihime, que estaba en su casa, protegida por una barrera. Con los años, había perfeccionado esa técnica y podía hacer una barrera que resguardara su casa entera de cualquier cosa del exterior.

Hime sentía como los hollows tropezaban con su barrera, pero ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar esos pequeños ataques. Pronto dejó de sentir las presencias de los monstruos, alguien los había destruido…

Ichigo seguía en su pelea frontal con Banken. Estaba cansado ya de blandir la espada de aquella manera, hacía demasiado tiempo que no peleaba en serio y este arrancar era realmente fuerte. Zangetsu le pedía que libere el bankai, pero Ichigo se resistía, no sabía bien por qué…

- ¿Qué sucede, shinigami?

Ichigo lo miraba profundamente, parecía que realmente odiaba a ese hollow.

- ¿No tienes nada más? Ya estoy cansando de jugar contigo… - le dijo Banken con un tono provocativo

Ahora sí no podía contener más su ira…

- ¡BANKAI! Tensa Zangetsu

- ¡Muy bien! Por fin te decidiste a pelear en serio, Ichigo

– Déjate de palabrerías, que tú tampoco estabas peleando en serio…

– ¡Ja! ¿No vas a decirme en qué lugar se encuentra?

Ichigo contestó con un mini-getsuga y su pelea siguió muy agitadamente.

Haruto peleaba incansablemente con los 3 hollows que los atacaban, con Miyu a su espalda, que no podía hacer otra cosa que mirar. Ya lo habían herido varias veces, por suerte, levemente.

Miyu – ¡Haruto!

Haruto - ¡Quédate ahí! ¡Humana tonta!

En ése momento, suena el móvil del shinigami.

- ¡Justo ahora! ¡Maldita sea! – agarró el cel - ¡Sí!... ¡No puedo hablarte ahora! ¡Te llamo cuando termine!... ¡¡ESTOY EN MEDIO DE UNA PELEA, MAMÁ!! ¡¡TE DIJE QUE DESPUÉS TE LLAMO!! ¡¡ENCIMA DE QUE TENGO QUE CUIDAR DE UNA NIÑA TONTA, TAMBIÉN TENGO QUE SOPORTAR TUS LLAMADOS INOPORTUNOS!!... ¡¡KUROSAKI!!... ¡no importa quién, por Dios!... ¡¡ES LA HIJA DEL SUSTITUTO!! – y revoleó el teléfono para seguir su pelea, ya sólo quedaba un hollow…

**En la Sociedad de Almas, cuartel del treceavo escuadrón**

- ¡RUKIA! - un grito de Renji entrando al despacho de Rukia se hizo oir...

Rukia estaba desparramada en el piso, con los ojos en blanco y el teléfono en la mano. Renji la levanta en sus brazos y la acerca a un sillón.

– Rukia, despierta, ¡por favor! – zamarreándola

– Eh… qué… ¡¡KUROSAKI!! – grita poniéndose el cel, que todavía tenía en la mano, en la oreja otra vez…

- ¡¡Qué pasó?!

– I..Ichi..¡¡ICHIGO TIENE UNA HIJA!! – rompió el llanto, realmente se la veía (y se la escuchaba por todo el seireitei) desesperada…

- ¡¡QUÉ?! – con cara de "me estás jodiendo"

– Ha…Haruto… está peleando… proteg…protegiendo… a… ¡LA HIJA DE ICHIGO! – lloraba a mares, apenas si Renji entendía lo que decía xD

– Cálmate, cálmate… ¿cómo que Ichigo tiene una hija? ¿Y Haruto está peleando? ¿Qué está pasando? No entiendo nada…

Pasó un largo rato hasta que Rukia se calmó un poquito y logró contarle, más o menos, a Renji lo que Haruto le dijo…

- ¡Tengo que ir ya para allá! ¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras MI hijo tiene que proteger a la HIJA de ese bastardo! – estaba furiosa

– Rukia… por Dios… él no sabe nada de lo que pasó en todos estos años… y tu tampoco… por favor… cálmate… así no vas a conseguir nada – intentaba calmarla…

- ¡NO ME QUIERO CALMAR! ¡QUIERO DESCUARTIZARLO! – tomó su zampakutoh y justo cuando abrió la puerta del despacho, Kiyone estaba parada como estatua en la puerta

- ¡¿Y TU QUE QUIERES?!

– Eh… solamente decirte que Ukitake-taicho mandó a buscarte urgente… - tragó saliva y puso cara de "no estaba escuchando a propósito"

- ¿Ukitake? – sonaba más calma y preocupada

– Si… el capitán me mandó a llamarte con urgencia…

Rukia dejó la espada y miró a Renji

– Voy a ver al capitán y después me voy para allá…

– Como quieras…

Cuando se fue, Renji buscó a Zabimaru y sin decir nada a nadie, atravesó la puerta que conecta ambos mundos.

**Karakura, casa de los Kurosaki**

Orihime estaba dentro de su barrera, protegida de todos los hollows, esperando saber quién era el que destruyó su amenaza… Lloraba, desde hacía rato, pensado en Ichigo y en su manía de recordar… Y también en la presencia de ese otro shinigami… ¿quién sería? De todas formas, no quería saberlo realmente, sólo deseaba que se fuera, para que Ichigo no volviera a decaer, otra vez…

De pronto, siente que alguien con reiatsu conocido atraviesa su burbuja y comienza a secar sus lágrimas con las manos.

– Hola… - dice una voz masculina, desde la puerta

- ¿Eh?... ¿Uryu? – levantándose de la silla en la que estaba

– El mismo… ¿qué te pasa? – la mira con compasión

Orihime lo mira y se acerca a Uryu, lo abraza muy fuerte, escondiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él y deja salir otra vez su llanto…

– Está bien, Hime, está bien… - acariciando su cabello…

**:O La calentura de Rukia cuando se entera... ¡lo quiere matar! Jaja! Yo tambien xD**

**Espero que les haya gustado... y perdon por no poner super peleas TT**

**Aclaración: Kuroitsuki significa literalemente Luna Negra y es debido a eso el nombre del fic**

**Próximo capítulo, todavía sin nombre... pero les puedo adelantar que es un SonFic en el cual Orihime cuenta la "historia" :O realmente imperdible xD aunque lamentablemente la cuente ella XD jaja!**

**Nos vemos!**


	9. Inolvidable

**Y aquí la historia según Orihime... espero que les guste... y pronto actualizo con el siguiente capítulo que continúa con la historia del presente... :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron Reviwes, la verdad que hace muy feliz que les guste la historia y que me dejen ésas notitas... :D GRACIAS!! a todos: conchito, sofix, beautifull madness, kaoru240, caroone, eva vidal, hannia y mar **(viste que te di una sorpresa! je! sisi es Uryu el que entra :O Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por el apoyo!)

_Capítulo 9: Inolvidable_

_Canción: "Nunca me dejes" de Laura Pausini_

_A veces me pregunto si  
yo viviría igual sin ti,  
no se si yo sabré olvidarte.  
Y en un instante puedo ver  
que tú eres cuanto yo soñé  
inolvidable para mí.  
_

Celos. Demasiados celos sentía cuando ella estaba con él, cuando era ella la que lo sacaba de sus depresiones, la que lograba hacerlo sonreír… Mientras yo, desde atrás del vidrio de mi soledad, miraba cómo Rukia hacía que la lluvia dejara de caer para siempre…

De a poco me fui dando cuenta que era ella la mujer que Ichigo había elegido y que yo nunca podría estar con él… Si ni siquiera me llamaba por mi nombre… Pero, de todas maneras, no me rendí, ni mis lágrimas pudieron con mi entusiasmo, y con esas ganas locas de sentir que estaba viva, de sentir que estaba haciendo algo por él, por mínimo que fuera, de sentirlo cerca, de mirarlo y ver en él aquel brillo en los ojos que hacía que mi corazón sonría con él, decidí acompañarlo en todo aquello que hiciera, aunque sea desde el lugar de una buena amiga.

Realmente lo amaba y era todo lo que yo soñé…

_Me pareció otra historia que  
el tiempo se lleva con él  
tu no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes.  
_

Cuando estaba en Hueco Mundo, pensé que realmente él sentía algo por mí: Ichigo había ido a rescatarme… Pero, al verlo pelear, al ver esas ganas de matar que tenía en sus ojos… me di cuenta de que estaba equivocada, de que fue a por mi como lo hubiera hecho por cualquiera de los otros y que en realidad estaba buscando venganza…

Y al volver… Rukia fue protagonista de la historia que yo estaba deseando tener desde que lo vi…

"Este será nuestro mundo, ya no habrá barreras. Tú y yo, juntos para siempre y por siempre. Te lo prometo, Rukia"

Sus palabras me taladran los sentimientos, aún hoy… y sufro como ese día en el que lo perdí entre las peleas con una mujer que no tendría por qué estar aquí…

Pero… esa historia que había destruido todo mi ser, no duró para siempre… La Sociedad de Almas los separó… ella se fue y nunca más volvió… y se llevó la sonrisa y el brillo de los ojos de Ichigo con ella.

_Y mientras más te añoro  
más profundo dentro de mi estás  
tú no me dejes más  
entérate que ya jamás te olvidaré.  
_

Ahora llegaba mi oportunidad. Lo vi decaer, lo vi morir de a poco, a tal punto de que hasta yo sentía su dolor… Dejó de ir a la escuela, dejó hasta casi de respirar, esperándola… y yo, lo acompañé en todo eso… estuve a su lado, intentando, en vano, darle ánimos… y con cada lágrima y con cada suspiro, recordaba, con odio, a aquella shinigami que de la nada lograba hacerlo sentir mejor… cómo llegué a detestar a Rukia… cómo deseé que nunca hubiera llegado a su vida…

Desde aquel momento en el que Uryu y Chado lo arrastraron hasta su casa y hasta lo golpearon para que deje de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y volviera a tener una vida, desde aquel preciso instante, me juré a mi misma, servirle de sustento para que pudiera volver a ser aquel que era con ella.

_Oigo tu voz y tu alegría  
siguen en mi, son todavía como  
un tatuaje de mi piel.  
Te veo y se que tu no estás,  
te busco y se que no vendrás,  
sobre mis labios siento tu forma de besar.  
_

Me volvía loca intentando llamar su atención, intentando ser parte de su mundo, pero nada lo sacaba de sus pensamientos. Podía estar conmigo, hablar, incluso hasta reír, pero sus ojos no estaban allí… y su corazón tampoco.

Cada fin de año es una nueva tortura. Ichigo, al igual que todos, prepara todas las cosas necesarias para el festejo y hasta sonríe de vez en cuando… pero a la hora del brindis, cuando el viejo reloj de péndulo de aquella maldita casa da las doce, él, sale al patio y levanta su copa hacia el cielo… y, aunque apenas se escuche lo que dice… yo lo sé muy bien… y otra vez aparece ella…

Diez años después de que Rukia lo dejó, Ichigo ya era médico gracias al apoyo de todos nosotros y en especial de Uryu, que se lo llevó, todavía no se bien como, a estudiar a Tokio. Pero… cuando regresaron… todo era diferente.

Ichigo estaba furioso. Lo primero que hizo al volver fue ir a la casita y embolsar todo lo que allí había, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella: fotos, cartas, dibujos, regalos, todo… Nos dijo que quería olvidar, que ya no valía la pena esperar a alguien que no vendría nunca… Que la había olvidado. Y fue entonces que, frente a todos, Tatsuky, Chado, Uryu y yo, me dijo "Perdón Orihime, de veras siento mucho que haya tardado tanto en darme cuenta… Pero, espero que aceptes ser mi esposa…"

Nadie podía creer lo que decía, ni siquiera yo. ¿Qué había sucedido? ¿Por qué ese cambio repentino? Muchas preguntas me llenaban la mente, pero no dudé en aceptar, por fin había triunfado sobre Rukia, por fin había ganado la guerra.

_Eres intensamente mío, lo más  
que tengo y que he tenido,  
tu no me dejes más, nunca me dejes.  
_

Nos casamos sin el consentimiento de ninguno de nuestros amigos, que decían que él estaba enamorado de Rukia y que se casaba conmigo por despecho. Yo los ignoré y comencé mi nueva vida con la persona que más amo en el mundo, apostando a poder cumplir aquello que alguna vez me propuse, a devolverle el brillo en sus ojos. Pero, en realidad, me daba cuenta, en el día a día, que era cierto lo que los chicos decían: él estaba conmigo, pero en realidad, su corazón seguía en la Sociedad de Almas.

Y fue entonces cuando hice lo mejor que pude haber hecho por él. Le regalé una hija. Miyu fue la única en diez años que logró hacer que sus apagados ojos ámbar volvieran a encenderse.

Y así me di cuenta de que no había ganado la guerra, sino que sólo una batalla y encima con trampa, que en realidad siempre fue Rukia la victoriosa y que ahora lo único que podía mantenerlo con vida y a mi lado no era yo, sino Miyu.

_Y mientras más te miro  
más de ti me puedo enamorar  
tú no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes  
no lo hagas más porque...  
Si miro al cielo, yo siento  
que serás inolvidable para mi…  
_

Cada año que pasaba, más segura estaba que nunca iba a enamorarse de mí. Nuestra relación era muy fuerte… muy pura y realmente éramos muy unidos, pero éramos amigos… nada más que amigos…

Miyu crecía y también crecía el orgullo y la sonrisa de Ichigo al mirarla. Y ahí estaba mi felicidad, cuando veía que algo mío lo estaba haciendo feliz.

Pero, al mismo tiempo, también crecía el reiatsu de Miyu… y eso era un problema… No quería que nunca se enterara de nada, quería que tuviera una vida normal y que no supiera nada de shinigamis ni hollows… pero, ya era imposible, tenía demasiado poder oculto… Fue así que le pedí a Ichigo, y después a todos, que no hablaran de la Sociedad de Almas ni de nada que tuviera que ver con lo que pasó para asegurarle a Miyu una vida sin tormentos, una vida normal y una vida sin un padre que se lamentara por lo sucedido hace años y que llorara a una shinigami que lo dejó, y que siguiera levantando la copa a la nada en cada Año Nuevo…

_Tu no me deje más,  
nunca me dejes.  
Inolvidable nada más,  
nada menos tú serás.  
Tu no me dejes más,  
nunca me dejes…  
Nunca me dejes  
nunca me dejes…  
_

Pero no fue así… Aunque yo pensaba que mi hija ignoraba todo aquel mundo, que nunca iba a conocer nada de nuestro pasado y que sería feliz por ello, nunca fue así.

Catorce años después de nuestro casamiento, reaparecieron los hollows. Yo protegía nuestra casa con una barrera y hacía que Miyu se quedara dentro, mientras Ichigo salía a deshacerse de ellos… otra vez volvió a convertirse en shinigami… otra vez volvió la tortura y el dolor constante a sus ojos.

Un día, los encontré a Miyu y a Ichigo hablando en el comedor. Ellos no me veían, pero yo los escuchaba y muy atentamente…

- Papi… ¿eran fuertes?

- No… para nada… cómo quisiera tener una pelea en serio

- ¡Ja! ¿Cómo las de antes? ¿Ésas en las que peleabas con todo?

- Si… cómo ésas…

-¡Si! ¡Ya quiero ver tu BanKai, papá!

Y ahí comprendí que Ichigo me había engañado, que Miyu sabía todo lo que pasaba… Y por primera vez desde que lo conozco, estaba realmente enojada con él… y se lo dije…

- ¡Ichigo!

- Hola Hime…

- ¡Nada! ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre la Sociedad de Almas es lo único que te importa? ¿No pensaste que Miyu no tiene nada que ver con eso? ¿Por qué le contaste? ¿Por qué no cumpliste con lo que te pedí?

- ¡¿No lo entiendes, verdad?! ¡No entiendes que allá esta mi mundo! ¡Lo único que quiero es volver ahí! ¡Y no quiero mentirle a mi hija sobre eso! ¡Yo pertenezco allí, allí está lo que más quiero y no se lo quiero ocultar ni a ella ni a nadie!

- ¿Y que hay de nosotros?

- ¡NUNCA HUBO UN NOSOTROS!

Y se fue… se transformó en shinigami y se fue… y desde entonces, lo que quedaba de ése "nosotros" se desvaneció entre las manos de ella, otra vez.

_Tú no me dejes más,  
que sola ya sin ti…  
Ahora y siempre te veré  
en mi mirada, inolvidable…_

Ahora, estoy sola otra vez… cómo en el principio… como siempre… sabiendo que nunca lo podré olvidar, sabiendo que lo amo como a nada en el mundo… pero que sólo podré verlo junto a mí… en mis pensamientos…

**Bueno, acá el cap. En realidad, Orihime siempre fue bastante egoista, no? Lo quería para ella -.- y le salió mal :P Arriba Rukia! jajajajaja**

**Próximo capítulo: ¡Te encontré!**


	10. ¡Te encontré!

**Hola!! Acá estoy con el capitulo 10 que está que arde! Guau! Acabo de terminarlo y me muero de ganas por saber si les gusta! Así que espero ansiosa sus reviews!**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo recibido! conchito (**las actualizaciones las intento hacer lo más fluidas posible... espero estar subiendo el proximo mañana...**), Beautifull Madness, kaoru240 (**como ya te dije, los momentos ichirukis estan a la espera de que se encuentren... ¿cuándo sucederá eso? :O**), HANNIA (**ahora sin saltarte nada, espero tu comentario ansiosa :P**), caroone (**lee y veras :P**), mar (**viste que sorpresas te puede dar Uryu, jaja! y se fue derechito para la casa de Ichigo cuando llegó :O y gracias por decirme que te agradó la secuencia de las peleas, espero que en este cap tamnién lo estén TT no me siento muy a gusto con la parte de las peleas, pero bueno...**), Eva Vidal (**este cap no es para llorar, pero al menos tiene cosas interesantes :P y el reencuentro está a la espera de que la historia siga su curso :P**), SsofixX (**aca está la actualización, así que espero tu comentario ;)**)**

_Capítulo 10: ¡Te encontré!_

**Sociedad de Almas, una habitación del hospital del Cuarto Escuadrón**

Rukia, intentando calmarse para no alterar a su capitán, carraspea y golpea la puerta.

- Adelante – la voz de Ukitake suena cansada y lenta

- Permiso, taicho – sonaba menos alterada, pero sus ojos la delataban

- Buenas tardes, Kuchiki…

- ¿Me mandó llamar?

- Si. Necesito decirte algo muy importante y hacerte algunas preguntas…

- Usted dirá… - se sentó en una silla que se encontraba al lado de la cama dónde estaba Ukitake, medio sentado.

El capitán le hizo una seña a la enfermera para que se retirara y ésta cerró la puerta al irse, dejándolos a los dos solos. Rukia intentaba no mirarlo a los ojos porque sabía que si Ukitake la veía se iba a dar cuenta de que algo sucedía y ella no quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba pasando…

- Retsu me dijo que dentro de unos días podré salir de esta cama… También me dijo que no es conveniente que asuma mis responsabilidades todavía, pero no quiero seguir poniendo sobre tus hombros todo… La idea es volver a tomar posesión de mi cargo cuanto antes y poder liberarte– la miraba intensamente con algo de compasión y preocupación.

- Pero no es ningún peso llevar el escuadrón, taicho… Para mi es gratificante poder ayudarlo… - Seguía esquivando los ojos del capitán

- No importa lo que digas, voy a volver… además, me parece que tienes cosas que hacer fuera… ¿no?

Rukia abrió los ojos y se atrevió a mirarlo… ¿era posible que su capitán supiera algo? No, definitivamente no, sólo estaba sensible por lo que estaba pasando y su imaginación la hacía suponer cosas sin sentido…

- Je… no pongas ésa cara Kuchiki… sólo digo que tu hijo va a necesitar ayuda seguramente… ¿no fue enviado al mundo humano?

- S..si

- Parece que es la primera misión que abarca aquel mundo después de tantos años… ¿Hay problemas?

- No… no… sólo unos hollows que reaparecieron… parece que están buscando algo en el mundo humano… y mandaron a Haruto a investigar…

- No creo que sean unos simples hollows… mandar a un teniente que no conoce el mundo humano a investigar… mmm… a mi me parece que hay algo más…

- De verdad que no se a qué se refiere… ¿algo más?

- Nada, nada, no te preocupes… sólo pensaba en voz alta… dime… ¿a dónde lo enviaron?

- Eh… a… a Karakura

- Oh… ya veo… por eso traes esa cara… ¿verdad?

Rukia estaba sorprendida, realmente su capitán la conocía muy bien… pensaba en contarle, tal vez Ukitake podía darle un buen consejo… ¿Contarle? ¿En qué cosas estaba pensando?

- Eh… no es por eso… sólo que estoy nerviosa porque Haruto nunca ha luchado con un hollow antes… y… bueno…

- Mmm… ¿me estás hablando de tu hijo? ¿Haruto Kuchiki teniendo problemas con algo?... – se ríe abiertamente

- Bueno… en realidad…

- En realidad no quieres que se enfrente con el mundo que tuviste que ocultarle, ¿no? – muy serio

- Eh… si… no quiero que se entere de esta manera que se le ocultaron tantas cosas…

- Pero él sabrá comprender las razones…

- Puede que las entienda… pero nunca va a perdonarme…

- ¿Por qué piensas eso? Si sólo cumpliste con tu deber…

- No es tan simple, taicho… pero ya no importa ahora… debo irme… - se levanta

- Espera Kuchiki… no hagas locuras… después de tantos años muchas cosas cambiaron… y no sólo aquí… ten cuidado y paciencia, y sobre todo comprensión… tú también debes aprender a entender el pasado antes de juzgar el presente… buena suerte…

- Gracias…

**Casa de la familia Kurosaki, en Karakura**

Orihime llora en brazos de Uryu… llora desconsoladamente y un preocupado Quincy la consuela…

- Ya… ya… ¿Qué pasó Hime? ¿Te atacaron?

- No… la barrera me protegió… - tenía la frente apoyada en el pecho de Uryu y seguía sin soltar su abrazo

- Entonces… ¿qué pasó? – su voz era suave y tierna

- Ichigo…

- ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

- Lo perdí… lo perdí para siempre… - las lágrimas seguían saliendo y se apretó más fuerte contra el pecho de Uryu

- Vamos a sentarnos… - la separó de él, tomándola por los hombros y la guió hasta un sillón que hay en la sala

- Dime… ¿por qué dices eso?

- Él… él… él no cumplió su promesa… él siempre habló con Miyu de la Sociedad de Almas y de Rukia…

- Pero… siempre supiste que tarde o temprano Miyu se enteraría de algo… pero no puede ser sólo por eso que estés así… ¿pasó algo más? ¿Te hizo algo? – secándole las lágrimas con un dedo

- No… no me hizo nada… sólo me dijo… me dijo… me dijo que no me amaba… ¡que nunca lo hizo! – rompió el llanto nuevamente, pero esta vez puso las manos sobre su cara.

Uryu la abrazó y la recostó sobre su hombro

- Ya te lo dije una vez… él siempre estuvo pensando en ella… nunca podría estar con otra… sólo que como siempre no me escuchaste… yo no quería que sucediera esto…

- Perdón… perdóname Uryu… - sonaba muy triste

- No hay por qué, Hime… - una sonrisa entre tierna y amarga se veía en sus labios

**En los techos de Karakura**

Haruto y Miyu estaban saltando de techo en techo para ubicar a Ichigo… Los dos sentían cómo oscilaba su reiatsu…

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Es el lazo de mi papá

- ¿Negro?

- Es qué… él no es un shinigami normal… debemos encontrarlo pronto o no podrá controlarlo…

- ¿A qué te refieres con "normal"?

- Después te explico… pero… no entiendo por qué te preguntó por tu madre… y… después… se puso tan mal… otra vez la tristeza se apoderó de su mirada… y ahora este reiatsu otra vez…

Haruto no decía nada, sólo se dedicaba a mirar al frente e intentar localizar a Ichigo mientras cargaba en su espalda a Miyu. Podía sentir los rápidos latidos de su corazón, realmente estaba preocupada… ¿por qué Ichigo había reaccionado de tal forma? ¿Quién era Rukia Kuchiki y qué tenía que ver con él? ¿Acaso sería ella ésa shinigami que lo llevó a estar siempre así?

Se sentía tan bien en la cálida espalda de Haruto que su corazón ya no latía con tanta fuerza. Se atrevió a apoyar su cara en el traje… ¿por qué era tan frío? ¿Por qué no podía tener una conversación normal con aquel chico? Siempre tan serio y malhumorado… ¿no se cansaba de ser así todo el día? Una media sonrisa se le dibujó en el rostro…

Pararon de repente…

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Hay otro reiatsu con el de tu padre… ¿hollow?

- No se… es poderoso… pero… se parece al de un hollow… pero… también al de mi papá… será… ¿otro vizard…? No, no, no había otro lazo rojo… tal vez…

- ¿Vizard?

- Mi papá es un vizard, no un shinigami… pero bueno, eso no importa ahora, luego podré explicarte todo… rápido, vamos…

Pero cuando Haruto saltó hacia otro techo, un hollow desde abajo le dio un empujón que lo desestabilizó y comenzó a caer. Al darse cuenta, en un rápido movimiento tomó a Miyu y la puso frente a él, cara a cara, él con la espalda hacia el suelo. Cayeron y el golpe se hizo sonar, por suerte no estaban en un techo muy alto.

- ¿Qué haces? – Miyu estaba sorprendida y se sonrojó al tenerlo tan cerca (Haruto estaba en el suelo y ella sobre él)

- Hmp… levántate…

- Pero…

- ¡Qué te levantes que…!

Y el hollow volvió a aparecer detrás de ellos. Haruto la volvió a agarrar por la cintura y rodó hacia un costado para esquivar el golpe.

- ¡Cuando te digo que te corras, te corres! ¡Niña tonta!

Miyu lo miraba, realmente se veía abatido. Cuando se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al hollow, vio que el traje de shinigami estaba ajeado en la espalda y le dejaba ver unos magullones en ella. Se llevó la mano a la boca, y estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero se detuvo…

Los hollows aparecían uno atrás de otro y Haruto, con Kuroitsuki, los bajaba uno por uno.

**En otro lugar de Karakura**

Ichigo y Banken tenían una pelea bastante entretenida. Pero el cansancio de Ichigo se hacía notar.

- Hah… hah… ¿qué pasa arrancar? ¿Ya estás cansado?

- Hah… ¡De eso nada! – también estaba cansado, sólo que se le notaba menos

Y seguían enfrentándose… Hasta que de repente un fuerte dolor en la cabeza detuvo a Ichigo, que con una mano se la agarró

- ¿Qué te sucede shinigami? Parece que ahora el cansado eres tú…

- ¡Ja! No es nada…

- Espera… ¿conoces a alguien que tenga tanto poder espiritual cómo tú pero que no sea shinigami?

- ¿Eh? No sé a qué te refieres – con un ojo cerrado y la mano aún sobre su cabeza

- Mazui-sama me mandó a buscar a un humano con poderes… a alguien que sepa manejar los espiritriones tan bien que puede restaurar Hueco Mundo…

- Pues, no sé de nadie que pueda hacer eso aquí… - volvió a agarrar a Zangetsu con las dos manos y a apuntar a Banken

- Bueno, parece que no quieres colaborar… ¡entonces tendré que matarte! Descuartiza ¡Cuchilla! – hizo su liberación, quedando con su forma original: mantenía su forma humana pero en las dos manos tenía unas cuchillas muy grandes.

- Parece que te pusiste serio, entonces… ¡¡ahhh!! – hizo aparecer la máscara de hollow

La pelea siguió muy fuerte, hasta con que con un corte bastante profundo, Banken logra tirar al suelo a Ichigo, desvaneciéndole la máscara.

- Parece que no eres tan fuerte, shinigami…

Pero una flecha de energía se clava en una de las cuchillas del arrancar, partiéndosela.

- ¿Quién eres tú?

- Uryu Ishida, soy el último Quincy – luego mira a Ichigo, que está tirado en el suelo - ¿Qué pasa? Pareces un bebé…

- ¿Uryu? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Te dije que estaba en camino… además, parece que necesitas ayuda para sacar la basura

- ¡Ja! De ninguna manera – se levanta y vuelve a empuñar su zampakutoh

Ahora Ichigo junto a Uryu pelean contra Banken, logrando que retroceda… hasta que pierde su liberación… pero ellos también están cansados y bastante lastimados.

Orihime los observa en silencio desde más lejos, con sus manos entrelazadas frente a su pecho y lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

Uryu prepara su Seel Scheneider e Ichigo su Getsuga Tenshou y los lanzan al mismo tiempo, y justo cuando impactan sobre Banken… desde atrás del arrancar…

- Aulla, ¡Zabimaru! – dando el golpe de gracia

Banken cae y todos se miran sorprendidos.

- ¿Renji? – un Uryu con ojos como platos

- ¿Renji? ¡RENJI! ¿Cómo pudiste? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡ÉRAMOS AMIGOS! ¿POR QUÉ? – se abalanza sobre (el pobre) Renji que no entiende nada

- I… Ichi… Ichigo… ¡para! – lo detiene con Zabimaru, haciendo que salten chispas, quedando frente a frente – espera… no es lo que parece…

- ¡QUE NO! ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme algo así? ¡Es imperdonable! – salta hacia atrás y agarra a Zangetsu con ambas manos, elevándola – ¡Getsuga!

- ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡ICHIGO! – una voz femenina lo detiene en seco y una lágrima cae de sus apagados ojos, mojando su rostro

**En el otro escenario de pelea en Karakura**

Haruto pelea con seis hollows que lo están alterando bastante más, si es que eso fuera posible. Miyu lo mira, con un gesto de preocupación y tristeza en su rostro.

- Parece que te encontré… humana – una voz fría habla a espaldas de Miyu

- ¿Quién eres tú? – Gira para ver quién es el dueño de aquella voz

- Soy Mazui – su sonrisa macabra logra asustar a Miyu – vine a llevarte, tú eres a quién busco – sus ojos rojos la acechan y una mano la quiere agarrar

Miyu, con algo de desesperación, grita un "NO" muy fuerte y de sus manos salen dos luces brillantes (que parecen lanzas) que cortan el pecho de Mazui, quién retrocede sorprendido.

Haruto, al escuchar el grito de Miyu, comienza a desesperarse

- ¡KUROSAKI!

**Guau! Por fin se volvieron a ver Ichigo y Renji!! Lástima que Ichi lo quiera matar xD y de quién será la voz que lo detuvo :O Parece que la relación de Haruto y Miyu está avanzando xD ¿están notando atracción?¿qué piensan ustedes?pero... la verdad... los está por arrollar...**

**Próximo capítulo: Mentiras verdaderas, verdades mentirosas**


	11. Mentiras verdaderas, verdades mentirosas

**Y aquí el capitulo 11, ¡Qué lo disfuten!**

_Capítulo 11: Mentiras verdaderas, verdades mentirosas_

Haruto estaba confundido y nervioso, ésos hollows lo estaban sacando de quicio y encima el grito de la humana tonta… estaba realmente furioso y desesperado, aunque no lo reconociera…

- ¡Primera fase! ¡SEICHOTSUKI! – una energía negra con forma de media luna corta a la mitad a los seis hollows que lo tenían casi acorralado, liberando a Haruto, que sale usando shumpo y llega al lado de Miyu, que estaba desmayada en el suelo, y de Mazui que estaba a punto de agarrarla

- ¡¿Qué le hichiste?! ¡Bastardo!

- ¿Yo…? Nada… ella fue la que me atacó… je – con una sonrisa retorcida

- ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Segunda fase! ¡Mangetsuki! – una energía negra, más poderosa que la anterior y más grande, sale del impulso que Haruto le dio a Kuroitsuki y alcanza a Mazui, el cual puso ambas manos para contener el ataque, pero no fue suficiente, y el ataque de Haruto logró hacerle una herida muy profunda en el pecho

- Parece que estás furioso, shinigami – sangraba bastante, pero su sonrisa no se iba de su rostro

- ¡Aaaahhhh! ¡Me las vas a pagar! – salió al ataque

Pero Mazui abrió Garganta y se metió allí

- No te preocupes, shinigami, ya me vengaré por esto… jajajajaja! – risa maquiavélica

Haruto, dejando la zampakutoh y un poco de su orgullo de lado, toma a Miyu entre sus brazos, arrodillado en el suelo.

- Kurosaki… ¡Kurosaki!… ¡KUROSAKI!... ¡¡MIYU!! – por más que gritara, la chica no reaccionaba – Bastardo…

La dejó suavemente en el suelo, enfundó a Kuroitsuky y la volvió a levantar, muy despacio, hasta con algo de ternura. "Esto es culpa mía, la dejé demasiado atrás y no sentí el reiatsu de ese maldito hijo de puta", pensaba… Se impulsó, a pesar de sus heridas que comenzaban a molestarle, para comenzar su shumpo, pero… ¿a dónde ir? Decidió que lo mejor, aunque sea arriesgado, era llevarla a su casa… Allí estaría su madre y por lo menos podría atenderla…

**En la otra zona**

Ichigo está parado con Zangetsu en posición vertical, su cara transformada en una de sorpresa absoluta, con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca entreabierta también, y dos lágrimas hacen un camino sobre sus magulladas mejillas.

Frente a él, Renji protegiéndose con Zabimaru y también bastante sorprendido, pero en sus ojos tiene un brillo triste. Detrás de él está Uryu observando la escena, mirando de reojo a Orihime que está a un costado, arrodillada en el piso, llorando en silencio.

De Banken sólo quedaban algunas cenizas que se llevaba el viento…

Y detrás de Ichigo, estaba ella. La voz que había escuchado no podía ser de nadie más, no importaban los 25 años que habían pasado, esa era la voz de Rukia.

Todos se quedaron quietos y en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que Ichigo bajó a Zangetsu.

- ¿De verdad eres tú? ¿O sólo es mi imaginación?

- Soy yo, idiota, ¿quién más sino?

- Enana del demonio – diciendo esto con una media sonrisa en la cara se da vuelta para poder volver a ver a su amada, pero se sorprende al ver la furia en los ojos de aquella mujer…

- Te odio – le dijo, apuntándole con su zampakutoh

- ¿De verdad eres tú? – su cara demostraba tristeza y felicidad a la vez, estaba confundido ¿qué pasaba? Después de tanto ¿su reencuentro tenía que ser de esta manera?

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – ahora los ojos de Rukia, además de furia, mostraban dos grandes lagrimones que amenazaban con caer

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – ahora si que no entendía nada…

- ¡Cómo pudiste engañarme así! – cayeron

- ¿Yo? ¿Engañarte? Pero… pero…

- ¡Pero nada! ¿Quién es la afortunada señora Kurosaki, eh? – no dejaba de apuntarlo

- Pero… pero…

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR PERO PERO! – ya parecía que su rabia le salía por los poros

- Es qué, pasaron muchas cosas – sonaba arrepentido y para nada enojado

- ¡ESO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! ¡NO ME ESPERASTE ICHIGO! ¡TE OLVIDASTE DE MI!

- No… no fue así…

Rukia no pudo resistirse más y, empuñando la espada, se abalanzó sobre él. Ichigo no la detuvo y Sode no Shirayuki le hizo una cortada poco profunda en el brazo izquierdo. Rukia quedó frente a él, que miraba el suelo.

- ¿Por qué no apuntaste al pecho?

- No… no puedo… no puedo hacerlo… - aunque intentaba retener las lágrimas, éstas salían por si solas

- Yo me hubiera matado… ya no quiero vivir porque tú me reprochas que yo hice otra vida sin ti, mientras ¡TENIAS UN HIJO CON RENJI!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – se separó de él, y volvió a apuntarlo, casi como un acto reflejo

- ¡ME DICES QUE YO TE ENGAÑÉ! ¿YO? Diez años después de que me ABANDONASTE decidí olvidarte y rehacer mi vida… MIENTRAS EN LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS TENÍAS UNA BONITA FAMILIA ¡YO SOY EL QUE DEBERÍA ODIARTE!

- Pero…. Pero….

- Ahora eres tu la de los peros… ¡JA! ¡¿Y TU, RENJI?! ¡TU, QUE DECÍAS SER MI AMIGO! ¡¿CÓMO PUDISTE?! ¡QUIERO MATARTE A PALOS! – se dio vuelta a ver a Renji, que seguía protegiéndose con Zabimaru. Ichigo no dudó en salir a su encuentro. Como resultado, otro chispazo entre las dos espadas.

- ¡BASTA ICHIGO! ¡ÉL NO TIENE NADA QUE VER! – le gritó Rukia

- ¿No? ¿Y QUIEN ES EL PADRE DE TU HIJO? – volteó a verla, ella estaba con sus ojos fijos en él y llenos de lágrimas

**Casa de la familia Kurosaki**

Haruto había llegado con Miyu, pero no había nadie en casa. La recostó en el sillón de la sala, y puso cuidadosamente su cabeza sobre un almohadón. Verificó sus signos vitales y se quedó tranquilo al ver que no estaba herida y que todo era normal… ¿qué le había sucedido? ¿Por qué se desmayó? ¿Qué quería ese tipo de ella? ¿Quién era y qué era ese agujero por el que se fue? Demasiadas preguntas confundían su mente… Y su mirada estaba fija en la cara de la chica, que parecía dormir tranquilamente…

- Haruto… - la escuchó susurrar entre sueños. Se sonrojó al saber que la chica decía su nombre… pero se tranquilizó cuando comprobó que seguía dormida y no lo había visto así

- Humana tonta… - dijo mientras llevaba una mano hacia la cara de Miyu y apartaba suavemente un mechón de pelo que estaba sobre su cara. Pudo notar una lágrima en su ojo izquierdo - ¿Qué es lo que te hace llorar? – dejó su mano sobre la mejilla de la chica y con el dedo pulgar secó la lágrima. La miraba fijamente, pero no tenía esa expresión fruncida de siempre, su cara estaba relajada y hasta su boca lo traicionaba y quería sonreír - ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué me hace sentir diferente estar a tu lado? – decía muy suavemente

- Haruto – la voz de Miyu casi no se oía

Haruto se acercó más a ella y estaba a punto de poner sus labios sobre los de la chica, cuando sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse. Haruto, rápidamente y con un ligero rosado en sus mejillas, se separó de ella y volvió a poner cara de malo, pero no sacó su mano de la cara de la chica.

- Haruto… ¿dónde estamos? – sonaba dolorida

- En tu casa… - sacó la mano

- ¿Eh? ¿Y el tipo? ¿Dónde está el tipo que me quería agarrar? – comenzó a ponerse muy nerviosa y su reiatsu aumentaba… las lágrimas amenazaban con salir nuevamente

Haruto volvió a poner su mano en la mejilla de Miyu e hizo que lo mirara…

- ¿Qué es lo que te hizo? – sonaba preocupado, pero su voz no era dura y fría como la de siempre

- Nada… sólo… me dijo que me encontró…

- ¿Encontrarte?

- No lo sé… no lo sé… - seguía llorando desesperadamente

Haruto se acercó más a ella y la acercó a su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente. El calor de Haruto comenzaba a tranquilizarla.

- ¿Tú lo derrotaste? – ya más calma

- No pude… lo ataqué con la segunda fase de mi Kuroitsuky, Mangetsuky, pero no fue suficiente, se escapó – sonaba enojado

- No sé qué era él, no parecía hollow… pero su reiatsu era igual al del tipo que peleaba con mi papá… mi papá… ¿qué habrá pasado con ellos? ¿Y mi mamá? No está aquí, ¿verdad?

- No. Acá no hay nadie… No importa quién era… lo importante es que no te hizo nada…

- Es qué… yo… me desmayé porque… una luz muy fuerte salió de mis manos… mi reiatsu se incrementó de repente y le lancé algo, no se que era… pero retrocedió… luego no se que pasó… - volvía a llorar y a aferrarse más al pecho de Haruto

- No importa, ya no importa… sólo importa que estás bien…

Después de estar un rato abrazados en la sala y que Miyu se calmó, decidieron ir a buscar a Ichigo para contarle lo sucedido.

**Hueco Mundo**

- Mazui-sama… ¿quién le hizo esto? – un hollow curaba sus heridas

- ¡Ja! Un pequeño shinigami que se cree muy fuerte… ya me las va a pagar el muy idiota… - no sonaba resentido, más bien irónico

- Permiso, señor – tenía un algodón con un líquido amarillento

- ¡Cuidado!... Pero, por otro lado… estoy feliz, encontré a la humana que estaba buscando… jeje… Kurosaki… parece que sus poderes están dormidos aún… pero, tiene potencial… me gusta su mirada desafiante… - su sonrisa maniática hacía juego con sus ojos sádicos – volveré por ella mañana… - reía

**En el otro escenario****, en Karakura**

- El padre…

- ¡Tan difícil es decirme que no me amaste nunca! ¡Tan difícil es decirme que solamente me usaste y te fuiste con él! Y pensar que cada noche te lloré, Rukia… - otra vez lo traicionaban las lágrimas

- ¡YO NO TE ENGAÑÉ!

- ¡BASTA! ¡NO SIGAS MINTIENDO! ¡CONOCÍ A TU HIJO Y ME CONTÓ TODO!

- Él no sabe la verdad… ¡ICHIGO! ¡CERRARON LAS PUERTAS EL DÍA QUE LLEGUÉ A LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS! ¡NO PUDE REGRESAR A DECIRTE!

- ¿A decirme qué? ¿Qué te ibas a quedar con Renji? ¿Qué me dejabas solo? Es mejor así… por lo menos aprendí la lección… ¡ja!

Renji, Uryu y Orihime los miraban discutir, los habían visto tantas veces llorar el uno por el otro y ahora sólo querían herirse, se gritaban y ninguno de los dos escuchaba lo que decían. Renji no aguantaba más

- ¡Hey! ¡Ichigo! ¡Nada de eso que dices es cierto! ¡Ella siempre esperó por ti! ¡Las puertas se reabrieron hace poco! ¡No tenía opción! – gritaba a Ichigo, que no quería escucharlo - ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¡Tú si la engañaste! ¡Te casaste con otra!

- Pero… pensé que se había quedado allá por su propia voluntad… después me enteré que no fue así, pero ya era demasiado tarde… - sonaba arrepentido y triste

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso de ella?

En ese momento llegan Haruto y Miyu, en su espalda, a la escena, quedando atrás de Orihime. Haruto se sorprende al ver a sus padres allí.

- ¿Quién es ella? – le dice Miyu muy bajo a Haruto

- Ella es mi madre… - también susurrando

- ¿Y él es Renji, no?

Haruto asiente con la cabeza.

Orihime los escucha, pero no se da vuelta, las lágrimas siguen recorriendo el silencio de su corazón.

Rukia, que estaba escuchando esa ridícula discusión entre los dos hombres, sin darse cuenta que Haruto estaba allí, no pudo callar más aquella verdad y mentira que le amargaba la vida desde hacía 25 años y gritó a los cuatro vientos:

- ¡ICHIGO! Yo… yo… yo no te engañé… porque… porque… ¡HARUTO ES TU HIJO!

**¡Guau! ¡Se lo dijo! Pero no se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle de que Haruto estaba ahí, escuchando y Miyu también!! ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué pasará? :O Porfis, dejen Reviews! Que realemente los espero ansiosa!!**

**Próximo cap: Palabras que no pudimos decir... Avance: SongFic Todas las verdades que nunca se dijeron y todas las mentiras que se desvanecen... :O Nos vemos!**


	12. Palabras que no pudimos decir v2

**Aquí está el tan esperado capítulo 12... ¡Qué lo disfruten!**

**Recomendación: Escuchar la canción!!**

**Agradecimientos: A todos los que leen, por supuesto! La historia ya tiene más de 1000 hits!! y más de 40 reviews! Y en especial a: conchito, Beautifull Madness, caroone, HANNIA, SsofixX, kaoru240, JaNy, Rukia Kurosaki-Chan, mar, Eva Vidal y algún otro que me haya comido, por dejarme reviews tan lindos y gratificantes. De verdad les agradezco de todo corazón por estar ahí y seguir la historia... :D**

_Capítulo 12: Palabras que no pudimos decir…_

_Canción__: Word that we couldn't say de Cowboy Bebop OST_

- ¡ICHIGO! Yo… yo… yo no te engañé… porque… porque… ¡HARUTO ES TU HIJO! – Dijo esto con un dolor en el pecho y lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

La sorpresa de Ichigo lo dejó sin palabras, con la boca abierta y en sus oídos, retumbando, el "es tu hijo" de Rukia… ¿Mi hijo? No puede ser… ¿cómo? ¿por qué? ¿HIJO? Su cerebro no podía asimilar la idea de que tuviera un hijo con ella…

Rukia lo miraba fijamente, hasta que vio a Renji, que tenía una cara de sorpresa y susto y miraba hacia el costado. Ella volteó sus ojos y vio allí a quien no debería haber presenciado esa escena nunca… Haruto. Allí estaba él, parado al lado de una jovencita con un aire a Orihime, mirándola fríamente. Serio, rígido, implacable.

Haruto caminó firmemente en dirección a Renji, pasando frente a Uryu sin hacer caso, hasta quedar cara a cara con su "padre".

- Abarai-taicho, quiero presentar mi informe – sonaba más frío y duro que de costumbre

Renji estaba demasiado aturdido con lo que había pasado. Tenía a Zabimaru en su mano derecha y los ojos muy abiertos. Un sudor frío recorría su espalda y su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho. Miraba a Haruto con el seño fruncido e intentando descifrar lo que pensaba en ese instante…

- ¿Informe?

- Si, el informe que me han solicitado por su intermedio – lo miraba amenazadoramente

Renji no dijo nada, sólo mantenía aquella mirada indagadora.

- Los hollows aparecidos en la región de Karakura en el mundo humano buscan a una persona específica. Esa persona es Miyu Kurosaki, que está aquí presente. No se sus intenciones para con ella y tampoco me incumben. Habiendo terminado mis deberes como shinigami en esta zona y habiendo cumplido mi misión, solicito permiso para volver a la Sociedad de Almas, taicho. – parecía que hablaba con un perfecto extraño

Renji miró a Rukia, que los estaba mirando con más lágrimas en los ojos, pero sin mover un músculo. Sólo atinó a mover su cabeza en señal de asentimiento de la petición de Haruto.

- Permiso concedido – fue lo único que pudo decirle

Haruto hizo una reverencia y se fue caminando despacio por dónde vino. Al pasar por al lado de Miyu, se paró un instante y sin mirarla siquiera le dijo – Adiós, Kurosaki – y siguió con su paso firme y su pose dura y fría.

_We couldn't say them  
So now we just pray them  
Words th__at we couldn't say  
_

_No __pudimos__decirlas_

_Así __que__ahora__las__rezamos_

_Pal__abras que no pudimos decir_

Rukia miraba cómo su hijo se iba caminando dándole la espalda sin ni siquiera haber reaccionado mínimamente ante aquella declaración. Ella esperaba algo más, un insulto, un ataque, una palabra, un gesto, algo… pero nada de eso ocurrió… realmente Haruto la odiaría por esto… Ella le había ocultado todo… toda su vida era una mentira… todo por aquellas palabras que no pudo decir…

Ichigo miraba a Rukia y vio que había desviado su mirada. Escuchó la voz de aquel shinigami que había conocido apenas hacía unos minutos atrás… ¿su hijo? Si… su hijo con Rukia… y pensar que él la había insultado y maldecido por estar engañándolo todo este tiempo y sólo estaba encerrada en aquel mundo, pensando en cómo volver y contarle qué fue lo que sucedió… Seguía mirándola y las lágrimas comenzaban a caer… ahora era él el infiel, ahora sólo él era culpable… él sí la había engañado… había escogido a otra mujer y hasta había tenido una hija con ella… ¿qué hacer? ¿Qué decir?

_  
__Funny, ain't it? Games people play  
Scratch it, paint it, one and the same  
We couldn't find them  
So we tried to hide them  
Words that we couldn't say  
_

_Es __divertido__, ¿no? __Las personas juegan juegos_

_Las arañan, las pintan, una y todas_

_No pudimos encontrarlas_

_Así que hemos tratado de ocultarlas_

_Palabras que no pudimos decir_

Renji miraba a Rukia y deseaba que esto nunca hubiera pasado… pero… él sabía que en el fondo Rukia no quería ocultarle nada a Haruto, que siempre luchó contra su voluntad de decirle toda la verdad… pero muchas veces él la detuvo… muchas veces le pidió que ocultara todo… pero lo hacía por el bien de los dos… la Sociedad de Almas los hubiera matado… los hubiera exterminado… Y ahora era demasiado tarde para lamentarse… Haruto se estaba yendo sin decir nada y seguramente no volvería a hablarle jamás…

Uryu contemplaba la escena desde su lugar serio y comprensivo de siempre. Sabía que algo extraño había ocurrido para que Rukia no regresara, pero nunca imaginó que estaba embarazada cuando se fue. De todas maneras, el error que cometió Ichigo al casarse con Orihime también, en parte, fue culpa de él. Uryu se sentía culpable por esa unión despareja, no pudo actuar debidamente en aquel momento y lo lamentó tanto que tuvo que alejarse de sus amigos para poder cargar con aquello, por esa razón se mudó a Tokio y por esa razón no podía mirar a Ichigo a la cara… No pudo intervenir en esa decisión de su amigo y no pudo detenerlo a tiempo…

Pero ahora todo estaba jugado y miraba detenidamente a Orihime. Ella lloraba, arrodillada en el suelo, rendida y frustrada. Nunca debió permitir que ellos se casaran… nunca debió permitir que Ichigo arrastrara a ese sufrimiento eterno a aquella chica… nunca debió callar todo lo que tenía para decir…

_  
__It hurts, don't it? Fools on parade  
Taint it, own it, chase it away  
We couldn't make them  
So we had to break them  
Words that we couldn't say  
_

_Duele__, ¿no? __Tontos desfilando_

_Tanteadas, propias, perseguidas_

_No hemos podido hacerlas_

_Así que tuvimos que romperlas_

_Palabras__que__ no __pudimos__decir_

Haruto caminaba lentamente por la calle, viendo como la gente común pasaba a su lado sin notar su presencia, ignorándolo. Y así se sentía, solo. Su madre y su padre le habían mentido toda su vida… toda la Sociedad de Almas le había ocultado su verdadera identidad… ¿quién más sabría aquello? De seguro su tío Byakuya no, jamás hubiera admitido al hijo de un humano en su clan… ¿por qué? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó para que su madre le mintiera de aquella manera? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace 25 años para que todos tengan que olvidarlo? Necesitaba respuestas, quería saber la verdad… y a quién recurrir si no era a su tío… tenía que volver a la su mundo, olvidarse de todo lo que vivió en esos días en el mundo humano… no quería ser parte de eso… quería ser shinigami y lo que siempre creyó ser…

¿Quién era él? Ahora ya no podía sentirse tan omnipotente… ¿por qué ese sentimiento de soledad lo invadía? ¿Y por qué aparecía esa niña odiosa en sus pensamientos? Hermana… ¿hermana? Pero… estuvo a punto de besarla… ¡No! No quería besarla… No era eso… es… es… no es nada… No es su hermana ni nadie… Nadie más que él mismo es importante ahora.

Impotencia, tranquilidad, tristeza, amor, calidez, frío… todos sentimientos que se encontraban atravesando el cuerpo y la mente de Miyu, mirando a su padre y a esa shinigami que lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos, unos ojos que reflejaban amor, pero mucha tristeza. ¿Por ella es por quién lloraba? ¿Por ella es qué tantos años sufrió? ¿Ella es su mundo? Las lágrimas mojaban su cara, su ropa y hasta el piso. Sus rodillas flojearon y la dejaron caer sobre el asfalto de la calle, raspando sus rodillas… Todo aquello que estaba en el mundo de cuentos de su papá caía sobre ella… Rukia… Rukia Kuchiki… No la odiaba… pero con los años de ver a su padre sufrir por ella, podía sentir aquel sufrimiento en carne propia… el de su padre… y el de su madre…

Cada noche, cada momento juntos, cada año nuevo, era una nueva sonrisa mentirosa de su madre, que por dentro lloraba a mares… Sentía que su corazón se rompía en dos cada vez que su padre se iba tras un sueño que nunca se cumpliría… pero ahora, estaba allí, gritándole que no lo dejó, y que además, tiene un hijo de él… ¿Un hermano? Haruto… ¿dónde fue Haruto?

Se levantó, cerró los ojos y pudo detectar, a lo lejos, el lazo espiritual del chico. Todavía no se había marchado, todavía tenía oportunidad de decirle las palabras que nunca podría decir después… Salió corriendo, sin importar nada más…

Orihime sintió cada palabra que decían aquellas personas como una lanza que se clavaba en su corazón y la hundía cada vez más dentro de su tristeza crónica. ¿Por qué aceptó esa responsabilidad autoimpuesta de sacar a Ichigo de aquel aguacero? ¿Por qué se tuvo que enamorar de la persona equivocada? ¿Por qué no podía olvidar? ¿Por qué estaba allí arrodillada llorando? ¿Por qué sentía que su alma se desgarraba con cada palabra de Ichigo? ¿Qué hacía ahí?

Miró a Uryu, que la veía con aquellos ojos compasivos que aparecieron el día en que Ichigo le propuso matrimonio y ella aceptó. No podía perdonarse que aquella mirada segura y firme que tenía aquel hombre haya cambiado de tal manera al mirarla… ¿por qué su actitud tuvo que ser tan dolorosa para tantos? Ella sólo quiso ayudar, ella sólo quería devolver lo que alguna vez Ichigo le entregó y nunca pudo hacerlo bien… sólo pudo darle una hija, pero ni siquiera en eso pudo sacarle ventaja a Rukia, porque también le dio un hijo… y sin trampas…

Se dio cuenta de que los chicos llegaron antes de que Rukia confiese su verdad… Después el chico se fue y Miyu lo siguió. Pudo sentir cómo su hija lloraba, cómo veía a su padre y a esa shinigami con ojos llenos de dolor y, también se dio cuenta de que salió corriendo tras el chico, ¿acaso… podría ser… que…? ¡No! ¿Cómo era posible que se conocieran? No podía ser… ¿Y ahora qué haría? También estaba ocasionando que su hija sufriera por su culpa…

_  
__Sometimes, baby, we make mistakes  
Dark and hazy, prices we pay  
I sit here on my shelf  
Just talking to myself  
Words that we couldn't say  
_

_A veces, nena, cometemos errores_

_Oscuras y nubladas, precios que pagamos_

_Me siento aquí en mi lugar_

_Hablando conmigo_

_Palabras que no pudimos decir_

- Yo… yo… lo siento, Rukia – por fin Ichigo pudo dejar salir algunas palabras de su boca petrificada.

- No… yo lo siento porque no encontré en tantos años la manera de volver… y también lo siento por no haberle dicho a Haruto la verdad…

- No Rukia, en verdad, yo fallé… Yo no cumplí nuestra promesa… Busqué la manera… te juro que lo hice… te esperé diez años, te busqué día y noche incansablemente… pero… mi dolor llegó a cegar mis sentidos…

- Y te rendiste…

- Me rendí…

- Y te casaste…

- Con Orihime – más lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

Rukia no comprendía bien, pero entendía el dolor de Ichigo con sólo mirarlo. Sabía bien que no la pasó mejor que ella en la Sociedad de Almas, pero no podía perdonar aquella flaqueza. No debía aceptar que la engañara así.

- ¿Orihime? ¿Por qué con ella?

- Siempre estuvo conmigo desde que te fuiste, siempre me cuidó, siempre me acompañó, aunque yo nunca la tuviera en cuenta… y… cuando vi a ése shinigami en Tokio, enloquecí, pensé que te habías quedado en la Sociedad de Almas por tu voluntad… y… quise recompensar de alguna manera a Hime y vengarme de tu supuesta actitud…

- …

- Pero de verdad que ni una sola noche dejé de llorar por tu ausencia, de verdad que jamás te olvidé… Rukia… yo… ¡yo te amo!

- Ichigo… yo tampoco te olvidé…

_Someday, maybe, we'll make it right  
Until that day  
Long endless nights  
We couldn't say them,  
So now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say  
_

_Algún día, quizá, haremos lo correcto_

_Hasta ese día_

_Pasarán Interminables noches_

_No pudimos decirlas_

_Así que ahora las rezamos_

_Palabras__que__ no __pudimos__decir_

Haruto caminaba, sin rumbo fijo. Cuando se dio cuenta, estaba en el parque dónde estuvo antes con Miyu. Miró la zona con algo de nostalgia en sus ojos, pero se sentía vacío por dentro, ¿qué era ese sentimiento? ¿Qué era esa presión en el pecho que no lo dejaba respirar? Se acercó a las hamacas, tocó las cadenas, y luego se sentó en el banco.

Miyu llegó hasta el parque y lo vio. Estaba de espaldas a ella.

- Llegas tarde, Kurosaki – su voz no sonaba tan fría como siempre, más bien denotaba algo de dolor

- Es que… no podía correr tan rápido… - muy triste y temblorosa

- Recién en tu casa…

- No importa… todo está bien, Haruto-kun – una sonrisa triste se esbozó en sus labios y las lágrimas volvían a humedecer sus mejillas

Haruto se dio vuelta y la miró directamente a los ojos. "Es tan hermosa", pensaba. Movió su cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos, ¿qué cosas se le ocurrían? Después de todo es su ¿hermana?… Se levantó y se acercó a ella, que lo miraba con esos húmedos ojos negros que brillaban demasiado debido a la luz tenue del sol ocultándose.

- ¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki? – secó sus lágrimas con sus manos, una en cada mejilla de la chica, haciendo que lo mire a la cara

- Es que… seguramente nunca nos hubiéramos enterado de nada si no hubieras venido al mundo humano

- Me hubiera gustado no haberme enterado de nada…

Miyu no contestó nada, solo lo miraba mientras una sensación de vacío invadía su pecho ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Acaso estaba comenzando a sentir algo más por él sin darse cuenta? Y ahora… ¿qué le quedaba de eso?

- Pero… nunca te hubieras enterado de tu verdad… - volvió a bajar la cabeza

- No importaba… me hubiera ido con el recuerdo de haber conocido a una humana que me enseñó a creer que no estoy solo… - por primera vez Haruto mostraba un atisbo de sensibilidad, estaba sonriendo. Miyu volvió a mirarlo

- Y yo me hubiera quedado con el recuerdo de saber que en algún lugar del mundo de mis cuentos, existe un shinigami que no me dejará sola… - también sonrió, pero las lágrimas seguían cayendo…

Los dos se abrazaron muy tiernamente y Haruto besó su cabeza. Luego la alejó de él, desenfundó su zampakutoh y abrió el portal.

- Adios, Miyu, nunca te olvidaré… - y se fue

- Adios, Haruto… - después de que lo vio irse y se cerró la puerta, volvió a tumbarse sobre sus enrojecidas rodillas y a soltar nuevamente sus lágrimas, para esta vez no parar…

_  
__We couldn't say them  
so now we just pray them  
Words that we couldn't say  
_

_No __pudimos__decirlas_

_Así que ahora las rezamos_

_Palabras que no pudimos decir_

Todos estaban ya más calmados en la vieja casa a la orilla del río. Era de noche y Miyu aún no volvía.

Ichigo, Renji y Rukia estaban hablando tensamente acerca de lo que pasó en los últimos años. Rukia le contó a Ichigo qué fue lo que la Sociedad de Almas hizo, cómo sufrió por no poder volver, y por qué no le dijeron nada a Haruto.

- Nos hubieran matado Ichigo...

- Lo se... lamentablemente las reglas de ese mundo son así... creeme que realmente entiendo cómo te sentiste... Perdón por haberte dicho todas esas barbaridades recien - sonaba arrepentido y evitaba todo contacto ocular con Rukia

Ichigo, por su parte, les contó todo lo que sucedió. Su sufrimiento, su locura, cómo fue que Uryu lo convenció para ir a Tokio a estudiar, lo que hizo cuando vio a ése shinigami, el casamiento, su arrepentimiento por haber hecho eso, cómo se enteró de que las puertas habían sido cerradas...

- Yo... yo no sabía qué hacer... cuando ese tipo me dijo eso, me quería matar... había cometido un grave error... pero no podía echarle la culpa a nadie... Orihime no tenía nada que ver y Miyu menos...

- Y tu hija... ¿sabe todo? - preguntó Renji

- A Miyu nunca le mentí sobre mi identidad... siempre le conté las historias de la Sociedad de Almas y de Hueco Mundo... pero... nunca me atreví a nombrar a Rukia... nunca pude pronunciar su nombre frente a ella... no entiendo bien por qué... pero...

- Eso no importa... - dijo Rukia muy secamente. No quería escuchar más acerca de la "hija de Ichigo", no quería saber más nada de la vida que había hecho con otra. Estaba asqueada de escuchar aquella sarta de pavadas que Ichigo decía... ¿cómo había podido pensar que ella lo había abandonado? ¿Cómo se le pasó por la cabeza que ella podía amar a otro hombre? Se levantó y salió al patio.

Los dos hombres la miraron, Ichigo amagó a levantarse, pero fue detenido por la mano de Renji

- No... ella está muy dolida por todo... no lo hagas más dificil... entiende que no puede aceptar así como así que no hayas confiado en ella... realmente sufrió por ti... y ahora... se encuentra con que tu tienes otra vida...

- Si... es verdad... creéme que lo siento...

Uryu permanecía callado, escuchando las conversaciones y prestando atención a los nerviosos movimientos de Orihime, que iba y venía del lugar de la reunión a la puerta.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo Uryu a Orihime, acercándose a ella que estaba parada mirando el cielo en la puerta de la casa

­- Es que Miyu no ha regresado aún… ya hace un par de horas que se fue

- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla?

- Bien… iré por ella… dile a Ichigo…

- Está bien, no te preocupes – dedicándole una sonrisa

- Gracias, Uryu… - le devolvió la sonrisa, pero la de Hime era muy triste. Cuando estaba un poco más alejada de él, dijo en voz baja – Lo siento – y se alejó con pasos lentos.

**Bueno, en realidad, no se como calificar este cap... no es que no me haya gustado como quedó, sino que me da la sensación de que le falta algo... ¿qué opinan ustedes?**

**Sé que no hubo demasiado IchiRuki, pero ya falta poco para eso... Todavía Rukia no está segura de poder perdonarlo... Se portó mal Ichi... -.-**

**Y Orihime... tanto "Lo siento"... se mandó tantas macanas que no sabe como remediarlas... xD y sólo sabe llorar y llorar xD -.-**

**Pobres de Miyu y Haruto TT me dio hasta tristeza a mi escribirlo TT los compadezco... y una vez que Haruto pudo sacarse el freezer de encima... no puede quedarse con la chica porque se entera que es la hermana xD pobrecito!! guaaa!!**

**Espero Reviews!! Estoy realmente ansiosa por saber qué opinan del cap... así que estoy esperando! Nos vemos!**

**Próximo capítulo: El Espada caido**


	13. El Espada caído

**Hola a todos!! Primero que nada, quiero hacer una aclaración: debido a mi inconformidad con el capítulo anterior (el 12), hice algunos cambios, así que tengan en cuenta eso y antes de leer revisen el anterior. ¡Disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas!**

**Segundo: ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Realmente me son de mucha ayuda y me llenan de satisfacción.**

**Espero que este cap sea de su agrado y acepto todo tipo de críticas...**

_Capítulo 13: El Espada caído_

La noche había caído al igual que sus lágrimas, el frío de la primavera se comenzaba a notar y los rayos de una tormenta que sea avecinaba iluminaba cada rincón del oscuro cielo sin estrellas. Miyu estaba sentada en una de las hamacas del parque, todavía mirando el lugar en el que Haruto abrió la puerta. Estaba llena de dolor y tristeza, pero su principal preocupación ahora era saber la verdad, conocer aquella parte del cuento que siempre su padre omitió, tal vez para no recordar o tal vez para que ella nunca se entere… Pero ahora ya no importaba la razón, sino el hecho de que ocultar aquello había ocasionado muchos malentendidos y sobre todo sufrimiento...

¿Qué había sucedido en la Sociedad de Almas para qué aquella shinigami no regresara? ¿Por qué le ocultaron todo a Haruto siendo él el fruto de aquel amor eterno que, por lo menos Ichigo, conservaba en fondo de su corazón desde hacía tantos años? No entendía las mentiras y los ocultamientos, ¿tan terrible es la ley de los muertos?

Siente que una presencia se acerca, pero no deja de mirar aquel infinito punto en el que desapareció la única persona con la que podía ser ella misma sin que nadie la regañe por eso. Se sentía tan bien estar a su lado… ¿por qué el destino tuvo que ser tan cruel para unirlos y separarlos de tan dolorosa manera? ¿Por qué tuvo que fijarse justamente en aquel chico que resultó ser su hermano?

- Estás aquí… - dijo Orihime desde atrás de Miyu, con una voz serena y triste

- Aja… - contestó desganadamente

- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Está haciendo frío y se aproxima una tormenta…

- No quiero, quiero permanecer en este lugar…

- Él se fue, ¿verdad? – se sentó en la hamaca de al lado

- Si…

- ¿Era el chico del que hablo Rukia?

- Haruto… Haruto Kuchiki… el hijo de papá…

- Eso dijo Rukia

Las dos hablaban calmadamente, sin mirarse, y sus voces sonaban vacías, llenas de dolor y tristeza, pero no derramaban lágrimas…

- ¿Por qué nunca quisiste que papá me cuente nada de aquel mundo?

- Porque él amaba a esa shinigami, y ella se fue y lo dejó… y cada vez que él recordaba algo, volvía a desaparecer el brillo de sus ojos… Yo no quería que tu vieras eso, simplemente pensé que era mejor que él olvide todo… pensé que Rukia lo había dejado…

- Pero no fue así… al parecer… no pudo volver… ¿no?

- No. La Sociedad de Almas cerró las puertas…

- Pero… Haruto no sabía nada de nada…

- ¿No? ¿Y a qué vino entonces?

- Fue enviado a investigar las apariciones de los hollows, por eso se fue, ya terminó su misión…

- Él dijo que te buscaban a ti… ¿Por qué?

- Es que… un tipo apareció ante mí, diciendo que yo era a quién buscaba… No sé que fue lo que sucedió… pero… Haruto me salvó…

Orihime la miró por primera vez, pero Miyu seguía perdida en aquel punto

- ¿Qué sientes por él?

- N…Nada… Lo conocí hace unos días nada más – sonaba muy dudosa

- Ya veo… pero… ¿por qué saliste así detrás de él?

- Porque él no sabía nada, nunca sospechó de sus padres… se estaba enterando de aquella manera que toda su vida era una mentira… que él no era quién creía ser… y… además…

- ¿Además…?

- Nada, nada…

- Estaban comenzando a gustarse, ¿no?

- Pero ya no importa… es mi hermano… - volvían a caer lágrimas silenciosas

Las dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando cómo se avecinaba la tormenta.

**En la vieja casa**

- Ichigo, Miyu no ha regresado… Orihime fue a por ella… - Uryu interrumpió la conversación de los dos hombres

- ¿Dónde está Miyu? ¿Le sucedió algo? – dejó de charlar para mirar muy serio a Uryu, que estaba apoyado sobre la pared

- Nada, nada… sólo que, cuando ustedes estaban discutiendo y los chicos escucharon todo… Haruto se fue y Miyu lo siguió…

- Pero… ¿se conocían? – dijo Renji, sonaba muy preocupado

- No lo se…

- Si, al parecer se encontraron cuando él llegó de la Sociedad de Almas… - le respondió Ichigo, bastante preocupado también

- Espero que esté todo bien…

- Hace rato que el reiatsu de Haruto desapareció

- Miyu no está muy lejos de aquí – dijo Uryu acomodándose los anteojos

- Entonces… ¿qué haremos con Haruto? –dijo Rukia entrando a la sala a Renji, estaba muy seria

- Será mejor dejar las cosas así. Él no escuchará nada de lo que le digamos hasta que haya asimilado todo… es preferible que vea a Kuchiki-taicho antes de que hable con nosotros…

- Nii-sama sabrá qué hacer…

- ¿Byakuya? – dijo Ichigo muy sorprendido

- Desde que Haruto nació, mi hermano lo adoptó como a su propio hijo… Tienen una relación bastante rara, pero son muy unidos… diría que Haruto confía más en Byakuya que en nosotros… - le contestó Rukia

- Y a juzgar por cómo es Haruto, será mejor que dejemos que pase un tiempo antes de hablar con él… - acotó Renji

- Está bien… - dijo Ichigo, resignado

La tormenta se hacía más fuerte y las gotas comenzaban a caer.

- Está lloviendo… será mejor ir a buscarlas… - dijo Uryu despegándose de la pared y yendo hacia la puerta…

- Espera, iré yo – lo detuvo Ichigo y salió por la puerta

Madre e hija estaban caminando lentamente bajo la lluvia. Ichigo se paró justo frente a ellas, que lo miraron fijamente. Estaban muy mojados, ya que la lluvia era muy intensa.

- Lo siento… - les dijo Ichigo a las dos en un tono muy sincero

- ¿Por qué nos pides disculpas? – Orihime sonaba tranquila

- Porque debido a mi ustedes sufren… nunca quise que esto sucediera…

- Ya no importa, papá… Las cosas son así… volvamos a la casa…

Ichigo se arrodilló frente a Miyu y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

- Ya te perdoné hace mucho…

Orihime los miraba y sus lágrimas se confundían con las gotas… ¿por qué el destino era tan cruel?

**Sexto escuadrón, oficina del capitán**

Haruto estaba parado frente a la puerta de la oficina de Byakuya. Sabe que su tío puede llegar a detestarlo si le dice la verdad… después de todo él sería en parte humano… pero… necesitaba decirle a alguien todo lo que le estaba pasando… y no se le ocurría otra persona que no fuera el capitán… Así que, tomó coraje y golpeó.

- Adelante – la voz de Byakuya sonaba fría y serena como siempre

- Permiso, capitán

- ¿Haruto? – Byakuya estaba sentado en el escritorio, leyendo unos papeles

- Si. He vuelto de la misión. – sonaba muy desanimado y su voz fría ya no lo era tanto

- ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Traes informes? – lo observaba

- No traigo informes escritos

- Siéntate. Te escucho

- La causa por la que los hollows aparecieron en el mundo humano es que están buscando a una persona.

- ¿A una persona?

- Si. No se sus intenciones para con ella, tampoco es de mi incumbencia aquello. Mi misión sólo consistía en averiguar cuál era la causa de aquellos movimientos.

- ¿Y a quién buscan?

- A Miyu Kurosaki.

- ¿Kurosaki?

- Es la hija del shinigami sustituto, Ichigo Kurosaki

- ¿Hija de Kurosaki?

- ¿Conoces a Ichigo Kurosaki?

- Si – muy secamente

- ¿Y qué relación tiene con Rukia?

- Ninguna

- ¡¿Por qué tanto empeño en ocultarme todo?! – estaba comenzando a alterarse

- ¿Ocultarte? – seguía con su tono frío y sereno de siempre, sólo una leve mueca en sus cejas denotaba su incomodidad por aquellas preguntas

- Abarai-taicho y Kuchiki-fukutaicho están en el mundo humano en este momento

- ¿Y qué hacen allí?

- Mi madre está reencontrándose con alguien de su pasado…

- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

- ¡A qué Rukia Kuchiki le dijo en su propia cara y frente a todos a Ichigo Kurosaki que yo era su hijo!

- ¡¿Qué?! – la sorpresa pudo con su cara de piedra

- Lo que escuchas… Renji no es mi padre, sino el humano, Ichigo Kurosaki

- Haruto, escucha… Antes de que tú nacieras pasaron muchas cosas… Y es por eso que la Sociedad de Almas impuso la regla de que todo lo sucedido hace 25 años en el mundo humano fuera dejado atrás y que nadie hablara de ello. Cerraron las comunicaciones con aquel mundo y hasta que fuiste asignado a esta misión no las volvieron a abrir… Es por eso que no sabes nada de lo que sucedió. Nadie puede desobedecer las órdenes.

- ¡Pero eso no es un justificativo para mentirme!

- Tenían miedo…

- ¡¿Miedo de qué?!

- Miedo de que los maten…

- ¿Y tu? ¿Lo sabías?

- No. A mi me dijeron lo mismo que a ti, con la diferencia que yo nunca les creí. No tenía pruebas de que hubiera una relación entre tu madre y el humano, pero sabía que nunca podría haber tenido un hijo con Abarai…

- Pero… entonces… ¿por qué aceptaste eso?

- Si no lo hacía, volverían a condenarla…

Byakuya le contó a Haruto todo lo que sucedió desde que Rukia puso un pie en el mundo humano hasta que cerraron las puertas. Cómo es que la condenaron a muerte, todo lo que Ichigo hizo por rescatarla, las peleas, su pelea con él, Aizen y los capitanes traidores, la guerra con Hueco Mundo, todo, todo… También le dijo que cuando aquello terminó, Renji y Rukia se quedaron un tiempo más en el mundo humano y regresaron para la ceremonia de ascenso de los capitanes y que fue allí que cerraron las puertas.

- Entonces… Renji dijo que era mi padre para… ¿protegerme?

- Si. Eso supongo.

- Y si no les creíste y sospechabas que era hijo de ése humano, ¿por qué me hiciste tu heredero?

- Porque yo tampoco podía permitir que si algún día todo llegara a saberse te condenen… Si te reconocía como heredero de la familia y teniendo mi apellido sería más fácil manejar la situación.

Los dos se miraban y ninguno de ellos expresaba ningún sentimiento, pero sabían que el otro sentía lo mismo en ese momento.

- Gracias, tío…

**En la vieja casa, en Karakura**

- Entonces eso fue lo que sucedió…

Estaban todos en la sala de la casa vieja en dónde festejan los años nuevos, sintiendo cómo las gotas golpean el desgastado techo y algunas logran filtrarse y mojar el piso. Ya más secos y sentados en el suelo, sobre almohadones, hablaban, menos Orihime que estaba arrodillada un poco más lejos, solamente escuchando y Uryu estaba parado, apoyado en el dintel de la puerta.

Los shinigamis le contaron a la chica todo lo sucedido en aquel momento, hace 25 años.

Mientras secaban sus lágrimas y las miradas de rencor desaparecían, nadie notó una presencia extraña en la casa, hasta que Uryu miró hacia otro lado y Orihime lo notó.

- ¿Sucede algo?

- Me pareció ver algo allí… - afinaba sus ojos, mirando hacia el hall

- ¡Hey! Uryu… ¿qué pasa? – Ichigo le dice, intrigado

- Parece que hay reunión… - una voz grave se escuchó desde el patio.

Una figura humana se acercaba entre la oscuridad y la lluvia.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – dijo Ichigo, un tanto inquieto, poniéndose de pie y colocando una mano sobre la empuñadura de Zangetsu

- ¿Yo? Je… bueno, podría decirse que soy aquel que se llevará a esa chica…

- ¿Eh? ¿Tú? – Miyu lo veía con pánico, recordando sus ojos rojos que la acecharon anteriormente

- ¿Lo conoces? – le dijo Ichigo

- Él… él… es el que me atacó… - llevó sus manos a su cara

Ichigo la abrazó y Rukia y Renji desenfundaron y se colocaron frente a ellos

- ¿Tantos shinigamis reunidos? ¿Qué sucede? Parece que me estaban esperando – se acercó más hasta entrar en la habitación. Estaba mojado, pero conservaba su ropa roja impecable y su zampakutoh atada a la espalda. Miraba a Miyu lascivamente y su voz era exageradamente irónica.

- Vete de aquí inmediatamente – dijo Ichigo algo exaltado

- No puedo… necesito a esa chica… - señalándola con un dedo

- ¡¿Qué quieres de ella?! – le dijo Renji

- Necesito su poder… jeje – sonreía maniáticamente

- Yo… ¡yo no tengo ningún poder! – le dijo Miyu gritando

- Si que lo tienes… jeje… y uno mejor que el de cualquiera que esté aquí… - dijo mirando con desprecio a todos los presentes.

- ¡Fuera! ¿Quién te crees que eres?

- Soy un caído… jeje – la sonrisa seguía en su rostro, exacerbada por su mirada penetrante puesta sobre Miyu

- ¿Caído? – dijeron todos casi al unísono, menos Orihime, que solamente lo miraba con temor y confusión…

- Je… soy el Espada Cero, Mazui

- ¿Espada? – dijo Ichigo, algo confundido y sorprendido

- Parece que se olvidaron de mí en Hueco Mundo… jajaja… Después de todo la Sociedad de Almas no sabe buscar tan bien… jajajaja – se reía muy fuerte, sin quitar sus ojos de la chica – Ese bastardo de Aizen me tenía tanto miedo que me encerró en una prisión dimensional que se desestabilizó gracias a la guerra… unos años después de su caída logré liberarme… y aquí estoy… ahora soy el gobernante supremo de Hueco Mundo… y vengo humildemente a pedir ayuda a los humanos… - haciendo una reverencia - ¡VENGO A LLEVARME A ESA NIÑA! – desenfundó su zampakutoh y la presión de su reiatsu comenzó a sentirse. Realmente era fuerte.

Ichigo agarró a Miyu intentando que no flaqueara por aquel poder, pero notó que no era afectada por esa presión ¿Acaso ese espada tenía razón y ella tiene tanto poder oculto?

Uryu, por su parte, se acercó a Orihime y la abrazó protectoramente

- ¿Estás bien?

- Si… no te preocupes por mí… ya no más…

Notó como las lágrimas volvían a brotar de los ojos grises de la mujer… la recogió en brazos y se la llevó. Después de todo nadie los necesitaba a ellos ahí, al menos por ahora. Tres shinigamis de alto nivel eran suficientes contra ese tipo y Orihime necesitaba más de él que ellos.

Mazui atacó directamente a Rukia, que no resistió demasiado tiempo la presión de la espada y salió disparada hacia atrás, cayendo al piso

- ¡Rukia! ¡Bastardo! – Renji estaba muy enojado - ¡Aúlla! ¡Zabimaru! – lo atacó de frente, pero Mazui, sin esfuerzo alguno, logró parar cada uno de los ataques de Renji.

Ichigo aprovechó eso para acercarse a Rukia junto a Miyu.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Siempre estoy bien… no necesito de tu ayuda… - muy fría – Llévate a esa niña, nosotros nos encargaremos del espada

- Pe… pero…

- Sin peros… Ahora lo principal es la seguridad de tu hija… no lo olvides… - le dio una mirada gélida y se levantó

Ichigo no podía luchar contra ésa mirada… Siempre lo pudieron los ojos de Rukia y ahora estaban tan llenos de tristeza y rencor… ¿por qué tenía que ser todo tan difícil? ¿Por qué él tenía que ser tan débil? Decidió hacerle caso a Rukia y, notando que Uryu y Orihime no estaban allí, pensó que lo mejor sería alcanzarlos y dejarles a su cuidado a Miyu, así él podría volver y ayudar a Renji y a Rukia. Y salió usando su shumpo.

Ni bien Ichigo se fue, Mazui hizo una ráfaga de viento que dejó en el suelo a los dos shinigamis.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¡Desapareció!

- Ichigo…

Mazui, con su sonido, llegó al instante dónde Ichigo y el filo de su zampakutoh rozó la cara del sustituto

- ¿Adónde vas?

Dejó a Miyu en el suelo y se puso delante, desenfundando a Zangetsu

- Parece que tienes intenciones de pelear conmigo… jeje… escuché rumores sobre ti… Ichigo Kurosaki… jajajajaja!! Quiero verte pelear en serio… jeje… muéstrame qué es lo que puedes hacer para salvar a tu hija… jajajaja

Y usando un sonido muy rápido, logró ponerse detrás de Miyu. La tomó por el cuello, desde atrás y se elevó con la chica. Miyu se movía y gritaba, intentando zafarse, pero el agarre de Mazui era demasiado fuerte

- ¡SUELTALA! ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡BANKAI!

- Jajajajaja!! Si!! Vamos!! Quiero ver a ese hollow tuyo – apretaba más su mano y Miyu gritaba más fuerte

Ichigo quiso atacar de frente, pero Mazui usó de escudo a la chica

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Pretendes matar a tu hija? JAJAJAJAJAJA!! – su risa era cínica y diabólica

Llegaron Renji y Rukia al lugar. La situación empeoraba, cada vez que Ichigo intentaba algo en contra de Mazui, éste ponía a la chica de escudo o la apretaba más… Hasta que Miyu no resistió más y se desmayó

- ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Aaaaahhhh! – se puso la máscara – Ahora verás lo que es bueno

Atacó, pero esta vez no le dio tiempo a Mazui a reaccionar y logró arrebatarle a Miyu de la mano, hiriéndolo

- Parece que ahora si peleas en serio, Kurosaki… jeje – le dijo lamiendo la sangre que salía de su mano

Ichigo le llevó la chica a Rukia

- Cuídala, por favor… - le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos y se fue al ataque, pero cuando estaba por darle un golpe bastante poderoso, otra puntada le impidió seguir - ¿Por qué ahora? ¡No! ¡Déjame!

- ¿Qué te sucede, shinigami?

- Yo no soy un shinigami… jajajaja ¡Por fin libre!

**:O ¿Qué será eso? ¿Otra vez lo estará controlando su hollow interior? :O**

**¿Que opinan de la relación tio-sobrino? A mi me parecen muy tiernos TT Por fin Byakuya demuestra cariño por alguien y se lo dice tan abiertamente xD **

**Orihime, por lo menos, se porta como madre... pero en cuanto a su relación con los hombres... es patética... xD**

**Bueno, estoy esperando ansiosa sus comentarios! Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Próximo capítulo: El Espada caído 2 (no me esforcé mucho en el nombre xD) Adelanto: comienza el IchiRuki :P**


	14. El Espada caído 2

**Hola! Perdon por el retraso T.T Realmente estuve bastante ocupada estos días y no podía sentarme a terminarlo T.T pero bueno, aquí está. Se que prometí que comenzaría el IchiRuki, pero la verdad es que no daba como para que fuera demasiado lo que sucediera con estos dos, de todas maneras, alguito hay :P**

**Agradecimientos: A todos los lectores, aunque sean callados... :P y a los "habituales" :P que me dejan esos reviews tan lindos y reconfortantes que me llenan de ganas de escribir! A todos ¡GRACIAS! mar, Eva Vidal, JaNy, SSofiXX, conchito, kaoru240, Beautifull Madness, HANNIA, caroone, Rukia Kurosaki-chan y si me olvidé de algunos, perdón T.T**

**PD: Ya llegamos a los 60 revs! y más de 1400 hits! realmente estoy muy contenta con esos números ¡Gracias a todos!**

_Capítulo 14: El Espada caído 2_

Rukia revisaba a Miyu. Estaba desmayada y tenía las marcas de los dedos de Mazui en su nuca y cuello. Revisó sus signos vitales y estaba todo normal.

- ¿Y? ¿Todo bien? – Renji se escuchaba nervioso. Se interpuso entre Rukia y la pelea de Ichigo. Intentaba que ella no viera lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Si… sólo perdió el conocimiento…

- Será mejor que la lleves con Inoue… ella podrá solucionar el problema… además, es su hija… será mejor que esté con su madre en este momento…

- Si… tienes razón… la llevaré con Inoue… - no estaba muy convencida de aquello. Levantó su mirada para ver qué estaba haciendo Ichigo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque Renji tapaba casi completamente su visión. No le dijo nada, se paró con la chica en brazos, miró a Renji a los ojos y salió usando su shumpo en dirección a la casa de los Kurosaki, siguiendo el reiatsu de Orihime.

Renji la miraba alejarse, sintiéndose culpable por haberle tapado "la vista", pero era necesario. Ichigo no estaba en las mejores condiciones ahora y Rukia no podía permanecer en ése lugar y menos con la chica.

Mazui estaba muy sorprendido y recibiendo una paliza bastante considerable. Ichigo tenía media máscara puesta y los ojos negros. Su cara mostraba una sonrisa sobradora y empuñaba a Zangetsu de una manera descomunal.

- ¿Qué pasa Espada? ¿No puedes contra mí?

- Lo que no sé es qué te sucede a ti, shinigami

- Ya te lo dije, ¡no soy shinigami! – mientras decía con mucho énfasis que no era shinigami, se abalanzó contra Mazui, lanzando de su espada un Getsuga negro muy grande y poderoso, dañando gran parte de su cuerpo

- Te dije que no me llamaras shinigami… yo NO soy esa clase de basura… - se llevó una de sus manos a la cara, tapándose la máscara - ¿Qué sucede, Ichigo? ¿Ahora te acuerdas de que quieres volver, eh? Perdón, pero no puedo dejarte… ¡Ahora yo soy el Rey! – diciendo esto, se abalanzó otra vez sobre el Espada, pero éste detuvo su ataque con su zampakutoh

- ¡Ja! Con que te crees muy poderoso… Jajajajajaja!! – Se rió con mucha fuerza y luego cambió su cara a una seriedad imponente, empujó a "Ichigo" hacia atrás – Grita ¡Centella! – liberó su forma real. Una fuerte armadura roja cubría su cuerpo y rayos amarillos destellaban a su alrededor. – Estás perdido shi-ni-ga-mi – dijo provocativa y pausadamente.

- ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así! – volvió al ataque, pero Mazui lo detuvo con una fuerte descarga eléctrica que salió por una de sus manos. Ichigo cayó al piso, haciendo un fuerte ruido.

Renji miraba la escena anonadado, con Zabimaru en la mano. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Debería meterse en la batalla? ¿Qué le sucedía a Ichigo? ¿Otra vez su hollow interior había tomado el control? Realmente sentía una confusión interior que no lo dejaba actuar ni siquiera por instinto. Estaba paralizado con los ojos muy abiertos, mirando cómo Ichigo recibía, una tras otra, las descargas de los rayos de Mazui.

**En la casa de los Kurosaki**

Rukia había llegado con Miyu y estaban adentro de la casa, protegidos por una barrera que había creado Orihime. Miyu estaba recostada en su cama, Orihime arrodillada frente a ella con las manos sobre sus horquillas, curándola. Rukia estaba parada a un lado de la cama, mirando con cierta ternura a Miyu y Uryu parado en el dintel de la puerta en silencio.

- Ichigo está luchando con el Espada…

- Ah… ¿pero qué sucedió?

- El tipo usó a esta niña de escudo… Ichigo la rescató…

- ¿Usó la máscara?

- Si

- Pero… hace tanto tiempo que no la usa…

Uryu se acercó

- ¿Crees que haría algo que no pudiera dominar?

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Cuando estaba… como decirlo… cuando estaba decidido a buscarte… y ya había agotado todos los recursos que conocía… un día fue al lugar de entrenamiento de Urahara, lo único que dejó en este mundo… y… bueno… comenzó a elevar su reiatsu… no sé bien qué pensaría lograr con aquello, pero lo hizo… liberó el bankai y hasta su máscara y continuó elevando más y más su poder espiritual… hasta que hubo una explosión y su máscara estalló… cuando nosotros llegamos ahí, Ichigo estaba desmayado…

- ¿Y eso significa algo?

- quiso volver a ponerse la máscara, pero no pudo… le daba una puntada en la cabeza muy fuerte… después no quiso transformarse más, ni siquiera usar su bankai…

- Lo que quieres decir es que es posible que ya no pueda controlar al hollow…

- Si

Orihime estaba concentrada en la curación de Miyu y no participaba de la conversación, ni siquiera miraba a Rukia a la cara.

- Kuchiki, iré a ver qué está sucediendo. Por favor, quédate aquí por si algo sucede

- De acuerdo, Ishida

Uryu se fue dejando a las dos mujeres solas con Miyu.

**En el campo de Batalla**

- ¡Ichigo! – por fin reaccionó Renji, al ver que cesó la lluvia de rayos. Se acercó con prudencia, hasta quedar cerca del shinigami sustituto. - ¡Ichigo! ¡Hey! ¡Ichigo!

Ichigo estaba tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Su reiatsu era normal y seguía teniendo el bankai activo, pero no respondía a los llamados de Renji. – Maldita sea, Ichigo… - decidió acercarse.

- ¡Oh! Veo que el otro shinigami está todavía por aquí… jeje… me divertiré otro poco… ¡Ey! ¡Shinigami!

Renji lo miró de manera desafiante.

- ¡Ven aquí!

Renji se acercó despacio, siempre con la vista fija en Mazui. Empuñó a Zabimaru, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada, Mazui le envió una descarga muy fuerte, tirándolo al suelo.

- Basura… hmp…

- Parece que los shinigamis no pueden contigo, Espada…

- ¡Ja! ¿Y tú quién eres?

- Soy Uryu Ishida, el último Quincy

- Jajajajajaja!! He oído sobre ti… jeje… parece que tú también podrías serme de ayuda, si es que sobrevives, Quincy… jajajajajajajajaja!! – otra descarga se comenzaba a formar sobre su mano izquierda

- Eso no va a afectarme, Espada… - una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Uryu

- Ya lo veremos

Comenzaron una batalla más o menos pareja al principio, pero las descargas de Mazui eran rápidas y algunas habían logrado atrapar a Uryu. Estaba bastante chamuscado y jadeaba

- Parece que no eras tan fuerte como decías, Quincy… jeje… - dijo esto y lazó una descarga muy fuerte sobre Uryu, que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y la recibió de lleno

Renji, que estaba tirado en el suelo, recuperó la consciencia. Lo primero que pudo ver es a Ichigo, que estaba cerca y todavía desmayado – Idiota… - Pensó que lo mejor sería informar a la sociedad de almas de lo que estaba sucediendo. Llamó con su transmisor, que por suerte no se había dañado e informó. Mandarían refuerzos cuanto antes. Intentó levantarse, pero no pudo.

**En la casa Kurosaki**

Miyu estaba descansando en su habitación y Orihime y Rukia estaban en el desayunador en la cocina tomando té. Las dos se veían nerviosas y pensativas.

- ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué te casaste con Ichigo? – no sabía si debía hacerle esa pregunta a Orihime, pero necesitaba saber…

- Ehh… porque lo amo…

Las dos "charlaban" como si fueran amigas, pero se notaba la tristeza en su voz. Habían decidido (en silencio) dejar el pasado de lado por el momento y hablar… Las dos necesitaban hacerlo

- Pero… él… ¿él también a ti?

- No – muy seca y segura, no miraba a Rukia

- ¿Cómo que no? Entonces… ¿Por qué…? – fue interrumpida

- Porque él está enamorado de ti… siempre lo estuvo… - una lágrima cayo por la mejilla de Orihime

- Hay algo que no entiendo… ¿por qué te propuso casamiento si me amaba a mí?

- Es que… él creyó que tú te habías quedado en la Sociedad de Almas por tu propia voluntad… y… estaba tan frustrado y cansado de esperarte… cada día, cada noche… ¡desde que te fuiste que lo único que hace es llorar por ti! – las lágrimas caían con más abundancia

- Pero… yo… - bajó la cabeza

- Tú no tienes la culpa… Ichigo tampoco… yo… yo nunca debería haber aceptado… yo aproveché la situación para quedarme con él… yo… no tengo perdón… - apretaba las manos con fuerza

- Yo… no sé qué decir…

- No digas nada… y ahora… ve… ve a ayudarlo…

- Pero… él me pidió que cuidara de la chica

- Yo puedo cuidar de MI hija… no te preocupes – la miró con una sonrisa (al mejor estilo Orihime) – Ichigo te necesita más que a nada en el mundo… te esperó siempre… y por más que haya estado conmigo estos quince años, por más que tenga una familia aquí, su corazón siempre estuvo contigo… él te ama Rukia… ve… ve con él…

Rukia no dijo nada, la miró, le dio una pequeña sonrisa y se retiró.

**En la Sociedad de Almas**

"¡Alerta! ¡Alerta! ¡Aparición de Espada en el mundo humano! ¡Alerta todos los Capitanes y tenientes! ¡Pronto recibirán ordenes!"

- ¡¿Qué sucede, tío?! – Haruto irrumpió en el despacho de Byakuya sin golpear.

Byakuya lo miró fijamente, realmente se veía aturdido. Sus ojos muy abiertos, su ceño más fruncido de lo habitual y estaba agitado, seguro había corrido hasta allí

- Hay un Espada en el mudo humano. Hay que esperar órdenes. Abarai y Rukia están allí, junto a Kurosaki…

- Debo ir… - dijo esto dirigiéndose a la puerta

- ¿Por qué?

- Hay una deuda que tengo pendiente con el arrancar – en su voz se notaba cierta furia

- ¿Ese es el que atacó a la chica humana?

- Si… seguramente… Le juré que lo derrotaría… y eso haré – seguro

Byakuya no dijo nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que aprobaba que Haruto fuera a pelear.

**En el campo de batalla**

Ichigo y Renji seguían en el suelo, mientras Uryu recibía una descarga atrás de la otra. Una ráfaga helada congeló una de las manos de Mazui.

- ¿Qué demonios…?

- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, Ichigo?! - Rukia le gritó a Ichigo, que estaba en el suelo, ignorando al espada

Nadie contestaba

- El shinigami ése está muerto… - una sonrisa retorcida se veía en la cara de Mazui

La cara de Rukia se transformó en una de pánico

- ¡No lo escuches, Rukia! ¡Eso no es verdad! – gritó Renji

Rukia no escuchó a Renji, y sin pensar, dejó de prestar atención a nada de su alrededor. Bajó al lado de Ichigo, se arrodilló, y lo dio vuelta. Se recostó sobre su pecho y comenzó a acariciar su cara.

- ¿Por qué? – Lloraba - ¿Por qué me hiciste esto? No… no… - seguía llorando

Mazui miraba la escena divertido. Renji seguía maldiciendo e intentando levantarse y Uryu estaba sobre unos escombros, casi inconsciente.

- No es momento de llorar, enana…

Rukia levantó su cabeza y lo miró. Las lágrimas salían, su corazón estaba acelerado al máximo y su boca quería formar una amplia sonrisa. – Es… estás… ¡Estás vivo! – lo abrazó con fuerza

- ¿Quién estaba muerto? – sonrió melancólicamente y apoyó una mano sobre la cabeza de Rukia

- Idiota… ¿por qué me asustas de ésta manera?

- Pero… si yo no hice nada – seguía acariciándola

Rukia volvió a levantarse y a mirarlo a los ojos, que todavía estaban negros.

- ¿Por qué tienes tus ojos así?

- No es nada… no te preocupes…

- Ichigo… yo…

- No digas nada… ya no es necesario que digas nada, Rukia…

- Pero…

Ichigo la agarró por la nuca y la acercó posesivamente hacia él, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto. Primero, la sorpresa de Rukia le impedía reaccionar, pero al sentir los cálidos labios de Ichigo en contacto con los suyos, se dio cuenta que estaba ahí, con él, después de tanto esperar, estaba con él. Ya no importaba si estaban en el medio de una batalla o solos, no importaba nada más. Se abalanzó sobre él y empezó a besarlo intensamente, como si quisiera trasmitirle todo su amor con ese beso. Realmente se estaban fundiendo en ese tan esperado acto.

- ¿Interrumpo algo? – Mazui se había acercado a ellos, y ahora estaba parado a unos cuantos metros – parece que hacía mucho que no se veían… jeje – comenzó a formar otra bola de rayos en su mano izquierda

Ichigo separó a Rukia y se incorporó, apuntándolo nuevamente con Zangetsu – Ya no seguirás diciendo nada… pedazo de mierda…

- Oh… veo que te recuperaste, shi-ni-ga-mi

Ichigo lo miró desafiante. Sentía una fuerte puntada en la cabeza, pero la ignoraba. No necesitaba más problemas con su hollow. Los rayos del espada lo habían ayudado a controlarlo, al menos por el momento. Ahora lo único que quería era derrotarlo.

- Ve a ayudar a los chicos – le dijo a Rukia sin mirarla

- Pero… tu…

- Pero nada Rukia, estoy bien… Renji y Uryu necesitan ayuda

- Está bien…

- Vamos, Espada… - sonrió y se abalanzó contra Mazui

**En la casa Kurosaki**

Orihime, ya sin lágrimas que cayeran, decidió ir a ver a su hija. Subió lentamente las escaleras y llegó frente a la puerta. La abrió…

- ¿Miyu? ¡MIYU!

**Guau! ¿Qué pasará? ¿Qué habrá pasado con Miyu? Y Haruto está decidido a derrotar al Espada... ¿podrá conseguirlo? ¿Podrá Ichigo seguir controlando al hollow? **

**Espero revs y teorías sobre lo que puede llegar a suceder a partir de ahora... realmente me lleno de ideas con sus sugerencias y me encanta modificar la historia original en función de lo que tienen ganas de leer... así que estoy escuchando sus propuestas e ideas...**

**kaoru240 y JaNy: Les cuento que parte de su teoría es cierta :O así que pónganse contentas jajaja!! Pero hay algo que no es tan así como lo dicen... ya falta poco para saber la verdad verdadera jeje ;)**

**Estoy esperando ansiosa sus comentarios, y espero estar subiendo prontito... Nos estamos leyendo!**

**Próximo capítulo: La Luna Negra**


	15. La Luna Negra

**Hola a todosssss!! Perdón por la tardanza TT La verdad, es que estube muy ocupada y no podía terminar de escribir este cap... hace como una semana que lo tenía por la mitad... xD y encima me ayudaron a escrbirlo xD **

**Gracias por el apoyo de siempre y espero ansiosa sus reviews! o**

**ah! En compensación por el tiempo que los hice esperar, este cap es más larguito :P**

_Capítulo 15: La Luna Negra_

Miyu caminaba por las calles, abrazándose a sí misma, sintiendo miedo. ¿Qué era esa sensación? ¿A qué le tenía miedo? Un escalofrío permanente recorría su espalda. Estaba desabrigada, sólo llevaba una camisa suelta y unos jeans, y esa noche era particularmente fría, pero sabía que el frío no era el causante de esa rara sensación.

Se detuvo frente al parque dónde solían encontrarse con Haruto. "¿Dónde estás?" pensó. Miró al cielo y entre las nubes, logró divisar la Luna. Era una Luna llena y hermosa, parecía intocable, inmaculada. Miyu volvió a perderse en las sensaciones. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Hace unos instantes se hallaba en su habitación, recostada, ¿quién la había llevado allí? No recordaba bien lo sucedido, sólo la cara de ese tipo, la sonrisa retorcida y sus fríos ojos rojos acechándola. Y ahora, el reiatsu de su papá estaba alterado de una manera que nunca sintió antes, ya no tenía aquella serenidad de siempre, ahora sentía cómo Ichigo deseaba matar, tenía un aura maligna impregnada que le daba miedo.

¿Qué quiere de ella el Espada? ¿Quién es ella para que la consideren tan importante? ¿Tanto poder tiene? Estaba muy confundida y aterrada por la situación. El reiatsu de Uryu estaba demasiado bajo y el de Renji también. Rukia estaba alterada y Orihime inmóvil en su casa. Miyu podía sentir cada uno de los movimientos de sus conocidos, tanto que la afectaba a ella.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo papá? – dijo muy suave, mirando a la Luna. Las nubes volvían a taparla y una lágrima rodó por la mejilla de la chica. El frío seguía intentando enterrarse en sus huesos, pero ella siguió su camino, tenía que llegar al campo de batalla y detener esta locura. Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese reiatsu de Ichigo… Además, su lazo espiritual se había vuelto completamente negro y eso no podía ser normal… ¿Acaso el hollow estaba tomando el control?

Haruto atravesó la puerta con los ojos cerrados, y cuando los volvió a abrir, estaba de nuevo en Karakura, justamente en el parque… Sintió el reiatsu de Miyu cerca… ¿Podía ser? No… definitivamente estaba susceptible esa noche. Miró al cielo y pudo visualizar el resplandor de la Luna entre las nubes. "Otra vez aquí", pensó. Algo llamó su atención. "¿Qué será ese reiatsu? Tiene demasiada sed de sangre cargada en él…" y con este pensamiento se alejó de la zona en dirección hacia dónde estaban los demás.

Rukia había cargado a Renji y lo estaba llevando hacia dónde Uryu estaba tirado entre los escombros.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué Ichigo estaba inconsciente?

- No importa Rukia… lo importante es que está bien… déjalo en sus manos, él sabe lo que hace – Renji hablaba entrecortado debido a su mal estado, realmente las descargas eléctricas de Mazui eran muy fuertes.

Llegaron dónde Uryu, y Rukia dejó a Renji recostado sobre una pared, mientras intentaba reanimar al Quincy. Renji la miraba, ¿debía decirle que el hollow controló a Ichigo? ¿Era necesario realmente que ella lo supiera? ¿Tenía que ayudarlo en ese momento? Uryu recobró el conocimiento.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – Rukia se veía ansiosa y miraba alternativamente a los dos hombres con ojos insistentes

- Es que este espada es demasiado rápido, debemos ser cuidadosos y planear una estrategia… las descargas eléctricas son muy poderosas y dejarían a cualquiera en estado de shock… nosotros tuvimos suerte al sobrevivir…

- ¿Por qué mejor no intentamos irnos de aquí?

- ¿Y dejar a Ichigo solo? Ni de broma, Renji… Yo no me iré…

- Tiene razón, Abarai. No podemos dejar a Ichigo solo, menos en las condiciones en las que está – sonaba preocupado.

Renji lo miró fijamente, hasta con algo de rencor. Uryu no entendía el por qué de esa mirada, simplemente la ignoró y dirigió sus ojos a la batalla.

- ¿No logran sentir el reiatsu de Ichigo? Está muy alterado… Es el hollow.

Rukia miró a Uryu. Estaba sorprendida y la angustia comenzaba a llenarle el pecho. Sentía que se ahogaba. Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia dónde estaba Ichigo.

Orihime entró en la desesperación al ver que Miyu no estaba en su cama y que la ventana estaba abierta. Fue muy descuidada al no sentir que cruzaba la barrera que rodeaba la casa. Cerró la ventana y salió, rumbo a dónde estaban los demás, no podía permitir que su hija interviniera en la batalla, no dejaría que nadie siguiera involucrándola dónde nunca debería haber estado. Maldecía por lo bajo el poder que su padre le había cedido y hubiera querido que nunca saliera a flote. Caminaba enfrascada en sus pensamientos, sin mirar siquiera a su alrededor. Sus ojos ya no estaban humedecidos y ahora tenían un brillo diferente, estaba decidida a que Su hija saliera del medio de la batalla, y eso haría.

**En la Sociedad de Almas, Primer Escuadrón**

- Soy el Capitán Kuchiki, solicito ver al Comandante General Yamamoto con urgencia

- Adelante, capitán – dijo el viejo desde su sillón

Byakuya hizo una pequeña reverencia y se acercó

- Toma asiento, Kuchiki

- No es necesario, debo hacerle un pedido urgente

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Debido a lo sucedido en el mundo humano,... – fue interrumpido por el viejo

- El capitán Abarai y la teniente Kuchiki están en el mundo humano como refuerzos del shinigami asignado a esa región, Capitán – los ojos del viejo se clavaron en los de Byakuya y su voz sonaba determinante

- Comandante, solicito que autorice al teniente del Sexto escuadrón, Haruto Kuchiki, a ir al mundo humano en carácter de inspector para documentar todo lo que suceda – la mirada de Byakuya era intimidante, pero no se comparaba con la del comandante, quién demostraba inconformidad con el pedido

- Capitán, he dicho que Abarai-taicho y Kuchiki-fukutaicho están allí, ¿no cree que es suficiente con ellos y el shinigami sustituto para derrotar a un simple HOLLOW? – recalcó la palabra "hollow"

- Pero… No es un hollow, señor – seguía el choque enfurecido de miradas

- SI, ES UN HOLLOW, y puede retirarse, Capitán – hizo un gesto con la mano, invitándolo a retirarse

Byakuya hizo una pequeña reverencia sin quitarle los ojos de encima al comandante y se retiró. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia en que nadie más vaya al mundo humano? ¿Y por qué no quiere decir que en realidad es un Espada el que ataca? Ahora sí que estaba metido en un problemón… Haruto se había ido sin autorización, o mejor dicho, sin la aprobación del Comandante General…

Byakuya volvió a su despacho y comenzó a buscar entre los papeles de su escritorio, tenía que pensar en algo para solucionar este problema o Haruto tendría dificultades.

**En Karakura**

Ichigo se enfrentaba a Mazui, y estaban parejos. La máscara de Ichigo se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco y su reiatsu era cada vez más parecido al de un hollow.

- ¿Qué pasa, shinigami? Tu máscara está haciéndose añicos… jajaja

- Pelea arrancar… ¿o tienes miedo de mí? – su sonrisa era maniática y aterradora, realmente parecía odiar al espada.

Rukia observaba de cerca la expresión de Ichigo, creyendo que realmente estaba poseído por aquel engendro, ¿podía estar tan débil como para dejarse manipular? Deseaba gritarle con todas sus fuerzas lo inútil que era, darle ánimos como antes, pero no podía, no soportaba verlo de esa manera, ya no se veía como él.

- ¡Y te dije que no me llames shinigami! – volvió al ataque.

Salpicaban los alrededores las gotas de sangre de ambos, y los ojos de Rukia se veían cada vez más temerosos y angustiados. ¿Por qué tenía que suceder esto ahora? Tantos años esperando el reencuentro con Ichigo, y cuando lo tiene cerca solamente puede sentir el reiatsu de un hollow enfurecido con ganas de matar. Realmente la vida era injusta...

Miyu se acercaba temblorosa al lugar, y al llegar, quedó a las espaldas del espada. Ichigo la vio y una fuerte puntada en su cabeza hizo que se detuviera en el aire y Mazui lograra darle de lleno con una de sus descargas eléctricas superpoderosas.

- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia corrió desesperadamente al lugar dónde Ichigo cayó inconsciente.

- ¡PAPÁ! – el grito de Miyu fue escuchado por Mazui, quien se dio vuelta y esbozó una sonrisa peligrosa

- Parece que te encontré otra vez... jeje... – se acercaba intimidantemente a la chica

- ¡Déjame! ¡Yo no tengo ésos poderes que tú quieres! – se alejaba dando pasos hacia atrás, pero se topó con una pared en ruinas

- Parece que te acorralé, preciosa – su sonrisa era cada vez más marcada y loca.

Miyu temblaba y miraba a su padre inconsciente en el suelo, en brazos de Rukia, que intentaba reanimarlo sin resultados. – Je... te tengo – le susurró en el oído, mientras agarraba sus manos y las presionaba contra la pared.

Los ojos de la chica se salían de sus órbitas y su cerebro no podía procesar nada de lo que ocurría.

Mazui se alejó un poco de la chica y de sus manos salieron dos púas que brillaban intensamente y se clavaron en las manos de Miyu. La chica dio un grito de dolor y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Quedó clavada en la pared, como crucificada.

- Ahora si eres mía... ¡jajaja! comencemos con el ritual... a ver... quién servirá de sacrificio primero... – miraba a un lado y otro, observaba a Ichigo y Rukia, que estaba llorando en su pecho; a Renji y Uryu, que no podían moverse y se sentían terriblemente impotentes ante aquella situación, y una sonrisa cada vez más amplia y maniática se marcaba en su rostro. – Parece que nadie de por aquí merece la pena... – cuando dijo esto, una filosa hoja negra se enterró en su espalda – Parece que llegó alguien que si vale... JAJAJAJAJA

Haruto, con Kuroitsuki clavada en el cuerpo del espada, se sentía impotente. ¿Cómo había dudado de ayudar a la chica? Después de todo era su hermana... pero... el dolor en el pecho no lo soportaba más... estaba desobedeciendo sus propios principios ayudando en esta batalla que era del otro shinigami, pero no podía permitir que ese desgraciado maltratara de esa manera a Miyu... No entendía bien por qué, pero no soportaba que ella llorara... No permitiría que nunca más derramara lágrimas.

- Tercera fase, Chisatsuki – (N/A bien seco, como Bya-kun xD) un haz de luz negra, proveniente del interior de Mazui, inundó la escena. Se podía ver claramente el cuerpo del espada "cortado" a la mitad por la luz negra.

Rukia lloraba sobre el pecho de Ichigo, escuchando los débiles latidos de su corazón. Levantó la mirada por un instante al notar la oscuridad repentina y cuando pudo divisar algo, no creía lo que veía: Haruto estaba frente a Miyu, que todavía estaba clavada en la pared, y el espada arrodillado en el suelo, con "algo" que lo atravesaba a la mitad. ¿Acaso lo había derrotado? no podía ser... Ichigo con Bankai no había logrado hacerle casi ningún daño... – Haruto... – dijo por lo bajo

Orihime corrió al lado de su hija, interponiéndose entre ella y Haruto, que la miraba. Miyu estaba inconsciente.

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Haruto la miró sorprendido

- ¡Miyu! – Orihime comenzó a intentar desclavarla, pero las púas estaban demasiado "duras". Haruto, sin mirar siquiera a Hime, cortó las lanzas con la espada y dejó que Miyu cayera sobre él. La abrazó con cuidado, pero le transmitía un calor que no hubiera querido dar. Sentir el cuerpo de la humana cerca lo hacía sentir terriblemente bien... ¿qué era esa sensación? Escuchó un gemido que venía de Miyu.

- Gracias – dijo muy suavemente e hizo una leve presión con sus brazos sobre el cuerpo de Haruto

- ¡Dámela! – Orihime le arrebató el cuerpo de Miyu mirándolo con odio

- ¡HARUTO CUIDADO! – Rukia gritó desesperadamente

Mazui se había levantado. Su cabeza estaba orientada hacia el cielo, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados.

- Parece que me voy a tener que poner serio, jeje – decía tranquilamente

Haruto miró a Orihime, y con un rápido movimiento se puso frente al espada, apuntándolo con la zampakutoh.

- Parece que te importa demasiado esa niña humana... volviste muy rápido, jeje... ¿qué sucede, shinigami?

Haruto sólo lo miraba con desprecio y algo de ira. Deseaba descuartizarlo. No sabía por qué, pero sentía una rabia descontrolada por aquel espada. Sólo pensar que le había hecho daño a Miyu, lo llenaba de impulsos asesinos. Sus ojos ardían, pero no le contestó nada.

- Je... no eres un tipo de muchas palabras, ¿verdad? No importa... jeje... sólo quiero a esa chica para usar su cuerpo de redireccionador de partículas espirituales. Ella domina muy bien los espiritriones, es su naturaleza, y yo necesito que los mande a Hueco Mundo para restaurar todo lo que la Sociedad de Almas destruyó... y tú eres una fuente de espiritriones muy valiosa, tu poder espiritual es admirable, chico... me encantaría conocer tu bankai...

Una sonrisa sobradora apareció en la cara de Haruto – Hmp... Cómo quieras... – Haruto alzó a Kuroitsuki, apuntando al cielo - ¿Hay algo más temible que la oscuridad total, arrancar?

- Creo que si, jeje, shinigami – reía entre dientes, llevando pequeños rayos a sus puños

- Sí... es verdad, la muerte es más temible... – la seriedad y el desafío se apoderaron de la cara y los ojos de Haruto, ni Rukia lo había visto así antes... ¿realmente podía hacer el bankai? ¿Qué era todo ese poder que apareció de repente en el aire? Ni siquiera ella podía casi soportarlo... ¿era ése el verdadero poder de Haruto?

– Ban... – la sonrisa volvió al rostro de Haruto – KAI...

Un rayo negro atravesó la espada de Haruto y su cuerpo, y partió el suelo.

- Aquí está mi bankai, arrancar, KUROI SHINTSUKI – dijo irónicamente

Las nubes cubrieron el cielo. Haruto miraba sobradoramente a Mazui. Sostenía una espada en cada mano: la de la izquierda, empuñadura dorada y hoja blanca, la de la derecha, empuñadura dorada y hoja negra con una brillante línea roja a lo largo, que con solo mirarla se sentía que quería atravesar al espada.

- Muy bien, shinigami, así que de verdad tenías bankai… jeje – cargó más sus manos de rayos

La sonrisa en la cara de Haruto no se iba y su mirada provocadora tampoco.

Mazui se lanzó al ataque directo, dando de lleno sobre las espadas de Haruto, arrastrándolo unos metros hacia atrás. Mazui se veía sorprendido, ninguno de sus rayos había llegado a tocar a Haruto, ya que se desvanecieron al contacto con la katana.

- ¿Qué pasa, arrancar? Jeje… - sonaba irónico y su sonrisa despectiva no se borraba de su rostro

- ¿Qué hiciste? – realmente estaba sorprendido

- Nada… jeje… Este es mi poder. – ahora se puso serio y dio un salto hacia atrás, poniéndose en posición de ataque, la espada blanca adelante y la espada negra atrás. – En mi mano derecha llevo mi fuerza y mis ganas de aplastar a mi enemigo, es la representación de mi instinto asesino en la batalla – lo miraba fijamente, confirmando lo dicho – y en mi mano izquierda llevo mi orgullo, de nunca haber sido herido por nada, esta espada no puede causar daño, pero a costa de esto me 

protege de todas las habilidades que se generen por medio de reiatsu – sus ojos seguían en los del Espada

- Ya veo… - también se puso en posición de ataque – parece que descubriste mi pequeño secreto, shinigami… je

- Tus pequeños rayos de juguete no me harán daño, arrancar… Usar reiatsu para crear electricidad es una técnica bastante buena, pero para mi Shintsuki, no son más que polvo en el viento…

Mazui estaba furioso. Salió al ataque sin pensarlo, usando toda su fuerza y concentrando la mayor cantidad de reiatsu en sus puños. El ataque fue recibido de lleno por Haruto, que cruzó las dos espadas frente a él, consumiendo el reiatsu del arrancar. Pero, la fuerza que conllevaba el ataque, lastimó el brazo izquierdo de Haruto.

- Parece que tu espada de juguete es tan fuerte que rompe tus huesos como si fueran de papel, shinigami – la sonrisa maquiavélica volvió a la cara de Mazui

- Eso está por verse… arrancar – Esta vez fue Haruto el que mostró un rostro retorcido.

Rukia apenas podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Era ese su hijo realmente? Demasiada sed de sangre para ser Haruto, más bien, parecía que estaba viendo pelear a Ichigo transformado en hollow… Los golpes de espada contra el hierro del arrancar y los gritos desaforados de dolor y locura de Mazui siendo cortado un golpe tras otro, la aturdían, y solamente podía quedarse estática junto a Ichigo, que seguía inconsciente.

Otra vez apareció la luz de la Luna llena de esa noche, iluminándolo todo. Mazui yacía en el suelo y Haruto, con su brazo izquierdo destrozado, sostenía ala espada negra clavada en el pecho del arrancar. – Hasta nunca, arrancar...

Miyu se había despertado y miraba la escena. ¿Era Haruto? Si, definitivamente era él. Quiso zafarse de los brazos de su madre, pero ésta no la dejó.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Quiero ir a verlo... por favor... – Miyu estaba emocionada por el momento y las lágrimas surcaban su rostro

- No, hija... él estaba haciendo su trabajo... es un shinigami y tú una humana... no tienen que estar juntos...

- Pero, mamá... él es mi hermano... – lloraba con más fuerza

- Hija, a veces las cosas no son como queremos que sean. Por eso mismo debes dejarlo ir...

- No entiendo lo que me quieres decir ¡Quiero ir a verlo! – gritaba, forcejeaba y lloraba. Quería abrazarlo, sentirlo cerca, no importaba que fuera su hermano, no importaba nada, él estaba ahí y la había salvado. Pensó que nunca más lo vería y por eso sentía una enorme presión en el pecho desde que lo vio atravesar la puerta hace un rato. No sabía ni quería saber qué le pasaba, pero su corazón y su cuerpo le pedían estar junto a él en ese momento.

- ¡BASTA! – Orihime la sujetó con más fuerza

- ¿Por... por qué, mamá? Yo... yo... – las lágrimas no la dejaban seguir y se abrazó fuerte a su madre

- Ya pasará, hija... – también lloraba

Rukia seguía intentando reanimar a Ichigo, pedo no había caso. Orihime había puesto su "barrera de curación" alrededor de Uryu, Renji y Miyu, para restablecer sus cuerpos. Luego, todos se reunieron alrededor de Ichigo, menos Haruto que los observaba desde lejos, sin decir nada.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

Orihime empezó a curarlo

- Es que... el hollow...

- No puedo... – dijo Hime algo aterrada

- ¿Qué pasa Hime? – le preguntó Uryu

- Es que... no puedo curar las heridas de Ichigo, hay algo en él que me lo está impidiendo

- N..no... im... importa... Hime – la voz de Ichigo sonaba pesada y débil, tenía los ojos cerrados y permanecía inmóvil

- ¡Ichigo! – Rukia seguía derramando lágrimas sin quererlo

- No... Vas a poder... no... Sigas... Hime... está...bien... voy... a... estar... bien... – sonrió débilmente y volvió a quedar inconsciente. Orihime quitó la barrera y Rukia se abalanzó sobre él.

**En la casa de los Kurosaki**

Habían devuelto a Ichigo a su cuerpo y permanecía en su cama. Rukia estaba sentada al lado y los demás estaban parados. Miyu estaba descansando en su habitación y Haruto había vuelto a la Sociedad de Almas sin decir nada.

- Regresaré a la Sociedad de Almas a informar – dijo Renji

- Renji... yo... – dijo Rukia sin mover su vista de Ichigo

- Lo se... no te preocupes... también hablaré con Haruto...

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó Uryu

- Esta tarde...

Orihime se fue. Debía hablar con Miyu. Hacía unas cuantas horas que estaban en la casa y había permanecido encerrada en su cuarto sin salir... Golpeó y entró. Ya había amanecido y los rayos del sol de la mañana entraban por las ventanas, que estaban abiertas. Orhime cerró los vidrios.

- Hace frío... ¿por qué...? – la interrumpió la chica

- Quería refrescarme para pensar...

- ¿Pensar en qué? Ya pasó todo... – se sentó al lado de Miyu, que estaba en la cama. Quería que no pensara más en nada de lo sucedido... y se le notaba

- ¿Por qué tienes tanto empeño en que me olvide de lo que sucedió?

- No es necesario que sigas mezclándote con nadie que no pertenece a este mundo

- Papá no pertenece aquí... y mi hermano tampoco...

Orhime la miró... ¿hermano? ¿Ya se dirigía a ese chico como hermano?

- Aunque tú no quieras, Haruto es mi hermano, y me salvó del espada... ¿por qué no aceptas eso? Además... – Miyu pensaba en lo que sucedió hacía algunas horas. Haruto la había salvado, pero luego se fue…

_Flash Back_

_Todos se estaban yendo, llevando a Ichigo inconsciente. Miyu buscó a Haruto con la mirada y al divisarlo, se acercó._

_- ¿Qué sucede, Kurosaki?_

_- ¿Por… por qué…?_

_- ¿Por qué vine?_

_Miyu asintió con la cabeza_

_- Órdenes de mi capitán_

_Miyu abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada, no quería que Haruto viera sus lágrimas_

_- Vuelvo a la Sociedad de Almas – y sin decir nada más, se alejó usando su shumpo_

_Final del flash_

- No... Además nada... no quiero que te involucres mas con ellos... ¿no ves que casi te matan por meterte donde no perteneces?

- Pero... yo quiero pertenecer ahí...

- Tú no eres como ellos... – sonaba enfadada y triste

- Pero...

- Pero nada – se levantó dispuesta a irse

- Mamá... ¿qué tengo que hacer con esto que siento?

Hime la volvió a mirar, algo sorprendida

- ¿qué sientes?

- Una presión en el pecho que me dice que debo estar ahí... con él...

- Él no es nadie, hija... Ni siquiera se despidió de ti ni vino a verte... ¿o no? solamente cumplía órdenes... No cometas los mismos errores que yo... a él no le importa nada de ti... ni de este mundo... lo mejor será que lo olvides...

Miyu miraba el piso y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos... Órdenes... ésa palabra le taladraba el cerebro y el corazón...

Por la tarde, Renji se disponía a marcharse.

- Renji, habla con Haruto y por favor, explícale todo... Byakuya ya debe haber hablado con él... pero es importante que entienda...

- Lo sé, Rukia... No te preocupes... – una triste sonrisa tranquilizó a Rukia, podía confiar plenamente en Renji, y lo sabía

- Abarai, buena suerte

- Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto, Ishida – estrecharon sus manos

Orihime miraba todo desde un lugar apartado. Se sentía mal. Ichigo estaba inconsciente desde la pelea y ella no podía curar sus heridas. Rukia se quedaría en su casa para "cuidar" a Ichigo, pero no podía decirle nada porque fue ella misma la que le dio vía libre. Miyu permanecía encerrada en su habitación, llorando. Sólo pensar que le estaba haciendo tanto daño... Pero no podía permitir que se mezclara con ellos... Tantos años luchando porque esto no sucediera... Y ahora... Realmente no sabía cómo actuar... No quería que su hija sufriera... pero sería peor si la dejaba tener esperanzas... No podía permitir que lo poco que le quedaba se arruine... pero...

- ¿Pasa algo, Hime? – Uryu entró en la cocina, ella estaba de espaldas a él

- No... sólo... pensaba... – seguía cocinando

- ¿Cómo está Miyu?

- Mal... no sé qué hacer con ella...

- Es lógico que se sienta mal después de todo lo que tuvo que pasar con ese espada...

- Pero... no es sólo eso...

- ¿Ichigo?

- Si... ella quiere ver a su hermano...

- ¿A ese shinigami?

- Parece que se conocieron antes de que todo esto sucediera... Hace cinco días apareció un reiatsu de shinigami por esta zona, supongo que era de ese chico y... creo que ella también lo sintió y se conocieron...

- ¿Y eso es malo? Después de todo es su hermano

- Pero yo no puedo permitir que se mezcle con shinigamis, ella... ella no es de ese mundo...

- Ichigo es shinigami, e Isshin también... Ella desciende de shinigamis...

Orihime se dio vuelta y miró a Uryu a los ojos. Comenzó a llorar sin quererlo.

- ¿Qué pasa, Hime?

- Las cebollas… - sonrió amargamente

Uryu se acercó más y la abrazó fuerte. Orihime se sorprendió, quedándose estática.

- No sigas lamentándote más… no es tu culpa nada de lo que pasó

- Si… sí que lo es…

Uryu la separó de él y la miró a los ojos, ella bajó la vista.

- ¿Sabes? Ya estoy un poco cansado de que cada vez que nos vemos me pidas perdón… Nada de lo que hiciste me lo hiciste a mí…

- Tu… tú no sabes… - comenzó a llorar más fuerte y un nudo en su garganta no la dejaba seguir hablando. Se soltó bruscamente del agarre de Uryu y salió corriendo hacia su habitación. Ya no podía más con todo lo que estaba pasando… ya no quería sufrir… ya no quería que nadie más sufriera por ella…

**Guau! Que cap! Y si que costó escribirlo! CONFESIÓN: La parte del Bankai la escribí con la super ayuda de mi marido!! Fanático de peleas y de Bleach, por supuesto!! GRACIAS AMOR!!**

**¿Por qué tanto arrepentimiento de Hime? ¿Qué es lo que tanto le tiene que perdonar Uryu? ¿Por qué Haruto no le dijo a Miyu que en realidad le preocupaba lo que estaba pasando y lo que podía pasarle a ella? ¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Ichigo, por qué no se despierta y por que los poderes de la Inoutil no lo pueden curar?? Espero sugerencias y críticas!!**

**Próximo capítulo: Hace 15 años, un 31 de diciembre... :O :P**

**Nos vemos!! Bye!!**


	16. Hace 15 años, un 31 de diciembre

**Puff!! Por fin terminé de escribir este cap! Me quedó largo, pero me gusta:P jeje**

**Espero reviews y agradezco a todos los lectores, me dejen o no mensajes!!**

**Nota: Recordemos que este cap transcurre el día 31 de diciembre de hace 15 años...**

_Capítulo 16: Hace 15 años, un 31 de diciembre_

**Hospital de Karakura – 7 am**

Ichigo caminaba arrastrando sus pies cansados por los pasillos del Hospital, pensando en que necesitaba una cama con urgencia. Las noches de guardia eran demoledoras, más en esta época del año y con las tormentas de nieve que habían estado pasando en los últimos días. Se veía pálido y ojeroso, algo delgado (más de lo normal xD) y agravaba su condición deplorable el día del año. Fin de año, una fecha memorable en su historia personal, que cada vez lo hundía más dentro de su depresión. Pero este año era diferente: se había dado cuenta de que todo su sufrimiento era en vano, ella se marchó y lo dejó por su propia voluntad. La ira se apoderaba de sus cansados ojos y le daban un brillo especial. Tan encerrado estaba en sus pensamientos y desgracias, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien se acercaba y lo chocó.

- ¿En qué estás pensando, idiota? – le dijo el hombre con el que se había chocado

- ¿Eh? – no entendía el por qué del insulto

- Digo, que otra vez tienes los ojos tan metidos dentro de tu cabeza que no ves por dónde caminas…

- Uryu… déjame en paz… - siguió su camino

- Ichigo, recuerda que esta noche nos reunimos…

- Si, ya lo sé… - apenas se le escuchaba

Uryu miraba la figura de Ichigo perderse en el interminable pasillo. ¿Y ahora qué tenía que hacer? Después de todo, era su mejor amigo y no podía dejarlo todo así como estaba. Hacía unos meses que había vuelto de Tokio y estaban practicando en el Hospital que dirigía su padre. También, hacía unos días que Ichigo le había propuesto matrimonio a Orihime y eso era tal vez lo que más preocupado tenía al Quincy… No podía dejar que ellos se casaran sabiendo que él no la amaba, no quería que Orihime sufriera y menos que Ichigo fuera el causante de su dolor.

Agarró su celular del bolsillo del guardapolvo y marcó un número.

- Hola… - los gritos de alguien del otro lado se escuchaban por todo el pasillo

- Ya se, ya se… es muy temprano… - seguían los gritos desaforados de lo que parecía una mujer histérica

- Perdón… no pensé en qué hora era… lo siento… – ahora no sólo se escuchaban los gritos de la mujer, sino también el llanto de un bebé… - es que… bueno, bueno… sólo escúchame un momento Tatsuky… ya se… si… soy todo eso… si, lo sé… lo sé… ¿me vas a dejar hablar? Es sobre Ichigo… - los gritos de la mujer pararon. – Hoy está particularmente decaído… sí, yo también supongo que es por el día… si… ajá… bueno… pensaba en que a lo mejor podríamos hacer algo para que… si… justamente… para hacer que vean que están en un error… si…eso mismo… bueno… de todas maneras él no se va hasta las ocho y media… si… perdóname por haberte despertado… bueno… nos vemos esta tarde, Tatsuky… y dale saludos a Yuki… Hasta luego.

Volvió el teléfono a su bolsillo y siguió su camino.

Ichigo estaba en el barcito del hospital, sentado en la barra tomando un café. El barcito estaba atendido por Keigo, que lucía igual de perdido que siempre, sólo que ahora tenía un delantal rosa con voladitos y guantes naranjas (de esos para lavar los platos).

- Ichigo… ¿Estás en otro planeta? – Los ojos de Keigo se pusieron frente a los de Ichigo, que estaban mirando un punto fijo en la pared.

- ¿Eh? No… es que necesito dormir, tuve una noche muy movida… - sonaba cansado y desanimado

- ¿Vas a ir hoy a la noche?

- Siempre voy… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta? – levantando levemente una ceja

- Nada… como estás tan cansado, a lo mejor quieres descansar en lugar de festejar… jaja… - reía mientras secaba unas copas y las acomodaba.

- No… dormiré cuando salga de aquí y después voy a ir a ayudar a las chicas con las cosas…

- ¿Ayudar a las chicas? Sí que te gusta meterte en problemas… jeje

- Je… - esbozó una media sonrisa apagada

- Vamos… ¿qué te pasa?

- Nada, Keigo… - se levantó – me voy a hacer la última ronda, nos vemos a la noche… - y se fue con una mano en el bolsillo y levantando la otra en señal de saludo

Inmediatamente se fue Ichigo, Keigo levantó el tubo del teléfono y marcó.

- ¿Uryu? Si… si… ¿Ya te comunicaste?... ¿Y?... jajajaja…. Bueno… Bien… Sólo tomó un café y no me dijo nada más… no… Va a ir a la tarde a ayudar a Tatsuky y Orihime… si… nos vemos – colgó y siguió con sus tareas matutinas

- Por fin… - dijo Ichigo al salir por la puerta principal del Hospital. Hacía frío y se notaba. Llevaba una gruesa campera de cuero, forrada con corderito, bufanda, guantes y un ridículo gorro naranja que le había regalado la ahora su "novia", ¿por qué tenía que ser tan considerado de ponerse esa cosa? Bueno, en realidad se la había puesto porque tenía mucho frío… La nieve caía en abundancia y el sol estaba tardando en salir. Miró la hora en su reloj pulsera, que apenas pudo encontrar entre la ropa y eran las 8. Salió más temprano de lo habitual, pero realmente estaba demasiado cansado. Caminó en dirección a su casa, mirando cómo sus botas se enterraban en la nieve.

¿Por qué tenía que rondar en su cabeza todo el tiempo aquella idea de que Rukia estaba con otro en la Sociedad de Almas? ¿Por qué tenía que estar pensando en que lo había dejado solo? ¿Por qué justamente ese día tenía que pasar por su mente todo lo que sufrió por ella durante estos diez años y cómo se derrumbó todo aquel día en que vio a ese maldito shinigami en Tokio? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar ni un minuto en esa endemoniada enana? Seguía su camino pensando en que no quería pensar, pero cada paso era una tortura interna.

Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta. Sabía que no habría nadie allí porque su padre y su hermana Yuzu estaban de viaje, habían ido a ver a Karin que tenía un partido especial de invierno en una ciudad lejana. Él no había ido por el trabajo y por otro montón de cosas que no quería pensar en ese momento. La casa estaba fría, al igual que su corazón. Y la única palabra que se le venía a la mente era "matrimonio". Lo único que lo sacaba de la enana era pensar en su matrimonio, su boleto de escape del dolor crónico hacia la supuesta salvación. Pero, ¿de verdad estaba dispuesto a vivir el resto de su vida con Orihime? La quería, de eso no tenía dudas, y menos de que ella lo quisiera a él, pero también estaba seguro de que no estaba enamorado. Desde que "ella" se fue, la única que lo estuvo acompañando de cerca fue Orihime, siempre que los recuerdos lo atormentaron, siempre que cayó a los precipicios, siempre que necesitaba a alguien, estaba ella, a su lado, pero, nunca la pudo considerar como algo más que una buena amiga, como a Uryu o a Tatsuky… pero ahora, estaba comprometido con ella por propia voluntad y quería aceptarlo. Tenía tomada la decisión de olvidar a Rukia y eso haría, por su bien y por el de todos. Debía olvidarla.

Tiró las camperas en un sillón, junto a la bufanda. Se quitó el ridículo gorro y esbozó una sonrisa. También lo arrojó desprolijamente al sillón. Tomó una manzana de la frutera y un vaso de leche y subió las escaleras. Por lo menos ya estaba en casa y por algunas horas nadie lo molestaría. Llegó a su cama y cuando estaba por meterse en ella, suena el celular. En la pantalla se lee "Tatsuky".

- Hola, Tat… Si… recién llego del Hospital… Estoy muerto… si… voy a dormir… ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ya estoy metido en la cama! ¡Pídele a Orihime que te acompañe! No… ¡que no! – otra vez se escuchaba el llanto de un bebe - ¿Qué yo hice qué? No… no… está bien… a las 10 estoy ahí… si… si… chau – cerró la tapa del celular y lo tiró al piso (menos mal que tiene alfombra xD). Genial, ahora debería acompañar a Tatsuky y al ruidoso de su hijo al mercado a hacer las compras para esta noche… "Maldita sea" se dijo a sí mismo y se metió entre las mantas de su cama, por lo menos dormiría unos minutos, si es que podía pegar un ojo.

Suena un teléfono y una chica castaña se levanta de la cama en pantuflas y lo atiende, muy adormecida

- Hola… aahhhh (bostezo)… si – se refriega un ojo – estaba durmiendo… si… ¿qué?... ajá… pero… bueno… yo… está bien… ¿a qué hora?... si… ahí estaré…hasta entonces – colgó y fue directo a la cocina. Se sirvió algo de café frío de la cafetera y una galletita de aspecto extraño. "¿Y ahora qué querrá Keigo?", pensaba. La llamada que había recibido era de Keigo y lo había notado un tanto preocupado, realmente parecía que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero le sonaba extraño… En fin, se cambió y salió camino al Hospital.

**En el bar del Hospital**

Uryu tomaba un café en una de las mesas, mientras charlaba con Mizuiro.

- ¿Viniste sólo para el festejo de hoy?

- Si, por supuesto… Es tradición, ya sabes… jeje – sonreía abiertamente

- En fin… yo creía que la tradición se terminaría…

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por qué "estos" dos se van a casar?... jeje… no seas así… Hace diez años que nos reunimos los 31 de diciembre, ¿por qué iba a ser eso distinto ahora?

- No, por nada… Por cierto, ahora que lo mencionas…

- Me vas a preguntar qué pienso de esa unión…

Uryu asintió y se acomodó los lentes

- Es muy fácil… Ichigo no la ama…

Uryu lo miró asombrado y atinó a decir algo, pero se detuvo

- Ya se… no tenemos que meternos, pero creo que no están pensando bien las cosas… Ichigo sigue enamorado de Rukia y se nota a kilómetros… y Orihime no se…

- Ella lo ama a él… - Uryu se veía triste y perdido, mirando al suelo

- Pero… eso ya lo sabemos de sobra… pero creo que en un matrimonio ambos deben quererse entre sí, ¿no? – tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara

Los dos se quedaron mudos cuando entró en el barcito Orihime.

- ¡Hola chicos! – dijo muy ruidosamente

- Hola Orihime – dijo Mizuiro con un rostro muy feliz

- Hola… Hime… - Uryu seguía mirando el suelo

Orihime lo miró y no dijo nada, sólo cambió su mirada a una de tristeza y algo de eso se reflejó en su rostro.

- ¡Orihime-channnn! – Keigo salió de detrás de una pila de platos que había en la barra

- ¡Keigo! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Para qué me llamaste?

Uryu se levantó y miró fijamente a Keigo – Me voy a seguir con mis cosas, gracias por el café… Nos vemos a la tarde, chicos

Los otros tres saludaron.

- Yo también los dejo, tengo algunas cosas que hacer antes del festejo… - sonreía pícaramente

Orihime y Keigo lo saludaron y quedaron solos, frente a frente.

- Vamos a la barra, así charlamos más cómodos – dijo Keigo orientando a Hime con la mano. Ella se sentó en un taburete y él pasó del otro lado quedando frente a ella

- ¿Qué sucede, Keigo?

- Nada grave, Hime-chan… pero… estuve pensando mucho en esto… y… creo que Ichigo no está bien…

- ¿A qué te refieres con "no está bien"? – la cara de Orihime se iba transformando de la habitual risueña en una no muy amistosa

- Es que… últimamente está perdido… siempre con su cara de nada y sus ojos tristes… pensé que el casamiento le traería la paz que tanto busca… pero veo – fue cortado por ella

- Él está acostumbrándose a la idea… ¿No te das cuenta de qué éste es un cambio muy brusco para él? Tomó una decisión muy importante y creo que es lo mejor…

- ¿Olvidar?

- Si, olvidarla… - lo miraba fijo, y sus ojos tenían una determinación que Keigo nunca antes había notado en su amiga

- Está bien… si tu lo dices… pero yo creo que él no está olvidando… creo que solamente se está ocultando lo que siente… él

- Él nada. Y esta conversación se terminó. Entiendo que estés preocupado por Ichigo, y créeme que yo lo estoy más, pero esto ya no es de tu incumbencia. Si él se quiere casar conmigo es porque así lo decidió y punto. Acá se terminó la discusión. Y ahora me voy porque tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo esto y se fue muy rápido, dejando a Keigo con la boca abierta, nunca antes había visto ni escuchado a Orihime así, realmente le molestaba que hablaran así se su "relación" con Ichigo.

Keigo volvió a agarrar el teléfono

- Hola… salió todo mal… ella no quiere escuchar nada… No… me dijo que si Ichigo había decidido casarse con ella era porque él quería y que no me metiera más… Está bien… entonces queda todo en tus manos… bien… suerte – colgó y siguió secando platos

Uryu estaba en una oficina del Hospital, frente a una computadora, intentando escribir un informe que su padre le había pedido, pero era inútil. Lo único que se le venía a la mente eran pensamientos en torno a Ichigo y Orihime. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Él bien sabía que durante los seis años de universidad, Ichigo solamente pensaba en mil formas distintas para abrir la puerta y volver, y que cada noche lo encontraba en el balcón del pequeño departamento que compartían, mirando al cielo (y esto lo hacía sea cuales fueran las situaciones climáticas xD), y a veces hasta diciendo cosas inentendibles por lo bajo. ¿Qué había sucedido para que cambie tan abruptamente de opinión? ¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza en el momento en el que dijo "tomé la decisión de olvidar"? ¿Realmente pudieron salir de su boca esas palabras? ¿Olvidar a Rukia después de diez años de querer encontrarla desesperadamente? ¿Olvidarla después de llorarla todas las noches y de amarla cada día? No podía dejar que Orihime sufriera todo esto, no podía permitir que sus dos mejores amigos se hieran el uno al otro y no podía dejar que tuvieran una vida infernal por el simple hecho de que uno estuviera loco y la otra fuera tan ingenua de creer en que se puede cambiar lo que siente un corazón enfermo.

Había estado llamando a todos para completar un plan que se le había ocurrido para llevar a cabo su cometido de "abrirle los ojos" a los dos, pero hasta ahora todo había fallado. Tatsuky iría con Ichigo al mercado central a comprar cosas para la noche, y estaba seguro de que ella lograría algo, pero Keigo no había podido sacar nada provechoso de la conversación con Hime, ¿tan mal se ponía ella al hablar de eso? En fin, tenía que esperar que Tatsuky hiciera lo que planearon… Siguió intentando escribir…

Suena un celular desesperadamente. Un chico pelinaranja manotea todo lo que tiene en la mesa de luz, tirándolo, pero no lo encuentra. Se cae de la cama, envuelto en cobijas, y suelta varias maldiciones. Por fin da con el celular, que seguía gritando. "Perfecto" piensa y abre la tapa.

- Hola… si…¡sí!¡Ya me di cuenta! ¡Es que estoy muy cansado!¡Está bien!... En quince minutos estoy en la puerta… - colgó y dejó, como pudo, el teléfono en la mesita. Se desenroscó de las mantas y se paró. Tenía frío, y eso no lo dejaba pensar en otras cosas. Se cambió somnolientamente y salió a la puerta, dónde lo esperaba un autito rojo último modelo. Entró por la puerta del acompañante.

- Hola…

- Parece que te quedaste dormido… -sonaba enojada

- Tat… déjame en paz, quieres… ¿y dónde está tu marido? ¿Por qué no te acompaña él? – puso cara de enfado, pero su voz se escuchaba cansada

- Él está en un torneo en China y no podrá venir al festejo de esta noche, además yo quería que me acompañaras tú – la conversación elevaba más su tono cada vez

- ¿Es que no estaban disponibles los otros? Podrías haberle dicho a Hime o a Uryu, o a Keigo que está siempre libre… también está Mizuiro que vino ayer y Chad… ¿por qué a mí? – dijo esto con un tono de autocompadecimiento y se recostó contra el asiento del auto poniendo una mano sobre su cara.

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? Orihime estaba durmiendo cuando la llamé y me dijo que ni por casualidad salía a hacer compras a esta hora, además te confieso que no quería salir con ella porque temía que me hiciera comprar cualquier cosa… - los dos pusieron cara de asquito y rieron – Uryu trabaja hasta el mediodía y Chad está con unas motos que no terminó… Mizuiro debe estar con alguna de sus "chicas" – otra vez las risas – y Keigo… bueno… ejem… - se rieron mas fuerte – Admás, Ichi, tu eres el único que estaba libre y sabe cuidar bebés…

- ¿Eh? – Ichigo miró atrás y estaba durmiendo el hijo de Tatsuky en su babysit. Tatsuky se había casado hacía un año y medio con un boxeador famoso y tenían un bebé de cuatro meses, llamado Yuki. Era un poco llorón, pero ahora estaba durmiendo. – mmm…

- Vete acostumbrando, si te vas a casar, supongo que tendrás hijos… ¿no? – Tatsuky lo miraba entre irónica y preocupada. Tenía la oportunidad justa para meter el tema

- Je… seguro… - se veía nervioso - ¿Salimos? ¿O me vas a tener todo lo que queda de la mañana, parado frente a mi casa?

- Está bien… que mal que estamos hoy… - arrancó y salieron

Fueron al mercado y compraron todas las cosas que necesitaban y más. Ichigo pensaba que Tatsuky estaba loca, pero ahora lo confirmaba. Estaba cargado de bolsas y bolsitas y no estaba seguro de que todo eso entrara en el auto, pero por suerte entró. El bebé ya estaba despierto y Tatsuky se lo dio a Ichigo.

- ¿Yo tengo que llevarlo?

- ¿Y quién sino? El asiento de atrás también está lleno de cosas…

- Pero… ¿por qué no lo llevas tú y manejo yo?

- Está bien… pero con cuidado… - carita de mala

Ichigo le devolvió su retoño y subieron al coche.

- Mira… voy a ir al grano… ¿por qué tanto apuro por casarte?

- Es simple… me cansé…

- ¿De qué? ¿De esperar? ¿Y por eso vas a arruinar la vida de Hime?

- ¿Arruinar?

- Si, Ichi… los dos sabemos de sobra que tú no la amas… Ru

- Rukia ¿qué? Rukia se fue, y ten por seguro que no va a volver…

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

- Es que… en Tokio, cuando volvíamos, vi a un shinigami – Ichigo sonaba triste y Tatsuky estaba sorprendida

- ¿Shinigami? ¿Y hablaste con él?

- No fue necesario. En ese momento no pensaba en nada más que en que ella se había ido y no había regresado por su propia voluntad…

- Dices eso sin saber lo que pasó en realidad…

- No. Lo que vi me alcanza y me sobra, Tat… Por eso cuando vine…

- Ichigo… déjame decirte algo. Yo estaba ahí cuando tirabas todo. Tiraste todo lo que te recordaba a ella, rompiste fotos y regalos, todo… Eso no es querer olvidar… eso es querer ocultar… Porque aunque las cosas que te traían recuerdos de ella no estén, ella está en tu corazón y eso no puedes arrugar ni romper… Ichi…

- No, Tat… no voy a cambiar de parecer… ella se fue y yo la voy a sacar de mi corazón. Por eso decidí darle una oportunidad a Hime, ella siempre está ahí, conmigo

- Porque ella si te ama… Siempre lo hizo y tú hasta ahora no te habías dado cuenta… vamos, Ichi, si ni siquiera la registrabas…

- Pero ahora es distinto. De verdad que quiero olvidar todo y comenzar de nuevo. Esta vez voy a vivir para mí y para Hime, te lo prometo.

Paró el auto, habían llegado a la casa de Tatsuky.

- ¿Te ayudo a bajar las cosas?

- No, las voy a dejar en el auto para llevarlas a la casita luego…

- Me voy, nos vemos a la tarde. Voy a ir a ayudarlas con las cosas…

- Está bien, pero ten cuidado…

- La nieve no me va a matar – sonreía mientras bajaba del auto, dejando a Tatsuky con palabras atravesadas en la garganta y su bebé lloriqueando.

- La nieve no… - susurró cuando Ichigo cerró la puerta.

Agarró el celular de adentro del bolso y marcó.

- Hola… si… acaba de dejarme en casa… si… no… en realidad no sé si logré algo o no… no… si… me dijo que esta vez iba a hacer algo por él… no pude decirle nada más porque se fue… si… está bien… pasemos al plan b… si… ¿y tú?... está bien… ok… nos vemos – cortó y tiró el teléfono dentro del bolso. Abrigó al bebé y salió del auto.

Ichigo caminaba por la calle, ya que la nieve cubría casi toda la vereda. Pensaba… ¿porqué hoy se sentía acechado por todos los que veía? Primero Uryu que se lo choca en el pasillo y lo mira con esos ojos reprochones… y recordándole lo de esta noche… ¿en serio pensaba que se iba a olvidar? Después Keigo y sus malditas preguntas y otra vez diciéndole que no tendría que ir… ¿descansar? Si hace tanto tiempo que no hace eso… ya se olvidó casi de lo que se siente dormir toda la noche sin soñar con la persona que amas porque la tienes al lado tuyo… ¿Podrá algún día sentir eso por Hime? Estaba seguro de que no… pero bueno, una decisión es una decisión… y él ya la había tomado. Antes de seguir llorando por los rincones por Rukia, prefería hacer feliz a una persona que de verdad se preocupaba por él y lo amaba. Rukia… ¿qué estaría haciendo ahora? Aunque su bronca era mucha, seguía pensando en esas tonterías… '¿qué estará haciendo?' '¿con quién estará discutiendo?' '¿a quién estará aturdiendo?'… Reía para sus adentros y su cara se iluminó por un instante recordando aquella última noche de fin de año con ella… Tantas locuras que vivieron juntos, tantas veces que juró protegerla, tantas veces que lo hizo… Todo estaba tan lejano ahora… Y ella estaba en otro mundo sin querer regresar a su lado… No podía soportar más el sólo hecho de saber que no vino siquiera a despedirse… No quería pensar más en eso… Llegó a su casa y se fue directo a la cama. Necesitaba descansar un rato, sino no sólo su mente no lo dejaría en paz, sino que su cuerpo caería rendido.

**Casa en la orilla del río, dónde se festejan los años nuevos**

Estaba anocheciendo y Orihime con Tatsuky y Yuki (el bebé), intentaban acomodar el desastre que era la casita después de que a Ichigo le agarrara el ataque de querer tirar todo hacía unos días.

- ¿Ichigo hizo esto? ¿No era él el que encontró esta casa y quiso comenzar a festejar la primera vez? – preguntó ingenuamente Orihime

- Si… estaba un tanto molesto y decidió tirar a la basura todo aquello que le recordara a Rukia… - Tatsuky quería sacar a toda costa el tema y por eso fue tan directa con la respuesta, aunque no estaba del todo segura en cómo tratar eso con su amiga.

- je… ¿te parece que de verdad quiere olvidarla? – Orihime estaba de espaldas a Tatsuky, ordenando unas cosas de una biblioteca, intentando evitar el contacto ocular con su amiga

- La verdad… no lo creo… - amacaba con un pie el cochecito del bebé, que dormía, y acomodaba unas cosas en la heladera

- ¿En serio piensas eso? Pero… él…me prometió… a todos nos prometió que la olvidaría… que se había cansado de esperarla y que ahora quería volver a tener una vida…

- ¿Y tú piensas que eso es tan así?... Por favor, Hime…

- No, Tat… yo quiero creer en él… lo amo y creo en él… y lo voy a apoyar siempre en todo lo que decida… y si ahora decidió que quiere intentar sacarla de su cabeza y comenzar de nuevo… me casaré con él y lo ayudaré a cumplir con eso…

La conversación de las chicas se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Chad e Ichigo. Luego llegaron Keigo y Mizuiro. Todos comenzaron a armar el salón y cocinar. Estaban todos menos Uryu, que llegó casi a la hora de comer.

Por fin comieron y estaban juntos, al lado del hogar y del viejo reloj de péndulo, esperando con ansias la llegada del nuevo año. Es costumbre de ellos en este día, hacer unas rondas de sake y licor, para decir las buenas nuevas que tienen o cosas que les pasaron importantes durante el año anterior. Y siendo las 11 y media, comenzaron.

- Bueno… - comenzó a decir Mizuiro - creo que este año me toca comenzar a mi… como saben me recibo y quiero que sepan que voy a comenzar mis negocios en el exterior… - todos lo felicitaban – y además, Keigo, quisiera contratarte como mi asistente personal para que puedas acompañarme… - seguían las felicitaciones y buenos augurios y más sake

- Gracias Mizuiro, de verdad – lagrimones surcaban la cara de Keigo – ahora es mi turno… jeje… - secaba las lágrimas y seguían tomando – bueno… yo… no sé qué decir… este año me la pasé muy bien atendiendo el bar del Hospital, más cuando volvieron Ichigo y Uryu, jeje… y ahora… bueno… ¡me iré por ahí a conocer chicas! ¡Esto es genial! ¡Gracias Mizuiro! – se reían a carcajadas y tomaban más

- Bueno, yo… ¿qué decir? – Tatsuky tenía a Yuki en brazos y era la única que no tomaba porque estaba amamantando… - Mi marido consiguió nuevas peleas, así que seguramente siga teniendo más y más dinero… jeje… estoy contenta por eso… pero… lo más importante que me pasó este año fue tener a mi hijo… soy muy feliz y les agradezco a todos por estar siempre ahí conmigo – lloraba de emoción y todos la abrazaron (tipo abrazo gigante, :P)

- Yo… creo que abriré otra sucursal del taller… este año nos fue muy bien (Chad tiene un socio) y pensamos en apostar a más… - nuevas felicitaciones y otras copas más…

- Je… parece que me toca a mí ahora… - Uryu se veía nervioso. Tenía una botella de sake en la mano y tomaba del pico, tenía las mejillas rosadas y cada tanto miraba complicemente a Tatsuky – Creo que me está costando decirles esto… jeje… Me voy a vivir a Tokyo – todos lo miraron sorprendidos… - mi padre me consiguió un lugar en un importante Hospital en Tokio y me voy para allá… en dos días… - todos lo felicitaron con algo de angustia porque dejarlo ir así como así no era fácil, pero bueno… era su decisión y siempre soñó con ser un médico prestigioso y esta era su oportunidad…

- Bueno Uryu, parece que me vas a ganar en esto de la medicina también… - Ichigo estaba bastante entonado, había aprovechado la situación para olvidarse un poco de la endemoniada enana y disfrutar de esta reunión con sus amigos. – Yo quiero decirles que este año tomé la decisión más importante de mi vida, que es olvidar… si, olvidarla para seguir una nueva vida. Y para el próximo año quiero que esta nueva vida tome su curso, por eso nos vamos a casar en un mes… - miró sonriendo a Orihime, que no creía lo que estaba escuchando… ni tampoco los demás… ¿un mes? ¿Estaba loco?... en fin… ése era su deseo y aunque nadie estaba de acuerdo con eso, no lo habían podido cambiar…

- Ichigo… me haces tan feliz… - lloraba (al mejor estilo Inoue xD) – yo quiero decirles que este año fue el mejor de mi vida y quiero prometerles que aunque me cueste y aunque se me vaya la vida en ello, voy a devolverle a Ichigo su sonrisa… - lloraba y reía, mientras seguían bebiendo y felicitándose.

Las manecillas del reloj estaban cerca de dar las doce. Los "gong" sonaron muy fuerte, uno, dos, tres… Brindaban y tomaban, deseándose felicidades… pero… Uryu se dio cuenta de que alguien faltaba. Miró de reojo hacia el ventanal que da al patio y logró divisar la figura de Ichigo afuera, entre la nieve que caía. Tenía levantada la mano con una copa al cielo, y Uryu bien sabía qué era lo que significaba aquel gesto… no podía creer que fuera tan cínico de haber dicho que juraba olvidarla y ahora estaba allí afuera, brindando con "ella"… Miró a Hime, y ella seguía sonriendo entre licor y risas… Ya no soportaba más… ya no podía seguir con esta presión en el pecho… Se levantó sigilosamente y se dirigió al hall de entrada, dispuesto a irse.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo Tatsuky desde la puerta, Uryu se estaba por poner la campera, pero al escucharla se detuvo

- No puedo más… ¿lo viste?

- Si… pero… ya hicimos todo lo posible… bah…

- Ya sé lo que me vas a decir… que yo no hice nada…

- ¿Por qué no hablas con Ichigo?

- ¿Crees que no lo he hecho ya? Mil veces quise que entre en razones, pero no me escucha… a nadie escucha…

- ¿y Hime? ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

- No – seco

- Vamos Uryu, ella te escuchará… siempre lo ha hecho…

- No quiero – estaba serio y la luz se reflejaba en sus anteojos. Tatsuky se acercó y lo miró directo a los ojos

- Si no lo haces... entonces… ¿tenemos que resignarnos a verlos toda la vida llorar?

Uryu bajó la mirada, pero luego miró hacia donde estaba el bochinche y la gente festejando. Vio a Ichigo entrar y seguir bailando y tomando como si nada ocurriera y eso le hacía hervir la sangre.

- Está bien… intentaré hablar con Orihime – dejó a Tatsuky en la sala y fue al salón

Orihime no estaba allí. Todos tomaban y ya estaban muy pasados de rosca, como habitualmente ese día… pero ella… ¿dónde estaba? ¿Podría ser…? El Nozomi… ¿Por qué ahí?... Tendría que ir… tomó un par de botellas de licor y salió al patio… Vio las huellas de Hime en la nieve y supo que estaba allí, aunque no provenía ninguna luz de dentro.

Entró y dejó las botellas en una mesa vieja.

- ¿Ichigo?

- Lamente decepcionarte… - sonaba apagado

- Oh… ¿Qué sucede? – ella estaba triste, definitivamente su voz sonaba como si estuviera llorando

- Como no estabas en la fiesta, pensé que podría encontrarte aquí – volvió a agarrar las botellas y se acercó a dónde la chica estaba, sentada en el suelo frente a una ventana grande desde donde se podían ver las luces del salón donde los demás festejaban ruidosamente, sin darse cuenta de su ausencia. Le dio una de las botellas a Hime y se sentó a su lado.

- Parece que nadie nota que no estamos…

- No… ¿pensaste que Ichigo lo notaría y vendría por ti?

Orihime no respondió, solo tomaba.

- ¿Por qué sigues creyendo en él?

- Porque lo amo – respondió secamente

- ¿no te das cuenta de que a él no le importa nada de lo que te pase a ti? – intentaba sonar tan amable como siempre, con mucha dificultad

- ¡Eso no es cierto! ¿No lo escuchaste cuando dijo frente a todos que quería rehacer su vida conmigo?

- ¡¿Y tú no lo viste brindar con el maldito cielo en vez de contigo?! – estaba furioso, nunca le gritaba a nadie y menos a Hime, pero esta vez no pudo controlarse, no quería callar mas, no quería verla llorar más…

Orihime lo miró y la luz que venía del exterior permitió que se notaran las lágrimas en su rostro. Uryu se acercó a ella y con sus manos las secó.

- ¿no te das cuenta que solo te hace llorar? – ahora su voz sonaba triste y melancólica

- pero… yo… no puedo dejarlo solo

- ¿Y él si puede? – se acercaba más y más al rostro de la chica, no sabía bien por qué lo hacía, pero estaban solos y a oscuras, tan cerca y ella tan desprotegida y llorando. No podía contener aquel impulso que lo llevaba hacia la boca de ella y se dio cuenta de eso cuando sus labios se tocaron. Entonces retrocedió y sacó sus manos del rostro de Hime.

Ella estaba inmóvil, sintiendo todavía las sensaciones que ese mini beso le había provocado… Ahora que lo pensaba, estaba por casarse con Ichigo y él nunca la había besado, ni siquiera había demostrado nada de cariño, ni una sonrisa ni nada… pero Uryu… en ese momento… con ese ínfimo acto… pudo hacerle sentir todas las cosas que Ichigo no en todos estos años… ¿qué era ese nuevo sentimiento que apareció? No quería saberlo, sólo necesitaba sentirlo más. Tomó las manos de Uryu y se las llevó a su propia cara. El chico estaba sorprendido, pensó que la reacción de Hime sería otra… pero… ¿estaba incitándolo a más? No…no era correcto… ella era la prometida de su mejor amigo, y además su amiga también… Debía reconocer que siempre sintió algo especial por ella, y que lo reprimía al máximo porque conocía los sentimientos de ella hacia Ichigo… pero ahora era distinto… ella estaba sosteniendo sus manos contra su rostro y lo miraba con cierta ternura mezclada con ¿qué era eso? ¿deseo?

Hime, al ver que Uryu no reaccionaba, tomó las riendas. Se acercó a él, haciendo que se recostara sobre la pared y comenzó a besarlo, primero tiernamente y luego sentía que necesitaba más de eso… necesitaba sentirse amada, querida, deseada… y ya no le importaba que no fuera Ichigo… sólo se dedicaba a sentir aquello que la hacía sentir tan bien… se colocó arriba de él (a caballito :P)

Uryu no salía de su sorpresa… no sabía si era el alcohol o qué, pero su cuerpo estaba actuando por sí mismo… sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía detenerse… Sentía que necesitaba mostrarle que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era incorrecto, que ella no podía casarse con Ichigo, que iba a sufrir, necesitaba mostrarle que él la quería más de lo normal, que estaba enamorado de ella… ¿enamorado? ¿y desde cuando esa palabra estaba en su cabeza?

Varias veces había intentado escapar de los besos desesperados de la chica, pero no pudo lograrlo, entonces, decidió dejarse llevar… de todas maneras nada de lo que sucedía era realmente así… el sake y la angustia los habían llevado a eso y nada que no quisieran que pase sucedería… lo mejor era dedicarse a sentir cómo el otro disfrutaba cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada beso.

Comenzó a moverse distinto, ya no estaba pensado. Dejó la mejilla de la chica para dirigirse en una caricia hacia su cuello y comenzar unas caricias circulares a lo largo de su espalda que terminaron de volverla loca, haciendo que se acercara más a él y subiera el ritmo del beso.

Comenzaron a quitarse la ropa, sin importar nada, ni el frío ni la situación, solo dedicándose a sentirse el uno al otro.

Siguieron y siguieron hasta que sus jadeos y respiraciones cesaron tras haber consumado aquel acto que los unió por primera vez el uno al otro. ¿Qué habían hecho? Estaban los dos abrazados, ella sobre el pecho de él, enroscados entre unas viejas cobijas que había allí, respirando entrecortadamente por el frío que sentían e intentando no pensar en nada de lo que sucedió.

- ¿Estás bien? - por fin dijo el chico

- Si… - ella se acurrucaba más en su pecho

- ¿Segura?

- Si… estoy bien…

- Necesito decirte algo antes de irme a Tokyo… - sonaba triste y acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello de Hime

- ¿Qué es? – ella hacía circulitos con un dedo sobre el pecho de él

- No… no te cases…

- No puedo… no puedo dejarlo solo… - una lágrima mojó el pecho del chico

- ¿Por qué? Si él…

- No puedo Uryu, no puedo y no quiero hacerlo… - se sentó cubriéndose con la manta, apretaba los puños y las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados

- ¿Y esto? – le dijo mirando su espalda con nostalgia, y al ver que no obtenía respuesta de parte de ella, llevó su mano hacia la chica y la recorrió suavemente

- Esto… no lo sé… - volvió a sumergirse entre los brazos de él y a besarlo… y otra vez el descontrol en sus mentes y venas hicieron que volvieran a sentir esas ganas locas de tenerse el uno al otro…

Cuando se despertó, ya no se escuchaba nadie en la casa. Era costumbre dormir allí después del festejo. Miró a su acompañante, realmente era hermosa. ¿Por qué no podía ser de él? ¿Tanto tiempo tardó en darse cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por ella? Tanto… que hasta la perdió sin haberla tenido… ¿y ahora qué? Era de él… si… ja… pero se iba a casar con otro… lo mejor era irse… marcharse para siempre…no volver a verla… sabía que eso no era del todo posible, pero al menos la vería poco… Tokio era ahora su salvación. Tomó su ropa, se la puso y fue en dirección al salón. Pasó de largo por allí, observando a todos dormir, tomó su abrigo y se fue.

**TT Pobrecito Uryu!! Guaaa!! Bueno, espero opiniones acerca de lo que pasó :P jeje **

**Nos estamos viendo la próxima!**

**Próximo capítulo: Orgullo, silencio y lágrimas**


	17. Orgullo, silencio y lágrimas

**Uf! Capitulazo, en varios sentidos... es más largo que los demás y pasan muchas cosas... así que sin más, los dejo para que lo disfruten tanto como yo ... **

**Gracias a todos por dejar reviews y a también a los que sólo leen y no comentan. En especial un agradecimiento tamaño familiar para chonchito, Beautifull Madness, kaoru240 y JaNy.**

_Capítulo 17: Orgullo, silencio y lágrimas_

**Hueco Mundo**

- ¡Mazui-sama! ¡Mazui-sama!

Mazui yacía en una cama recostado, lleno de vendajes por todas partes.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo muy tranquilamente

- Mazui-sama, traigo novedades del mundo humano – un hollow "arrancarizado" entró corriendo a la habitación, trayendo algunos papeles. Se veía agitado.

- Dime… - tenía una mano sobre su cabeza, tapándole el rostro

- El capitán que se encontraba allí volvió a la Sociedad de Almas, el shinigami que tiene esa extraña máscara está inconsciente, la teniente sigue en el mundo humano junto a la niña que usted está buscando.

- ¿Y el shinigami que me hizo esto? – seguía tranquilo

- No hay noticias de él, mi señor – ya más calmo

- Está bien, puedes retirarte…

El hollow salió de la habitación, que estaba en penumbras, sólo iluminada por la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por una ventana.

- Parece que te interesa ese shinigami… - una vos de mujer se escuchaba de entre las sombras

- No es que me interese solamente a mí…

- Je… ¿es él al que buscas?

- No. Pero puede sustituirlo… - una sonrisa retorcida apareció en su rostro

- Y bien… cuál es tu plan ahora – una mujer arrancar muy sensual, con un cuarto de máscara cubriéndola la parte de arriba a la derecha del rostro (incluyendo el ojo derecho) se acercaba provocativamente a Mazui. Su piel era blanca y fría, su cabello blanco también, lacio y muy largo le daba un toque encantador. Llevaba una pollera corta y un bandó, ambos rojos. Se sentó en la cama, al lado del Espada, y comenzó a acariciarle el pecho, cubierto de vendajes.

- Mi... ¿plan?... Nunca tengo planes… - seguía sonriendo mientras acercaba la mano que tenía sobre el rostro a la mano de la "chica"

- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos? – seguía jugueteando con su mano, esquivando la del espada…

- A la chica la usaré de antena y al chico de pila… será fácil, siempre y cuando sepan hacerlo bien… - se incorporó y la luz iluminaba su cara que parecía endemoniada, sus ojos rojos penetraron los de la arrancar, que eran rojos también, pero con un toque de frialdad que le daba un aire fantasmal – Tendremos que darles algún tiempo para que esto suceda… ¿no crees? – se acercó más a ella y la tomó bruscamente por la cintura

- Si tú lo dices… - dijo ella cerrando los ojos y dejó que Mazui la besara apasionadamente, respondiéndole con un sutil abrazo.

**Sociedad de Almas**

Renji había cruzado la puerta y se debatía entre ir a dar informe al Comandante General o ir a hablar con Byakuya sobre lo sucedido. Desconocía el motivo por el 

cual Haruto había sido enviado al mundo humano… y hasta dudaba de que realmente haya sido "enviado"… ¿habría ido por su cuenta? En todo caso, Byakuya sabría qué es lo que hizo… y decirle al comandante lo que sucedió era demasiado arriesgado… Además estaba el bankai… ¿quién iba a pensar que a su corta edad ya había dominado aquella liberación…? Sin duda era hijo de Ichigo…

La cara de Renji delataba todo lo que su cerebro estaba procesando en ése momento y para que nadie notara aquello, decidió ir directamente a la mansión Kuchiki (N/A: recordemos que ahora también es su casa…).

Al llegar, notó cómo los sirvientes cuchicheaban cosas cuando él pasaba… ¿sería su imaginación o algún rumor estaba rondando? Tenía que saber qué fue lo que hizo que Haruto saliera tan rápido de la Sociedad de Almas para hacer semejante demostración en el mundo humano, sobre todo después de la "grata" despedida que tuvieron tras escuchar la confesión de Rukia… realmente pensó que Haruto no volvería a pisar aquel mundo jamás.

Llegó a la habitación del chico, y cuando iba a golpear, una voz conocida lo detuvo.

- No quiere hablar con nadie, y menos contigo – Byakuya sonaba tan frío y tranquilo como siempre

- Entonces… - agachó la cabeza

- Ven – lo dirigió a su despacho, que estaba en la otra ala de la mansión. En el camino no hablaron.

Entraron al lugar, que sólo tenía un escritorio y dos sillas. Las paredes cubiertas de pinturas y un amplio ventanal, que daba a un jardín de invierno, iluminaba por completo la pequeña habitación.

- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en el mundo humano? – por fin preguntó Byakuya, sentándose en su cómodo sillón, apoyando los codos en el escritorio y entrelazando las manos

Renji lo miró. ¿Realmente Haruto no le había contado nada?

- Eh… bueno…

- ¿Qué hizo Haruto? – lo miraba con esos ojos penetrantes (tan al estilo Byaku-chan :P)

- Él… derrotó al Espada

Byakuya abrió un poco más los ojos

- ¿Derrotó?

- Usó el bankai – por fin dijo Renji, bastante nervioso y agitado

- ¿Bankai? Bien…

- ¿Usted sabía…?

- Si… - se levantó lentamente y se acercó a la ventana fijando su vista en un cerezo que hay en el exterior

- Pe… pero… - Renji no procesaba esa información… ¿Byakuya sabía que Haruto tenía bankai y él, "su padre", no? Esto ya era el colmo…

- Abarai… Haruto se fue al mundo humano sin autorización del Comandante – sonaba preocupado

- Entiendo… tengo que excluirlo del informe

- Si, esto no puede salir de entre nosotros. Además, Haruto me contó todo – seguía mirando afuera y su voz seguía siendo calma y seria

- Yo… yo… no sé realmente qué decir…

- Es mejor que vayas a informar… y dile a Rukia que no se arriesgue…

- Está bien, capitán, con su permiso – hizo una mini reverencia y se fue.

Debía ir a informar, pero tenía que tener en cuenta que varias cosas debería pasarlas por alto. Igualmente no entendía del todo por qué había que ocultar el bankai de Haruto... Si había logrado dominarlo y lo había ocultado a todos, con lo orgulloso de si mismo que es Haruto, algo muy importante y hasta peligroso hay detrás...

Llegó al cuartel uno, golpeó y se identificó.

- Adelante, Abarai-taicho, lo estaba esperando con ansias – dijo el viejo desde su sillón, invitándolo a sentarse con un gesto.

Renji se sentó muy incómodamente, mirando fijo al Comandante, intentando disimular sus nervios.

- Bien… dígame… ¿qué sucedió, Abarai-taicho? – el viejo lo miraba detenidamente, casi inspeccionando en sus ojos

- El Espada fue derrotado – dijo firmemente, sosteniendo la mirada del comandante.

- ¿Espada? Yo creí que era un simple hollow – desvió su mirada por un instante para hacerle una seña a su teniente, el cual se fue de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

- Pero, señor, en mi primer reporte identifiqué al sujeto como Espada...

- Je… parece que no comprende que para nosotros tiene que ser un hollow – recalcó la frase

Renji tragó saliva, esto se ponía pesado.

- Entonces me corrijo, el hollow fue derrotado

- ¿Y quién fue el afortunado, capitán?

- Cayó a manos del shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki – pensó que lo mejor sería decir que lo derrotó Ichigo, después de todo él era muy respetado en la Sociedad de Almas y tenía buena fama por sus logros en la guerra de Hueco Mundo, aunque después de tantos años, no sabía bien cómo podía ser la reacción del viejo.

- Aja… bien… - una sonrisa se esbozó debajo de los bigotes del viejo. Renji suspiró.

- Señor, desde mi posición de capitán, solicito autorización para que la teniente Kuchiki permanezca en el mundo humano para verificar que todo marche como debe ser – el comandante lo cortó

- ¿Es que algo no está bien, capitán? – los ojos del viejo volvieron a querer agujerearlo

- El hollow buscaba a una persona en particular, buscaba a la hija de Kurosaki, además, este shinigami resultó herido de gravedad en el combate y aún permanece inconsciente, señor. – intentaba sonar convincente y seguro

- ¿Y el cuerpo del hollow? – parecía que no había escuchado la petición de Renji.

- El cuerpo... – se puso más nervioso - ...no lo encontramos... – bajó la cabeza un instante.

- Bueno... ¿eso es todo, capitán?

- Sí, Señor – Renji se levantó de la silla

- Me parece correcto que la teniente se quede allí, pero la petición de la autorización la tiene que hacer el capitán de su escuadrón, Abarai – lo miró más desafiante

- Muy bien – le respondió la mirada clavando sus ojos en los del viejo, intentando parecer desafiante... – iré a comunicarle todo al capitán Ukitake

- Por cierto, ¿usted sabe por qué tanto interés por parte de los Kuchiki por volver al mundo humano? - irónicamente

- No sé de qué me habla, señor – intensificó más su mirada

- Puede retirarse

Renji hizo una reverencia y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, realmente lo ponía nervioso hablar con el comandante, y más cuando le estaba ocultando cosas tan importantes. Ahora sólo quedaba la parte más fácil, hablar con Ukitake.

**Casa de los Kurosaki**

Orihime permanecía encerrada en su habitación. Uryu había decidido no indagar más por ahora, era preferible que todo quedara como estaba, no podía justamente en este momento romper su promesa de no meterse entre Ichigo y ella.

Estaba preocupado por la situación de Ichigo. Nunca antes le había pasado algo así, sus signos vitales eran perfectos, inclusive las heridas no eran tan graves... pero de todas maneras seguía inconsciente. Parecía como que "algo" le impidiera a Orihime curarlo y a él despertar... ¿Sería el hollow? Tenía que averiguarlo.

Se dirigió a la habitación de Miyu y golpeó.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Uryu... ¿se puede?

- Si... adelante – Uryu entró y cerró la puerta. Miyu estaba sentada en la cama, abrazando un almohadón. Tenía los párpados hinchados y marcas de lágrimas en las mejillas. El Quincy se acercó y se sentó en la cama a un lado de la chica. Él la conocía desde que nació, incluso, no sabía bien por qué, pero le agradaba compartir cosas con ella. Cada año, cuando se reunían los fines de año, la niña se "pegaba" a él y le hacía preguntas de la Sociedad de Almas, de los hollows, de los Quincy... y Uryu permanecía con gusto a su lado, contándole todas ésas historias en secreto de Ichigo y Orihime, que supuestamente le "ocultaban" todo. Pero ahora, esa niñita preguntona, estaba sufriendo. La había atacado uno de los monstruos de sus cuentos y se había enterado de una manera un tanto catastrófica de que tenía un medio hermano shinigami...

Uryu había estado esperando el momento de acercarse a hablar con ella sin que nadie los molestara, como cuando era niña.

- ¿Qué necesitabas, tío?

- Saber una cosa...

Miyu lo miró intrigada

- ¿Puedes mostrarme el lazo espiritual de tu papá? – Uryu podía dominar esa técnica, pero Miyu era más talentosa en ese sentido y con su reiatsu podía detectar hasta las más mínimas modificaciones.

- Si... eso creo... – cerró los ojos y comenzó a elevar su poder espiritual, hasta que se divisó un listón rojo que tenía reflejos negros de vez en cuando.

- Como pensé... ¿ves? Esos reflejos negros...

- Cuando el hollow de mi papá anda cerca, los reflejos se hacen más recurrentes...

- Entonces, si es por el hollow...

- ¿Piensas que mi papá está inconsciente por culpa del hollow? – bajó su reiatsu y miró a los ojos a Uryu

- Sí, creo que las descargas eléctricas del espada provocaron que el hollow enloqueciera y lograra dominar a tu papá... creo que él está inconsciente porque está peleando internamente con el hollow...

- Ah... – bajó su vista de nuevo

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien... mi mamá curó mis heridas... de todas formas no me dolían...

- Entonces... ¿por qué lloras?

- Yo... no lo sé...

- ¿Es por ese chico que conociste?

- Haruto... – susurró

- ¿Haruto verdad?

- Si... Haruto Kuchiki... él... él es...

- Tu hermano... – la miró, pero ella no levantaba la cabeza del piso

- Eso parece...

- ¿Y por qué no hablas con Rukia?

- No quiero hablar con nadie... además... mi mamá... – se detuvo y quedó callada unos momentos

- ¿Tú mamá qué?

- Mi mamá no quiere que lo conozca, dice que los shinigamis y nosotros no nos tenemos que mezclar, que somos de mundos diferentes...

Uryu la escuchaba sorprendido... ¿por qué Hime no quería que Miyu conociera a su hermano? Él era consciente de las consecuencias que traía que Rukia vuelva, pero las cosas son como son y no puede impedirle que hable o conozca a todos los que ella quiera... Esa conducta de Orihime le parecía muy extraña...

- No importa lo que diga tu mamá... ¿no es que cuando quieres algo lo buscas y listo? Cómo cuando eras pequeña... – le sonrió y Miyu lo miró, por fin, un poco sorprendida

- Gracias, tío – estaba triste y las lágrimas volvían a salir. Uryu la abrazó tiernamente.

- De nada...

Rukia estaba en la cocina, tomando un poco de agua, mirando su celular, esperando ansiosa que Renji la llamara para confirmar que todo había salido bien... Miraba la hora y pensaba en Ichigo. Todo era muy extraño... se sentía fatal... tantos años esperando este momento y ahora que tenía a Ichigo tan cerca, estaba inconsciente y nadie sabía bien por qué...

Sonó el timbre y se escuchaban voces familiares del otro lado de la puerta. Rukia esperaba que alguien abriera, pero nadie lo hacía, entonces decidió abrir, sin pensarlo dos veces.

- Tú... tú... ¿tú eres Rukia?

- Hola... tanto tiempo... Tatsuky... – le sonrió tristemente – Chad...

- ¿Es cierto lo que ven mis ojos o es sólo una ilusión? – Tatsuky no entraba en su asombro... ¿era ella? si, no podía ser de otra manera.

Tatsuky y Chad fueron a casa de Ichigo a averiguar qué había sido ese ataque de la noche anterior. Unos hollows habían ido a por ellos y les pareció que no era 

muy normal. Rukia les contó todo lo que pasó y cuál era el estado de Ichigo. Estuvieron hablando largo rato, en el que apareció Uryu, uniéndose a la conversación. Tiempo después, decidieron irse, dejando a Uryu y Rukia solos.

- ¿Qué piensas acerca de Ichigo? – Rukia sonaba preocupada

- Creo que su hollow está intentando tomar el poder...

- ¿Alguna solución?

- No... Ninguna...

Miyu baja las escaleras.

- Hola... – dice y se sienta. Coloca las manos sobre la mesa y dirige su mirada a un punto incierto sobre esta. Sus ojos se notaban cansados y sus ojeras eran profundas.

- ¿Estás mejor? – le dice Rukia con una sonrisa

- Si... gracias... – le contesta secamente, sin mirarla.

- Bueno, me voy a tener que ir... – dice Uryu levantándose

- ¿Por qué ahora? – la voz de Miyu sonaba casi suplicante, levantó su mirada y Uryu pudo ver sus ojos, que le rogaban que no la dejara.

- No te preocupes, tengo que arreglar un par de cosas en el Hospital, pero en cuanto pueda, regreso. Quiero estudiar a tu papá de cerca... no vaya a ser que nos cause más problemas de los que ya tenemos... – le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en sus labios, muy inusual en el Quincy... Rukia se quedó mirando la escena, en silencio...

- Está bien... nos veremos pronto entonces... – dijo resignada, volviendo al punto en la mesa.

- Si... – le dio un beso en la frente y una sonrisa a Rukia como despedida, y se fue.

Miyu estaba en silencio, mirando la mesa. ¿Tenía que hablar con Rukia? ¿Estaba preparada para escuchar su versión de los hechos? Después de todo ella es la shinigami que hizo sufrir tanto a su papá... y la madre de Haruto... y también la persona que le había mentido al chico sobre su realidad… y otra vez Haruto en su cabeza... ¿podía ser posible que todo el tiempo rondara en su mente ese chico? ¿Por qué se sentía tan vacía sabiendo que él no volvió a "salvarla" sino a cumplir órdenes? Sentía que en el fondo él había regresado por ella, pero esa palabra que salió de la boca del shinigami se le clavaba en los oídos... órdenes...

Rukia la sacó se sus pensamientos.

- ¿Realmente tu papá...? - Miyu no la dejó seguir

- Si, mi papá sufrió, y mucho... hasta yo puedo sentir su sufrimiento – la miraba con algo de ira en sus ojos... Sentía una rabia infinita hacia Rukia, no sabía por qué, ni siquiera la conocía, pero sentía que la odiaba.

- Oh... pero...

- ¿Pero? No hay peros... – le contestó de mala manera. ¿Por qué se sentía de aquella manera frente a esa mujer?

- Escucha... No quisiera discutir contigo, pero nada de esto te involucra... – Rukia intentaba ser lo más amable posible, podía reconocer en la mirada de la chica todo lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza…

- Je... sí que me involucra, porque desde que yo me acuerdo, mi mamá llora cada noche por los rincones mientras mi papá sale a escondidas como shinigami a buscar algo que nadie pudo encontrar en muchos años. Siempre que pregunté 

qué era lo que mi papá buscaba, nadie me contestó. Hasta que una vez alguien me dijo, "busca una puerta"... una puerta... la puerta... la misma que me acercó a Haruto y... y... – rompió el llanto... no sabía bien por qué estaba diciéndole esto a Rukia y menos por qué estaba llorando... ¿por qué al nombrarlo comenzaba a sentir esa angustia? ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que la presionaba? ¿Por qué le gritaba a Rukia de esa manera? Ya no sabía bien ni quién era… solamente sentía que cada vez que pensaba en Haruto lo poco que quedaba de su mundo se caía más a pedazos.

- Haruto no sabe nada de nada... él fue engañado – Rukia la miraba a Miyu, intentando explicarle con esa mirada todo el dolor que sentía y que compartía con ella – La Sociedad de Almas decidió olvidar... y Renji y yo decidimos proteger a Haruto. Si alguien se enteraba de que él pertenecía a este mundo, lo iban a matar...

- Yo entiendo eso... pero no puedo aceptarlo... mentir... mentirle así a un hijo... – secaba inútilmente las lágrimas de su rostro, ya que seguían saliendo a mares.

- Ya lo se... y tienes razón en todo lo que pienses de mi... pero él nunca hubiera aceptado nada de lo que le digamos... era preferible esto a que lo mataran...

- Pero... ¿qué fue lo que pasó para que se decidiera cerrar las comunicaciones y ocultar todo? – por fin pudo deshacer el nudo en la garganta y preguntar algo coherente... necesitaba conocer la historia desde el principio si quería entender y actuar apropiadamente... Dominó momentáneamente la ira y la angustia que hacía que salieran esas lágrimas perforantes…

Rukia le contó todo desde el principio, obviando las partes que Miyu decía conocer porque Ichigo o Uryu (N/A: de contrabando :P) le contaron. Mientras Rukia hablaba, Miyu se daba cuenta que en realidad esa bronca que sentía no era contra esa mujer, sino que era la única manera que su mente tenía para expresar todo la impotencia que sentía por no poder estar cerca de él… de aquel shinigami que hace algunos días era su mejor secreto y ahora era su… hermano…

Orihime escuchó todo desde la escalera... ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? ¿Por qué ahora Rukia estaba en SU casa, hablando con SU hija de la Sociedad de Almas y del hijo de SU marido con ella? Todo era tan difícil... Pero lo que más le dolió, lo que más le llegó a su corazón y lo que hizo que otra vez una lágrima maldita surcara su rostro fueron las palabras de Miyu… "mentirle así a un hijo"…

Uryu se había ido y eso era mejor, por lo menos no tendría la presión de tenerlo cerca, ese sentimiento de culpa que la invadía cuando lo miraba no la dejaba vivir en paz. Siempre agradecía que él se hubiera marchado a Tokio, gracias a eso pudo seguir viviendo en paz, con Ichigo... Sentía que se había equivocado, que Uryu tenía razón... que todos tenían razón... nunca debería haber aceptado casarse con Ichigo, sabiendo que no la amaba... Pero ahora sólo le quedaba lamentarse y seguir en silencio... hablar ahora sólo empeoraría las cosas...

**Sociedad de Almas**

Haruto se sentía extraño. Por un lado estaban las ganas de matar que había sentido en el momento en el que estaba peleando con ese arrancar... ¿qué era ese sentimiento que lo impulsaba a matarlo? Algo en su interior le decía que tenía que deshacerse de ese tipo... Por otro lad, estaba Miyu... la había lastimado... eso 

jamás se lo perdonaría, ni la hollow ni a él... si sólo hubiera actuado más rápido... Esa niña definitivamente despertaba algo en él que nunca había sentido antes... un sentimiento raro que lo llenaba de paz cuando estaba con ella y de tristeza y angustia cuando la tenía lejos... ¿cómo era posible que en tan poco tiempo se sintiera de esa manera? Además no entendía bien por qué le había dicho que solamente volvió al mundo humano a cumplir órdenes... Su orgullo no lo dejaba decirle la verdad, pero sabía que al decirle eso la estaba lastimando. Pudo adivinar en la mirada de la chica que estaba esperando que le dijera "vine por ti" o algo así... pero no lo hizo... ¿miedo? no, un Kuchiki no siente miedo y menos se deja conmover por sentimientos extraños que nublan la percepción de la realidad, como ese que esa humana tonta despertaba en él...

Renji estaba en el escuadrón trece. Ukitake estaba por tomar de nuevo su puesto, realmente estaba mejor y quería cuanto antes volver... Le había dicho a Rukia que volvería en unas semanas, pero a sabiendas de que era mentira… Cuando Rukia fue a verlo, Unohana ya le había dado en alta.

- Pasa, Abarai... toma asiento por favor – Ukitake estaba con su clásica sonrisa, sentado en su sillón detrás del escritorio

- Ukitake-taicho – lo reverenció

- No son necesarias tantas formalidades – siguió sonriendo

- Ukitake-san, vengo a informarle sobre lo sucedido en el mundo humano

- Kuchiki... ¿eh?

- Si... Rukia se quedó allí...

- ¿Kurosaki?

- Si... Ichigo está inconsciente... después de la batalla cayó en una especie de coma del que no sabemos si va a despertar – Renji no prestaba demasiada atención a las preguntas exactas que le estaba haciendo el capitán de la trece, y sólo se preocupaba por contarle rápido todo.

- Está bien, por supuesto que tiene mi autorización... – lo miró – y ya le hice la petición por escrito al comandante general. Dile a Kuchiki que no se preocupe, que todo irá bien.

- ¿Usted... sabe todo? – cayó en cuenta de que parecía que Ukitake sabía todo…

- No, pero me lo imaginé desde un principio... Haruto se parece demasiado a su padre como para pasarlo por alto... jeje...

- Gracias, capitán – se levantó, un poco molesto por el comentario, pero en fin… en el fondo sabía que tenía razón.

- Espera, Abarai...

- ¿Si?

- Dile a Kuchiki que decida lo que decida siempre cuente con mi apoyo... – sonreía con algo de tristeza

- Se lo diré... – se retiró

Salió del despacho y se fue directo al suyo en el Tercer escuadrón. Por fin en su lugar. Se sentó en su cómodo sillón de terciopelo rojo y se sirvió un poco de té, que estaba frío, pero venía bien igual. Su garganta estaba seca y sus manos húmedas. Aún podía sentir algunos temblores en sus rodillas. Realmente todo aquello lo tensionaba demasiado… ¿se justificaba semejante sufrimiento por ella? 

Definitivamente, si. Desde siempre, desde que la vio por primera vez en el Rukongai, supo que ella era la mujer de su vida… pero también supo aceptar su derrota cuando la dejó entrar a la familia Kuchiki y más cuando supo toda la historia con Ichigo… realmente la amaba demasiado como para abandonarla… tanto es así que hasta reconoció y arriesgó su pellejo por un hijo que no era de él… Realmente estaba loco y recordaba todo esto con una sonrisa en el rostro… Las cosas que uno hace por amor…

Suspiró, tomó otro sorbo de ese asqueroso té frío y marcó un número en su celular.

N/A Lo que está en letra "normal" es lo que dice Renji, lo que está en "_cursiva_" es lo que dice Rukia, conversación por teléfono xD

_- Hola_

- Hola – los dos se sentían un tanto incómodos, pero no sabían bien por qué.

_- ¡Renji! ¡¿Cómo está todo?!_

- Primero, no me grites que me vas a dejar sordo… y segundo está todo en orden.

Rukia suspiró aliviada.

_- Muy bien… _

- ¿Ichigo?

_- Sigue igual… no hay novedades… Ishida dice que puede ser que el hollow haya intentado dominarlo de nuevo y esté inconsciente por eso… pero… la verdad es que no sé qué decirte… - sonaba muy triste_

- No lo sé… Haruto no quiere recibir a nadie… está en la mansión…

_- ¿Y Nii-sama? ¿Hablaste con él?_

- Si. Sabe todo.

_- ¿Todo, todo?_

- Haruto le contó todo… y parece que él ya suponía algo… me dijo que te dijera que no te arriesgues…

_- Nii-sama… – sonaba melancólica_

- También hable con el comandante… autorizó tu estadía en el mundo humano

_- ¿De veras? - entusiasmada_

- Si… no se qué se traerá entre manos… insistió demasiado en que derrotamos a un HOLLOW…

_- ¿Hollow? Pero ¿no le dijiste que era un Espada…?_

- Si. Pero te digo que me insistió en que era un hollow. Me dijo que para nosotros es un hollow… no entendí que me quiso decir, pero ya no importa…

_- Entonces, ahora sólo queda esperar…_

- Eso parece…

Un silencio atravesó el momento

- Rukia…

_- ¿Qué?_

- El capitán Ukitake volvió a su puesto

_- ¡¿Qué?!_

- No me grites… No sé bien por qué, pero él estaba allí cuando fui a pedir que te autorice… él fue el que pidió personalmente la autorización… y me dijo que decidas lo que decidas te apoyará…

_- Oh… ya veo… siempre puede leer en mi todo… quizás nunca pueda ocultarle nada… - melancólicamente_

- Je… Hay algo más que me llama la atención…

_- ¿Qué es?_

- El capitán Kuchiki sabía del bankai de Haruto

_- ¿En serio?_

- Si… me parece extraño que conociendo a Haruto y al capitán no se lo hayan contado a medio seireitei…

_- Es cierto… es raro…_

- Pero, de todas maneras, ahora lo mejor es dejar que pase el tiempo para que Haruto quiera verme… necesito explicarle muchas cosas… - triste

_- Si…_

Otra vez el silencio

_- Renji_

- Dime…

_- Gracias…_

Renji sonrió

- No hay por qué…

Colgaron, pero Renji seguía sosteniendo el teléfono en su oreja

- Tonta… sabes que te amo… - y una lágrima cayó, mojando un papel que estaba sobre el escritorio.

**Cuatro días después...**

**Casa Kurosaki**

Rukia estaba en la habitación de Ichigo, recostada en su pecho. Se había quedado dormida, llorando... Hacía cuatro días que no pasaba nada... Cuatro días de angustia y pensamientos... Cuatro días de espera, que comparados con los 25 años no eran nada, pero que se habían convertido en eternidades.

Estaban conviviendo con Orihime bajo el mismo techo, sabiendo que cuando Ichigo despertara las decisiones iban a estar presentes... nadie podía afirmar qué es lo que sucedería de ahora en más...

Orihime estaba en la cocina, tomando un té... Pensaba en qué era lo correcto hacer, ya que su cabeza no la dejó dormir en estos días en los que Rukia permaneció allí... No sabía cómo, pero tenía que comenzar a arreglar sus errores.

Decidió ir sigilosamente a la habitación dónde ellos dos estaban. El silencio inundaba la casa. Miyu había salido con Noa a dar una vuelta, ya que la chica había permanecido encerrada en su cuarto todo el tiempo y su amiga estaba preocupada por ella y se la llevó prácticamente a rastras.

Llegó y la puerta estaba entreabierta y se podía ver a Rukia sobre el pecho de Ichigo. Orihime los miraba, nostálgica, pensando en ella en la situación de Rukia tantas veces antes… tantas oportunidades en las que veló por la salud de Ichigo… cuando sufría por la shinigami a tal extremo de caer enfermo… de caer…

- Ojalá pudieras escucharme… - la voz de Rukia era suave y pausada, pero Hime podía escucharla

- Quisiera poder decirte todo lo que quieres escuchar de mi boca… ya no sé si te quiero o te odio… sólo quiero que te levantes de esta cama y me mires con tu seño fruncido y me digas "me estas aplastando, enana" – imitaba el tono de Ichigo, 

entre lágrimas – Daría cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás y quedarme aquí contigo…

Orihime había dejado de pensar en su sufrimiento para escuchar detenidamente las palabras de Rukia… Sonaba arrepentida… pero… ¿arrepentida de qué? Si en realidad ella no había hecho nada malo… solamente fue una víctima más de la Sociedad de Almas… En cambio, una sensación de vacío la invadió… Ichigo… él si estaba en deuda… y en realidad, sólo Hime tenía la culpa… Ella había permitido esa relación trunca entre los dos… ella había puesto en su camino a una hija… Era verdad que esa niñita lo había sacado más de una vez de su depresión crónica, pero de todas maneras era una cadena que lo mantenía unido mentirosamente a ella… Sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban… ya no tenía más fuerzas para seguir en silencio… Entró en la habitación sin llamar.

- Hola Orihime – Rukia se incorporó, sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la cama y secando con la manga sus lágrimas. Traía puesto su gigai, ya que la SS había autorizado completamente su estadía temporal en el mundo humano.

- Hola Rukia… ¿puedo sentarme? – le pidió autorización, como si lo que le pedía fuera malo…

- Por supuesto, estás en tu casa – sonrió, las dos sonrieron

- Quería hablar… Hace unos días que estás aquí en mi casa y no lo hemos hecho…

- Es verdad… - Rukia miraba a Ichigo, no podía despegar ni un minuto sus ojos de él. Necesitaba notar un atisbo de esperanza, algo que le delatara su estado real.

- Él… ¿tú crees que estará bien?

- Si… siempre lo está… ¿no?

- No – le contestó secamente. Rukia la miró y no dijo nada. Un silencio largo e interminable se apoderó de la habitación.

- Él sufrió mucho… - Orihime comenzó con una historia que necesitaba contar... no sabía si Rukia quería escucharla, pero ella, por primera vez diría lo que sentía y pensaba… Estaba harta de callar. – Primero te esperó… Hasta el punto de permanecer días enteros en la casa del río sin comer ni tomar nada… estaba desesperado por verte otra vez… Todos nos asustamos y quisimos hacer que viera que no valía la pena esa vida que llevaba… Pero, a pesar de que siguió aparentando que tenía una vida normal… él nunca se olvidó de ti.

Rukia escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras que su ex amiga decía. No sentía ningún remordimiento contra Hime y podía ver claramente en los ojos de la mujer que era sincera y que estaba atravesando por un momento tan o más doloroso que el de ella.

- Él te lloró cada noche, te buscó cada día y te esperó siempre… Ya sé que cometió locuras… como decir que quería olvidarte cuando sabía perfectamente que no podría hacerlo… Yo le creí y fue por eso que acepté casarme con él… sabiendo que nunca me amaría… - la miró intensamente y pudo ver cómo los ojos de Rukia comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas – Él… levantaba cada año nuevo la copa al cielo… festejaba contigo como la última vez… - Rukia se sorprendió al escuchar eso… ella hacía lo mismo en la Sociedad de Almas… Sonrió tristemente… - Él nunca te dejó… siempre estuvo a tu lado… y Miyu fue su único cable a tierra desde que te fuiste… Por eso no me arrepiento de haberle dado esa hija… - Rukia la miró de nuevo, intrigada… ¿arrepentirse? No entendía qué era 

exactamente lo que quería decir con eso. Orihime notó su mirada y un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en su rostro, al igual que una lágrima.

- Rukia… Ichigo nunca… - le costaba articular las palabras… un nudo en su garganta la estaba ahogando – Ichigo… nunca… - Rukia la miraba cada vez más intrigada… ¿qué significaba esa confesión? ¿Acaso estaba disculpándose o algo parecido?

- No importa Orihime, yo entiendo a Ichigo… él… simplemente no comprendía nada de lo que sucedió… Estaba solo creyendo que yo me había marchado de su lado por mi propia voluntad… estaba desesperado y enloqueciendo de a poco… yo… sé lo que se siente… yo… me sentí igual… pero tenía que ser fuerte por Haruto… - las dos lloraban en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra, desde sus lugares.

- Rukia… él… nunca te engañó… - Rukia abrió los ojos… ¿qué quería decir eso? – Él… nunca hizo el amor conmigo – por fin sacó lo que tenía atravesado en su garganta. Rukia no entendía nada de lo que estaba diciendo Orihime… ¿cómo podía decir eso si tenían una hija en común? La cara de Rukia delataba su incredulidad al respecto.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Miyu… no es hija de Ichigo – afirmó

Rukia no entraba en su asombro… ¿Cómo era posible eso? ¿Cómo era posible que Ichigo creyera que tenía una hija con Hime si nunca había tenido relaciones con ella?

Orihime notó que Rukia no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo y decidió aclararse.

- El día de nuestra boda, Ichigo estaba mal, muy mal. Todos nuestros amigos desaprobaban nuestra unión y él no quería aceptar eso… entonces empezó a tomar. Quedó muy ebrio, tanto que casi no respondía a estímulos… Chad me ayudó a llevarlo hasta el hotel dónde pasaríamos nuestra noche de bodas… pero, obviamente, él durmió toda la noche y parte del día siguiente… Cuando se despertó, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, entonces aproveché para decirle que habíamos hecho el amor… y bueno… después de eso, se sintió tan culpable por haberte engañado… nunca me lo dijo, pero yo lo podía ver en sus ojos… él siempre fue tuyo, Rukia…

- Pero… entonces… ¿de quién es hija Miyu?

- Eso no importa ahora… - miró hacia otro lado

- Orihime… - pensó que lo mejor sería que esa conversación quedara entre ellas y hasta ahí… lo importante era que Ichigo nunca la había engañado. Pero… ¿qué pensar de Orihime? ¿Engañarlo de esa manera? ¿Para qué?

- Una cosa más… - volvió a mirar a Rukia a los ojos… - Yo le dije que era de él porque pensé que eso lo traería de nuevo a la vida… y así fue… Él revivió cuando se enteró que iba a ser padre… hacía años que no lo veía tan animado y tan "Ichigo"… - sonreía – Miyu le devolvió todo lo que te llevaste…

No sabía bien por qué, pero entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía Hime. No estaba bien para nada lo que había hecho, pero lo entendía. Las dos se quedaron en silencio.

En el parque, estaban Miyu y Noa en las hamacas. Permanecían en silencio, mirando hacia delante.

- ¿Me vas a contar algo más de lo que pasó? – Noa sabía que su amiga le ocultaba algo… Sólo le había contado lo sucedido con las batallas y eso… pero faltaba sentimiento y la cara deprimida de Miyu la delataba.

- No hay nada más…

- No me mientas… Estás muy deprimida… Y eso no es normal…

- No es así… - intentaba sonreír, pero no lograba hacer una mueca ni parecida

- Ves… ¿es por el chico shinigami?

- Noa, no digas esas cosas…

- ¿Por qué? Dijiste tantas cosas acerca de él, que si no supiera que es supuestamente tu medio hermano, juraría que te enamoraste… - sonaba pícara, pero estaba bastante seria

- ¡No digas pavadas! Él… él es mi hermano… - una lágrima traviesa se le escapó

- Ves que tengo razón…

- A lo mejor… pero es mi HERMANO… ¿lo entiendes? – seguía mirando a la nada y las lágrimas salían con más ganas

- Si… lo entiendo…

Otro silencio.

- ¿Crees que volverá? – lo rompió Noa

- No creo… él es demasiado orgulloso como para volver… no creo que acepte que es el hijo de un simple humano… pero… sus ojos…

Noa la miró intrigada, pero no dijo nada. Pensaba que era mejor que Miyu hablara y se desahogara. Podía sentir cómo la tristeza la inundaba por completo. Realmente se había enamorado de ese chico.

- Sus ojos… me mostraban sus miedos… él… sentía miedo… y rabia… cuando me miró antes de irse… no parecía el mismo que antes… su frialdad se desvaneció por un instante… él… no es realmente tan duro como parece… está sufriendo igual que yo… y yo… quisiera estar con él… compartiendo esto… Debe ser muy duro enterarse que toda tu vida es una mentira… ¿no? – por fin miró a Noa a los ojos. Noa podía ver claramente las lágrimas que surcaban sus enrojecidas mejillas y cómo sus ojos delataban su angustia. Su amiga estaba sufriendo mucho…

Rukia no soportaba ni un minuto más de tortura. Sentía que sus pensamientos la aplastaban. La confesión de Orihime la había atontado… ¿Ichigo nunca la engañó a pesar de haberse casado con otra? Pero… ¿debía perdonarlo? Nunca le hizo el amor, pero sí le propuso casamiento… y en verdad esa acción le dolía… en ese momento no tenía las ideas claras… no podía pensar bien y además, verlo tan callado y tan calmo en la cama la estaba enloqueciendo. Se levantó y sin mirar a Orihime, que permanecía en su silla, le dijo

- Iré a tomar aire fresco…

- Ven sin cuidado, cualquier novedad te la haré saber… - Orihime la miró con una sonrisa triste pero sincera

Se fue de la casa sin un rumbo fijo, vagando por Karakura. Cada rincón de ese pueblo traía un recuerdo cargado, cada lugar al que mirara traía una imagen, una sensación al cuerpo de Rukia… Todavía lo amaba como el primer día… o tal vez 

más… Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba frente a la casa del río. La miró y comprobó que todo estaba casi intacto en ella. Entró por la ventana secreta y se dirigió al salón. Allí encontró una caja pequeña, y al abrirla descubrió una foto de ella con Ichigo que no recordaba haberse tomado y junto a esta, unos cuantos dibujos explicativos que alguna vez había hecho para Ichigo. Sonrió amargamente mientras otra lágrima traviesa salía de sus ojos. Guardó todo y miró al exterior. Allí afuera estaba esa casucha semi abandonada donde tantas cosas pasaron… El Nozomi. Salió al patio, notando el frío de la noche que se avecinaba. Entró en aquel mundo de leyenda y vio enseguida la vieja manta que alguna vez cubrió los cuerpos de ella e Ichigo… se quedó divagando entre los recuerdos, acostándose sobre el suelo de madera frío.

Miyu volvió a la casa. Noa la acompaño hasta la puerta, se despidió y se fue. Entró y lo primero que vio fue a su madre sentada en el sillón de la sala.

- Hola, hija…

- Hola – dijo y amagó a comenzar a subir la escalera cuando Hime la detuvo

- Tengo que decirte algo

- ¿Pasó algo con papá?

- No… él sigue igual…

Miyu se acercó y se sentó a su lado. La miraba con cierta desconfianza, Orihime sonaba demasiado tranquila.

- ¿Qué sientes por ese chico shinigami?

Miyu la miró aún más sorprendida

- No lo sé… es mi hermano… no tendría que sentir nada en especial… - su voz estaba cargada de rencor

- Te escuché llorando… llorabas desconsoladamente… ¿estás enamorada de él? – Orihime sonaba segura de lo que estaba preguntando y Miyu no comprendía bien… primero le prohibía siquiera pensar en verlo otra vez y ahora le preguntaba semejante cosa…

- Él… es mi hermano… - lágrimas caían nuevamente

- No – sólo atinó a decir, porque otra vez el nudo en la garganta la detuvo… ¿estaba bien decirle de aquella manera toda la verdad? ¿Era correcto decirle que toda su vida era una mentira? ¿Estaba bien tirar tanto esfuerzo por ocultarlo durante quince años? No se sentía segura de lo que estaba por hacer, pero sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que necesitaba por primera vez en todos estos años hacer algo correctamente…

Miyu la miró sorprendida… ¿qué quería decir ese "no"?

- Él no es tu hermano – la miraba fijamente

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no es hijo de mi papá?

- No – seguía tan seria y segura que Miyu comenzaba a asustarse

- No entiendo… ¿no es hijo de Ichigo?

- Si, Haruto es hijo de Ichigo y Rukia – Miyu seguía sin procesar nada de lo que Orihime decía

- Pero… entonces… ¿por qué decís que no es mi hermano?

- Porque… por… qué… Ichigo… - tragó saliva y una lágrima asomó – Ichigo no es tu padre… - por fin dejó salir eso que tenía atragantado. Apretaba sus puños con 

fuerza, sabía que lo que vendría sería muy difícil, pero era preferible que su hija la odiara a seguir cargando en sus hombros con esa mentira.

Miyu la miró con sus ojos muy abiertos y su boca entreabierta y reseca… ¿Ichigo no era su padre? ¿Qué estaba diciendo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Ahora sabía cómo se sintió Haruto al enterarse de todo en ese momento. Estaba escuchando a su madre decir que el que creías tu padre, el más fantástico de todos, no es en verdad tu padre…

- Pero… papá… - sus ojos estaban vacíos y no controlaba casi lo que decía

- Ichigo no lo sabe… yo… les mentí – dijo muy segura, pero triste y arrepentida

- ¡Tu! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?! – lloraba. Ahora sí que no podía controlarse más. Rabia, impotencia, ganas de no existir más. Su padre, su adorado padre no era tal… Y su madre… les había mentido a todos… ¿Cómo se pudieron dejar engañar así? ¿Cómo fue eso posible?

Orihime no podía hacer nada, ya no. Dejaría que las cosas sucedieran como tenían que ser… Miró a Miyu, intentó acercarse para abrazarla o algo, pero la chica la frenó.

- ¡No me toques! – la miró con furia

Orihime no dijo nada, solo volvió a su posición anterior. Miyu se levantó y se acercó a la puerta.

Cuando la abrió, detrás estaba Uryu, con un maletín en su mano. La miraba desconcertado desde detrás de sus anteojos. Se veía realmente mal. Ojeras muy marcadas, la cara demacrada, los ojos hinchados y rojos. Y su mirada, estaba llena de ira. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Cuando iba a abrir la boca para preguntarle, la chica lo empujó fuerte y salió corriendo despavorida. Él atinó a seguirla, pero la mano de Orihime lo detuvo.

- Déjala

Uryu la miró. Los ojos de Orihime estaban vacíos, nunca la había visto así.

- ¿Qué sucedió? – estaba alarmado y confundido

- Ven… necesitamos sentarnos y hablar…

Miyu corría por la calle, corría sin rumbo fijo. Ya era de noche y el frío se hacía notar otra vez. Esa noche no había luna, ya que las nubes cubrían el cielo y unas pequeñas gotas comenzaban a caer. El cansancio comenzaba a notarse en las piernas de la chica, que corría cada vez más lento.

Se detuvo en un lugar que no recordaba haber visto antes y apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas, jadeando. Las lágrimas se habían secado con la brisa y tiritaba. Pensaba en todo lo que su madre le había dicho y se sentía aturdida, pero notaba que algo en su interior había cambiado: ya no sentía aquella angustia que oprimía su pecho, no entendía bien por qué, pero, dentro del caos total de sentimientos, notaba que algo andaba bien…

- ¿Sola a estas horas? – una voz masculina detuvo sus pensamientos – Parece que vas a necesitar ayuda para volver a tu casa… preciosa… - Miyu comenzó a temblar.

Rukia estaba en el Nozomi, acurrucada con la manta que tantos recuerdos le traía. Miraba por la ventana cómo caía la llovizna y recordaba que aquella noche también llovía. Recordaba que esa noche habían dejado de odiar la lluvia. Sonrió y 

creyó que estaba otra vez con Ichigo. Algo en el aire cambió, un grato aroma apareció y una vieja y añorada sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

- Te prometí que iba a estar contigo, que te protegería y te amaría para toda la vida y así lo hice… y lo haré, desde este momento y para siempre… - una voz retumbó en la habitación. Rukia no se sobresaltó, ni siquiera abrió sus ojos. Pensó que su mente la había trasladado al mundo de alguno de sus tantos sueños… Incluso hasta pudo sentir una mano acariciando su cabeza… tan sólo si él realmente estuviera ahí…

- Te amo… - un susurro en su oído hizo que abriera sus ojos…

**Guau! Tantas preguntas... ¿Quién es el tipo que está con Miyu? ¿Realmente es una ilusión la de Rukia? ¿Es Uryu el padre de Miyu? ¿Qué le está pasando realmente a Ichigo? ¿Por qué Byakuya no quiere que nadie se entere del bankai de Haruto? ¿Por que el viejo Yama no quiere que en la Sociedad de Almas se sepa que en realidad fue un Espada elque atacó? ¿Qué son esas ganas de matar que tuvo Haruto al pelear con el Espada? ¿Son del todo normales?**

**Orihime... ¿qué piensan del cambio drástico que tuvo? Parece que una vez sirvió para algo... tarde, pero bueno... xD**

**Espero opiniones, sugerencias, críticas... Reviews! Please!**

**Muchas garcias a todos de nuevo!**


	18. Desde este momento, para toda la vida

**Hola! Por fin pude actualizar! Realmente me costó un poco escribir este cap... que para ir adelantando... ¡Si! ¡Es IchiRuki! **

**Bueno, espero que sea de su agrado y aviso que tiene escenas lemon... :O los menores quedan avisados...**

**Espero comentarios urgente! Y agradezco a todos los lectores! Ya llegamos a los 85 rev!! no lo puedo creer!! Y sigo escribiendo motivada por todos los que pasan a diario y me dejan su comentario, en especial: conchito, Beautifull Madness, kaoru240, JaNy, caroone, Eva Vidal, Rukia Kurosaki-chan, Lorelai-K, B.BadGuy, y algunos otros que me pasé por alto seguramente TT gomen a ellos TT**

**Que lo disfruten!**

Notas: Lo escrito en letra _cursiva_ es lo que sucede en el pasado y lo que está escrito en letra normal es lo que sucede en el presente

_Capítulo 18: Desde este momento, para toda la vida_

_Canción: From this __moment de Shania Twain y Brian Adams Nota: La canción no la escribí_

Rukia estaba en el Nozomi, acurrucada con la manta que tantos recuerdos le traía. Miraba por la ventana cómo caía la llovizna. Recordaba que esa noche habían dejado de odiar la lluvia. Sonrió y creyó que estaba otra vez con Ichigo. Algo en el aire cambió, un grato aroma apareció y una vieja y añorada sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

- Te prometí que iba a estar contigo, que te protegería y te amaría para toda la vida y así lo hice… y lo haré, desde este momento y para siempre… - una voz retumbó en la habitación. Rukia no se sobresaltó, ni siquiera abrió sus ojos. Pensó que su mente la había trasladado al mundo de alguno de sus tantos sueños… Incluso hasta pudo sentir una mano acariciando su cabeza… tan sólo si él realmente estuviera ahí…

- Te amo… - un susurro en su oído hizo que abriera sus ojos…

_Chocaron las copas sonoramente, al unísono con unos fuertes gritos de "Feliz año"._

_- Quiero decir unas palabras – dijo Ichigo con una gran e inusual sonrisa en su boca. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos y expectantes, sosteniendo sus copas. – Este brindis no es sólo por el Año Nuevo que comienza, sino es por todos nosotros, que comenzamos con nuevas vidas – miró a Tatsuky y le guiñó un ojo, nadie sabía bien por qué, pero en fin… - Es por Rukia – la miró medio embobado con un brillito especial en sus ojos y manteniendo la sonrisa – y por mi… por nosotros… - levantó su copa – Porque por fin la lluvia que opacaba mi vida paró para siempre… - todos levantaron sus copas con él y volvieron a hacerlas sonar. Todos reían y tomaban. Rukia miraba a Ichigo, lo observaba. ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera tan enamorada de ese humano necio y maleducado? ¿Cómo el destino la había llevado a ese lugar tan remoto y le había puesto frente a su corazón a aquel chico que llenaría el vacío de su vida? Realmente se sentía muy feliz en ese momento, realmente quería permanecer allí y pertenecer por fin a un lugar, a su lugar, al lado de Ichigo._

Abrió los ojos lentamente, y pudo divisar otra vez las gotitas de lluvia rebotando en el piso. Sentía una presencia familiar, pero su estado emocional la estaba engañando, definitivamente no podía estar Ichigo allí. Él estaba inconsciente, tirado en esa cama… Rukia se sentía fatal… ¿por qué no podía hacer nada por él? ¿Por qué se sentía tan impotente frente a esa situación? Otra vez sintió algo apoyarse en su cuerpo, pero esta vez sobre su costado. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando no pensar, pero las imágenes del pasado aparecían en su mente.

_- Rukia – le dijo al oído un Ichigo divertido, ya que la fuerte música no los dejaba escucharse bien_

_- ¿Qué quieres? – le contestó de mala manera, no sabía bien por qué, pero esa cara de Ichigo no le inspiraba demasiada confianza. Tenía una sonrisa que no parecía enmarcar en su cara siempre fruncida y hasta sus cejas no estaban tan juntas… Sus ojos la miraban casi acechándola y ese brillo que la enloquecía estaba presente otra vez… Sentía mariposas dando vueltas en su estómago y sus piernas flaqueaban con solo sostener más de tres segundos la mirada con él._

_- Sólo quiero que me acompañes, necesito mostrarte algo… - ahora había cambiado su expresión por una más seria… ¿Qué sería eso que le quería mostrar? Bah… ¿necesitaba mostrar? Vio como el chico sacaba algo del bolsillo de su pantalón… ¿qué era? ¿Un pañuelo? Si… definitivamente… ¿Pero qué pensaba hacer con él? – Ven… date la vuelta… - la tomó por el hombro y la hizo girar sobre sus pies, quedando frente a él de espaldas. Apoyó suavemente sobre sus ojos ese pañuelo, que parecía ser parte de Ichigo mismo, porque tenía impregnado su aroma y lo ató detrás de su cabeza. Pudo escuchar entre los sonidos musicales un suave "listo" saliendo de la boca del chico._

_La tomó de la mano y la condujo al exterior, pudo adivinarlo porque sintió un frío helarle los huesos, pero también sintió el cálido abrazo que el shinigami sustituto le dio al notar sus temblores friolentos. Después de caminar unos cuantos pasos, que en realidad fueron pocos, pero la intriga hizo que se sintieran eternos, entraron en un lugar más cálido, dónde el piso rechinaba al caminar sobre él. Volvió a escuchar un susurro por parte de Ichigo… algo como "perfecto". La música se escuchaba lejana y sintió una puerta cerrarse detrás de sí, pero él no la soltaba._

_Por fin la soltó, se puso a su espalda y desató el nudo del pañuelo. Estaban en una casita maltrecha, llena de remiendos por todas partes, dónde sólo había un viejo hogar a leña, que estaba encendido, un ventanal que daba al patio, por el cual se veía la casa dónde estaban los "otros" festejando y unas mantas tiradas sobre el viejo piso de parqué sin lustrar._

_Rukia se dio vuelta y lo miró extrañada._

_- ¿Esta casa vieja es lo que me necesitabas mostrar? – hizo unos gestos con las manos, despreciando el lugar y miró inquisitivamente a Ichigo, exigiendo una respuesta inmediata_

_- Esta "casa vieja" no es cualquier casa vieja – la miró otra vez con esos ojos mordaces_

_Rukia sólo lo miró, intentando controlar las mariposas y sus rodillas._

_- Este es el Nozomi… ¿sabes qué significa? – ahora su mirada era tierna y acogedora. La tomó por la cintura y se acercó a su cara peligrosamente. Rukia podía sentir su aliento y el sólo roce con el cuerpo del chico hacía que las mariposas se descontrolen otra vez…_

_- … sueño de vida… - dijo casi en un susurro_

_- Exactamente – el cálido aire de la expiración de Ichigo acariciaba su cara y la estaba llevando a un mundo desconocido… ¿desde cuándo era tan débil frente a él? _

_Ichigo la separó de él y se alejó hacia el hogar. Acomodó con una pala unos troncos que había allí y corrió una de las mantas frente al fuego. Miró a Rukia y se sentó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Realmente se veía preciosa. Estaba vestida con una pollera de corderoy negra, bordada con un ridículo conejo Chappy en el borde inferior derecho. Una polera blanca y encima un chaleco tejido negro que le quedaba bien cernido al cuerpo. La suave luz que emitía el fuego iluminaba los ojos de la shinigami y dejaba ver un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ichigo la veía divertido desde su lugar y ella actuaba nerviosamente. Tenía las manos juntas frente a su pecho y se las refregaba, y estaba parada estática mirando el fuego._

_- No te quedes ahí parada… ven… siéntate… - le dijo con una sonrisa y tocando con la mano el lugar en la manta que tenía reservado para ella._

Ahora sentía frío. Pensar que ese día las llamas del viejo hogar estaban tan encendidas como sus corazones. Ichigo parecía seguro, pero Rukia sabía que estaba tan nervioso como ella, y eso la hizo sonreír. Tenía los ojos cerrados y había entrado en una especie de letargo. Hasta podía sentir el aroma del aliento de Ichigo pegarle en la cara… Su perfume… cómo añoraba estar junto a él, otra vez… frente a aquel fuego… Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla… Tantos años esperando… tanto sufrimiento… y ahora… ¿qué? Él estaba en una cama… y ella seguía esperando… sola y esperando… Prefirió seguir recordando y creer que volvía a sentir el perfume de su amor…

_- Te traje aquí porque quiero que hagamos una promesa. – Rukia lo miró. Estaba perdida entre los brazos del chico, sintiendo cada latido se su corazón, que comenzó a agitarse más y más… - Dice una leyenda que esta casa vieja, como dijiste tú, está bendecida… si prometes algo bajo su techo, siempre se cumple, pase lo que pase… - Rukia seguía mirándolo. La expresión del chico era rara… sus ojos brillaban por el resplandor de la hoguera y su sonrisa dulce que no pegaba con él seguía ahí… cómo le gustaba ese gesto meloso… hasta a ella le daba un poco de repugnancia… pero se sentía bien al ver que él estaba bien, tanto que sonreía sin querer hacerlo… ella estaba segura que él no soportaría verse en un espejo en ese momento… Una sonrisa también abarcó su cara. – Te prometo que voy a estar contigo siempre, que te protegeré y que te amaré para toda la vida – dijo Ichigo casi en un susurro y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos. Ella vio como dos gotones quería__n caer por las mejillas del chico y comprobó que sus propios ojos estaban húmedos también._

Rukia suspiró. Volvió a abrir sus ojos y secó esas lágrimas traviesas que aparecieron al escuchar en su mente esa vieja promesa. Veinticinco largos años habían pasado de aquello y todavía recordaba exactamente cada uno de los momentos de esa noche en la que se juraron amor eterno, en la que se prometieron el uno al otro que estarían juntos para toda la vida.

_- Yo… yo te prometo que siempre te acompañaré en todo… - lo miró con una gran sonrisa mojada por lágrimas – te prometo que estaré contigo como estuve hasta ahora desde que te conocí… porque dejé todo y lo volvería a dejar… porque quiero vivir… quiero estar viva de verdad, contigo… porque te elijo a ti… te prometo que estaré en las debilidades y en las fuerzas… - las lágrimas de él estaban cayendo también y sus rostros reflejaban mucha felicidad… - en la tristeza y en la felicidad – sentía un nudo en la garganta que raramente la hacía feliz y un impulso casi fatal por abrazarlo, pero se contuvo para seguir… - aunque me condenen otra vez y mil veces… o aunque tenga que arriesgarme mucho más… te prometo que te amaré con cada latido de mi corazón…_

_Ninguno de los dos podía contenerse más. Sellaron esas promesas con un suave y largo abrazo en la que cada uno podía sentir cómo el otro comenzaba a inquietarse. De pronto se separaron pensando en una sola cosa, necesitaban besarse, besarse como si fuera la primera vez y la última. Juntaron sus labios y dejaron que aquel torrente de mariposas saliera por sus bocas… _

_El beso comenzó tierno y suave, pero pronto sintieron una nueva sensación, un nuevo impulso que les pedía más. Se separaron y se miraron. Estaban algo agitados por haber contenido un poco la respiración por el afán de continuar aquel codiciado beso que selló sus promesas. En sus ojos se reflejaba todo lo que sentían… amor… y algo más… _

_Ichigo estaba nervioso… deseaba más… deseaba seguir besándola… sentir que realmente ella estaba allí y que no se iría nunca, que era solamente suya y para él… Rukia notó ése deseo en Ichigo y eso la hizo sentir hechizada… él estaba deseando hacerla suya y ella quería que eso sucediera… Las chispas del fuego y sus respiraciones entrecortadas sincronizaban perfectamente… _

_Por fin Ichigo se dejó llevar y la tomó con una de sus manos por detrás de la cabeza, la acercó posesivamente a su boca… necesitaba más… quería probar más del sabor de su Rukia. Comenzó con un beso suave que aumentaba su ritmo progresivamente. Rukia puso su mano en la espalda del chico y con la otra se ayudó para ponerse de rodillas. Luego comenzó a jugar con la mano libre, acariciando el pecho del chico. Él traía solo una camisa de mangas largas, medio desabrochada… tal vez apropósito, tal vez no… pero eso ya no importaba… en definitiva la camisa le molestaba, así que decidida comenzó a desabrochar los botones que faltaban._

_Ichigo se sorprendió un poco frente a esta reacción por parte de ella, pero el beso lo estaba perdiendo. Aprovechó un descuido de la chica para meter su lengua y comenzar a explorar nuevos rincones de su boca… en verdad, la conocía toda… pero esta vez la sensación era diferente y las manos de la chica le jugaban una buena… ella ya estaba sobre su piel, acariciándolo provocativamente… se sentía maravilloso._

_Rukia cortó el beso y sin parar de acariciarlo, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro del chico, dejando su boca justo en la oreja de este._

_- Desde este momento comienza mi vida… - le susurró. Y comenzó a besarle el cuello, dando pequeños mordiscos de vez en cuando. Ichigo comenzaba a suspirar, un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo…_

Rukia sonreía al recordar. Realmente había sido osada en ese momento. Si Ichigo no la conociera tan bien hubiera pensado cosas no tan buenas de ella. La lluvia seguía cayendo y ella seguía sintiendo aquella ilusoria presencia.

- Desde ese momento mi vida comenzó… - susurró

- Desde ese momento fuiste la única – una suave voz se coló por sus oídos

_Llegó a su pecho. Cómo le gustaba ese pecho… desde siempre lo miraba con algo de vergüenza… sólo pensar que había fantaseado antes con estar en esa situación, la hacía retraerse un poco… pero justo en ese momento, Ichigo la corrió y la miró. Acercó su mano a la cara de Rukia y acarició su rostro enrojecido. Con un dedo examinador, recorrió su mejilla, su cuello, se detuvo un instante antes de seguir y llegó al borde del chaleco. Con ese mismo dedo comenzó a quitárselo. El seño del chico estaba fruncido, se notaba que estaba costando trabajo sacarle "ese maldito chaleco" a la chica. Rukia lo notó y lo ayudó. Se quitó el molesto chaleco y lo tiró a un costado. Él la miró sorprendido, pero luego volvió a su tarea. Siguió contorneando la figura de la chica. Sus muslos, su cadera, su cintura. Cada contacto era una descarga eléctrica. Él se detuvo y la miró. Sus ojos brillaban y la inspeccionaban. Se acercó y la tomó por la cintura. Ella, instintivamente se colocó a "caballito" de él, abriendo sus piernas. Ichigo siguió con el agarre y la juntó más a su pecho, hasta que quedaron pegados y pudo apoyar su frente con la de Rukia, mirándola intensamente a los ojos._

_- Desde este momento eres la única – le dijo y comenzó a besarla intensamente. Estaba decidido, iba a hacerle saber todo lo que la amaba. Necesitaba demostrarle que ella le había devuelto la vida y que ella lo era todo. Que ella era única._

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente… ¿esa voz? ¿También pertenecía a su imaginación? Se giró y quedó mirando el techo. Una sombra a un costado se movió. Estaba oscuro, apenas iluminaba la luz de una vieja lámpara. El ruido de la lluvia opacaba sus sentidos, pero la sombra seguía allí. No sabía por qué, pero estaba sintiendo las mariposas en su interior, como aquella vez… pensó que estaba enloqueciendo, pero ahora tenía que confirmar si la sombra era o no real… Quería que fuera él, deseaba que fuera él… pero temía voltear, porque si no lo era… otra desilusión se avecinaba…

Volteó… y ahí estaba su amor… mirándola con una sonrisa que creyó que nunca más volvería a ver…

- Te dije que este lugar estaba bendecido…

El corazón de Rukia se aceleró. ¿Realmente estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Era Ichigo?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te da gusto verme?

- N… no… no es eso…

- ¿Entonces?

- Es que… tu… estabas… - los ojos de Rukia reflejaban su incredulidad, no entendía cómo era posible que Ichigo se haya recuperado y esté ahí con ella, si hacía unos momentos estaba tirado en aquella cama, inmóvil… Además, estaba Orihime… ¿le habría contado todo?

- Estaba en mi mundo interior… - ahora Ichigo estaba más serio. Sentado en el suelo, sobre la manta, mantenía una mirada cálida mientras hablaba casi susurrando. Rukia lo observaba, todavía sin comprender del todo.

- ¿Otra vez – Ichigo la interrumpió

- Si, otra vez. Es que hace años que no utilizaba sus poderes… y las descargas eléctricas alteraron más el equilibrio de mi mente para controlarlo… Eso lo alteró y bueno… pasó lo que pasó… y lo único que podía hacer era luchar…

- ¿Y?

- No te preocupes… - le sonrió, cerrando sus ojos – todo está bien… - no sonaba muy seguro

- ¿Y Orihime?

- No lo sé… - bajó la mirada. Sólo escuchar el nombre de "su mujer" le hacía sentir un nudo en su estómago que no lo dejaba mirar a Rukia a la cara.

- Ella… - pensó que mejor sería no decirle nada de lo que Orihime le había confesado… Sería meterse donde no le corresponde. Al parecer, Ichigo no la había cruzado y parecía no haber escuchado nada de su conversación.

- Cuando me comenzaba a despabilar, escuché que te ibas. Luego… Orihime me dijo algo como "adiós, Ichigo" y se fue también. – Miró a Rukia otra vez, pero sus ojos eran tristes, aturdidos.

Rukia se puso sobre sus rodillas y se acercó más. ¿Cómo hacer para que no sintiera que la había traicionado? Ella sabía la verdad… ella sabía que no la había engañado realmente… Decidida, tomó su cara con ambas manos y lo besó.

Ichigo no entendía bien… ¿Rukia lo estaba besando? Sentía sus pequeñas manos frías sobre su rostro, sus labios suaves queriendo un beso añorado por años… a pesar de todo el sufrimiento, a pesar del engaño… ella… ella estaba besándolo… Después de algunos segundos, logró cerrar sus ojos y responder aquel beso que lo estaba hipnotizando. Rodeó a la mujer con sus brazos y la atrajo más hacia su cuerpo.

Se separaron por falta de aire y se miraron. Rukia estaba tranquila y feliz. Sentía otra vez aquellas viejas mariposas revoloteando, como hacía 25 años… Y él, se veía tan agitado… tan desconcertado…

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo preocupada

- Es que… yo… no pude… - bajó su mirada, pero sin soltarla.

Rukia lo miró con cierta compasión, realmente él había sufrido mucho más que ella. Y Orihime, nunca había sentido nada como lo que sentía ahora por esa mujer… ¿cómo había podido hacerle ese daño a Ichigo? Mentirle de esa manera… fue mucho más cruel que dejarlo solo… Una lágrima cayó de su ojo izquierdo.

Se reincorporó sobre sus rodillas y pasó una por sobre las piernas de Ichigo, quedando arriba de él. Ichigo la miró.

- Cómo aquella vez… - dijo Rukia sosteniendo esa mirada tierna y humedecida, y con una sonrisa en su cara.

Ichigo sonrió, pero sus ojos seguían reflejando su sentimiento de culpa.

- Ya no te preocupes… haya pasado lo que haya pasado… todo está bien ahora… porque… a tu lado… es adónde pertenezco…

Ichigo entreabrió su boca como para decir algo, pero ella no lo dejó. No soportaba verlo sufrir y menos sin sentido, tenía que volver a ser el de antes y ella era la única que lo podía ayudar. Lo besó con pasión, casi desesperadamente, entrelazando sus manos entre los cabellos naranjas y apretando más y más su cuerpo con el de él.

_La besaba cada vez más intensamente, pero quería más y sentía que ella también. Colocó sus manos debajo de la polera y sintió como a Rukia le pasó un escalofrío por la espalda. Una sonrisa lujuriosa se dibujó en sus labios, que aún la besaba__n. Rukia lo notó, pero no hizo caso. Siguió con su camino, llegando al corpiño y pasándolo. Rukia se corrió y levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea que veía venir. Ahora ella también sonreía de la misma manera._

_La chica empujó la camisa desabrochada por los hombros de Ichigo, dejándola caer. Él se la sacó y la tiró a un lado. Vio con curiosidad el corpiño de ella__, que era rosado y tenía algunos conejitos blancos, y sonrió… Rukia se sonrojó. Al notarlo, él la miró a los ojos_

_- Desde este momento, soy bendecido… por tenerte… por estar aquí y ahora contigo… Rukia… te amo…_

_Ella estaba sorprendida… ¿cómo podía cambiar sus ojos de esa manera? Primero veía sus ganas de poseerla y ahora reflejaban que lo que le había dicho era cierto… _

_- Yo también te amo… Ichigo…_

_Se besaron nuevamente, esta vez más tiernamente, pero en seguida esas ganas locas de seguir más allá se apoderaron de ellos. Sin soltar el beso, Ichigo por fin desabrochó el molesto corpiño y, para su sorpresa, ella continuó su tarea, sacándoselo y tirándolo por ahí._

_Ichigo la levantó por la cintura y en un rápido movimiento la recostó sobre la manta, poniéndose él encima.__ Comenzó a bajar, besando todo a su paso. Su cuello, sus pechos, su abdomen… hasta que se topó con la cintura de la pollera… Se levantó y la miró. Ella estaba sonrojada y agitada, pero en sus ojos se reflejaban sus deseos. Con sus manos buscó el cierre de la pollera, que estaba a un costado y lo bajó. Se corrió hacia atrás y le quitó la prenda. Se quedó mirándola en silencio._

Sus besos y sus caricias se intensificaban. Ya las manos frías de Rukia estaban calientes como sus corazones enamorados que esperaron tanto tiempo para volver a sentirse cerca.

Se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. Rukia podía notar que la culpa de Ichigo se desvanecía y que renacía aquel viejo brillo de antaño que tantas veces la hizo sentir viva…

Ichigo la observaba, realmente no había cambiado en nada. Traía su gigai, en perfecto estado y vestía un pantalón negro y una gruesa polera tejida color azul ultramar, que resaltaba sus ojos que apenas se veían debido a la escasa luz. Notaba en esos ojos violáceos ese pedido de hace años, otra vez sentía aquella seguridad que le dieron esos mismos ojos cuando la miró antes de poseerla.

- Por tu amor… haría cualquier cosa… yo… daría hasta mi último aliento de vida… e incluso si muero, seguiría buscándote en la Sociedad de Almas para seguir amándote como ahora… por ti… es que estoy vivo… - dijo entrecortadamente, luego recobró su agarre y siguió besándola.

Ella comenzó a quitarle el suéter que Ichigo traía, era rojo y suave. Se separaron por un instante para deshacerse de las prendas, ella del suéter y él aprovechó para quitarle de la polera… y luego volvieron a besarse cada vez más intensamente. Sentían que necesitaban recuperar todo el tiempo que perdieron, sentían que no había pasado ni un segundo desde aquel encuentro en ese mismo lugar hace años… El ruido de la lluvia en el techo inundaba la habitación junto a los jadeos casi imperceptibles que salían de sus gargantas.

Se volvieron a separar, pero esta vez Ichigo tomó ventaja y la forzó a acostarse. Se puso sobre ella y comenzó a besarla.

- Ichigo – susurró, mientras él seguía con su labor, recorriendo toda su piel.

_- Rukia… - dijo en un suspiro, mirándola. Ella estaba tirada sobre la manta, a la espera de lo que vendría. Él se desprendió en cinturón y se sacó rápidamente, como pudo, el pantalón. Volvió a tirarse sobre la chica y ella pudo sentir algo que rozaba su entrepierna, y se sonrojó más aún._

_- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó suavemente tras ver la reacción de ella, que se puso tiesa por unos instantes. Rukia sólo movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación. – Yo… sólo quiero decirte… que no puedo esperar más a comenzar esta vida a tu lado… no puedo esperar… te amo… - siguió con sus caricias, intentando enloquecerla. Le quitó la única prenda que le quedaba y siguió besando sus partes íntimas… no quería seguir más por temor a lastimarla, además Rukia cerraba cada tanto sus piernas, en respuesta a los estímulos que le daba el chico con sus caricias en ese lugar… él se detuvo y la miró tiernamente, mientras se quitaba lo único que le quedaba puesto. _

_Se colocó sobre ella, con cuidado._

_- Soy tuya… te doy mi corazón y mi alma… para siempre… - susurró ella entre jadeos, en señal de aprobación de lo que él estaba por hacer… apretó sus puños y esperó la reacción de él._

_Ichigo sintió una seguridad y una tranquilidad enormes al escuchar aquellas palabras. Entonces comenzó a entrar en el cuerpo de la chica, sintiendo cada movimiento, cada escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Cuando estuvo dentro, se detuvo y la miró. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y los puños apretados. Pensó que era mejor salir, pero ella rodeó la cintura del chico con sus piernas y abrió los ojos, esbozando una sonrisa. Ichigo también sonrió y comenzó a besarla, mientras comenzaba a moverse, primero despacio y a cada movimiento las sensaciones eran más y más agradables, tanto que hacían que perdiera la razón._

Ya estaban perdidos entre sus besos y caricias, ya estaban sin ropa tendidos sobre la manta, besándose locamente. Ichigo estaba sobre ella, acariciando sus pechos, mientras besaba su cuello. Ella se retorcía con cada beso y con cada caricia. Necesitaba más. Lo agarró del hombro e hizo que retrocediera. Con la misma mano lo empujó a un costado y con un ágil movimiento se puso sobre él. Ahora ella tenía el mando. Ichigo se sorprendió un poco, pero luego sonrió con fantasía en sus ojos… ¿cuántas noches había imaginado una situación parecida…? tantas veces que ya no podía contar… pero ahora ella estaba allí, con él y nunca más dejaría que se vaya.

- Nunca nos separaremos – dijo él, sacando a Rukia de su tarea casi impulsiva de besar el tan esperado pecho de Ichigo. Se incorporó y lo miró dulcemente.

- Nunca… porque todo lo que soñé… se está haciendo realidad… - le sonrió con ternura, pero ya no soportaba más esa necesidad feroz de sentirse suya de nuevo.

Ichigo la elevó un poco con sus manos y se introdujo dentro de ella. Rukia arqueó su espalda y sintió un mar de escalofríos recorriendo su espalda. Otra vez estaba allí con él, otra vez estaba sintiéndolo dentro suyo y esta vez sería para siempre.

_Los jadeos, que se habían hecho cada vez más fuertes debido a la exitación de aquel momento, estaban cediendo. __Estaban__agitados__, __pero__felices__. __Dos enormes sonrisas enmarcaban sus caras__. __Rukia estaba recostada sobre el pecho del chico y lo acariciaba con su mano libre. Él, que estaba sobre la manta, tenía una mano detrás de su cabeza y con la otra recorría la espalda de la chica. _

_- Eso… fue maravilloso…_

_- Rukia… quiero prometerte algo más…_

_- ¿Otra cosa más? __¿Y estás seguro que vas a poder cumplir con todo? – dijo pícaramente_

_Ichigo gruñó, pero luego su sonrisa volvió a aparecer._

_- Quiero prometerte que voy a amarte para toda la vida_

_Rukia se incorporó, dejando que él vea su torso desnudo._

_- Te prometo que yo nunca voy a dejar de amarte… y que daré todo por ti… - una lágrima comenzó a caer, pero esta no era de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Ichigo lo notó y sin dejar su posición, la secó con un dedo._

_- Tonta… no es necesario que llores por eso… sonríe… porque nunca más vas a tener que llorar…_

_Ella volvió a ponerse sobre él, pero esta vez aprisionándose contra su pecho._

_- Gracias…_

_- No me digas gracias… soy yo el que debería agradecerte, porque hiciste que dejara de llover…_

_Ella lo miró y él la agarró de su barbilla y la besó tiernamente._

Otra vez estaban haciendo el amor, como aquella primera vez, como siempre lo desearon… otra vez volvían a sentir todas aquellas sensaciones nuevas, todo lo que grabaron en sus cuerpos…

Después de este acto de amor incontrolable, ella se colocó sobre su pecho y él, recostado en la misma vieja manta, puso su mano detrás de la cabeza. Rukia sonrió.

- ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo Ichigo entre curioso y molesto

- Je… de nada… es que… recordaba que tú eres la razón por la que creo en el amor…

- ¿Ah sí?... – sonreía…

- Sabes… tú… eres la respuesta a todos mis deseos… a todo lo que quiero en la vida… - Rukia sonreía tristemente, no sabía por qué en ese momento de felicidad pura comenzaba a sentir ese nudo en su corazón. Ichigo notó ese cambio en ella.

- Todo lo que necesitamos de ahora en adelante, sin importar lo que pase… es tenernos el uno al otro…

Rukia volvió a sonreír… tenía que creer que eso era la verdad… creía que esa era la verdad… ya nada los iba a separar de nuevo…

- Tienes razón… este lugar está bendecido… - su sonrisa se hizo más grande – todo lo que prometimos se cumplió…

Ichigo quitó la mano de atrás de su cabeza y se giró para quedar frente a frente con ella. La miró intensamente.

- ¿Me perdonarás algún día?

- No hay nada que perdonar, tontito… - acariciaba su cara

- Pero… yo… no cumplí con todo… - se veía abatido

- Si… si lo hiciste… - ella sonreía feliz, sabiendo que si había cumplido con todas sus promesas… mientras seguía acariciándolo tiernamente.

Ichigo la miraba, inspeccionándola. Realmente había llegado a pensar que ella no lo perdonaría, que le daría un golpe en medio de su maldita cara y se volvería a marchar… "¡Es que estuve con otra, maldición!", pensó… Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, se veía tan segura, tan confiada, que hasta él comenzaba a dejar de sentir esa culpa infinita…

- Te amo, Rukia…

- Y yo a ti…

Se volvieron a besar mientras afuera dejaba de llover.

**Guau! Me conmovieron estos dos TT por fin un reencuentro íntimo! Y además nos enteramos de lo que pasó en el Nozomi hace 25 años! Guau! jeje **

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios y sugerencias para lo que sigue... Ah! y tengo una pregunta para ustedes... ¿quieren HaruMi? O sea Haruto y Miyu :P**

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**


	19. Cárcel de mentira

**Perdon por la demora!! T.T es que estuve con mucho trabajo y no pude escribir, pero en fin, aquí está el cap... **

_Capítulo 19: Cárcel de mentira_

**Sociedad de Almas**

Byakuya estaba detrás de su escritorio, sentado cómodamente en su sillón, tomando una taza de té humeante. Tan serio como siempre, enfocaba sus ojos en su sobrino, que estaba sentado frente a él, al otro lado del escritorio.

- ¿Crees que ya es hora de hablar con… - dudó - … mi padre? – Byakuya lo miró más intensamente…

- Yo creo que lo importante es que hagas lo que desees… - le dijo serio mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

Haruto lo miró confundido… ¿de dónde había salido ese consejo? Normalmente, las palabras de su tío eran secas y ásperas. Estaba bien para él, ya conocía la manera de ser de Byakuya, pero ahora estaba desconcertado… ¿qué era lo que deseaba en realidad?

Se levantó lentamente de la silla, con los ojos medio desorbitados, y se disponía a retirarse.

- Después vendré a verte, capitán – le dijo cuando llegó al dintel de la puerta. Tenía las manos dentro de las mangas y su paso era lento.

- Ve con cuidado – le dijo Byakuya mientras seguía con su taza en las manos.

Haruto caminaba confuso por los pasillos del sexto escuadrón. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Tenía que ir a ver a Renji? Habían pasado cuatro días desde lo que pasó en el mundo humano y él no había dado señales de vida a nadie. Ni siquiera su tío había preguntado nada al respecto y eso le parecía extraño.

**Mientras Ichigo y Rukia estaban en el Nozomi, en la casa de los Kurosaki…**

Uryu miraba cómo Orihime sostenía aquella mirada dolida pero fría, mientras lo tenía del brazo para que no saliera detrás de Miyu.

- Debemos hablar – dijo seriamente Orihime

Uryu la miró y entró en la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de si. Dejó el maletín que traía en el piso y se quitó el saco. Lo colgó del perchero y se acercó al sillón de la sala. Le hizo una seña a Orihime, que permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar de antes, observándolo detenidamente. Ambos se sentaron.

- ¿De qué quieres que hablemos? – le dijo serio, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes. Podía intuir que algo no andaba bien… ¿dejar salir corriendo de esa manera a Miyu sin hacer nada al respecto? Definitivamente algo muy importante estaba pasando - ¿Ichigo está bien? – fue lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza

- Ichigo está bien – contestó ella fríamente

Uryu la observaba, ya no parecía aquella mujer indefensa de siempre, ahora estaba segura, con una determinación en sus ojos que nunca había visto antes.

- Tengo que decirte algo – sus ojos estaban vacíos, sin luz alguna. Estaba resignada a lo que vendría luego. Uryu la miró más desconcertado. – Miyu no es hija de Ichigo – le dijo conectando esa mirada vacía con los ojos incrédulos detrás de los anteojos del hombre.

- ¿Qué?

- Que Miyu no es su hija… Miyu…

- Es hija mía – completó la frase que la mujer había comenzado. La voz del Quincy sonaba triste y algo rencorosa

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un largo rato, sin mirarse.

- Siempre pensé que ese reiatsu no era de un humano normal… me recordaba algo y nunca supe bien a qué… o nunca quise verlo… - sonreía tristemente, mientras miraba la mesita ratona que tenía frente a él – confiaba en ti… confiaba en que habías hecho lo correcto… - hizo una pausa - Quise inventarme una vida lejos para no interferir en la tuya… y... ¿sabes? – ahora la miró – creo que siempre lo intuí, pero nunca quise reconocerlo… porque confiaba en ti… en que eras sincera no sólo conmigo o con Ichigo, sino contigo misma

**Mientras tanto, Miyu temblaba de frío y de miedo tras haber escuchado una voz...**

- ¿Sola a estas horas? – una voz masculina detuvo los pensamientos de Miyu – Parece que vas a necesitar ayuda para volver a tu casa… preciosa…

No quería voltear, no debía hacerlo. Tenía que correr con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. Pero, su cuerpo no respondía, estaba paralizado por el terror que esa voz le provocaba. Vio como una sombra pasaba a su lado, y algo rojo. Levantó su cabeza y allí estaba su peor pesadilla, Mazui.

- Parece que me extrañaste… - le dijo con un tono lujurioso, mientras se acercaba a la temblorosa joven, que estaba aún con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. – Je… ¿qué te parece si nos vamos a pasear juntos? – le dijo, tomándola del mentón. Miyu seguía temblando y sentía que sus fuerzas querían abandonarla.

- Ven, preciosa, tú me ayudarás… - sonrió más retorcidamente, mientras la alzaba. Miyu sentía cómo la fría piel del espada rozaba su cuerpo y se estremecía, pero estaba como adormecida… ¿qué le estaba haciendo aquel tipo? Sus ojos se cerraban, ya no había más nada qué hacer.

**En el Nozomi**

Rukia miraba a Ichigo. Estaba dormido, de eso no había duda. Pero, ¿por qué tenía esa expresión de angustia en su cara? Lo acariciaba suavemente, para no despertarlo…

- ¿Qué te está pasando? – susurró - ¿Piensas que te creí que lo controlaste? – sonrió melancólicamente mientras se acomodaba en su pecho nuevamente

_Ichigo estaba en un lugar extraño, una habitación pequeña y gris, llena de puertas. Estaba atado de pies y manos, amordazado y con heridas en el cuerpo. De fondo podía escuchar un ruido a metal, parecía que estaban peleando. "¿Quién será?", pensó Ichigo, que aún mantenía sus ojos cerrados._

_- Te dije que yo ganaría algún día... no podré matarte, pero sí puedo dominarte... jejeje – una voz loca se colaba por los oídos de Ichigo, que no podía abrir sus ojos por más que lo intentaba. Quiso hablar, pero tampoco salieron las palabras... "¿Qué es esto?", pensó._

_Cada vez se escuchaban más cerca los espadazos, también algunos gritos desesperados..._

_- ¿Ves? – reía - ¿escuchas? – dijo otra vez el dueño de aquella maldita voz – Esto es lo que tú provocaste... – reía más fuerte_

_Se escuchaban gritos más fuertes, luego silencio._

_- ¡Haruto! – se escuchó un grito desesperado de mujer_

"_¿Rukia? ¡Rukia!", pensaba Ichigo, luchando con sus ojos para abrirlos._

_- Es inútil... jaja... no podrás librarte de mis ataduras... porque yo no soy débil como tú... – reía cínicamente._

_El hollow de Ichigo se acercó a Ichigo, que estaba tirado en el suelo, y lo levantó agarrándolo del cabello._

_- Abre los malditos ojos... – ordenó serio_

_Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, como si su cuerpo siguiera sólo las órdenes de aquel tipo y no le respondiera a su mente._

_- Ahora, mira a tu alrededor... ¿Ves esta habitación? Esta será tu tumba... – sonrió maliciosamente. Luego lo soltó, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ichigo cayera brutalmente al piso y se fue por un de las puertas. Inmediatamente las ataduras y las heridas de Ichigo desaparecieron, al igual que la habitación. Ahora se encontraba en medio de una ciudad en ruinas. _

**En algún lugar de Karakura, alejado del tumulto de la ciudad...**

- Parece que lograste tu propósito… - una voz de mujer salió de entre las sombras de aquella habitación en dónde estaba Mazui de pie, mirando su "obra de arte". Miyu, que seguía inconsciente, estaba atada, casi crucificada, en una cruz hecha de algún material extraño que parecía emitir cierta energía color azul. - ¿Y ahora? ¿Qué harás? – dijo la mujer de blancos cabellos acercándole y abrazándolo por la espalda

- Ahora, tendremos que llamar su atención… ¿no crees? – le dijo irónicamente dándose vuelta para quedar frente a frente

Los dos comenzaron a besarse pasionalmente, al mismo tiempo que elevaron repentinamente sus reiatsus.

**Sociedad de Almas**

Sus pasos inconscientemente lo guiaron al tercer escuadrón. Se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho del capitán. Sus manos estaban traspiradas y hasta su corazón latía con un poco más de fuerza que lo habitual. ¿Por qué se sentía así? En definitiva no había hecho nada fuera de lo común… Sólo había, prácticamente, escapado desesperado al mundo humano a proteger… ¿proteger? ¿A quién? ¿A esa humana tonta que ahora se había transformado en hermana suya?... Dio un suspiro largo y cansado… Estaba parado frente a una puerta sin saber qué hacer, por suerte no había nadie rondando cerca…

Se escuchó un teléfono sonar dentro de la habitación. Haruto prestó más atención para escuchar lo que Renji diría.

- Si… ¿quién?... ¿Qué?... ¿Cuándo?... si… no… no… el Comandante no quiere entender que se trata de sujetos peligrosos… Está bien… Llamaré al 

departamento de investigación para que echen un vistazo en la zona… - colgó. La voz de Renji sonaba triste.

¿Qué estaría pasando? ¿Qué significaba esa llamada? ¿Quién sería? ¿El Comandante no quería entender qué...? ¿Estaría pasando algo en el mundo humano? Pero… él estaba seguro de haber derrotado al espada… Manoteó el picaporte, pero cuando iba a tomarlo, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

- ¿Ha…Haruto? – dijo el capitán de la tres, un tanto sorprendido, no esperaba encontrar a nadie afuera y menos al chico

- Hola – seco

- ¿Pasa algo? – preocupado

- Quisiera hablar contigo – dijo por fin, algo dubitativo

- Pasa… - le hizo lugar para que pasara y un gesto con la mano

Los dos se sentaron, escritorio de por medio. Renji demostraba curiosidad en sus ojos, mientras Haruto evitaba el contacto ocular. Si bien nunca se había llevado de maravillas con su padre, sabía que Renji lo conocía mejor que a nadie y eso le molestaba un poco… ¿Qué debía decirle exactamente?

- ¿Qué necesitas? – rompió el hielo Renji

-Yo… - estaba demasiado dudoso… nunca le ocurría eso… Renji lo miraba con algo de sorpresa y curiosidad… - yo… ¿hice bien en ir al mundo humano y actuar de esa manera? – soltó

- Creo que si no hubieras ido estaríamos todos muertos – fue la respuesta de Renji, que sonaba triste y preocupado, pero sincero.

Hicieron una pausa silenciosa. Renji lo miraba y Haruto miraba el escritorio.

- ¿Por qué ese shinigami estaba en ese estado? ¿No dicen todos que es tannnn fuerte? – dijo irónicamente, volviendo un poco a ser "Haruto" y levantando su mirada desafiante otra vez

- Es que él… tiene problemas para controlar su… - dudó en decirle - … su hollow - lo miró intensamente

- ¿Hollow? – preguntó algo incrédulo

- Ichigo no es un shinigami… es un vizard – afirmó, sosteniendo la mirada

- ¿Vizard?

- En resumen, es un shinigami que obtuvo poderes de hollow… pero Ichigo hacía demasiado tiempo, al parecer, que no los usaba… y bueno… el hollow en su interior le jugó una mala… por eso es que no pudo rendir en la pelea…

Haruto lo miraba, algo desconcertado… pero en definitiva eso no le interesaba.

- ¿Cómo está… están? – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente

- Bien… Inoue nos curó a todos… - lo miraba curiosamente, ¿por qué actuaba así? - ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien. Tío Byakuya mandó a un equipo del cuarto escuadrón a la mansión para que me curaran… creo que les dijo que estuve entrenando o algo así… Papá… - Renji lo miró sorprendido… ¿lo había llamado "papá"? ¿A qué venía eso? Haruto casi nunca lo llamaba así… - ¿qué es esto que siento en mi interior? – le dijo, aún sin mirarlo, con la voz un poco temblorosa.

- ¿Qué sientes? – le preguntó Renji, bastante preocupado. Realmente, nunca había escuchado a Haruto de esta manera. Él siempre está firme y decidido, inclusive hasta frío, pero ahora, verlo así... escucharlo así... Estaba sufriendo y mucho...

Justo en ese momento, una mariposa infernal entra en el despacho.

- ¿Qué sucedió?

- Dos presencias de hollow aparecieron en el distrito de Karakura

Los dos se miraron.

Haruto se levantó con un puño cerrado y un toque de ira en sus ojos.

- ¿Vas a ir?

El chico sólo lo miró.

- El comandante no autorizará tu partida y menos tan rápido. No quiero que te arriesgues – Haruto lo miraba – Además, allí hay gente que puede pelear... Rukia... Ishida... ellos podrán dominar la situación hasta que sea autorizada la partida de algún refuerzo – Renji lo miraba firmemente, quería transmitirle seguridad, aunque daba por hecho que el chico no le haría caso.

Haruto se dio vuela y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

- No dejaré que se me escape otra vez – dijo con algo de resentimiento en la voz y se fue.

Tenía que pasar por el sexto escuadrón a buscar a Kuroitsuki, que la había dejado en la oficina de Byakuya, y eso le traería problemas. Seguramente su tío intentaría retenerlo como Renji.

Entró y para su sorpresa no había nadie allí. Colocó su zampakutoh en su cintura, pero cuando se estaba por retirar, en la puerta, apareció Byakuya con su serenidad de siempre.

- No uses tu bankai

- ¿Qué? – dijo Haruto sorprendido

- No sabes controlarlo completamente aún... – aclaró Byakuya, sin moverse de la puerta

- No puedo hacer eso, sin mi Bankai los rayos del tipo ese me darían...

- Si usas tu bankai, es probable que se despierte más rápido tu hollow

Haruto abrió los ojos... ¿había dicho "hollow"?

- Tu padre es un Vizard y en estos años de entrenarte y verte pelear, comprobé que tú también lo eres, sólo que tu hollow no se despertó aún

- Yo no soy eso – refutó molesto

- Haruto, cuando peleaste con ese espada en el mundo humano, ¿no sentiste algo extraño?

Haruto volvió a sorprenderse... ¿Cómo era posible que Byakuya supiera eso? Él no había hablado del tema con nadie...

- Eso que sentiste es la sed de sangre que tiene tu hollow... si lo provocas más, él saldrá y te dominará... necesitas más entrenamiento antes de utilizar tu bankai...

- Está bien, no usaré mi bankai, ahora déjame pasar – dijo Haruto para conformarlo, porque no sabía si realmente podría cumplir aquello.

Byakuya le dio una última mirada amenazadora y le hizo lugar. Haruto salió usando su shumpo.

"¿Vizard? Es imposible... yo... yo no soy eso..." pensaba. Se sentía extraño, es verdad, pero eso que su tío llamaba "sed de sangre" no podía ser así porque esa sensación que había tenido no era tan mala, después de todo lo había ayudado a derrotar al arrancar... Reconocía que sus impulsos por matar al tipo eran 

increíblemente descontrolados, pero de todas maneras él no lo calificaba como "sed de sangre"... eso era demasiado exagerado...

Cruzó la puerta de incógnito y llegó rápidamente a Karakura. Estaba en una callecita pintoresca dónde no parecía suceder absolutamente nada. No había nadie rondando cerca debido a que era de madrugada, el piso estaba mojado y algunas nubes pasaban a gran velocidad por el cielo no dejando que se viera la Luna. En el momento en que Haruto tocó el suelo, pudo sentir dos presencias poderosísimas en el aire... estaba seguro que una de ellas era la de Mazui.

- Maldito espada... – dijo con bronca

- ¿A quién te refieres con eso? – una voz femenina lo sacó de su serenidad. Volteó y la vio.

Ella era una mujer muy ostentosa, llevaba una falda y un bandó rojos, el pelo blanco completamente, muy largo y lacio. Su cara era angelical y muy blanca, sus labios de un rojo intenso y sus ojos del mismo color. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos y Haruto sentía que esos ojos se clavaban en los suyos...Tenía una sensación extraña acerca de aquella mujer. Pudo detectar su pequeño trozo de máscara en su cabeza, cubriéndole también el ojo.

- Veo que tú también perteneces a ese asqueroso mundo – dijo el chico con un tono despreciativo

- Je... y tú eres un insignificante shinigami engreído... – sonrió ampliamente, manteniendo aquella postura sexy y provocativa

- ¿Dónde está Mazui? – preguntó casi en una orden

- Él... mmm... veamos... – colocó una mano en su mentón y el otro brazo abrazando su cintura – creo que él está jugando con una amiguita tuya... – su sonrisa ahora se había transformado en una maniática

**Demás está decir que espero reviews y les agradezco a todo por leer...**


	20. Principio del fin

**¡Hola a todos! Gracias por esperar tanto tiempo por este capítulo, es que sinceramente me costó mucho, mucho hacerlo… quería que quede bien… y la verdad, no sé si quedó como yo pretendía…**

**Ahora es su buena voluntad la que deseo, por mandarme algún mensajito diciéndome que les parece el cap…**

**Agradezco a todos, en especial a mi marido que me ayudó nuevamente con la pelea… GRACIAS AMOR!!**

**Ahora sí, los dejo con el cap!**

_Capítulo 20: Principio del fin_

_Ichigo observaba estático las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el centro de la ciudad de Karakura… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Un gran silencio invadía el ambiente._

_De repente, un quejido atravesó su mente… _

_- ¿Rukia? – dijo mirando a su alrededor, comenzando a desesperarse._

_Encontró, entre los escombros, a una malherida Rukia, quejándose casi inconscientemente de sus dolores._

_- ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! – gritaba, mientras quitaba los escombros de su alrededor. Cuando la tenía cerca y libre, la levantó y se la apoyó en las piernas, rodeándola con sus brazos._

_- ¿P… por… qué? ¿Por qué nos hiciste esto?_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Qué hice Rukia?_

_- Tú… nos mataste… - dijo esto y se desmayó._

_- ¡NO! – el grito de Ichigo hizo eco entre los escombros._

- Parece que no te agradó lo que te dije, chico… - reía la mujer arrancar.

Haruto la observaba detenidamente… ¿Tendría que pelear con esa mujer? No estaba acostumbrado a pelear con mujeres… pero… ella… era un enemigo, un habitante de Hueco Mundo, un alma errante a la que hay que purificar… no es una mujer… Cerró los ojos un momento y suspiró sonoramente.

- ¿Cómo es que se llama la niña esa que tiene el "señor" en sus manos?... ¿Tú lo sabes, no? – seguía hablando molestamente la mujer, mientras Haruto permanecía con los ojos cerrados, escuchando atentamente cada palabra. – Parece que no quieres hablar, shinigami… ¿quién eres? ¿Acaso teniente? ¿Capitán, tal vez…? ¿O una simple basura de la Sociedad de Almas? – le dijo con un dejo de ira y resentimiento. Haruto abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.

- Soy Haruto Kuchiki, teniente de la sexta división de la Corte de los Espíritus Puros – dijo orgullosamente.

- ¡Oh! ¿Así que tenemos un teniente? ¡Qué bien! ¿Eres lo suficientemente poderoso como para vencerme, shinigami? – se puso en posición defensiva de batalla, alzando las manos y llevándolas frente a su cuerpo. Elevó su reiatsu y sus ojos, prácticamente, ardieron en llamas. – Estoy esperando

- ¿Dónde está el espada? – dijo estoico Haruto, no movía ningún músculo de más.

- No tiene caso que te lo diga, porque jamás llegarás vivo allí – una media sonrisa se esbozó en el angelical rostro de la arrancar – Por cierto, aún no te he dicho mi nombre… - hizo un gesto con la mano y se acomodó el cabello seductoramente – 

Soy Unmei… - sonrió – y estoy al servicio de Mazui-sama… Estoy aquí para derrotarte, shinigami – esto último lo dijo seria

- Bien, creo que las presentaciones se terminaron… - Haruto desenvainó su zampakutoh – Oscurece todo a tu paso… - dijo casi en un susurro - ¡Kuroitsuki!

**En la casa de los Kurosaki…**

Orihime miraba a Uryu, en silencio, mientras él observaba la mesa ratona que tenía en frente. Esperaba que él dijera algo, que respondiera de alguna otra manera a su confesión… pero sólo permanecía en silencio, sin mirarla.

De repente la mirada del Quincy se ensombreció y su rostro se endureció.

- ¿Sientes eso?

- ¿Qué? – dijo ella sorprendida

- Ese reiatsu… - se paró abruptamente

- ¿Reiatsu? – no entendía bien a qué se refería, realmente no esperaba eso

- Es el espada de antes… - seguía sin mirarla y sonaba realmente preocupado – Miyu… - salió corriendo a la calle, siguiendo ese poder espiritual.

_Rukia se desvaneció en sus brazos y aquel paisaje devastado se cayó a pedazos. Ichigo cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando convencerse de que aquello no era real, que no estaba sucediendo. Cuando abrió los ojos, estaba en su mundo interior, en dónde llovía con fuerza._

_- Te lo dije… I CHI GO – resonó una voz loca, por todo el lugar. Ichigo volvió a cerrar sus ojos._

_- ¡Déjame en paz! – gritó_

_- No puedo hacer eso… yo soy tú… tú eres yo… somos… UNO – reía cínicamente_

_- ¡Basta! – apretaba sus ojos con más fuerza y sus uñas comenzaban a clavarse en sus manos…_

_- No le hagas daño a los que amas… ¡qué bonito suena eso!... jaja… Pero tú… o yo… no lo sé… no podemos cumplir aquello…_

_Ichigo, en un intento por retomar la calma, abrió sus manos y sus ojos, descubriendo frente a él, a su hollow interior, empuñando aquella Zangetsu blanca, pero vestido cómo shinigami._

_- ¿Qué miras? – dijo con desprecio el hollow - ¿te gusta mi nuevo atuendo?_

_Ichigo se miró a sí mismo, estaba vestido como un humano normal… No entendía bien qué significaba aquello y su cara lo delataba_

_- Es que no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?… tú ya no puedes seguir al mando de nuestro poder… tú eres débil… - le dijo con voz sobradora y comenzando a mover la espada_

_- ¿Quieres decir… que todo terminó aquí? – dijo Ichigo, bajando la cabeza, con una sonrisa melancólica_

_- Eso parece… Ichigo… - el hollow también sonrió. Empuño con fuerza a Zangetsu y con un shumpo llegó frente a Ichigo, que permanecía con su mirada vacía en el suelo._

_- ¿Este es el final?_

_- No… yo diría que este es el principio – terminó la frase con una voz que sonaba desquiciada y clavó a su zampakutoh blanca en el pecho de Ichigo. El pelinaranja sonrió._

_- Gracias…_

Haruto intentaba acercarse a Unmei, lanzando varios Seichotsuki (primera fase del shikai), pero el sonido de la arrancar era rápido y lograba esquivar todos los ataques del chico. La cara de Haruto se transformó al notar que en uno de sus últimos ataques logró rozar la piel de ella, provocando una herida en su abdomen, que comenzó a sangrar.

- Je… parece que eres bueno… o por lo menos tienes suerte… guapo… - le dijo Unmei limpiando el hilo de sangre que recorría su costado derecho y con una media sonrisa.

- La suerte no es mi compañera… arrancar… así que te diría que mejor me digas dónde está el espada

Unmei sólo sonrió retorcidamente mientras se acercaba lentamente a Haruto, que la miraba con desprecio e intriga. Se paró a unos metros de él, observándolo.

- ¿Estás preocupado por tu linda humana?

El ceño de Haruto se frunció aún más (si eso fuera posible xD), pero no se inmutó con esas palabras. Prefirió mantener la calma para así poder pensar mejor las cosas.

- ¡Que desperdicio! – dijo poniendo sus manos en las caderas y los ojos en blanco.

La cara de Haruto mostraba desconcierto.

- Je… ¿No sabes a qué me refiero?... – rió provocativamente – Es que sólo pensar en que estás en esta situación por salvar a esa niña inútil, me irrita… Alguien tan lindo como tú tendría que fijarse en otro tipo de mujer… una VERDADERA… - dijo con un tono sobrador

Haruto la miró y su expresión ahora denotaba desprecio y una sonrisa, que luego terminó en una carcajada forzada.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Te diste cuenta que en realidad estás buscando a la chica equivocada?

- Ja…No… sólo pensaba que… ¿desde cuándo un asqueroso hollow se pone a la altura de una mujer humana?

- ¡Ay! No digas eso… si yo ya no soy un asqueroso bicho… - dijo melosamente, acomodando sus "curvas". Se acercó a Haruto un poco más y él agarró con más fuerza su zampakutoh. Ella, al notar eso, sonrió picaronamente y se detuvo a unos pasos del chico.

- ¡Ves, ves! ¡Míralas, míralas!… - dijo señalando con las puntas de sus dedos índices sus pechos…- ¿No quieres tocarlas? Verás que son muy humanas… - su tono era infantil, al igual que su expresión.

Haruto la miraba entre confundido y atontado, nunca hubiera esperado una reacción semejante… ¿Acaso simplemente estaba jugando con él? Tenía que deshacerse de ella rápidamente…

- ¡Uhmm! Yo que quería divertirme un rato… Bueno… no perdía nada probando… - cambió su mirada de inocente a la de una fiera saboreando los últimos momentos de su presa. Elevó su reiatsu, haciendo que la presión del ambiente cambiara abruptamente. Haruto abrió un poco más los ojos… ¿Qué estaba 

planeando esa mujer? – Ya que no puedo tenerte… voy a DES TRU IR TE – sus ojos volvieron a encenderse y su actitud ya no era nada parecida a la de antes, ahora estaba desquiciada.

- Eso lo veremos…

- Desgarra… ¡LEONA! – una explosión de reiatsu rojo envolvió a Unmei y prácticamente cegó a Haruto por un momento. Él, instintivamente, se alejó usando shumpo.

De entre el polvo y los restos de reiatsu, que generaban pequeñas descargas rojas, salió Unmei. Su aspecto no había cambiado, sólo aparecieron unos guantes rojos con afiladas garras en las puntas de cada dedo y sus colmillos se alargaron un poco, sobresaliendo de su boca.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Acaso estamos en algún festival? – sonrió Haruto (al mejor estilo Byakuya :P)

- Je… ¿eso crees?... Entonces acá tienes unos fuegos artificiales – una gran cantidad de rayos rojos comenzaron a generar inmensas explosiones, que dejaron a Haruto sin salida. Debía hacer algo rápido. Sin pensarlo usó su segunda fase, intentado disipar los disparos. Pero eso no fue suficiente, ya que una sucesión de rayos impactaron sobre su cuerpo. Fue arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás, chocándose contra la pared de un edificio. No esperaba que ella tuviera ese tipo de poder…

_Ichigo estaba parado frente a su hollow. Tenía a la Zangetsu blanca clavada en el pecho, atravesándolo. Levantó su mirada casi perdida, a la altura de los ojos de aquel monstruo, que estaba sonriendo maniáticamente._

_- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Aún no te resignas?_

_- ¿No te diste cuenta? – una media sonrisa apareció en la cara de Ichigo, que estaba perdiendo sus colores_

_El hollow miró a Ichigo y luego su cara se fue transformando en una de sorpresa. Vio cómo Zangetsu comenzaba a tornarse negra otra vez._

_-¡¿COMO ES POSIBLE ESTO?! – gritó con fuerza, intentando arrancar la espada del pecho de Ichigo, pero no podía moverla ni solatarla._

_- Tu mismo lo dijiste… no le hagas daño a los que amas…_

_El hollow lo miraba con cara de "no te entiendo"…_

_- Es simple… tú eres yo… yo soy tú… no puedes matarme… porque si muero, mueres… - sonrió más marcadamente y miró a los ojos al hollow – Ahora es mi turno de atacar… _

_Tomó a Zangetsu con una mano por el filo, haciéndose una herida profunda y con la otra por el canto. La espada se volvió negra completamente. Ichigo seguía sonriendo y el hollow intentaba desesperadamente soltar la zampakutoh, sin poder lograrlo. Sus manos se estaban volviendo humanas._

_- ¡¿Qué HAS HECHO?! ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA!_

_- Esto es el verdadero poder… ¡GETSUGA TENSHO! – dijo, aún con sus manos sobre Zangetsu y la punta de la espada en su cuerpo._

_Un gran resplandor azul cubrió el ambiente y la lluvia dejó de caer._

Se levantó de entre los escombros, apoyándose en la espada. Respiraba con dificultad y nublaba su vista la sangre que caía de su frente. Pero no por eso dejaba de mirar desafiante a la arrancar.

- ¿Te gustaron mis vengalas? – dijo usando su tonito infantil, entre risitas

Haruto afinó sus ojos. ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Por qué no acabó con él? Estaba a tan corta distancia que si hubiera sido más certera, seguramente hubiera muerto.

- Ehmmm… ¿cómo se llamaba eso?... ¡Ey!... ¿Cómo es que le dicen a su resurrección? (N/A: La "liberación" de los arrancar se llama "resurrección", por si no se acuerdan… :P)

Haruto la miraba… ¿a qué se refería con "resurrección"?

- ¿De qué carajo me estás hablando? – dijo con bronca, incorporándose hasta volver a su posición de ataque, perdiendo su tranquilidad habitual. Ya se estaba cansando de ese juego de niños.

- Aahh… vamos… esa cosita que hacen… ¿Ban..? ¿Ban…sai? O…

- Ban… Kai… - dijo con rabia

- ¡Cierto! BanKai… ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes uno, verdad?

Haruto seguía mirándola desafiante. No podía hacer nada… Byakuya le había dicho que era peligroso volver a hacer su bankai… y él podía sentir esa "sed de sangre" latente en su zampakutoh. ¿Acaso ese era el propósito de la arrancar? ¿Para qué quiere que use su bankai?

- ¿Y si lo tuviera, qué? Me basta así como estoy para deshacerme de la basura – una media sonrisa volvió a la cara del shinigami

- Si… seguro… Lástima que yo no sea basura… - volvió a su personalidad macabra

**En el Nozomi…**

Rukia intentaba despertar a Ichigo. Hacía unos momentos que había sentido dos poderosas presencias cerca y ahora… ese reiatsu…

- Haruto… - susurró. Tenía que despertar a Ichigo urgente.

- Ichigo… - lo movía - ¡Ichigo! – seguía zamarreándolo sin resultados… - Estúpido… sabía que no habías podido controlarlo… - una lágrima cayó sobre el pecho desnudo de Ichigo.

**Otra vez, en el campo de batalla…**

Abrió sus ojos sorprendido. ¿Dónde estaba ella? Había desaparecido frente a él sin que se diera cuenta. Se quedó en silencio, intentando sentir su reiatsu, pero lo único que sintió fue un golpe en su espalda, que lo lanzó a toda velocidad hacia delante.

Haruto atinó a frenarse con sus pies, pero Unmei lo detuvo definitivamente, quedando cara a cara con él.

- ¿Te gustan las alturas… corazón? – dijo con una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente después su expresión cambió a otra seria y lo mandó hacia arriba con una patada en su mandíbula.

El chico no podía pensar… ella era demasiado rápida, incluso hasta para reaccionar. No, no era eso… sino aquella sensación que lo confundía… ¿qué 

significaba? No podía definirla… algo en su interior le exigía más… pero no tenía que hacerle caso a eso… no debía liberar el bankai.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Unmei lo sostenía de la ropa.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Todavía no te diste cuenta que la basura eres tú?... Sin tu bankai, no tienes oportunidad de alcanzarme… - sonrió nuevamente – Veamos si esto te convence… - levantó la mano izquierda a la altura del pecho de Haruto y una luz roja comenzó a formarse entre sus garras – VENGA… - N/A: El ataque anterior, el de los rayos rojos, se llama "Vengala", y es el que intenta hacer ahora… no pudo terminar porque una flecha se impactó en su brazo derecho.

- ¿Pero qué mierda es esto? – Miró hacia el lugar de dónde provino la flecha. Allí, Uryu permanecía tensando su arco.

- Seele Schneider – dijo sobradoramente, sin soltar la nueva flecha que tenía preparada

- Parece que la basura se reproduce – soltó a Haruto, qué pudo retomar el control de su cuerpo antes de impactar con el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el Quincy

Haruto no contestó, sólo miraba a Unmei.

- Orihime… - dijo Uryu sin dejar de apuntar

La mujer se acercó a Haruto, que volteó a verla con desconfianza.

- Sólo mantente quieto un momento, Soutenkishun – una luz envolvió al chico. Atinó a moverse pero su cuerpo no respondía. No entendía bien por qué, ya que los ataques de la arrancar no habían sido tan devastadores. Otra vez esa sensación invadía su mente… podía hasta sentir una voz pidiéndole que la atravesara, deseando a gritos la muerte de esa mujer… ¿De quién era?... Le resultaba familiar… pero… no estaba seguro…

**En la Sociedad de Almas…**

Renji estaba saliendo de su despacho, por la ventana, sin la capa de capitán, que la había dejado sobre el escritorio.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer? – una voz familiar lo detuvo

- Kuchiki-taicho – dijo sorprendido, girándose

- No hagas nada… déjalo… - dijo serenamente

- Pero… no puedo… él…

- Él sabe cuidarse sólo… No intervengas – sonaba seguro y Renji sabía que no permitiría ningún pero – Fue allí porque él quiso…

- ¿Por qué está actuando así?

Byakuya no contestó, sólo lo miró con frialdad, pero intensamente.

- Usted tampoco lo sabe… ¿no? – Byakuya seguía en silencio, parado detrás de la ventana, dentro del despacho. Renji se sentó en el marco, con los pies colgando hacia fuera. – Demasiadas cosas sucedieron… cosas que jamás pensó tener que sentir… yo… me siento culpable por eso…

- Renji… hiciste lo correcto – tras decir estas palabras, se fue, dejando a Renji solo.

- Je… lo correcto… - hizo una pausa, luego miró al cielo – Rukia… perdóname… - volvió a entrar y se puso la capa nuevamente.

**En el campo de batalla…**

Uryu seguía apuntando a la mujer arrancar, que miraba serenamente la escena. Parecía esperar algo… Eso estaba alterando al Quincy. De pronto, sintió una presencia a sus espaldas y vio, de reojo, la cara de Orihime transformándose.

- Parece que tenemos visitas inesperadas… Unmei… - una voz masculina entró directo al cerebro de Uryu, que comenzó a girar su cabeza para lograr divisar al dueño.

Pudo ver aquella deprimente escena. Mazui sostenía a Miyu por el cuello. Las ropas de la chica estaban maltrechas y se podían ver varios rasguños sangrantes en su cuerpo. Una extraña luz azul emanaba de ella. Tenía los ojos abiertos, pero en blanco.

Haruto, que hasta ese momento estaba arrodillado esperando que Orihime terminara de curarlo, se paró rápidamente y con un shumpo quedó cara a cara con Mazui.

- Suéltala – dijo en un tono amenazador y con una mirada asesina

- Je – dijo, ampliando la sonrisa de su cara y lanzado con fuerza a Miyu contra la pared del edificio que tenía a su derecha. La espalda de la chica hizo un gran estruendo al chocar con la pared. Quedó casi incrustada, con sus brazos y sus piernas extendidos (Como si estuviera crucificada, pero con las piernas abiertas).

Haruto se acercó a ella y la observaba, la rabia se apoderaba de sus ojos. Apretó, con una fuerza que le lastimaba las manos, el mango de su zampakutoh. Se disponía a darse vuelta cuando un brillo de luz apareció en los ojos de la chica.

- Ha… ru… to… - sonrió levemente y volvió a desvanecerse.

El shinigami comenzó a elevar su reiatsu. La voz que le pedía que matara a aquella mujer, ahora había enloquecido y gritaba con fuerza que libere el bankai. Le reclamaba las vidas de esos arrancar. Se dio vuelta y apuntó a Mazui con Kuroitsuki.

- ¡BAN… KAI! – un rayo negro atravesó la tierra.

**Guau! Cómo me costó hacer este cap… ¿cómo quedó? Me muero por saber sus opiniones… así que porfis… ¡dejen reviews!**

**¡Gracias por leer y nos seguimos viendo!**

**Próximo capítulo: Gesshoku**


	21. Gesshoku

**Hola! Por fin! Estuvimos como cinco horas para escribir todo esto, además de una semana de reflexión y quemadura de cerebro para pensar en qué poner… Así que, sin más comentarios que decirles que lo que está en **_cursiva_** es el mundo interior de Haruto, los dejo con este cap…**

_Capítulo 21: Gesshoku_

- Ichigo… ¡Ichigo!... – Rukia comenzaba a desesperarse. Hacía unos momentos que estaba sintiendo dos reiatsus muy poderosos y ahora… estaba sintiendo el de… ¿Haruto?... ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí otra vez? Debía despertar a Ichigo a toda costa para ir a ver lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía dejarlo ahí solo…

Pero, por más que le gritara, lo zamarreara, lo insultara… no se despertaba… y seguía mostrando aquel rostro fruncido y transpirando, como si su sueño fuera aterrador…

**En el campo de Batalla…**

- ¡BAN… KAI! – un rayo negro atravesó la tierra.

Una nube de polvo se levantó tras la liberación de Haruto, y la risa frenética de Mazui se escuchaba. Haruto observaba en silencio con sus ojos llenos de ira y aquella extraña voz reclamándole sangre.

- Por fin te decidiste a pelear en serio… por lo visto me tienes miedo… shinigami… JAjaJAjaJA!! - Haruto permanecía estoico - ¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas? – su risa se calmó, pero permanecía esa sonrisa macabra en su cara. Comenzaba a formar rayos en ambas manos.

Una lluvia de rayos interminables comenzaban a salir de las manos del espada, atacando toda el área que tenía en frente. Haruto abrió los ojos un poco, recordando la anterior pelea con la mujer arrancar… Inmediatamente, usando su shumpo, esquivó los rayos que pudo, y los otros los absorbía con facilidad con su espada blanca. Una media sonrisa sobradora apareció en el rostro del shinigami, que seguía mirando a Mazui con desprecio y bronca.

Uryu había tomado a Orihime en brazos y la había llevado a un lugar alejado desde dónde se podía ver la pelea, pero lo suficientemente lejos como para que no le pasara nada. Sin mirarla siquiera, se alejó rápidamente del lugar. Observaba con detenimiento la batalla. Haruto parecía confiado y Mazui reía desquiciadamente. Miró al cielo, queriendo ubicar la posición de Unmei, pero ella ya no estaba allí. Vio con sorpresa que "custodiaba" a Miyu y eso le hizo hervir la sangre. ¿Qué demonios haría esa mujer con su hija? Se acercó en silencio, pero la arrancar lo sorprendió.

- Oh… la basura otra vez… ¿tú no quieres divertirte un rato conmigo? – preguntó con un tono infantil.

Uryu la miraba confundido… realmente no entendía lo que ella pretendía. Ignorándola, se acercó más a Miyu, pero Unmei se interpuso en su camino al instante.

- Parece que además de basura no entiendes las cosas… cuatro ojos – dijo con un tono burlón y una media sonrisa retorcida. Uryu la miró fríamente – Vengala – 

dijo casi en un susurro, levantando su mano derecha hasta la altura de la cadera del Quincy. Él la miró con sorpresa y vio luces rojas formarse rápidamente en la palma de la mano de la arrancar. Atinó a escapar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido, ya que su brazo derecho sufrió el impacto de aquel ataque. La fuerza de los impactos lo arrastró con violencia unos cuantos metros y un grito desgarrador de dolor dio a entender que había quedado inhabilitado para usar su arco.

- Ahora, quédate quietecito… y mira el espectáculo… si no quieres perder algo más importante que tu brazo…

La nube de polvo que levantó el ataque de Mazui impedía ver nítidamente lo que sucedía.

- Creo que eso no bastará… maldito HOLLOW – recalcó la palabra "hollow" con un tono de desprecio.

- Hmp… Me la traes floja shinigami… ¿qué parte no entiendes de ESPADA? No soy más un puto bicho… y si no me crees… pregúntale a "tu chica" – dijo con soberbia, cruzándose de brazos y haciendo una señal con la cabeza indicando el lugar donde estaba Miyu.

Haruto lo miró con rabia.

– Seichotsuki – dijo con frialdad y una media luna negra, quiso impactar con Mazui, saliendo desde la nube de polvo, pero el espada la esquivó con facilidad, y feliz de haber provocado al shinigami. Tenía que seguir así, necesitaba averiguar si era cierta su suposición y esa zampakutoh tenía algún poder especial que lo beneficiaría.

El ataque de Haruto impactó en un edificio que estaba a las espaldas de Mazui, generando más polvo. El shinigami aprovechó esto para usar su shumpo y quedar cara a cara con Mazui. Clavó su zampakutoh negra en el estómago del espada y con una sonrisa gritó:

- Tercera fase ¡Chisatsuki! – una luz negra salió desde el interior de Mazui, que, para la sorpresa de Haruto, sonreía abiertamente.

- No creas que ese ataque tuyo me hace daño… además… quisiera preguntarte algo… ¿realmente te desesperas con ver a esa chica así? Es que… no entiendo… todo este despliegue de técnicas inútiles… ahhh… veo que estás cargado, shinigami… Debe ser que hace rato no usas tu "espada", eh… jeje – una carcajada pícara y una señal con sus ojos hacia abajo, dieron a entender a Haruto a qué "espada" se refería… El chico quitó la zampakutoh del cuerpo de Mazui y se alejó unos metros. Lo miraba con ira. Su voz interior lo estaba aturdiendo, debía matarlo, debía deshacerse de ese tormento latente.

- Ah… esto es muy aburrido… así no llegaremos a ningún lado… nuestras habilidades se anulan… mis rayos no te tocan y tus "lunitas" no me cortan… - suspiró sonoramente y miró hacia abajo, negando con la cabeza – lo único que me queda – lo miró fijo y serio – es hacerte sufrir – cerró sus puños y con un sonido se puso frente a Haruto, que atinó a cubrirse con sus dos espadas cruzadas, quedando la blanca debajo de la negra.

A pesar de haberse cubierto, Haruto recibió varios puñetazos rápidos en sus costados, resistiéndolos casi sin moverse, intentando mantener su posición de defensa, pero, cuando vio venir uno directo a su cara, atinó a moverse y cubrirse mejor, y logró pararlo con sus espadas, haciendo que la mano del espada 

impactara sobre la blanca. Mazui quitó rápidamente su mano, mirándosela con confusión.

- ¡Pero qué mierda es esto! – Haruto lo miraba, también extrañado por lo sucedido - ¿No era que tu juguetito blanco no servía para dañar? Te lo tenías bien escondido… je… - movía su mano de arriba abajo, para aliviar la quemadura.

El brazo de Uryu seguía sangrando. Realmente el ataque de la mujer arrancar había sido poderoso, unos milímetros más y hubiera acabado con él.

¿Qué estaba pasando? La espada blanca del bankai de Haruto sólo absorbía reiatsu, según lo que había dicho Haruto en la pelea anterior… pero ahora, el espada se había quemado al tocarla… además, estaba esa sensación que sintió desde el primer momento en que el chico liberó su bankai… Era como si hubiera un reiatsu que envolvía el de Haruto, uno con una sed de sangre impresionante… pero… no era como el del hollow de Ichigo… este era diferente… ¿qué podría ser?

- No puede ser… ¿será…? – dijo en voz baja Uryu. Unmei lo miró de reojo.

Haruto sonreía sobradoramente. Con un shumpo pasó cerca de Mazui, rozándolo con la espada blanca y provocando una profunda herida en su hombro.

- Parece que mi juguetito te lastima… - seguía con aquella sonrisa marcada. Se sentía bien haciendo esto, pero él no era así… ¿qué le sucedía? Su cuerpo y su mente actuaban casi por voluntad propia y aquella voz ensordecedora cada vez se hacía más suya. – Veamos qué pasa si… - con shumpo se puso a espaldas de Mazui - …hago esto – atravesó desde la espalda hasta adelante al espada, a la altura de su estómago.

Unmei miraba sorprendida la escena. Apretaba sus puños con fuerza, tenía que intervenir, porque a este paso Haruto acabaría con Mazui antes de que sucediera nada de lo planeado. Miró a Uryu de reojo y vio su interés por el cambio del chico… ¿Podría ser que ese cuatro ojos supiera algo? No… tenía que ayudar a Mazui. Rápidamente se colocó detrás de Haruto, y tomándolo por la ropa, lo arrojó con fuerza hacia atrás unos metros.

- ¿Crees que porque descubriste algo nuevo de tu zampakutoh vas a poder con nosotros, chico? – dijo ella seria. Haruto permanecía serio y en silencio, mirando de reojo a Miyu. Vio que Uryu se acercó a ella y volvió sus ojos a Unmei – Ahora ven y pelea…

Haruto sonrió nuevamente de aquella manera extraña y se abalanzó contra la arrancar, pero ella lo recibió con una patada en su estómago, mandándolo nuevamente hacia atrás.

- ¿Crees que me vas a tocar con eso? Idiota… Que puedas lastimarnos no significa que puedas alcanzarnos – cuando iba a contraatacar, Mazui la detuvo, poniendo su mano en el hombro de ella.

- ¿Qué haces? – le dijo serio en forma de reproche. Unmei lo miró temerosa… ¿estaba enojado por su intervención? Mazui notó esto y sonrió. - ¿Acaso te quieres divertir tu sola? A por él… - los dos sonrieron y se miraron. Salieron usando sonido a atacar a Haruto, que aún estaba dolorido por la fuerte patada de la chica.

Lo sorprendieron desde ambos costados, pasándoselo de un lado a otro con patadas y moviéndose con sucesiones de sonidos (tipo ping pong). Haruto estaba atontado por los golpes y por la sensación extraña que comenzaba a sentir cada vez con más fuerza… "Mátalos"… esa palabra resonaba con intensidad en su cabeza y él realmente quería hacerlo…

Al llegar arriba, Unmei lo tomó por el cuello.

- Al parecer… no eras más que basura… - dijo seria y lo arrojó con fuerza hacia arriba. Mazui, formó un rayo en su mano y apuntó a Haruto, lo lanzó con una media sonrisa, interrumpiendo el ascenso del cuerpo del shinigami, logrando atravesarlo con su descarga. Comenzó su caída rápida.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Esos golpes lo habían tomado por sorpresa. "Pídemelo, pídemelo"… esa voz otra vez… ¿pedirle qué? "Llámame, ¡llámame!"… pero… ¿cuál es su nombre? El impacto con el suelo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

El espada apuntó ahora con sus dos manos hacia abajo. Dos bolas azules se formaron.

- Muere

- ¡¡KUROI GETSUGA!! – un grito desde la derecha sacó de su concentración al espada

- ¡¿PERO QUE CARA…?! – una luz negra envolvió el cielo y una presión espiritual nueva apareció.

- Ese reiatsu… - comentó Haruto para sí, mientras aún permanecía en el piso, aturdido y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¿I…Ichigo? ¡Ichigo! – Uryu estaba sorprendido por la repentina aparición del shinigami sustituto. Sostenía a Miyu entre sus brazos ensangrentados, parte con su sangre y parte con la de la chica.

Ichigo permanecía aún en la posición en la que lanzó el getsuga. Miraba a los demás desde arriba, ignorando a los espada, que habían sido arrastrados por el ataque. Bajó rápidamente hacia donde estaba Uryu.

- Perdón por llegar tarde… tuve un largo y feo sueño del que no podía despertar – se acercó y acarició con ternura el rostro de Miyu. En ese momento llegó Rukia, también transformada en shinigami. Miró a su alrededor con algo de desesperación en sus ojos y pudo ver a Haruto tirado en medio de un gran cráter. Corrió hasta él, se arrodilló y lo levantó en sus brazos, poniéndolo en sus piernas.

- Haruto… - dijo acariciando su cabello

- Estoy bien, Kuchiki-fukutaicho – dijo seco, con sus ojos aún cerrados. Rukia sonrió tristemente al escuchar las palabras indiferentes del chico, aún estaba enojado.

- ¡INMUNDAS MIERDECILLAS! VAN A PAGAR POR ESTO… CON SUS MISERABLES VIDAS – gritó furioso Mazui, mostrándose ante los ojos de todos, con quemaduras humeantes en todo su cuerpo. Volteó su cara a un lado y vio a Unmei. Ella permanecía inmóvil, quejándose de dolor, con quemaduras y sangre por todo el cuerpo. El espada notó que había perdido su resurrección. Ella recibió más daño porque estaba del lado de dónde provino el ataque de Ichigo.

Mazui volvió su vista directamente a Ichigo. Colocó sus manos delante y cargó sus rayos. Sólo pensaba en deshacerse de él y de todos, ya no le interesaba su plan… sólo quería matarlos…

- Ichigo – lo llamó Uryu. Ichigo permanecía en posición de ataque, mirando fijo a Mazui. Tenía que permanecer allí para proteger a Miyu y a Uryu. – Haruto… he notado un reiatsu encima de otro, fusionándose. Y al ver la confusión de Haruto en la pelea y al haber lastimado a Mazui con la espada blanca, creo que es su zampakutoh lo que siento con sed de sangre… La zampakutoh de Haruto tiene la facultad de absorber aquellos ataques que son hechos con reiatsu. Lo más seguro es que tenga que liberar el reiatsu acumulado, sino terminará absorbiendo también el de él. Es por eso que él está confundido, es que la espada está comenzando a devorarlo…

- ¿De qué me estás hablando, Uryu? – preguntó confundido (cuando no… xD)

- Nada… nada… no importa si no lo entiendes, sólo hazme caso

- ¿Qué hago? – preguntó Ichigo sin mirarlo

- Pues tú tienes que hacer que él logre liberar ese poder… Supongo que él es tan malo como tú a la hora de darse cuenta de las cosas…

- … (-.-) ¿Cómo lo hago? – Ichigo miraba atento las bolas enormes con rayos que Mazui preparaba, pero no por eso dejaba de emplear un tono molesto al hablar, por el comentario de Uryu.

- No lo sé… debe escuchar a su zampakutoh… ella le dirá cómo…es shinigami como tú, después de todo… no le preguntes a un Quincy la modalidad de aprender técnicas de un shinigami…

Ichigo no contestó, sólo tomó a Zangetsu con más fuerza.

Haruto se incorporó tras haber sido curado por Rukia con un poco de Kidoh. Vio a Mazui preparando su técnica y a Ichigo lanzándose contra él directamente. ¿Estaba loco ese viejo? ¿Qué pretendía? Ichigo recibió los rayos, pero para sorpresa de Haruto, usó la espada como pararrayos y desvió el ataque del espada.

- Hmp… no es mala idea… pero… ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas que aguantará tu cuerpo esas descargas?

Ichigo siguió atacando y Mazui lanzando rayos.

- ¡Haruto! – el aludido lo miró sorprendido - ¡Hey! – se acercó un poco, dejando a Rukia sola, mirando.

- ¿Qué? – dijo de mala manera, poniéndose en posición de defensa.

- Tienes que escucharla – Haruto lo miró con cara de "qué carajo me está diciendo" – a tu zampakutoh… ella te habla… ¿no? – Haruto asintió – Escúchala… ella te dirá cómo

- ¡No me des órdenes inútiles, viejo! ¡Ya la vengo escuchando hace rato! – Gritó un tanto molesto

- Sólo debes saber escuchar… - Ichigo siguió peleando, intentando entretener a Mazui el mayor tiempo posible, pero era cierto lo que había dicho el tipo, el daño que le provocaban las descargas era cada vez mayor y ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

Haruto cerró sus ojos, manteniendo su posición de defensa, con sus espadas cruzadas.

"Escuchar… tengo que escucharte… habla… dime cómo…" pensaba para sus adentros.

_Un mundo desolado, blanco y negro. El cielo blanco, la Luna negra y un pasto azulado muy oscuro terminaban de darle un toque frío al ambiente._

_Allí, parado en medio de la noche blanca, estaba Haruto, con sus ojos cerrados, sentado en posición de loto. Frente a él, una mujer blanca, alta y elegante, vestida con un cernido vestido negro que cubría desde su cuello hasta los pies y el cabello recogido en una cola con mechas sueltas. Lo miraba intensamente, esperando que respondiera a aquella mirada._

_Haruto abrió lentamente sus ojos. Vio los pies de aquella mujer y levantó su vista. Allí estaba, con sus ojos, uno rojo y uno blanco, clavados en él._

_- ¿Todavía no aprendiste a escucharme como se debe? – le reprochaba la mujer._

_- No es eso… es que no entiendo qué es lo que deseas… no escucho todo lo que me dices…_

_- Es que no estás preparado para esto… eres demasiado joven aún…_

_- Dímelo… necesito saberlo… _

_- Tienes que matar… ¿o acaso quieres morir? – Haruto la miró desconcertado - ¿No te das cuenta que cada vez que liberas el bankai una parte de ti desaparece con él? Eso es porque aún no puedes escucharme… y yo… necesito que lo hagas… Tienes que matar… o será tu fin_

_- ¿Matar? ¿A quién?_

_- A tu enemigo_

_- Enséñame como_

_- Mira - le dijo, apuntando al cielo. Allí se veía la Luna negra comenzándose a cubrir con una esfera roja._

_- ¿Qué es eso? Un… ¿eclipse?_

_- Cuando la Luna roja cubra a la Luna negra todo habrá terminado… tienes que liberar el poder de tu espada blanca…_

_- Dímelo… dime cómo – ella lo miró fríamente_

_- … (movió sus labios pero ningún sonido salió de su boca)_

Abrió sus ojos y vio a Ichigo caer y golpearse fuertemente contra el piso.

- Te lo dije… ya no sirves para nada… - dijo Mazui con un tono de desprecio.

- Hado nº 33 Sokatsui – Rukia lanzó kidoh sobre él intentando distraerlo hasta que Ichigo se pusiera de pie nuevamente.

Haruto miraba la escena. Ichigo estaba tirado en el piso, Rukia, desde lejos, aún mantenía su mano extendida y Uryu ya no estaba con Miyu, la había dejado recostada en el suelo. Mazui estaba distraído por el humo que había provocado el ataque de Rukia.

- Je… ni cosquillas, querida niña…

- ¿Y qué te parece esto? Llegó tu fin… Mazui – la voz de Uryu sonaba segura y confiada

Un destello de luz muy fuerte cegó a todos y envolvió a Mazui en un haz de luz azul.

- Sprenger (NA: Ataque que usa Uryu contra AiselAporro Grantz, caps 275-276 del manga)

Entre el humo y los restos de reiatsu, se lograba divisar la figura de Mazui, aún de pie.

- Parece que tenías un as bajo la manga, cuatro ojos – una voz femenina lo distrajo y no tuvo tiempo a reaccionar porque una patada se clavó en su espalda, arrojándolo contra una pared (nuevamente xD) – Ahora dejarás de molestar – Unmei, bastante malherida y sangrante, intentaba sostenerse de pie. Caminó lentamente hacia donde estaba Mazui, también maltrecho.

- Je… que bien que se juntaron, así podré acabar con los dos al mismo tiempo – apareció Haruto nuevamente en el campo de batalla, acercándose lentamente.

Unmei y Mazui se pusieron lado a lado en posición de defensa.

- A mi me enseñaron que los hollows sólo eran reales en los libros… y ahora sé que no era cierto… je… - una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro – pero… voy a encargarme de que eso se vuelva realidad – apuntó con su espada blanca a ambos arrancar.

- Ya me cansé de ver tu puta cara y de escuchar tus sermones de niño malcriado… Unmei… acabemos con esto – los dos prepararon entre sus manos su ataque especial, apuntando a Haruto, mientras elevaban su reiatsu al límite. El shinigami sonreía sobradoramente. Rukia ayudaba a Uryu a incorporarse e Ichigo sostenía a Miyu en sus brazos, mirando a Haruto.

Los dos lanzaron al mismo tiempo los rayos y las vengalas. Haruto se puso serio, abrió sus ojos al máximo y pronunció con fuerza y confianza:

- Gesshoku (NA: Significa Eclipse Lunar en japonés)

Una intensa luz roja abismal salió de la espada blanca de Haruto, absorbió los poderes de ambos espadas y continuó su devastador camino hacia ellos. Unmei se puso delante de Mazui, mirándolo sobre su hombro, con una sonrisa triste en sus labios y lágrimas en sus ojos. Mazui respondió agarrándola por la cintura y atrayéndola para sí.

- El poder que nos salvaría es el que nos ha juzgado – la luz roja los envolvió hasta que se desvanecieron en ella.

**¡Guau! Por fin el fin de la pelea :P Bueno, agradezco el apoyo de todos y les cuento que sólo faltan dos capítulos para el final, que espero no tardar tanto en subir… Perdonen por la espera y dejen revs!**

**Gracias amorcito por la ayuda en la pelea! **

**Nos leemos!**

_**Nota de mi marido xD: No por alardear… pero el 89.99999 de las palabras de las peleas son mías -.- (por no decir el cap entero :P … ouch …ouch!! Me pega mi mujer XD jajajajaja)**_


	22. Al otro lado del espejo

**Hola a todos!! Gracias por esperar tanto!! Es que tuve muchas complicaciones en casa y en el trabajo y me quedaba siempre inconcluso este cap… pero, para compensar, es larguito y tiene un poco de todo…**

**Aclaraciones:**** Lo que está en letra **normal**, es un "relato" de Miyu de lo sucedido después de la pelea... Lo que está en **_cursiva_** son escenas de lo que pasó, pero no necesariamente recuerdos de Miyu (en algunos interviene ella, pero en otros no...). Y lo que está en negrita, es la letra de la canción!**

**Los dejo con el 22…**

_Capítulo 22: Al otro lado del espejo_

_Canción: Ángel de Belinda_

Después de la pelea con Mazui, mi mamá nos curó a todos… primero a mí… aunque no lo hubiera querido así…

Lo primero que vi al despertar, fue la figura de Haruto malherido caminando hacia la nada… se estaba yendo… tal vez, para nunca más volver…

Me levanté de golpe, todos me dijeron que descansara, que estaba todavía con secuelas de lo que el tipo ese me había hecho, pero yo no quería descansar, yo quería correr detrás de él… alcanzarlo…

Una mano me detuvo… una sonrisa tranquila y sincera…

"Déjalo… no se irá…", me dijo… la miré a los ojos… y allí estaba ella… Rukia… Ver su cara serena me dejó más tranquila… después de todo ella era su madre y lo conocía bien… o al menos eso pensaba yo…

Mi mamá curó a mi papá… eh… bueno, a Ichigo… y después a tío Uryu… Los dos se miraron, pero la mirada de Uryu reflejaba un dolor inmenso, algo que nunca había visto en él. Se lo llevó a Ichigo a un lado y le dijo algo que no oí… pero la cara de mi papá… de Ichigo… era… terrible… lágrimas caían de sus ojos… lágrimas de dolor… seguramente Uryu le dijo la verdad… esa verdad que tanto nos hizo daño a todos…

Miré a mi mamá y ella observaba la situación seria y fría, como si ya no sintiera nada. No hablé con nadie, sólo me limité a esperar sus reacciones, pero las palabras estuvieron ausentes.

Ichigo tomó a Rukia por la mano y se fueron los dos. Y allí quedamos los tres… mirándonos…

**Aquí estoy  
Tu también  
Aunque sea en la imaginación…**

Me levanté del suelo sin pensar y me alejé caminando. Ellos no hicieron nada para detenerme, ni se los iba a permitir. Busqué el reiatsu de Haruto, era demasiado bajo… me costó encontrarlo, pero lo hice… tenía que decirle la verdad… debía decirle que no éramos hermanos…

Estaba en nuestro parque… sentado en una de las hamacas. Vi un pequeño charco de sangre mojando la arena y me desesperé. Corrí hasta él, pero antes de que llegara, su voz me detuvo.

_- No te preocupes, estoy bien_

_- P... pero_

_- Es un poco de sangre, nada más… ¿y tú? ¿Cómo estás?_

_- Bien… mi mamá me curó… - dijo con voz sombría_

_- Me alegro_

_Silencio_

_- Ku… Miyu…- se dio vuelta a mirarla_

_Miyu sólo levantó la cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, que reflejaban algo extraño, un sentimiento nuevo…_

_- Perdón – Miyu lo miró sorprendida - …por llegar tarde… - se dio vuelta otra vez_

_- No importa… tú… me salvaste… gracias… - se acercó hasta dónde estaba él y lo abrazó por la espalda, apoyando su cabeza en la del shinigami. Las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar._

_- Yo… lo siento… - se levantó de la hamaca, se dio vuelta y la miró. Sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas… era extraño verlo de aquella manera. Por un instante Miyu sonrió y tomó con ambas manos las cadenas de la hamaca._

_Haruto llevó sus manos a la cara de la chica, que al contacto, comenzó a temblar. El shinigami se acercó a ella y sin pensarlo, juntó sus labios tiernamente. Miyu no entendía bien lo que sucedía… ¿la estaba besando? Después de esos instantes de sorpresa, ella correspondió al beso. Apretaba las cadenas de la hamaca con fuerza y una lágrima de deslizó por su cara… estaba segura de que él se iría…_

_Se separaron y Haruto la miraba con una mezcla de dolor y cariño que a Miyu le costaba trabajo procesar. Pero, a pesar de aquello, no había soltado su cara, y con sus pulgares la acariciaba tiernamente._

**Esta vez  
Quiero ser  
La luna llena que te espera  
Y te ilumina**

_- Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario… - las palabras de la chica se clavaban en el corazón de Haruto… ¿cómo podía decir eso? Después de todo eran medio hermanos… y él… ¡la había besado! ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando?_

_- Yo… no volveré – las palabras de Haruto fueron frías y serias. Soltó a Miyu._

_La chica sólo lo miró con angustia y ya no quería controlar su llanto. Lloraba desconsoladamente, agarrada aún de las cadenas de la hamaca._

_- Pero igual, yo te esperaré… - le dijo entre lágrimas._

Después de aquello, él se fue.

Corrí desesperada hasta llegar a mi casa, a mi cama. Me tiré allí y así permanecí durante varios días.

**Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
Se que no va a suceder  
Pero lo puedo soñar.  
**

No podía asimilar que él no iba a volver… que no estaría conmigo nunca… entonces, por lo menos, quería soñarlo… quería estar junto a Haruto en mis sueños…

Una tarde, dos golpes en la puerta me despegaron de mis pensamientos.

_- ¿Puedo pasar? – dijo Orihime detrás de la puerta_

_- Si… - sonaba desganada_

_Orihime entró y vio el desastre que era la habitación de su hija. Todos los papeles y las fotos estaban desparramados por el suelo, la ropa amontonada en el placar y en la cama. Y ella, tirada en medio, vestida con su pijama. Tenía dos marcadas ojeras y lágrimas secas. Los ojos irritados, al igual que los de Orihime._

_- Hija… me voy – sonaba triste y fría a la vez_

_- ¿A dónde? – sin mirarla_

_- No puedo continuar aquí… todos necesitan que yo no esté…_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? Si tú – fue cortada por Orihime_

_- Yo les hice mucho daño a todos durante 15 años… les mentí de la peor manera… oculté algo muy grande… _

_- ¿Quién es mi papá? – le preguntó, ahora si mirándola a los ojos_

_- Uryu – respondió secamente_

_Los ojos de Miyu se abrieron mucho y su cara comenzaba a deformarse._

_- ¿Y él…? ¿Lo sabía?_

_- No_

_Las dos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Orihime se acercó y besó la cabeza de Miyu._

_- Adiós… espero que algún día puedas perdonarme… - sonrió tristemente – cuídalos a todos… y… no tengas rencor contra Rukia… ella… es una excelente mujer… - una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por su mejilla cuando se fue de la habitación dejando a Miyu sola, otra vez… _

Creo que la decisión que tomó mi mamá fue la correcta. Ella nos había ocultado todo a todos. A Ichigo… a mi… y a Uryu… Cuando escuché la puerta de calle, bajé las escaleras corriendo y allí, estaba mi papá… Ichigo… lo abracé con fuerza, con todas mis fuerzas y él hizo lo mismo… sentía miedo… no quería perderlo…

Levanté mi cabeza y me encontré con su mirada condescendiente de siempre. Me sonrió con tristeza y sus húmedos ojos me regalaron otra vez aquella mirada de amor que me transmitía. Lloré, lloré mucho entre sus brazos… me desahogué… y realmente lo necesitaba…

Cuando pude controlar mi estado y volver a respirar con normalidad, pero aún con mi cabeza en su pecho, hablamos.

**Te digo  
Somos los dos  
Como el aire que esta  
Flotando libre en la inmensidad  
Oigo tu voz, sueño contigo**

_Estaban los dos en el sillón de la sala, Miyu recostada sobre las piernas de Ichigo, que le acariciaba tiernamente el cabello. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados y su ceño algo fruncido._

_- Papá… - le dijo algo vergonzosa_

_- ¿Qué? – le contestó él muy amablemente_

_- ¿Puedo seguir llamándote siempre así?_

_- Claro… yo soy tu papá – le dijo con melancolía y dulzura._

En casa estábamos nosotros dos solos. Mi mamá se había ido y ya estaba en trámite su divorcio. Uryu estaba en Tokio y Rukia tuvo que ir a la Sociedad de Almas a dar su informe de lo sucedido… después de todo, al parecer, ella era la única shinigami que tenía autorización para estar allí. Renji la llamó, según lo que me contó Ichigo, para que fuera con urgencia, ya que se comentaba que Haruto se había ido sin autorización al mundo humano y que estaría en problemas si ella no daba su informe en persona… Así que estábamos los dos solos… mi papá y yo…

Hicimos todo lo que nos gustaba hacer juntos… comimos comida de la buena… porque la de mi mamá no era la mejor de todas… mirábamos películas de terror… fuimos a los parques de diversiones, a los juegos peligrosos que mamá nunca me dejaba subir… caminamos sonrientes por los lugares con "historia", como dice mi papá… y charlamos largo y tendido sobre las cosas que nunca pudo contarme de la Sociedad de Almas… y de su verdadera relación con Rukia… y me dijo que la intención de ella era quedarse en el mundo humano con él… yo lo miré… y sonreí… nunca lo había visto tan animado por algo… y me sentí feliz al saber que ella era lo que le faltaba… que por fin, después de tantos años, se había reencontrado con su mundo y no lo dejaría por nada.

**Y eres mi ángel de paz  
Déjame volar  
A tu lado por siempre quiero estar  
Tus alas me llenan el alma.**

_Rukia atravesó la puerta senkei. Todos los shinigamis que estaban por las calles la miraban con curiosidad y comentaban cosas sin sentido. Ella caminaba con su frente en alto, pero pensando seriamente en qué era lo que tenía que hacer. Primero que nada debería hablar con su hermano, tenía que saber qué era lo que Haruto había hecho… ¿realmente se había ido sin autorización nuevamente?_

_Llegó al cuartel y dio dos fuertes golpes en la puerta del despacho de Byakuya._

_- Adelante – una voz fría le contestó. Abrió la puerta, entró y cerró. Se acercó a la silla que estaba frente al escritorio y se sentó. Miraba a su hermano intensamente, queriendo demostrar que estaba segura de lo que estaba haciendo._

_- Hermano, vine a preguntarte algo_

_- Dime_

_- ¿Haruto se fue sin autorización?_

_- Si – la miraba detenidamente_

_- Entonces… ¿qué debo decir ante la corte?_

_- La verdad – Rukia lo miró anonadada… ¿quería que lo condenaran? – Ya conseguí su permiso. Además, el doceavo escuadrón intervino y se supo que había un shinigami en la batalla con un reiatsu enorme que no era Kurosaki_

_- Está bien – dijo ella, y luego bajó la cabeza_

_- También necesito otra cosa – dijo con un tono más desanimado_

_- ¿Qué? – él la seguía mirando intensamente_

_- Necesito tu autorización para quedarme en el mundo humano_

_Byakuya insistía con aquella mirada penetrante. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos, que a Rukia le parecieron eternos. Levantó su cabeza para llegar a los ojos del hombre y descubrió que su mirada había cambiado, y ya no era tan fría._

_- Tienes mi autorización – le dijo secamente_

_Rukia no podía sonreír. Sentía cómo su corazón se oprimía con la mirada de Byakuya… ¿estaba triste o algo así? No podía ser… ¿o sí? De todas maneras ya era hora de que ella viviera la vida que siempre quiso, al lado de Ichigo… Se levantó y se retiró. Había llegado la hora de la verdad._

_El Comandante General había llamado a todos los capitanes y tenientes para que asistieran a una reunión urgente. Tenían que presenciar todos ellos el informe que daría Rukia de lo sucedido en el mundo humano._

_Le temblaban las manos y las rodillas, todos estaban allí mirándola. Renji le dedicaba una mirada cómplice y una media sonrisa que la tranquilizaba un poco… por lo menos él sabía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Ukitake… él siempre tan pacífico y transmisor de energía positiva. Se quedó un rato mirándolo, pero no lograba detener sus temblores del todo… ¿Qué era lo correcto decir? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos al escuchar "la verdad"? ¿Tenía que decir que Haruto era hijo de Ichigo? ¿Y que Miyu era hija de Uryu? No… de ninguna manera debía hablar de eso… ella estaba para informar sobre la batalla y lo peligrosa que se había vuelto esa ciudad ahora… Tomó aire y expiró sonoramente._

_- Teniente Rukia Kuchiki, por favor, infórmenos de todo aquello que sucedió en el mundo humano en los últimos días – dijo secamente el viejo Yamamoto._

_- Hace siete días aproximadamente, un arrancar apareció en la ciudad de Karakura buscando a una chica llamada Miyu Kurosaki, según él, esta niña de sólo 15 años tenía un poder especial para restaurar Hueco Mundo. Según su propia declaración, este arrancar era un espada encerrado por Sosuke Aizen antes de la batalla de aquel entonces – hizo una pausa – Después de un primer enfrentamiento, en el cual este espada fue derrotado por Ichigo Kurosaki, el shinigami asignado a aquella región, todos pensamos que esa amenaza había sido controlada._

_- Teniente… ¿por qué motivo usted estaba allí cuando esto sucedió? – Yamamoto quería indagar algunos temas que le quedaron atravesados_

_- Porque, al detectar que mi hijo, Haruto Kuchiki, estaba enfrentándose solo a cientos de hollows y este espada, decidí que era pertinente intervenir_

_- Yo autoricé que ella vaya – intervino Renji_

_- Oh… ya veo… Usted estaba dirigiendo esa misión especial, ¿verdad?_

_- Si señor._

_- Continúe, Kuchiki_

_- Pero, al tiempo, la niña fue secuestrada por este espada. Tras detectar la amenaza, el teniente Haruto Kuchiki fue enviado al mundo humano para colaborar con el shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki en la batalla que se aproximaba._

_- ¿Y eso por qué? No es que ese shinigami es muy poderoso… incluso se comprobó que es un vizard – acotó el viejo nuevamente._

_- Es que Kurosaki estaba inconsciente, señor – dijo Renji – Además, fue usted mismo el que autorizó la permanencia de la teniente Kuchiki en el mundo humano con el propósito de investigar causas y de custodiar el área, debido al incidente que tuvo Ichigo en la pelea – el viejo achicó sus ojos y carraspeó fuerte._

_- Continúe – le dijo a Rukia._

_- El teniente Kuchiki tuvo que enfrentarse a una fracción de este espada, una poderosa arrancar llamada Unmei. Luego, apareció también el espada Mazui, y los dos pelearon con el teniente, hasta que se recuperó Kurosaki y los dos acabaron con ambos arrancar – Rukia se quedó en silencio después de esto._

_- Dígame, Capitán Kurotsuchi, desde el departamento de investigación detectaron dos reiatsus negativos muy poderosos, que supongo que serán los de los arrancar… pero también detectaron dos reiatsus enormes pertenecientes a shinigamis… ambos con sus bankai activos… ¿o me equivoco?_

_- No señor, es así como usted dice. Yo mismo lo comprobé. Uno de esos reiatsus era el del shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki. El otro, no sabría decirle…_

_- Gracias, capitán. ¿Qué tiene que decir al respecto?_

_Rukia lo miró desafiante. Era el momento de la verdad. Miró a su lado y vio a Haruto, estoico detrás de Byakuya, que le dedicaba una mirada condescendiente a Rukia y le hizo un gesto asintiendo._

_- El otro reitasu era el de Haruto Kuchiki, señor. Él liberó su bankai._

_- Bien… - el viejo sonrió – teniente Haruto Kuchiki, por favor, de un paso al frente así todos podremos verle bien._

_Haruto se adelantó y se puso al lado de Rukia._

_- Dígame, ¿cómo es el nombre de su bankai?_

_- Kuroi Shintsuki_

_- Muy bien, en lo posible dentro de los próximos días, quisiera que nos dé una demostración de su espléndido poder._

_- Como diga, señor – Haruto sostenía la mirada fulminante que el viejo le daba._

_- Puede volver a su lugar, gracias teniente – Haruto volvió a las espaldas de Byakuya – Rukia Kuchiki, ¿qué órdenes tiene a partir de ahora?_

_- Todavía no he hablado con mi capitán ni con el capitán Abarai al respecto_

_- Señor, solicito permiso para hablar – intervino Ukitake._

_- Permiso concedido – se notaba la molestia de Yamamoto con esa solicitud._

_- La teniente Kuchiki será enviada al mundo humano permanentemente debido a que no podemos confiar en que la salud mental del shinigami asignado, Ichigo Kurosaki, esté íntegra aún. He sabido que tuvo problemas con su parte hollow últimamente. No podemos arriesgar a la gente de la ciudad de Karakura y sus alrededores a que sufran algún ataque por parte de los hollows, señor._

_- Capitán Ukitake, necesitaría su petición por escrito para esta misma tarde, de ser posible, y por favor, con todos estos argumentos también._

_- Gracias, señor._

_Rukia no podía creerlo, otra vez su capitán estaba un paso adelante. Le había salvado el pellejo y hasta le había conseguido la autorización de permanencia en el mundo humano._

_- ¿Alguien tiene algo más para acotar?_

_Cuando Rukia se disponía a abrir su boca, Renji le ganó de mano._

_- Señor, yo también tengo que hacer un pedido._

_- Dígame, capitán._

_- Requiero con urgencia la anulación de mi matrimonio con la teniente Rukia Kuchiki – todos lo miraban sorprendidos… ¿y eso a qué venía?_

_- Deberá hacer la petición por escrito y fundamentar convenientemente esa decisión, capitán. Además, la teniente tiene que estar de acuerdo con eso y firmar la solicitud junto con usted – la expresión del comandante dejaba muy en claro cuán disgustado estaba con aquel pedido._

_- Ahí la tendrá esta misma tarde, señor_

_- ¿Alguien más quiere decir algo? – nadie contestó – Entonces damos por finalizada esta reunión._

**Tu sello de amor  
Lo llevo en la piel  
Ser solo amigos, no es fácil…**

_Rukia armaba su mochila. Miraba cosas y las acariciaba con ternura, recordando todo aquello que había vivido durante esos largos 25 años allí, con Renji. Nunca había pasado nada entre ellos, más que una gran amistad, más fuerte que cualquier cosa… pero, de todas maneras, le costaría despedirse de él, de esa vida mentirosa que llevaban desde hacía tanto…_

_Renji la observaba desde la puerta, en silencio. Se estaba yendo de su vida la única mujer que amó, la única razón que siempre tuvo para hacer todo… pero… no estaba triste, porque ella estaba yéndose a vivir la vida que siempre soñó tener con la persona que siempre quiso que esté a su lado… él sabía de antemano que nunca iba a pasar nada entre ellos, por más que aparentaran ser la pareja más feliz del Seireitei, por más que fingieran amarse como a nada en el mundo, por más que durmieran cada noche en la misma cama… por más que todo… siempre iban a ser los mejores amigos…_

_- ¿Qué miras? – rompió el hielo Rukia._

_- A ti – le dijo él con algo de tristeza en su voz. Ella se quedó mirándolo._

_- Gracias – le dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos. Era muy difícil irse y dejarlo así como así, pero toda su vida había soñado con esto, con estar junto a Ichigo para siempre._

_- No tienes nada que agradecerme, soy yo el que debería estar agradecido, pero no contigo, sino con la vida misma… por haberme prestado estos 25 años a tu lado… - le dijo mirándola fijo y con sus ojos también húmedos. _

_Ella se acercó y lo abrazó con fuerza. Sentía como el corazón de Renji latía lenta y acompasadamente. No se ponía ya nervioso con ese contacto… recordó sus reacciones de cuando eran jóvenes y no se conocían tanto y sonrió._

_- Te echaré de menos – le dijo apretándolo más contra si._

_- Y no sabes cuánto lo haré yo… tontita – el respondió a su abrazo y le dio un beso fugaz en su cabeza._

**Despertar es un dolor  
Si no es verdad lo que yo más quiero  
Y aun espero.**

_Ahora tenía que hacer lo más difícil, hablar con Haruto. Pensaba una y otra vez lo que era correcto decir, pero nunca podría determinarlo, menos tratándose de Haruto Kuchiki… sonrió tristemente y golpeó la habitación del chico, en la mansión._

_Nadie respondió, sólo se escuchó la traba de la puerta abrirse. Rukia entró y vio, entre las sombras de la habitación, a Haruto sentado en la cama, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Su expresión era la misma fruncida de siempre. Cerró la puerta y se acercó. Se sentó al lado del chico y miró a un punto en la pared que no decía nada._

_- Me voy al mundo humano_

_- Lo sé – contestó fríamente_

_- Antes quería decirte algunas cosas – ella sonaba insegura_

_- ¿Qué?_

_- Cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazada, me sentía tan feliz que creí que mi corazón iba a estallar… pero… ese mismo día me enteré que habían destruido toda comunicación con el mundo humano… que no podría ver a Ichigo más… que tendría que hacerme cargo de ese niñito sola… que posiblemente al enterarse me persiguieran hasta matarme, en el mejor de los casos… Pero ahí estuvo Renji… para apoyarme en todo, como siempre lo hizo desde que éramos niños… él le dijo a Byakuya que era el padre… para protegernos, a ti y a mi… Pero las cosas se fueron complicando… - Haruto la miró. Sus ojos eran fríos y apagados – Al tiempo decretaron que nada referido al mundo humano podría hablarse en ningún lado del seireitei, que todo aquel que sobrepasara esta ley sería castigado con pena de muerte, que nadie nunca más necesitaría saber nada de lo sucedido allí ni de la guerra con Aizen…_

_- Y fue ahí cuando decidieron mentirme y ocultarme todo acerca de mi verdadera identidad – dijo frío – Ay… cómo me gustaría no haberme enterado nunca de esto… ¿sabes? Prefiero olvidarme de ti… - Rukia lo miró angustiada._

_- Yo… nosotros… hasta Byakuya hizo todo para protegerte… nadie te dijo nada para que no te pudieran hacer nada… por favor… no quiero que me perdones… sólo quiero que entiendas que se que todo lo que hice fue mentirte, que nunca tuve el valor para contarte la verdad… pero… eras tan feliz así… que no me atreví a romper tu mundo… _

_- Hmp_

_- Yo te amo, hijo… y quiero que seas feliz… y tu lugar está aquí, en la Sociedad de Almas… pero el mío no. Yo quiero estar junto a Ichigo, como debería haber estado siempre… Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme… - se acercó y le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla. Se levantó y se fue, dejándolo solo._

_Caminaba tranquila y lentamente por las callecitas del Seireitei. Miraba todos los detalles como si fuera la primera vez que estaba allí. Sentía cómo sus pulmones se llenaban del aroma de aquel místico lugar y cómo la brisa llena de recuerdos acariciaba su cara y meneaba su cabello._

_Miró a un punto fijo en una puerta: "Treceavo Escuadrón". Suspiró tristemente y entró sin golpear con una sonrisa melancólica. Dejó la mochila en un rincón detrás de la puerta y fue directamente a la oficina que compartía con su capitán. También entró sin golpear, como ya se le había hecho costumbre con los años. Se acercó al escritorio, dónde estaba sentado tomando su té Ukitake, y se sentó en la silla de enfrente._

_- ¿Ya te vas? – le preguntó Ukitake con una gran sonrisa en su cara._

_- Si... ya es tiempo – respondió ella con desgano._

_- Pareciera que no tienes ganas de ir..._

_- No es eso... es que me está costando más de lo que pensaba despedirme de este lugar..._

_- Pero no te vas para siempre... no estás exiliada ni perseguida... estás en la ley y con el derecho de permanecer cuanto tiempo desees en cualquiera de los dos lugares – dijo manteniendo su sonrisa amable y consentidora. Le extendió un sobre a Rukia._

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Tu autorización de permanencia y libre circulación entre ambos mundos – Rukia abrió los ojos desmesuradamente – No pongas esa cara... hice algunos arreglos con el comandante para que tuvieras libertad de hacer lo que te plazca debido a tu condición de teniente, que por supuesto no perderás..._

_- Gracias, capitán – sonrió, pero no pudo mirar a Ukitake. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla._

_El capitán se levantó, se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en su hombro, apretándolo suavemente. Rukia levantó su vista dejándole ver sus lágrimas._

_- Mucha suerte, Rukia – le dijo sonriente. Ella tocó la mano de Ukitake con la suya. Luego la tomó y la apretó más._

_- Gracias, capitán._

_Sin más palabras que decir, Ukitake se fue, dejándola sola en el despacho. Ella miraba cada detalle, se despedía en silencio de aquel lugar que le traía tanta nostalgia y tantos recuerdos... Suspiró nuevamente y se fue._

_Tomó su mochila de dónde la había dejado y guardó el sobre, pero se dio cuenta que no traía su insignia de teniente... y quería llevársela como muestra de su agradecimiento hacia Ukitake y como excusa para volver en algún momento. Sonrió y salió hacia la mansión, dónde había dejado la insignia._

_Rukia entró sin más a la gran casa Kuchiki, sintiendo una leve presión en su pecho que le recordaba que seguramente en mucho tiempo no volvería a abrir esa enorme puerta blanca. Su sonrisa triste seguía petrificada en su cara y su corazón latía con algo de desgano. Llegó a su habitación, recogió la insignia y se la ató al brazo. Dio una última mirada a aquella pieza y salió. Para su sorpresa, en el pasillo, estaba parado Byakuya, con sus manos dentro de sus mangas y su rostro algo compungido. Nunca había visto en Byakuya esa cara... o... si... aquella vez cuando pidió por ella en la colina del Soukyoku... cuando le dijo todo sobre su hermana... cuando se arriesgó la vida, demostrándole un sentimiento... Su sonrisa se desvaneció._

_Byakuya la observaba detenidamente. Sentía algo extraño en su pecho, una presión que estaba atormentándolo. Tenía que dejarla ir, porque por primera vez algo que deseaba se estaba haciendo realidad… eso alegraría a Hisana... y no dejarla hacerlo estaría en contra de lo que le prometió a ella... pero era muy difícil ver que se estaba yendo... que quizá nunca volvería a verla..._

_Se quedaron los dos en silencio, serios, con cara de angustia y dolor mezclados con felicidad y melancolía... ambos se sentían igual... ambos, que habían aprendido en silencio a quererse como verdaderos hermanos, que aunque nunca se demostraran nada de cariño, se querían mucho..._

_Por fin, Rukia se acercó lentamente a él, dejando caer suavemente su mochila en el suelo. Byakuya la miraba con la misma expresión seria. Llegó frente a él y lo miró intensamente. No le dijo nada. No porque no quería, sino porque no pudo... no podía decir nada... no debía hacer las cosas más difíciles... lo quería mucho... era su hermano... _

_Lo abrazó con fuerza, con todas las fuerzas que tenía, con todo el cariño que sentía , queriendo dejarle parte de su ser allí, junto a él, en esa enorme mansión... _

_Él permanecía derecho y estático, con ambos brazos al lado del cuerpo. Sentía la presión del pequeño cuerpo de Rukia dándole ese tierno y fuerte abrazo... una sensación que hacía años que no sentía lo invadió... llevó su mano derecha a la cabeza de la mujer y la acarició con ternura... tampoco dijo nada... no podía decir nada... para él también era difícil todo... le importaba demasiado que su hermana fuera feliz... que una vez en la vida le fueran bien las cosas... sonrió levemente y sintió alivio en su corazón..._

Habían pasado varios días desde que todo terminó. Yo comencé a ir a la escuela de nuevo y a ser la misma de antes.

Rukia regresó. Mi papá y ella me preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo con que ella viviera con nosotros. Por supuesto que no me opuse y esa tarde nos quedamos hablando de todo, del pasado y del presente y de lo que nos depararía el futuro… pero… vi en los ojos de Rukia el mismo vacío que yo sentía en mi interior… Haruto no estaría en ninguno de nuestros futuros… "Yo no volveré"… sus palabras resonaban en mi mente y me sacaban de mi inventada felicidad de papel… sin él, yo no podía seguir adelante…

_Sentado en el anteúltimo escalón de la escalera que está en la sala de su casa, miraba cómo Rukia buscaba algo entre sus cosas. La observaba detenidamente, queriendo llenarse la vista con aquella figura que durante tantos años extrañó con locura. Sonrió felizmente al pensar que ella estaría allí con él el resto de sus vidas y que no lo dejaría por nada esta vez. _

_Un recuerdo fugaz del momento en que le dijo gritando que Haruto era su hijo atravesó su mente. Sus ojos se volvieron sombríos... Ese chico estaba solo ahora... en realidad estaba con Renji y con Byakuya (mal que le pese)... y además siempre había vivido así... pero algo en su interior le decía que aquel niño de aspecto engreído y bastante malcriado estaba sufriendo tanto o más que su hija... los dos se enteraron tan de pronto que sus vidas eran una verdadera mentira, que sus padres les habían ocultado tantas cosas y les habían hecho perder tantos momentos... Suspiró sonoramente y Rukia se dio vuelta a mirarlo._

_- ¿Estás sentimental? – Ichigo la miró con sorpresa._

_- No... Sólo pensaba en los chicos_

_- ¿En Miyu y en Haruto? – preguntó incrédula._

_- Si... ellos..._

_- Hablé con Haruto – le dijo seria._

_- ¿Y?_

_- Él... no me perdonará... es tan orgulloso y seguro de si mismo... es como tú... – sonrió con tristeza – está herido... herí su orgullo..._

_- Él entenderá que lo hiciste por su bien_

_- Si, estoy segura que lo entenderá, pero no me perdonará por no habérselo dicho antes..._

_Los dos hicieron una pausa mirándose intensamente, que para ellos era como hablar horas…_

_- Orihime se fue – le dijo secamente._

_- ¿A dónde?_

_- No lo sé. Sólo inició los trámites de divorcio y se fue_

_- ¿Y Miyu?_

_- Ella está bien... hablamos mucho de todo lo sucedido y entendió cómo fueron las cosas en realidad... además, ella siempre supo mi verdad y... suponía muchas cosas... – sonrió amargamente._

_- ¿Y Uryu?_

_- Él pidió un pase del hospital dónde trabaja para el de aquí... seremos compañeros... _

_- ¿Y cómo está?_

_- Él... defraudado... no hablamos mucho aún... pero... no puedo estar enojado ni nada... ella... fue la que nos traicionó a todos_

_Rukia se acercó más y se sentó a su lado en el escalón. Se recostó sobre su hombro y él la abrazó con fuerza por la espalda._

_- ¿Sabes? Creo que todo se solucionará con el tiempo... – le dijo ella con una voz suave._

_- Creo que el tiempo no es suficiente... – sonrió con tristeza. Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente._

_Rukia levantó su cabeza y con sus manos tomó la cara de Ichigo con dulzura. Lo miraba fijo, buscando aquel brillo que antes la enloquecía, pero sólo encontró dolor... ¿cómo podía ayudarlo? Tantos años esperando ese momento y ahora los dos estaban hechos polvo por dentro... tantas mentiras, tanto sufrimiento... no iba a dejar que ese dolor se siguiera propagando por esos ojos avellana que tanto ama... Lo besó tiernamente, transmitiéndole todo lo que podía en ese acto... Quería devolverle todos los años perdidos, todos aquellos sentimientos llorados y añorados, todo el amor que tenía para darle..._

_Ichigo comprendió aquel mensaje y respondió al beso con un abrazo suave y cálido. La tomó por la cintura y la elevó hasta que quedó a horcajadas sobre él. Se besaban tiernamente, pero de a poco fueron tomando ritmo. Las manos de Rukia se enredaron en el cabello anaranjado y las manos de Ichigo acariciaban tiernamente la figura del cuerpo de ella... Se separaron y Rukia se paró, le tomó la mano e hizo que él también se parara. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y a sentir cómo su corazón se aceleraba..._

_Ya no había otro mundo alrededor más que el de ellos dos solos, besándose apasionadamente. Sus respiraciones alteradas y perfectamente sincronizadas daban al ambiente un toque pasional único e irrepetible. Sus ojos se flechaban y se llamaban con un deseo incontrolable por tenerse el uno al otro, para siempre._

_Rukia estaba sobre Ichigo, mantenía su posición arrodillada, con las piernas abiertas sobre él. Él, recostado en la cama, con sus manos acariciando el desnudo cuerpo de la mujer y sonriendo lujuriosamente. Ambos estaban felices y en paz, a pesar de todo... Se miraban, en silencio, sin hacer más que acariciarse y permanecer desnudos uno junto al otro, tocándose, rozándose..._

_Él bajó sus manos hasta llegar a los muslos de ella y los apretó con fuerza atrayéndola más hacia sí y Rukia sintió cómo la masculinidad de Ichigo le rozaba su entrepierna. Dio un fuerte suspiro e Ichigo subió sus manos a los glúteos de ella. _

_Rukia acomodó su cadera para favorecer lo que vendría y deseaba, y él pudo entrar en ella suavemente y dándole un sensación inigualable. Un gemido aunado de placer inundó la habitación. Ichigo no se movía, sólo la miraba con deseo. Ella pedía a gritos de silencio que continuara y él sonrió al notar eso. Comenzó a darle ritmo al vaivén de sus caderas, escuchando con locura los gemidos de Rukia en sus oídos y sentía cómo apretaba las sábanas entre sus dedos._

_Ella se irguió, arqueando su espalda hacia atrás y una oleada de escalofríos se apoderaron de la razón de Ichigo, que se dejó llevar por el nuevo ritmo que Rukia le daba. Cuando sintió que estaba por llegar al clímax, se volvió a inclinar sobre él, colocando su boca junto al oído. Ichigo podía sentir la caliente respiración de Rukia en su cuello._

_- Te amo – le susurró entre jadeos_

_- Yo también – contestó entre gemidos y aprontándola más contra sí._

_Ambos continuaron con aquella danza de placer y llegaron juntos a su máximo. Permanecieron en esa posición (Rukia tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Ichigo) hasta que sus corazones se normalizaron y podían sentir los latidos fuertes y lentos del otro en todo su cuerpo._

**Como amiga te he sido fiel  
Ahora te llevo en la piel  
¿Cuándo se va a terminar,  
o cuando se hará realidad?  
**

Tanto tiempo pasaba pensando en él, que a lo último ya ni me interesaba en ir a la escuela. Ichigo y Rukia me hablaban a diario, queriéndome convencer de que todo estaría bien, que todo tomaría su rumbo… pero yo… no quería escucharlos… sólo quería que se extinguiera ese sentimiento doloroso de mi pecho o que se hicieran realidad mis sueños…

_- Miyu…. Tienes visitas – dijo Rukia desde la planta baja. Alguien entró en la habitación sin tocar._

_- Hola Noa… - dijo desganada, estaba tirada en la cama, boca abajo, abrazando la almohada._

_- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – enojada_

_- Nada… _

_- ¿Cómo que nada? Estás hecha un desastre… ni siquiera estudias ni te preocupas por la escuela… ¿qué te pasa?_

_- Ya te dije que nada… _

_- ¿Es un chico?_

_Miyu no contestó._

_- Si… es un chico – se sentó al lado de Miyu._

_- ¿Te acuerdas de el "alguien" de mi imaginación?_

_- Si… perfectamente – la miraba picaronamente._

_- Él… se fue_

_- Oh… pero si era de tu imaginación no importa, puedes hacerte otro… _

_- No lo creo… Noa, necesito contarte algo… pero… que sea secreto, como siempre – se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga._

_- Mi boca es una tumba… dime, dime_

_- Ese chico… es hijo de Ichigo…_

_- ¡¿QUE?!_

_- Después de todo no es mi hermano… ya sabes por qué… pero… él… no lo sabe… él cree que somos hermanos…_

_- ¿Y nadie le dijo la verdad?_

_- No pude… yo… iba a decírselo, pero en ese momento… en ese momento… él…_

_- ¿Se fue?_

_- Si… pero antes… _

_- ¿Qué? ¡Habla de una vez!_

_- Me besó_

_- ¿Qué? ¿Te besó aún sabiendo que eras su hermana?_

_- Creo que yo también le gusto… - se sonrojó._

_- Ya lo creo… que confusiones que tienen ustedes… uf…_

_- ¿Y qué hago yo ahora?_

_- ¿Rukia no es su madre?_

_- Si_

_- Dile a ella lo que pasa… ella puede decírselo… ¿o no?_

_- Si… tienes razón… pero… no sé… aún no puedo hablar tan fluido con ella… _

_- ¿Y besa bien?_

_- ¡Ay! ¡Noa! ¡Qué preguntas haces! – estaba roja._

_- Es normal que pregunte eso… ¿o no? Además, quita esa cara… ya todo se solucionará_

_- Pero él me dijo que no iba a volver…_

_- ¿Se fue a la Sociedad de Almas?_

_- Si, y me dijo claramente "no voy a volver"_

_- Seguramente ese chico es de los orgullosos… mmm… además si te besó sabiendo que eras su hermana… obviamente que no quiere volver a verte… es lógico… _

_- Puede… _

_- Quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes… no estés tan deprimida… seguro que cambie de opinión al saber la verdad…_

Soñaba y pensaba en él día y noche… pero al fin, decidí volverme más fuerte y hablé con Rukia. Ella me dijo que se encargaría de hacerle llegar el mensaje a Haruto, que nunca se imaginó que él no lo sabía… habló con Renji… pero Haruto no vino ni se comunicó…

**Tanto miedo tengo de perderte  
Tanto miedo de no verte más  
Aunque eres mi amigo  
Para mí algo más**

_Renji entró a la mansión Kuchiki con paso firme y decidido. Había hablado con Rukia y ella le pidió que le contara a Haruto la verdad sobre Miyu._

_Rondaba entre los pensamientos del capitán la última conversación que había tenido con el chico... "¿Qué es esto que siento?"... ¿a qué se refería? ¿Tendrá que ver con las mentiras? ¿Tendrá que ver con esa niña humana?..._

_Golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Haruto y se abrió sin querer. Vio al chico parado junto a la ventana, con sus manos tomadas por detrás de la espalda._

_- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo con frialdad._

_- Quería que terminemos esa charla que empezamos antes de que pasara todo esto con el espada – terminó de entrar y cerró la puerta. Se quedó parado apoyando su espalda en ella._

_Haruto se mantuvo fijo en el patio que se veía por la ventana y sin hablar._

_- Tú me dijiste que tenías un sentimiento extraño… _

_- Si – contestó secamente._

_- ¿Qué es?_

_- Kuroitsuki – Renji lo miró sorprendido y se paró a su lado, mirando hacia afuera también._

_- ¿Tu zampakutoh?_

_- Cuando estaba en el mundo humano escuchaba una voz extraña que me pedía que matara a mi enemigo… y me di cuenta que era ella – seguía frío_

_- Byakuya pensaba que…_

_- Ya lo sé. Él pensaba que yo era un vizard_

_- Si… pero veo que se equivocaba… toda esa sed de sangre proviene de tu bankai…_

_Un largo silencio se apoderó de la habitación. Renji pretendía otra respuesta… era obvio que lo que le sucedía no tenía que ver con eso… ¿cómo sacar el tema de la manera más discreta posible?_

_- ¿Por qué fuiste tan repentinamente al mundo humano? Incluso sin autorización…_

_- Porque era mi deber acabar con ese tipo_

_- Pero antes también infringiste la ley al tomar contacto con la chica…_

_- Pensé que sacaría provecho contactando con la hija del shinigami que estaba asignado allí, supuestamente – dijo con algo de rencor en su voz… ¿qué quería exactamente su padre?_

_- Creo que hay algo más… nunca vi en tus ojos la desesperación que tenías cuando la mariposa infernal nos comunicó lo sucedido_

_- Yo – hizo una pausa reveladora – fui a cumplir con mi deber_

_- Haruto, nunca tuviste como misión pelear con nadie_

_- Lo hice porque quise – terminó casi gritándole, dejando a la vista que no era cierto lo que dijo antes._

_- ¿Ella está bien?_

_- ¿Quién? ¿Mamá? – fingió bastante mal._

_- No, la chica_

_- No lo sé – dijo más frío que antes._

_- Ella está preocupada por ti. Rukia me dijo que te dijera algo – Haruto lo miró con intriga, la verdad era que se moría de ganas por saber algo de Miyu. Ya hacía dos meses de la pelea y no tenía noticias… - Ella no es tu hermana – los ojos de Haruto se abrieron mucho y su boca se entreabrió, no podía articular palabra – Cuando se despidieron ella quiso decírtelo, pero te fuiste demasiado rápido… Ella no es hija de Ichigo, es hija de Ishida, del Quincy…_

_- No me interesa – contestó, volviendo al mismo lugar en el patio y a su voz seca._

_- Creo que tienes que pensar mejor las cosas. Tienes que saber sentir, Haruto. No pierdas tu vida por no arriesgarte por lo que tu corazón te dice… Yo no tuve el valor suficiente y durante años viví encerrado en un espejo… Tú no hagas lo mismo, vive al otro lado… vive… - apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de Haruto y lo presionó con fuerza. Luego se marchó._

_Haruto miraba cómo las flores del cerezo que estaba en el jardín caían y adornaban el suelo con un tono rosado… ¿qué era eso que sentía? Parecía que alguien lo había herido en el pecho… pero no sangraba… una herida hecha con el dolor de perder algo que es más de lo que crees… ¿quién era ella? ¿Qué era para él?... Apenas se conocían… pero dejarla allí… sentir que la perdía para siempre… Apretó sus puños con fuerza, cerró sus ojos un instante y apareció la imagen de Miyu sonriendo en su mente. Volvió a las flores de cerezo y luego volteó la vista hacia su izquierda, dónde en la pared, había un espejo colgado. Su reflejo se veía triste y vacío… Él todavía estaba encerrado allí…_

**Este bello secreto  
Mi corazón guardara  
Todo lo he soñado  
Y era contigo  
**

Descubrí que lo mejor era esperar en silencio y fui olvidándome de a poco de llorar cada noche. Retomé mis estudios como correspondía y volví a mi vida normal, guardando el secreto compartido con Haruto en mi corazón y soñando con él cada vez que cerraba los ojos.

Uryu pidió un pase al hospital de su padre y tras una larga tramitación, pudo conseguirlo. Ahora que sabía que era mi papá no podía seguir viviendo tan lejos… Siempre sentí algo especial por él, tal vez era eso que dicen que la sangre tira… pero… ahora era distinto… tenía dos papás…

_Estaba sola en la casa. Ichigo y Rukia habían salido a hacer compras y sabía bien que tardarían bastante. Sentada en la mesa del comedor, leía unos libros con su ceño fruncido, le estaba costando bastante concentrarse hoy… Dejó de leer y se recostó pesadamente sobre la mesa, apoyando su cara en sus brazos._

_El timbre la despabiló… Se levantó lentamente de la silla y se dirigió a la puerta y, al abrirla, vio con sorpresa a Uryu detrás, con aquel reflejo de luz en sus anteojos que siempre le causaban gracia, y sonrió._

_- Hola – le dijo tímidamente._

_- Hola… ¿puedo? – dijo él haciéndole un gesto con la mano._

_Ella se corrió para dejarlo pasar sin decir nada, con la cabeza gacha. Cerró la puerta y volvió a su silla frente a los libros. Uryu se sentó a un lado de ella, tomó uno de los ejemplares y comenzó a ojearlo._

_- ¿Qué estudias?_

_- Anatomía – no podía mirarlo a la cara… ¿vergüenza?_

_- Je… si quieres puedo ayudarte – se acomodó los lentes y sonrió._

_Ella sonrió también._

_- ¿Dónde está Ichigo?_

_- Salió con Rukia de compras…_

_- ¿Peleando?_

_- Si… nunca vi a dos personas pelearse tanto… - reían ambos._

_- Siempre fueron así… ojalá nunca se hubieran separado…_

_- Si… se ven muy felices juntos… por más que riñen todo el tiempo – levantó por un instante sus ojos y vio los de Uryu mirándola fijo._

_- ¿Estás bien?_

_- Si… sólo que… me siento extraña…_

_- Yo también… - llevó su mano a la cara de la chica y la tomó del mentón suavemente, haciendo que lo mirara – No quiero causarte más daño… pero… ¿puedo pasar tiempo contigo? – Ella sonrió tristemente._

_- Si… claro… - dijo insegura._

_- No pretendo nada más que estar junto a ti… estar aquí para lo que me necesites… Tú ya tienes un papá… y no voy a quitártelo… - mantenía su sonrisa tranquila y sincera._

_- Gracias… - se detuvo… por un instante quiso llamarlo "papá", pero no podía… no estaba lista aún para eso… Ichigo era su papá… y Uryu… él estaba siempre allí… con ella…_

_- ¿Hacemos la tarea? – le dijo con entusiasmo._

_- Si… gracias – ahora lo miró con cariño y una gran sonrisa en su cara…_

**Aquí estoy,  
Tu también,  
Aunque sea en la imaginación…**

Ya estamos cerca de la celebración de año nuevo otra vez… Todos más tranquilos y alegres por tener una vida como siempre quisimos…

Ichigo y Rukia siguen peleando a diario todo el tiempo, pero nunca se toman en serio los insultos y las palabrotas que se dicen… terminan con sonrisas en sus caras y riendo de sus propias peleas.

Renji llama todas las semanas para informar lo que sucede en la Socidad de Almas y de cómo están Haruto y Byakuya. Después de ese llamado, Rukia pasa algunas horas triste, pero entre mi papá y yo le sacamos sonrisas otra vez… A mí también me duele que él no esté… pero… esa es la vida que quiso tener… y por eso me siento bien…

Noa pudo enfrentar sus temores y al fin está saliendo con Yuki… costó engancharlos, pero lo logré… Tía Tatsuki sigue alentando las peleas de tío Ka (como le dice ella al marido de Tats)… y peleando a menudo con Yuki por sus niñerías…

Papá comenzó a hablarse de nuevo con el abuelo, tras haber sido convencido "amablemente" por Rukia… (jeje… ) y volvimos a almorzar los domingos todos juntos… Incluso, de vez en cuando, viene tía Karin con nosotros…

Y yo… espero pacientemente, como le prometí a él… Cada noche de luna llena, la miro fijamente, para que me quede grabado más a fondo en mi corazón aquella promesa que le hice en silencio… "Te esperaré"… y lo esperaré… siempre… para siempre… Porque él está conmigo, aquí, a cada momento… puedo sentirlo cerca, puedo oler su aroma, puedo notar su calidez… porque está conmigo, aunque sea en mi imaginación…

**T.T **

**Bueno, espero ansiosa sus comentarios y quisiera que hayan disfrutado tanto como yo de este cap y por qué no de toda la historia, que llega a su fin, por cierto…**

**Último capítulo: Año Nuevo, vidas nuevas… (a modo de Epílogo…)**


	23. Año Nuevo, vidas nuevas

**Bueno, pidiendo disculpas infinitas por la demora en publicar este cap, los invito a ponerse cómodos y a leer estas 21 hojas de final… **

**Espero que les guste lo que escribí y que me dejen sus reviews! Lean hasta el final, porque les dejé una sorpresita para ustedes!**

**Muchas gracias y a disfrutar!!**

_Capítulo 23: Año nuevo, vidas nuevas..._

Amanecía en Karakura. 31 de diciembre otra vez. Ichigo abrió los ojos lentamente, miró al techo y sonrió. Se giró y abrazó suavemente a Rukia por la cintura, que dormía a su lado, dándole la espalda. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos e inspiró todo el aire que pudo para sentir a pleno el aroma de la mujer. Expiró sonoramente, provocando una especie de gemido en Rukia que se parecía a su nombre. Ella se dio vuelta y quedaron frente a frente.

Rukia entreabrió los ojos y vio con algo de sorpresa a Ichigo sonriente con su ceño relajado, algo muy inusual en él. Ella también sonrió y con su mano tocó la mejilla de Ichigo.

- Buenos días, señor feliz... – le dijo con gracia.

- Buenos días, señora graciosa – le contestó con un tono de enojo ficticio.

- ¿Qué haremos hoy?

- Mmm... Déjame pensar... – le dijo con un tono picarón y acercándola más a él, comenzó a besarla pasionalmente.

Amanecía en el Seireitei. Renji abrió un ojo y se estiró, dando un sonoro bostezo. Se sentó en la cama y se rascó la nuca, cansado. De pronto, recordó que era fin de año y sonrió. Por fin volvería a ver a Rukia después de tanto tiempo. Se levantó, se lavó la cara y se vistió.

Salió de la mansión sin avisar. Aún era demasiado temprano y nadie transitaba por las calles. Fue directo al primer cuartel y golpeó fuerte en la puerta del capitán.

- Adelante – una voz cansada y fría le respondió.

Abrió la puerta, entró y la cerró detrás de si.

- Señor Comandante General Yamamoto, estoy aquí para pedirle personalmente autorización para dirigirme al mundo humano desde hoy a la tarde, hasta mañana.

- ¿Motivo?

- Inspección general – contestó mirándolo seriamente.

- Autorizado, capitán – le dijo el viejo con un tono de resentimiento.

Renji se retiró sin decir más nada. Había conseguido fácilmente el permiso... ahora tendría que convencer a Haruto para que fuera... quería que Rukia lo viera... lo estaba extrañando demasiado...

Bocinazos desesperados se escuchaban en la calle. Un auto descapotable amarillo estaba parado frente a la casa de los Kurosaki, con una mujer de cabello corto al volante, acompañada por una chica joven (Noa).

- Parece que te están esperando – Ichigo espiaba por la ventana mientras veía divertido a Rukia poniéndose la campera rápidamente.

- ¡Déjame en paz, idiota! – le gritó enojada. Ichigo había estado molestándola desde que se levantaron hasta ahora. Sabía que Tatsuki la pasaría a buscar a las 9 y que era demasiado impaciente...

- ¿Puedo ir también? – Miyu bajó corriendo las escaleras ya lista, con unos jeans y una campera de abrigo color beige.

- Claro – le dijo Ichigo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Y tu que te metes? – le reprochó Rukia.

- ¿No puedo, Rukia? – Miyu sonaba triste.

- Por supuesto que sí... sólo que este infeliz no tiene por qué meterse entre las mujeres... las compras son cosa nuestra hoy... – le dijo calmada y con una sonrisa.

- Vamos... – Miyu salió y Tatsuki dejó de tocar bocina.

- Adiós, mi amor – Rukia le dio un beso fugaz a Ichigo cuando salió.

Ichigo veía desde la puerta como las cuatro chicas se iban en el auto. ¿Cuánto tiempo esperó este momento? Tantos años deseando ver esa escena en la que su familia y sus amigos partían juntos de compras para la fiesta de fin de año... un fin de año sin levantar su copa a las estrellas...

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo va todo con Yuki? – preguntó curiosa Miyu a Noa que iba sentada en el asiento del acompañante junto a Tatsuki. Era la primera vez que Noa participaba del encuentro de fin de año, aunque se sabía de memoria todos los eventos que sucedían ese día entre los amigos de los Kurosaki (:P).

- Bien... – dijo tímida, dándole una mirada fulminante a Miyu.

- No tengas vergüenza conmigo, Noa... – dijo Tatsuki sin soltar el volante. Noa sonrió vergonzosa.

- Es que me da no se qué hablar de esto frente a ti... – reía.

- No hay problema... – Tatsuki la miró con una sonrisa y luego volvió la vista al frente - ¿Y tu Rukia? ¿Cómo van las cosas con Ichigo?

- Creo que mejor que nunca… - sonrió. Se sentía muy feliz… y no dudaba en demostrarlo, ya no…

- Mi papá sonríe todo el tiempo… - dijo Miyu divertida.

- ¿En serio? No te lo creo

- De veras… es increíble… pero Rukia logró hacerlo sonreír… otra vez…

Las chicas siguieron su viaje al mercado central dónde iban cada año a hacer sus compras de Fin de Año. Escucharon música y rieron. Por primera vez en 25 años volvían a ser totalmente felices.

Ichigo tomaba un café mientras leía el diario. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan bien consigo mismo. El teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo su lectura.

- ¿Si?... Hola Keigo… ¿cómo estás?... ¿Qué?... ¿Vienen?... ¡Qué bien!... Hay novedades… no… no te diré… de ninguna manera… no… - colgó sonriente. Lo había dejado con las ganas de saber de qué se trataba todo el misterio de las novedades. Se volvió a sentar a leer con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Otra vez volverían a reunirse siendo felices, como hace 25 años.

Uryu estaba en su oficina en el hospital. Había colgado una placa en la puerta con su nombre, al lado de la de Ichigo. Ellos compartían el lugar.

Estaba nervioso, caminaba de un lado al otro, como si esperara algo. Tenía el celular en su mano, sostenido con bastante fuerza y un cigarrillo en la otra.

Golpearon la puerta.

- Pase – dijo con molestia en la voz.

- Hola… ¿se puede? – una chica morocha abrió lentamente la puerta, con algo de timidez.

- ¿Karin? – estaba sorprendido.

- ¿Ishida? – ella más…

- Hola… ¿cómo estás tanto tiempo?

- Bien… buscaba a mi hermano…

- Tiene franco hoy… está en su casa… pero dime… ¿cómo has estado? ¿Viniste al festejo de hoy?

- Si… quería darle una sorpresa a Ichigo… es que le dije que no podía venir, pero me hice un tiempo…

- Se pondrá muy contento… realmente está feliz… pero lo estará más si sabe que estaremos todos hoy… - sonrió tristemente, recordando que estarían todos menos ella. ¿Por qué tuvo que cometer ese error fatal? Y ahora… estaba sola en algún lugar…

Hacía meses que se había ido sin siquiera despedirse de él… después de haberle ocultado su paternidad durante tantos años… se fue sin más… dejándolo ahí… sólo… En realidad no estaba solo… porque estaba Miyu siempre con él… Ya había mejorado mucho su relación, salían juntos y paseaban bastante… y hasta algunas veces ella lo llamaba papá… Pero… Orihime no había dado noticias desde aquella vez… y él estaba preocupado…

_El celular de Uryu vibraba mucho. Él estaba con Miyu en el cine, mirando una película de terror… _

_- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo la chica susurrando._

_- Es el móvil, ahora vuelvo – le dijo en el mismo tono. Se levantó y salió de la sala._

_- ¿Hola?_

_- Hola – la voz del otro lado del teléfono era sombría y triste._

_- ¿Orihime?_

_- Si_

_- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás?_

_- ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas? ¿Realmente te importa?_

_- ¿Qué dices? Por supuesto que me importa_

_- Entonces… dime… ¿cómo está Miyu?_

_- Bien… ahora mismo estamos juntos en el cine_

_- Ah… veo que se llevan bien_

_- Si, muy bien… y me gustaría que estés aquí para verla… ella… te extraña mucho… - la voz de Uryu se iba tornando cada vez más triste y dolida._

_- No puedo estar allí – seca._

_- ¿Por qué? Si… ya nadie tiene rencor en contra tuyo._

_- Yo no quiero verlos – las palabras de la mujer se clavaron en el corazón de Uryu. Él, no podía perdonarla por lo que le hizo, pero la quería, y mucho, y además, estaba Miyu… después de todo era su madre y la necesitaba._

_- ¿Quién es? – Miyu se acercó por la espalda de Uryu y no le gustaba nada su expresión._

_- Orihime – se dio vuelta y le extendió el teléfono, en ese momento era la chica la que tenía que hablar con su madre._

_- Hola, ¿mamá? – Orihime cortó. Miyu miró a Uryu con lágrimas en sus ojos - ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué ella no quiere verme? Ni siquiera habla conmigo…_

_Uryu la abrazó con ternura._

_- No lo sé… pero… te quiere… y yo también… - le dio un beso en la cabeza y acarició su cabello._

Aún no entendía aquella actitud… ¿Tanto podría haber cambiado como para que ni siquiera haya querido habar por teléfono con su hija en todo este tiempo? Además… ¿para qué llamó en aquel entonces?

Karin se fue y él siguió esperando esa llamada… pensaba que tal vez ella llamaría este día… siempre fue tan especial para todos… que estaba seguro de que ella estaría presente de alguna forma…

**Sociedad de Almas**

Haruto escuchaba la conversación que tenía su padre con su tío. Los tres estaban en el comedor de la mansión. Byakuya sentado en la cabecera de la mesa y Renji a un lado. Haruto estaba sentado unas sillas más alejado, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

- Voy al mundo humano al festejo de Fin de Año…

- Está bien… ¿por qué me vienes a decir esto a mi?

- Es que me gustaría que autorice a Haruto a venir conmigo – Renji y Byakuya lo miraron. Haruto seguía en la misma posición.

- Haruto… ¿tú quieres ir? – Byakuya sonaba tan frío como siempre.

- No – respondió secamente sin mover ni un músculo.

- Pero… iremos a ver a Rukia… ella te extraña mucho y tu ni siquiera le hablaste en todo este tiempo… ya es hora de que madures y vayas a verla – protestó Renji.

- Si me quiere ver que venga ella – dijo duramente, se levantó y se fue.

Renji miró a Byakuya.

- Si no quiere ir no lo obligaré. Gracias capitán – Renji también se fue.

Byakuya tomó el último sorbo de su té y se levantó lentamente. Tenía que hacer algo con ese mocoso…

**Karakura, 6:30 P.M.**

En la casa en la orilla del río, que habían (al fin) comprado Ichigo y Rukia, estaban intentando preparar algo decente Rukia, Tatsuki, Miyu, Noa, Yuzu y Karin. En la sala de adelante estaban mirando un partido de fútbol Yuki con el marido de Tatsuki (o sea el padre xD) junto a Chado e Isshin, que hacía, de vez en cuando, un chiste descolgado, como siempre.

- ¿Ichigo cuando viene? Él tiene cargadas en su auto las bebidas… - le preguntó Tatsuki a Rukia, bastante molesta.

- No se… no lo he visto desde el mediodía… creo que me dijo algo con respecto a eso… pero… no le presté atención porque me hizo enojar con uno de sus insultos – le sacó la lengua picaronamente.

Tatsuki la miró bastante feo y gruño un poco.

- Bueno, bueno… ¡aquí llegó el alma de la fiesta! – dijo Keigo entrando a la casa con aires de grandeza seguido por Mizuiro con su celular en la mano, estaba mirando un mensaje… (Cuando no… xD) Todos los que estaban en la sala los miraron sorprendidos y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Las chicas que estaban en la cocina, se acercaron allí al escuchar la melodiosa voz de Keigo.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que te apareciste aquí? – le dijo Tatsuki con algo de enfado… pero en el fondo estaba contenta de verlo. Hacía tres años que ellos dos no aparecían por Karakura, ni siquiera al festejo de fin de año…

La cara de los dos hombres quedó de piedra cuando vieron aparecer detrás de Tatsuki a Rukia. Jamás se esperaron semejante sorpresa.

- ¿Ru… Ru… RUKIA? – Keigo no salía de su estado de shock.

- Si… soy yo… - dijo con soberbia, pero mirándolo con alegría… ella era feliz volviendo a ver a todos sus viejos amigos…

- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Rukia! – Keigo lloraba de emoción. Los dos (con Mizuiro) se acercaron a ella y la saludaron muy animadamente al tiempo que le hacían miles de preguntas…

- ¡¿Se puede saber qué le están haciendo a Rukia?! – la voz de Ichigo se hizo escuchar, haciendo que la casa retumbe. Entró sin que nadie le prestara atención, ya que Keigo había dejado la puerta abierta…

- ¿Tanto tiempo y todavía haces escenas de celos? – le reprochó Tatsuki.

- Por supuesto – sonrió – y ahora más que nunca

Todos se echaron a reír.

Comenzaron a armar la mesa y a servir las distintas comidas que las chicas habían preparado. El único que faltaba era Uryu, y eso preocupaba a Ichigo…

- ¿Dónde está Uryu? ¿Te avisó algo? – preguntó sigilosamente a Tatsuki.

- No… no me dijo nada… ni siquiera me llamó hoy – Ichigo frunció el ceño.

- Ichi – le dijo Karin – Yo estuve con él hoy… estaba algo nervioso y parecía preocupado…

- ¿Estaba fumando? – la pregunta de Ichigo descolocó a Karin… ¿a qué venía eso?

- Eh… creo que si… - pensó un instante – Si… tenía un cigarro en la mano

- Otra vez con esa maldita costumbre… - rezongó mientras tomaba su abrigo del perchero.

- ¿Dónde vas? – le reclamó Rukia.

- Tengo un imbécil que arrastrar hasta aquí – le contestó con preocupación. Rukia no dijo nada más.

**Sociedad de Almas, 8 P.M.**

Haruto Miraba el cerezo desde la ventana de su cuarto… ¿Por qué siempre miraba ese maldito cerezo? Lo odiaba… odiaba ese árbol… Odiaba esa ventana que daba a ese patio interior que se empecinaba en recordarle cosas de su pasado…

_- ¡Tío! ¡Tío! – un pequeño niño de unos cinco años corría detrás de un hombre frío y muy refinado._

_- ¿Qué sucede? – su voz era fría y dura, pero la mirada que le daba al niño que lo llamaba era amable._

_- ¿Por qué mi mamá está allá en la ventana? – Byakuya levantó su vista y divisó a Rukia sentada en una ventana del piso de arriba, mirándolos a los dos con algo de nostalgia._

_- No lo sé – mintió. Sabía perfectamente qué día era ese…_

_- Mi papá dijo que hoy es fin de año… ¿qué es eso?_

_- Es un festejo que se solía hacer hace mucho tiempo… ellos siguen con esa celebración cada 31 de diciembre del calendario humano – contestó sin mirarlo, mientras seguían caminando._

_- ¿Humano? – el nene cada vez entendía menos y miraba a su tío con intriga e incredulidad._

_- No importa, no prestes atención… son cosas de ellos…_

_- Mira… - señaló un pequeño árbol enclenque que estaba cubierto de flores rosadas._

_- Parece que tu cerezo al fin brotó – los dos se acercaron al arbolito._

_- ¡Sí! Pero… no le digas a nadie que es mío… - colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios. Byakuya lo miró fijo._

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- Porque aquí están mis secretos… los secretos que tenemos tú y yo… y no quiero que nadie se entere de ellos… - le dijo susurrando._

_- ¿Secretos?_

_- Ajá… no quiero que mi mamá se vea tan triste… ¿no me ayudas a decirle que cambie esa cara? – el noble se sorprendió al oír eso. Haruto, era muy pequeño aún, pero mostraba un carácter fuerte y autoritario, y jamás se lo vio llorar o decir palabras cariñosas a nadie. Sin embargo, con Byakuya era diferente…_

_- ¿Y qué tiene que ver con eso el cerezo?_

_- Es que aquí – el niño señaló unas marcas que había en el tronco del árbol – está mi corazón y el de mi mamá juntos… ¿ves? – se lograban divisar dos formas entrelazadas que parecían corazones… (muy mal dibujadas… en eso se parece a Rukia xD). Byakuya mostró media sonrisa._

_- Bueno… si quieres que tu mamá cambie la cara, debes mostrarle esto – Haruto frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos._

_- ¡Jamás!_

- Maldito árbol – refunfuñó.

Cerró las cortinas, para dejar de ver la odiosa imagen de las flores caer y cubrir el piso, y se recostó en la cama. Puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza y levantó una rodilla. No podía dejar de pensar en su mamá… ¿acaso la extrañaba? ¿Podía ser que se sintiera mal por no haberle hablado nunca más después de esa horrenda despedida que tuvieron?

Realmente no estaba ya tan enojado… después de todo entendía que todos ellos querían protegerlo… que no lo hicieron apropósito. Pero no podía soportar ser hijo de un humano… le daba repugnancia su propia existencia…

Suspiró cansado y cerró los ojos, pero interrumpieron su letargo unos suaves golpes en la puerta.

- ¿Quién? – dijo desganado, lo último que quería era hablar con su padre.

- Soy yo – la voz de Byakuya lo alteró aún más… no se esperaba aquella visita… en frente de él no podría ocultar demasiado tiempo sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Entra, está abierto – siguió en la misma posición de antes, pero con los ojos abiertos fijos en el techo. La habitación estaba en penumbras, ya que era de noche y sólo estaba encendida una pequeña lámpara sobre el escritorio de Haruto.

Byakuya entró y cerró la puerta lentamente. Se sentó en el sillón que estaba al lado del escritorio, mirando a Haruto directamente. Su rostro denotaba preocupación y algo de enojo.

- ¿Qué sucede? – le dijo Haruto sin mirarlo.

- ¿A ti que te sucede?

- Nada

- ¿Por qué dijiste eso cuando estábamos hablando en la mañana?

- ¿Qué cosa? – Byakuya se quedó en silencio, sabía que Haruto sabía perfectamente a qué se refería – No lo sé… me salió decir eso

- Hablé con Rukia hace un tiempo, ella está realmente dolida… - la voz de Byakuya seguía siendo fría y serena, pero Haruto sabía que aquella forma de hablar también significaba otras cosas y demostraba otros sentimientos… Su tío intentaba mostrarle que también estaba herido con todo lo que sucedió – Me dijo que no viene porque sabe que tú no la recibirías

- Y tiene razón, no quiero verla

- ¿Por qué sigues negando lo que te pasa?

- A mi no me pasa nada

- No estás enojado, sólo no quieres aceptar tu verdad

- ¿Verdad? Mi única verdad es esta que vivo… soy un Kuchiki, soy teniente de los trece escuadrones de protección y no tengo nada que ver con el mundo humano – hablaba con rencor en su voz.

- Haruto – el chico volteó la cabeza a verlo – tu realidad no cambia tu verdad – Byakuya lo miraba intensamente.

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Que tú seas shinigami, teniente y Kuchiki no quiere decir que no seas hijo de un humano – quería hacer entrar en razones a Haruto y lo haría aunque tuviera que ser duro con él.

- Yo no soy hijo de un humano

- Si, si lo eres – estaba realmente enojado. Ya estaba colmado por aquella actitud necia que tenía el chico.

- ¿Y tú quieres que yo vaya gritando por todo el Seireitei eso?

- No, sólo quiero que lo aceptes

Haruto se sentó en la cama sin decir nada, sólo miraba a Byakuya con rabia… Hasta su tío estaba empeñado en hacer que reconociera aquella verdad que lo incomodaba tanto…

Byakuya se levantó y abrió la cortina y la ventana. La brisa fresca del invierno entró en la habitación. Unos pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer.

- Una vez quise hacer lo mismo que tu – Haruto lo miró intrigado… - Yo me creía todopoderoso. Traje aquí a una chica del Rukongai, en contra de todos los Kuchiki y jefes de otras familias nobles… Estaba empeñado en que ella sería mi mujer y que así seríamos felices

- ¿Hisana era del Rukongai?

- Si, ella vivió en el Rukongai hasta que la encontré un día por casualidad allí… me enamoré de ella… perdidamente… hasta tal punto que no importaban las reglas y estaba dispuesto a acabar con todo lo que se interpusiera en mi camino para estar junto a Hisana aquí, en MI casa… Pero… mi terquedad no me permitió ver la verdad… Ella realmente no quería estar conmigo… vivió obsesionada cinco años con encontrar a su hermana pequeña… lo único por lo que vivía era eso…

- Rukia… - susurró.

- Si… ella vivía por encontrar a Rukia y yo… yo nunca pensé en eso… siempre quise que ella fuera feliz… conmigo…

- Pero tú buscaste a mi mamá…

- Si, la busqué… mandé a buscarla por todas partes, incluso mientras Hisana estaba viva… pero no porque quisiera encontrarla realmente, sino porque ella la quería encontrar… y yo quería ser feliz de una vez por todas… Si encontraba a la famosa hermana, Hisana dejaría de pensar sólo en eso y podría fijarse en mí

- ¿Ella no te amaba?

- No… ella me obedeció… porque en realidad me temía

- Pero…

- Si, es cierto que con el tiempo nos relacionamos bien… y estoy seguro de que me quería… pero… yo nunca presté atención a lo que a ella le hubiera hecho feliz…

- Entiendo a lo que te refieres… siempre pensaste en lo que a ti te haría feliz…

- Ella murió y yo… me di cuenta, que en realidad… nunca había sido feliz realmente conmigo… y es hasta el día de hoy que rezo por ella todas las noches… porque deseo reparar mi error… sé que es tarde… sé que no vale de nada… pero… tu si puedes hacer algo – lo miró.

- ¿Yo?

- No permitas que a ti te pase lo mismo… Piensa en lo que siente Rukia… piensa un poco en qué le haría feliz a ella… ¿no quieres cambiar su cara de tristeza? – Haruto lo miró sorprendido – Ella necesita que alguna vez le digas lo mucho que la quieres…

Byakuya se retiró sin decir nada más. Ya había hablado demasiado. Si Haruto no reaccionaba con eso, tendría que tomar medidas más drásticas… pero sabía que en el fondo, él no era tan arrogante… Quería a Rukia más de lo que podía decir, pero tenía fe en que actuaría correctamente, por lo menos esta vez… Cerró la puerta despacio y se alejó por el pasillo oscuro.

**Karakura, 9 P.M.**

- ¿Tanto tarda ese tarado? – soltó Rukia en un tono preocupado. Estaba en la cocina, preparando otra bandeja con sanguchitos.

- ¿Qué murmuras? – le dijo Tatsuki, sorprendiéndola por la espalda.

- Es que… Ichigo aún no regresa…

- Está buscando a Uryu… y creo que tienen para rato…

- ¿Piensas que ella…?

- No creo que haya vuelto… pero… Uryu está mal por eso… porque Miyu la extraña y es lógico… y además se fue y no se despidió de él…

- Entiendo… - suspiró resignada.

Las dos salieron hacia el comedor, pero cuando llegaron, Rukia se dio cuenta que había olvidado la sal en la cocina y volvió.

Sus ojos se abrieron y se llenaron de lágrimas, su boca entreabierta dejaba salir unos sonidos extraños e ininteligibles y le temblaban las rodillas.

- ¿No me vas a saludar? – un pelirrojo arrogante le hablaba desde su lugar, traía puesto su gigai y vestía con unos pantalones negros y una campera de cuero, por supuesto traía sus anteojos de sol sobre su cabeza.

- Re… Renji – salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza, dejando salir las lágrimas.

- Hola Rukia… ¿cómo has estado? – él correspondió a su abrazo.

Rukia levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos. Renji detectó en seguida qué significaba esa mirada...

- Él… no vino… - le dijo tristemente… - pero vine yo… ¡así que arriba ése ánimo!

Los dos entraron al comedor y los gritos de bienvenida y sorpresa se escucharon por todo el barrio.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido este tipo? – Ichigo hablaba solo en la calle. Llevaba una hora buscándolo y no había podido dar con él – Está ocultando su maldito reiatsu… pendejo – estaba realmente enojado… ¿Cómo podía ser tan idiota ese Quincy? Encima, bien sabía que le costaba encontrar los reiatsu… - maldito – protestó otra vez mientras salía corriendo…

Por fin, en una terraza no muy lejos de la casa del río, lo vio. Estaba sentado en el borde del techo de un edificio no muy alto, con los pies colgando hacia la nada. Miraba al cielo y se notaba claramente el humo del cigarro encendido.

- Pendejo – susurró Ichigo. Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta que llegó a la terraza y se quedó parado, observando a Uryu, desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué quieres?

- Vengo a buscarte, idiota

- No necesito niñeras

- No necesito que me des órdenes… ven, vámonos, todos te estamos esperando… sólo faltas tu

- Eso no es cierto – contestó con tristeza. Ichigo se acercó y se sentó a su lado. Le sacó el cigarrillo de la mano a Uryu, que estaba por la mitad y le dio una pitada.

- ¿Por qué no te dejas de niñerías?

- Porque no puedo olvidar tan fácilmente las cosas como lo haces tú

- Yo no olvidé nada… sólo…

- Tienes a Rukia y a Miyu contigo… no tienes preocupaciones… ahora eres feliz… y no te estoy echando en cara eso… me parece grandioso que al fin hayas encontrado lo que tanto buscaste – hablaba con calma y sinceridad, pero su voz era triste y melancólica. Sacó otro cigarro y lo encendió.

Ninguno de los dos se miraba. Ambos estaban fijos en el río que se veía perfectamente desde ese lugar.

- Ella…

- Ella no volverá – lo cortó Ichigo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada. No puedes pasarte la maldita vida llorando por eso… vive… vive como nunca lo has hecho… - Uryu lo miro… ¿qué le quería decir con eso? – El único que tendría que estar mal aquí soy yo… porque por mi culpa tú y Orihime fueron infelices siempre

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- No soy idiota, Uryu… tú siempre estuviste enamorado de ella… pero nunca te atreviste a decírselo… y ella siempre estuvo atrás mío… siempre conmigo, sobreprotegiéndome, intentando tapar el vacío que me provocaba que Rukia no esté. Por eso la entiendo, entiendo que haya querido darme algo suyo para hacerme supuestamente feliz… no lo acepto, de ninguna manera… me parece detestable que haya hecho eso… pero…

- Pero nada… yo también soy culpable. Esa noche…

- No importa lo que pasó entre ustedes… ya no… sólo… quiero ver que mi mejor amigo está bien y en paz… sin culparse por algo que no sabía que había sucedido - Uryu agachó la cabeza.

- Se que todo esto también es difícil para ti…

- No te olvides que yo también tengo un hijo perdido en algún lugar de la Sociedad de Almas que ni siquiera conozco… nunca quiso verme… ni siquiera quiere hablar con Rukia… - sonrió tristemente.

- Tiene un carácter fuerte ese chico… - también sonrió. Ichigo lo miró de reojo con algo de bronca, pero luego quitó esa mirada y sus ojos se llenaron de nostalgia. Los dos se quedaron en silencio un buen rato.

Eran amigos inseparables. Desde que se conocieron se detestaron mutuamente, pero a la vez se complementaban… Y ahora estaban separados por un muro invisible… ella los había metido en este embrollo sentimental… uno había criado sin saber a la hija del otro… mientras el otro amaba a la madre de aquella niña con locura, sin poder decírselo… Se sentían terrible por la situación, pero ambos, aunque no hablaran del tema abiertamente, aunque no se insultaran, aunque ni siquiera se miraran… sabían en su interior que su amigo estaba allí, que lo apoyaba en todo, que sentía lo mismo y que conocía y entendía el sufrimiento del otro… Terminaron sus cigarrillos.

- ¿Vamos?

- Yo…

- Vamos – afirmó Ichigo, levantándose y tomando bruscamente a Uryu del brazo.

- ¿Por qué estás empeñado en que vaya a esa fiesta? Yo no quiero estar allí

- Mientes – Uryu se quedó callado, mirándolo fijamente – Tu quieres esperarla a ella, como si fuera a aparecer… no va a volver y, aunque lo haga, tú no la vas a esperar – los ojos de Ichigo se clavaban en los de Uryu y le transmitían todo el dolor que sentía el shinigami en ese momento. Tanto como el que sentía él… o más…

Los dos salieron del edificio en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía frío, demasiado y estaba comenzando a nevar.

Sentados en la mesa, charlaban animadamente. Una mesa larga y llena de cosas ricas y mucho sake. Rukia miraba nerviosa, cada tanto, la puerta que daba a la sala.

- Ya vendrá… - le dijo por lo bajo Renji.

- Lo sé… pero…

- Sólo fue a por Ishida… ¿o no? – Renji le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Rukia, mientras tomaba un bocadillo de la mesa.

Miyu se levantó de su lugar y se acercó a Rukia.

- Parece que ya están viniendo para aquí, el reiatsu de Uryu volvió a aparecer y están juntos… - le dijo al oído. Rukia sonrió.

- Parece que no querían empezar sin nosotros – dijo Ichigo irónico, muy fuerte para llamar la atención de todos. Uryu estaba detrás de él, se acomodó los anteojos y carraspeó.

- ¡Eh! ¡Uryu! ¿Pensabas abandonarnos? – balbuceó Keigo, que ya tenía unas cuantas copas de sake encima.

- ¡Cállate! – refunfuñó Tatsuki – Mejor siéntense antes de que se acabe todo

La cena, después de todo, fue genial. Todos estaban divirtiéndose y contando anécdotas graciosas… Renji y Rukia se miraban cada tanto… sentían que no había pasado el tiempo, que todos esos años de angustia y dolor estaban desapareciendo…

Ichigo tenía su mano sobre el muslo de Rukia y cada tanto lo apretaba con suavidad, demostrándole en silencio lo contento que estaba por tenerla nuevamente allí, con él. Sonreía, todos sonreían y reían, felices…

Levantaron la mesa y ordenaron casi todo. Corrieron las cosas, dejando la famosa pista de baile libre… La música no faltó y las luces que trajo Chado tampoco… bailaron, cantaron y bebieron hasta que el reloj marcó las doce menos cuarto. Ichigo prendió la luz.

- Bien, por lo visto todos están muy divertidos… pero ¿nadie vio el reloj? Ya casi es la hora…

- Oye… ¿por qué nos prendes la luz así como así? ¿No ves que si nos vemos no es divertido? – Keigo ya estaba muy mal… Ichigo lo miró pésimo.

Se acercó a la mesa y tomó una copa.

- Brindo por Rukia. Porque está aquí conmigo otra vez… porque valieron la pena tantos años de espera… porque soy feliz… porque puedo volver a ser yo mismo sin remordimientos ni dolores…Brindo por Miyu, por mi hija de corazón… - la miró y le sonrió – porque sea feliz… porque pueda reconocer al padre maravilloso que recientemente descubrió – miró a Uryu – y porque si bien todo es muy difícil… ella siempre sonríe y me da fuerzas… gracias hija… - Miyu corrió a abrazarlo

- ¿Terminaste? – le dijo Tatsuki.

- No. También quiero brindar por Renji – levantó su copa hacia él, mientras seguía abrazando a Miyu de lado con el otro brazo – por estar siempre ahí, al lado de Rukia… y brindo por todos ustedes que siempre estuvieron cuando los necesité…

- Ahora me toca – insistió Tatsuki – yo quiero brindar por Yuki y Noa… - los miró sonriente y ellos se sonrojaron un poco – por Ichigo y Rukia – también los miró – y por Uryu… felicidades papá nuevo – le dijo picaronamente, mientras le sacaba la lengua.

- ¿Puedo yo? – sollozaba Keigo

- No – contestó de mala manera Tatsuki, provocando más lágrimas por parte de su amigo.

- Brindo porque al fin pude conocer a Rukia y por que esta fiesta al fin es lo que siempre me contó Tatsuki – dijo con su copa en alto y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Tatsuki, el boxeador...

– Quiero brindar porque volveré a vivir en Karakura – todos se sorprendieron por las palabras de Keigo y lo felicitaron, salvo Tatsuki, que le dio una "patada de bienvenida" en su estómago – y por Ichigo y Rukia… - se sostenía con la mano libre el lugar que recibió el "saludo" - estoy feliz porque están otra vez juntos… - lloraba…

- Yo quiero brindar porque por fin me casaré – dijo Mizuiro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ante la mirada atónita de todos… - bueno, es precipitado decirlo así, pero no me miren de esa manera… jeje – todos lo felicitaron, tras salir del shock…

- Quiero brindar por Ichi-nii y por Rukia… ellos se merecen lo mejor… felicidades – dijo tímidamente Yuzu.

- Brindo por todos ustedes y porque me hayan dejado entrar en su gran familia, gracias – Noa se mostraba nerviosa, pero Yuki la sostenía por la cintura con fuerza.

- Yo quiero brindar por mi mamá, que siempre está ahí cuando la necesito y porque sin ella hoy no estaría Noa aquí… - dijo Yuki algo sonrojado. Tatsuki levantó su copa hacia él y le guiñó un ojo.

- Brindo porque pude estar hoy aquí con ustedes… y porque estoy feliz por Ichi… - dijo Karin escuetamente.

- Hijo… qué decir… brindo porque al fin pudimos hablar… porque pudiste convencerlo… - le guiñó un ojo a Rukia – porque estamos todos juntos otra vez… y por Masaki, que desde algún lugar nos está viendo… - Isshin estaba emocionado y efusivo como siempre.

- Yo quiero brindar por mis dos papás… - sonrió Miyu – por Ichigo, que siempre estuvo conmigo, en las buenas y en las malas, porque aunque todo fuera difícil para él, su sonrisa revivía sólo para mi… y porque recreó su mundo de shinigamis para mostrármelo… ¡gracias papi! – Ichigo la apegó más a su cuerpo – y también por Uryu… aunque siempre nos conocimos y sentimos algo especial entre nosotros… hace poco que sé que es mi papá… también te tengo que agradecer que siempre estuviste acá conmigo, para lo que te necesité… que siempre me contaste historias de quincys… y que ahora se que yo soy la última – sonrió y sacó la lengua – y también agradecerte por ser como eres… te quiero mucho papá… - corrió al lado de Uryu y lo abrazó, dejándolo algo sorprendido. Luego correspondió a su abrazo mientras todos los demás aplaudían.

- Brindo por todos… porque de ahora en más podamos tener 25 años nuevos de paz… - dijo serio Chad, como siempre…

- Yo – tosió nerviosa Rukia – brindo por Ichigo… porque me devolvió la vida… porque me esperó… porque me dio un hijo maravilloso – se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas – que aunque no esté hoy aquí… - Renji apoyó su mano en el hombro de la chica

- Yo también quiero brindar por Haruto… porque, aunque sea terco y malcriado, es hijo de Ichigo… y no puedo quejarme de su carácter – todos rieron.

- Brindo por todos ustedes… que estuvieron presentes en mi recuerdo en todo momento… - Rukia secaba sus lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras levantaba la copa… sonreía… estaba feliz… miraba a Ichigo con ternura.

- Y además, quiero brindar por Rukia, porque ella fue siempre fuerte y pudo vencer a los fantasmas de la soledad, porque le puso el pecho a las balas siempre, porque es una mujer valiente y porque se merece ser feliz… - Renji sonreía sinceramente. Rukia lo abrazó. Ichigo los miró mal, pero luego entendió que ellos tenían una larga vida juntos, que no podía juzgarlos… y sonrió.

- Vamos Uryu, sólo te falta a ti… - dijo alentándolo Ichigo.

- Yo… brindo por Miyu… por su entereza y su alegría… por haberme llenado de felicidad con enterarme que ella es mi hija… - sonreía tristemente mientras levantaba su copa – por haberme aceptado sin rencores… por todo… yo también te quiero, hija… - Miyu lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez con más fuerza. Cuando lo soltó, la mirada de Uryu se llenó de dolor – y… quiero brindar por Orihime, que aunque ella no esté aquí hoy, sé que le hubiera gustado compartir toda esta alegría con nosotros… por ella – levantó más su copa.

Un gran ruido de cristales chocando se escuchó cuando todos golpearon sus copas al escuchar la campana del reloj dando las doce. Por primera vez en 25 años Ichigo y Rukia no brindaban con la nada… brindaban el uno con el otro, sonrientes, felices…

Bailaban, reían, charlaban, bebían… todos estaban contentos… Pero él no estaba allí, ni siquiera había ido a ver a su madre… ¿acaso pretendía realmente olvidarse de todos ellos? Miyu estaba afuera, sentada en el cordón de la vereda, mirando el río. Al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de su ausencia, porque no habían ido a buscarla.

Sintió una sensación extraña recorrerle el cuerpo… ¿qué sería? Se levantó y comenzó a caminar erráticamente… necesitaba estar sola y pensar… quería pensar en él… no quería sentirse tan sola esa noche…

- Haruto – susurró mientas una lágrima humedecía su mejilla.

**Sociedad de Almas, 11:57 P.M.**

- Creo que es lo correcto – Byakuya hablaba fríamente desde algún rincón oscuro. Podía ver claramente a Haruto, sin su insignia de teniente, alejarse sigilosamente de la mansión. El chico se detuvo al escuchar la voz de su tío – Aquel humano que tanto te repugna… él arriesgó su vida para salvar a Rukia… se llevó por delante a toda la Sociedad de Almas, sin importarle si su oponente era teniente o incluso capitán… él me desafió, sin temor… quería mostrarles a todos que los sentimientos son parte de la vida, estés aquí o allá… que la justicia no son siempre las leyes… Tú no sabes nada de lo que pasó en ese entonces… pero condenaron a Rukia a morir por un crimen que no había cometido y yo… no podía hacer nada… por mi posición, por mi rango, por mi cargo, por mi orgullo… simplemente no podía permitirme flaquear otra vez ante la ley… Y él, ese humano repugnante, ese ser insignificante que osó retarme a un duelo imposible de ganar sólo por salvar a Rukia porque creía que era injusto su castigo… él… fue el que me dijo "¿Dejarás morir a tu hermana solamente porque tienes que cumplir con tu deber ante las normas?"… Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de cómo eran las cosas en realidad… desde ese día no dudé en proteger nunca más a tu madre ni a aquellos que son importantes para mí… Ichigo Kurosaki no es cualquier humano repugnante… no te avergüences de él… No dejes que tu orgullo tape tus sentimientos… porque eres valiente y tienes esos mismos ojos llenos de espíritu…

Se quedaron ambos callados por un rato… ¿A qué venía semejante confesión? ¿Y por qué le hablaba de ese humano justamente ahora? No quería saber nada de él… no le importaba realmente ese viejo… sólo quería ver a su madre, sólo eso… verla…

- Tienes un gigai preparado, es mejor que no te vean como shinigami… - Byakuya se fue en silencio como había aparecido, dejando a Haruto parado en aquel frío y oscuro rincón del Seireitei…

**Karakura, 1 A. M.**

No sabía bien por qué pero sus pies la habían llevado al parque… aquel parque dónde dos veces tuvo que despedirse de Haruto… aquel parque dónde la había besado… Recorrió el corto camino desde la calle hasta la hamaca... suspiró tristemente...

Se sentó y tomó las cadenas con las manos. Estaban frías, pero no le importaba... quería recordar... quería estar cerca de él otra vez... Se columpiaba, escuchando con los ojos cerrados cómo rechinaban las cadenas al moverse... deseando con locura volver a escuchar la voz de Haruto, volver a sentir su reiatsu... volver a estar con él...

- Llegas tarde, Kurosaki – escuchó aquella voz tan esperada desde detrás suyo y detuvo la hamaca. No abrió los ojos, porque temía que fuera sólo una ilusión - ¿Qué haces sola aquí con este frío? – ninguno de los dos se movía.

- ¿De verdad eres tú?

- ¿Quién más sino?

- Es que... tanto tiempo soñé con esto que no creo que pueda ser verdad

Silencio. Un silencio torturante se apoderó del ambiente. La nieve había comenzado a caer con mayor intensidad y una brisa helada recorría su cuerpo. Realmente era una ilusión... pensar que se oía tan real. Sonrió, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Haruto la miraba desde su lugar, estático y con intriga... ¿qué estaría pensando esa humana? ¿Sueño? ¿Acaso realmente lo estaba esperando allí? Se acercó sigilosamente, no se acostumbraba del todo al gigai, pero lo estaba dominando bastante bien... Se paró detrás de ella. Podía ver el vapor salir de su nariz y sentía cómo tiritaba de frío. Rodeó los hombros de la chica con sus brazos, en una especie de abrazo bastante torpe, pero pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Miyu...

- No soy una ilusión – dijo malhumorado. Miyu abrió los ojos... ¿era Haruto realmente?

Podía sentir que alguien la abrazaba y que el corazón de ese alguien latía muy fuerte y rápido... La respiración se le entrecortaba por el frío y la nieve humedecía su cabello.

- Te extrañé – susurró. Haruto no dijo nada, sólo se dedicaba a sentir el aroma del pelo de Miyu y su calor... Nunca pudo explicar qué era aquello que sentía al tenerla cerca... era una sensación que lo abarcaba por completo, que llenaba su corazón de paz, de tranquilidad... necesitaba seguir sintiendo aquello y se dio cuenta de que de alguna forma lo había extrañado todo ese tiempo... Miyu colocó sus manos heladas sobre los brazos de Haruto.

- Vamos... Rukia quiere verte... – le dijo triste.

- ¿Y tú? – dijo sin pensar... ¿por qué habían salido esas palabras de su boca?

- Yo... puedo esperar... tu mamá está primero... ¿no crees? – su voz seguía sonando triste. Apretó con sus manos los brazos del chico.

Haruto la soltó y dio la vuelta alrededor de la hamaca hasta quedar frente a ella. Miyu se sorprendió al ver que traía un gigai. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de corderoy azul y una campera de abrigo de jean con corderito.

- ¿Qué me ves? – le dijo molesto.

- Es que...

- Mi tío insistió en que tenía que traer esta cosa puesta – Miyu sonrió al ver la expresión de desagrado de Haruto... extrañaba ver esa cara... y mirándolo bien, pudo notar que se parecía a Ichigo, y mucho.

- ¿Vamos? – dijo animadamente ella, levantándose de la hamaca. Haruto la miró intensamente y muy serio. Se veía preocupado - ¿Qué sucede?

Él no podía decir nada, no quería decirle nada... pero... sentía una presión en el pecho que le dificultaba la respiración... ¿qué era eso? ¿Qué sentía por ella? La abrazó suavemente, acercándola a su pecho... necesitaba sentirla cerca... tener ese contacto... sentir su calor, su perfume... ¿desde cuándo le pasaba eso a él? No sabía... ni quería saberlo... ahora estaba allí, junto a ella y no permitiría que su maldito orgullo interrumpiera lo que estaba sintiendo...

El corazón de la chica latía con mucha fuerza... ¿por qué la había abrazado de aquella manera? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos? Reconocía que lo había extrañado mucho, que soñaba cada noche con él... pero... esa sensación que tenía al sentirse rodeada por esos brazos fuertes... sentir que él estaba allí, que la había abrazado por su propia voluntad... sonrió y unas lágrimas traviesas aparecieron en sus ojos...

- ¿Por qué lloras? – Miyu extrañaba escuchar su voz, y seguía sonriendo con melancolía.

- Porque realmente te quiero – le contestó con seguridad. Haruto abrió los ojos y su corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza aún... ¿Lo quería? ¿Y él? ¿Él también la quería a ella? La separó y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Por qué? – esa pregunta descolocó a Miyu... ¿por qué?

- No lo sé... sólo se que te extraño desde que te fuiste... que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti... que sólo soñaba con volver a verte... – más lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Él apoyó sus manos en el rostro de la chica y las secó con sus pulgares.

- Yo... no se por que... pero me siento bien estando aquí contigo – se acercó a ella y la besó tiernamente. Ella correspondió a su beso sin dudar... La estaba besando, ahora sabiendo que no eran hermanos, que se habían extrañado... que se querían...

Dejaron de besarse y se abrazaron fuerte, sin mirarse y sin hablar. Permanecieron unos cuantos minutos así, intentando entender qué era eso que sentían hacerse cada vez más fuerte en su interior...

- Creo... que me enamoré de ti – le dijo Miyu con timidez. Haruto abrió los ojos un poco y sonrió a medias... (total nadie lo veía xD) Apretó más su abrazo – Sé que no me vas a decir nada... pero... ¿puedo creer que a ti te pasa lo mismo? – él no contestó, sólo la separó un poco y volvió a besarla, esta vez con un poco más de intensidad... Quería mostrarle con ese acto que sí podía creer en eso...

Tras volver a separarse, se miraron a los ojos. Haruto no cambiaba su expresión fruncida y Miyu lo miraba con ternura y sonriente. Se sentía feliz y sabía que él estaba sintiendo lo mismo.

- ¿Vamos? – Miyu sonaba contenta.

- Si – respondió secamente.

Ambos caminaban por la calle. Se sentían nerviosos, pero felices... De alguna manera Haruto comenzaba a entender a Rukia... los humanos no eran tan repugnantes después de todo... al menos, Miyu no...

La chica atinó a tomarlo del brazo y él le agarró la mano, sorprendiéndola. Los dos caminaban lentamente, sin mirarse, sin hablarse, tomados de la mano... como si todo este tiempo no hubieran estado separados... como si se conocieran de siempre...

Ichigo y Uryu estaban parados en el patio de la casita. No hablaban, ni siquiera se miraban... Uryu fumaba un cigarrillo.

- ¿No puedes dejar ya esa cosa? – rompió el hielo Ichigo.

- ¿Por qué debería?

- Hmp – no podía recriminarle nada porque él también fumaba de vez en cuando... cuando se sentía mal...

Escucharon silencio de golpe.

- ¿Qué habrá sucedido? ¿Por qué dejaron de gritar? – Uryu tiró el cigarrillo y entraron en la casa.

- ¿Haruto? – Rukia estaba sorprendida. Allí estaba, parado en la sala, junto a una Miyu sonriente. Tenía el seño arrugado y su mirada helada, como siempre... pero estaba allí... y ella simplemente no podía creerlo...

- ¿Tú también me vas a decir que soy parte de tus sueños? – contestó con ironía.

- Hijo... no... lo... – dos lagrimones se formaron en sus ojos y comenzaron a caer... ¿cómo era posible que Haruto estuviera allí?

- Haruto... al fin... – dijo por lo bajo Renji, apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Rukia, que se tapaba la cara con las suyas.

- Bueno, parece que nadie quería que viniera... – seguía irónico. Se cruzó de brazos y Miyu lo miró mal.

- No digas eso, es que Rukia no sabe qué decir... te esperó tanto... – acotó Miyu.

Todos los presentes, que ya se habían acercado a los protagonistas de la conversación abarcaban el pequeño lugar. Ichigo y Uryu no alcanzaban a ver lo que sucedía, ya que estaban atrás de todos. Se iban abriendo paso con un poco de brusquedad.

Y allí estaba él, parado, cruzado de brazos, con una expresión de desagrado y sus ojos clavados en Rukia. Ichigo se sentía extraño... ése era su hijo, el fruto del amor entre Rukia y él... ¿podía ser que frunciera tanto o más el ceño que él? Lo miraba inspeccionándolo, queriendo encontrar parecidos...

- Parece que estamos todos presentes...

- Hola – le dijo Ichigo algo molesto por el comentario anterior. Renji miró a Haruto, "no te pases" quería transmitirle...

- Bueno, para todos los presentes, soy Haruto KUCHIKI – recalcó su apellido – soy el hijo de Rukia – se silenció abruptamente... en realidad no sabía bien qué decir a continuación... Miraba alternativamente a Ichigo y a Renji...

Rukia se quitó las manos de la cara y se acercó al chico. Quedaron frente a frente, enfrentando sus miradas desafiantes.

- ¿A qué viniste?

- A verte – contestó malhumorado.

- Gracias – dijo ella agachando la cabeza.

Haruto bajó sus brazos y los colocó a los lados de su cuerpo. Seguía mirando a su madre... ¿qué le sucedía? ¿Por qué no lo insultaba o lo golpeaba?

- Perdón – le dijo Rukia en un susurro.

- Ya no hay nada qué perdonar – le contestó fríamente. Rukia levantó su mirada triste y lo abrazó con ternura. Lo había extrañado, no había día que no pensara en él... se sentía terrible por todo lo que había sucedido, por haberle ocultado tanto tiempo la verdad...

Haruto colocó una de sus manos en la espalda de Rukia, pero no le dijo nada... ninguna palabra salía de su boca... maldito orgullo Kuchiki...

Ichigo se acercó, parándose detrás de Rukia, mirando a Haruto con algo de resentimiento. Haruto lo miró directamente a los ojos, devolviéndole aquella mirada extraña. Notó que realmente sus ojos se parecían y recordó las palabras de su tío... "Ichigo Kurosaki no es cualquier humano repugnante… no te avergüences de él… No dejes que tu orgullo tape tus sentimientos… porque eres valiente y tienes esos mismos ojos llenos de espíritu…"

- Bienvenido a casa – dijo Ichigo cambiando su tono anterior por uno más amable... era SU hijo después de todo... no podía quejarse de nada... lo había criado Byakuya... (XD) Haruto sólo lo miraba.

- ¿Qué les parece si vamos al comedor? – dijo nerviosamente Tatsuki... el ambiente se estaba poniendo demasiado tenso.

Todos se retiraron, menos Haruto, Rukia, Ichigo, Renji y Miyu, que permanecieron en la sala. Cuando se fueron los demás, Tatsuki cerró la puerta que comunicaba ambos ambientes.

- Al final decidiste venir... – dijo Renji con desánimo.

- Tío Byakuya me dio este gigai y me dijo que lo mejor sería venir a ver a mi madre – pensó que lo mejor para salir del aprieto era que todos piensen que Byakuya lo había obligado.

- Oh... ya veo... – dijo irónico Renji.

- ¿Por qué ni siquiera llamaste en este tiempo? – Rukia estaba demasiado nerviosa, le temblaban las manos y las rodillas. Ichigo la sostenía por la cintura en silencio. Lo mejor era que hablaran los "padres" con Haruto... después de todo él no lo conocía...

- Pensaba que lo mejor era dejarte vivir la vida que aparentemente siempre deseaste tener... yo no pertenezco a este lugar, yo soy shinigami – esto último lo dijo con mucho orgullo.

- Todos lo somos – refutó Ichigo, que no se aguantaba aquel tono que usaba el chico.

- Si, es cierto... todos ustedes lo son... – Miyu se veía tranquila, pero sus ojos demostraban cierta tristeza – Haruto, ellos estuvieron esperándote todo este tiempo... pero lo hicieron en silencio, respetando tu decisión de ser parte del mundo de las almas... No quieren que vivas aquí, ni que dejes de ser quién eres... sólo quieren verte y que seas feliz... – las lágrimas aparecían en los ojos de la chica, que era observada por todos... realmente sus palabras eran las justas. Rukia sonrió.

- Miyu tiene razón... ella estuvo con nosotros todo el tiempo y sabe lo que sentimos... te queremos mucho hijo... y sólo queremos que seas feliz como quieras... Si tu mundo es el de los shinigamis, allí estarás... pero quiero que nos aceptes a nosotros como somos también...

- Ya lo se – contestó algo incómodo... ¿por qué todos intentaban mostrarle que era él el que estaba equivocado? Byakuya, Rukia, hasta Miyu... ¿tan mal había actuado que todos le decían que debía aceptar su verdad?

- Tienes que aceptar lo que eres en realidad, pero eso no cambiará quién eres

- Ya lo se, y por eso es que vine. Mamá, vine a decirte que te perdono – dijo con frialdad, mirándola a los ojos. Rukia sonrió.

- Gracias, hijo.

- Kurosaki – ahora miró a Ichigo, que se sorprendió un poco – nunca diré que eres mi padre, espero que no quieras eso – Ichigo estaba serio – soy un Kuchiki y lo seré siempre... pero... sé quién eres y lo que hiciste por Rukia... – hizo una pausa pero sin aflojar su mirada – acepto la verdad, Ichigo

- Espero que podamos conocernos un poco más, al menos me gustaría eso... y no pretendo que grites por todas partes que eres mi hijo... – dijo algo molesto... ¿qué tenía de malo ser hijo de él? "Maldito Byakuya", pensó.

- Papá – se refería a Renji con un tono menos frío, Renji lo miró – gracias – su tono era cada vez más sincero.

- Todo lo que hice, siempre lo hice pensando en su bienestar... no hay nada que agradecer

Conversaron un poco más sobre todo lo que sucedió mientras estuvieron separados esos meses, y luego se unieron a los demás. Siguieron escuchando música y bailando (Haruto, obvio que no xD) hasta el amanecer. Todos se veían felices, incluso hasta el amargado de Haruto sonrió algunas veces... se sentía bien, contento... nunca había podido participar de una reunión "familiar" de estas características... y todos eran tan amables... y lo habían aceptado como si ya formara parte del grupo... se sentía cómodo estando en ese lugar... con su familia...

Después de esa noche, todo fue distinto... ya nadie sentía dolor ni resentimiento, todos eran felices...

Uryu pudo, al fin, dejar de esperar a Orihime, y Miyu decidió vivir con él. Lo mejor sería dejar a Ichigo y a Rukia sólo para Haruto... ella tenía a su papá y no le gustaba compartirlo con nadie... Además, quería de una vez por todas aprender a controlar todo el poder que tenía en su interior, que siempre esperó en silencio… entonces Uryu, ni lento ni perezoso, comenzó con sus clases magistrales sobre los Quincy y sus armas, sus técnicas y todo lo demás… Ahora eran los dos últimos y no dejarían que su estirpe se muriera así como así…

Renji siguió en la sociedad de almas... ya se había acostumbrado a estar sólo, pero sabía que Rukia era feliz... que sonreía todo el tiempo y que nunca más la vería llorar... y que Haruto, aunque siga fruncido, también era feliz.

Byakuya observaba el comportamiento de su sobrino desde su frío lugar de siempre. Lo había encontrado varias veces sentado a la sombra del cerezo del patio interior… también nuevas marcas habían aparecido en aquel tronco… nombres… dibujos… más secretos que marcar en aquella corteza…

_- Intenté conseguir un permiso como el que tiene Rukia – le dijo Byakuya a Haruto mientras cenaban, estaban los dos solos esa noche en la casa, porque Renji tenía una misión especial en el Rukongai._

_- ¿Permiso? – dijo sin entender mucho el por qué…_

_- Para que puedas transitar libremente entre este mundo y el humano – Byakuya seguía comiendo tranquilamente, sin mirar a Haruto._

_- ¿Y yo para qué quiero ir al mundo humano libremente? – se hacía el desentendido…_

_- Se que has salido mucho últimamente sin avisarme – le hablaba sin mirarlo para no ponerlo más nervioso aún – No es que me moleste que lo hagas, sólo me gustaría que no me mientas – seguía con su tono frío, pero su comentario sonaba a ironía._

_- Es que… - no sabía qué decir… nunca pensó que Byakuya se había dado cuenta de que él se "escapaba" de vez en cuando…_

_- No tienes por qué hacerlo más a escondidas, el Comandante General Yamamoto puso a tu cargo el área de Karakura_

_- ¿Y Renji?_

_- Él fue designado a un área del Rukongai_

_- Pero…_

_- No podrá ir tan frecuentemente, pero fue él mismo el que te propuso – Haruto miraba a Byakuya extrañado… ¿habían planeado eso para que él pudiera ir al mundo humano cuando quisiera?... Realmente eran extraños esos dos… _

_- Gracias – su voz sonaba molesta, pero en el fondo estaba agradecido por eso… tenía muchas ganas de volver y poder quedarse más tiempo allí…_

"Me levanté esta mañana con la brisa fresca que se colaba por la ventana de mi cuarto nuevo… aún no me acostumbro a estar durmiendo en este pequeño departamento… jeje… mi papá me prometió que en cuanto pueda, y convenza a Ishida-sama, nos iremos a vivir a su casa… que en realidad es una enorme mansión en las afueras de Karakura… La verdad, no sé por qué no la podemos habitar ya… si Ishida vive en el Hospital…

Después de desayunar con mi papá, que se fue rapidísimo al trabajo, salí de compras… estamos en vacaciones de verano y estoy bastante aburrida… Noa y Yuki se fueron de vacaciones con tía Tatsuki… están disfrutando de las playas…

Compré algunas cosas que necesitaba y unos regalitos para Rukia y para Ichigo, los iré a visitar en la tarde… tengo muchas ganas de verlos…

Pasé por el parque… siempre lo hago… dejé las cosas en uno de los bancos y me senté en la hamaca… Cada vez que me columpio en ella puedo sentir en el viento que me golpea la cara el aroma de Haruto… él viene de vez en cuando, pero sólo por un par de horas… ni bien siento su reiatsu voy corriendo a dónde quiera que esté…

Lo extraño… pero ahora sé que él también lo hace… y que aunque no venga muy seguido, que aunque siempre peleemos y casi nunca nos besemos ni nos miremos (bah… eso no es del todo cierto… :P), él está aquí conmigo, en mi corazón…"

Miyu se columpiaba lentamente en la hamaca del parque, contemplando sonriente algunos niños que jugaban en el arenero… Comenzaba a hacer mucho calor… paró la hamaca y se levantó. Giró para buscar las cosas que estaban sobre el banco y allí estaba él, parado, sosteniendo sus cosas con su mano izquierda. Su cara era la de siempre, y la miraba con cierto reproche, pero con el tiempo había aprendido a ver más allá de ese ceño fruncido y ese mal carácter… Le sonrió y se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

- Hola, Haruto-kun

- Hola

Los dos caminaron en silencio, tomados de la mano. Llegaron al departamento donde vivían Miyu con Uryu y dejaron las cosas en la cocinita. Se sentaron en un sillón que estaba en el pequeño comedor, junto a la mesa.

- Renji me cedió su área

- ¿Qué?

- Que ahora yo soy el teniente que tiene a cargo Karakura…

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Entonces podrás venir más seguido? – él no contestó, sólo la miró fijo… ella sonreía… y esa sonrisa lo llenaba de paz… esa vida era la que deseaba… Estar en su mundo… en sus mundos… porque pertenecía a ambos… en el Seireitei estaba su realidad… su orgullo, su deber… y en Karakura estaba su verdad, su familia y Miyu.

- ¿Qué me miras? – dijo Miyu mirándolo extrañada, los ojos de Haruto ya no mostraban ese desagrado constante…

- Es que… quiero decirte algo…

- Dime…

- Hace tiempo, aquella noche en la que nevaba…

- En fin de año… - sonrió.

- Tú me preguntaste algo que yo no contesté – Miyu abrió los ojos… su pregunta se le vino a la mente "Creo... que me enamoré de ti… Sé que no me vas a decir nada... pero... ¿puedo creer que a ti te pasa lo mismo?" – Mi respuesta es que puedes creer que me pasa lo mismo que a ti – la miraba intensamente y hasta dejó de fruncir su entrecejo…

- Te amo – le dijo Miyu con cierto rubor en sus mejillas. Haruto la besó tiernamente. Un beso largo y cargado de sentimientos, que hacía que sus cuerpos se estremecieran…

Se separaron. Miyu permanecía con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas rosadas. Haruto la miraba.

- Yo también

**

* * *

**

Y ahora, porque todos ustedes se lo merecen, les dedico esta canción...

**Kansha**

waratte kureru,sasaete kureru

**Te lo prometo, nunca olvidaré**

hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e...

**que ríes conmigo, que me ayudas siempre a seguir…**

_Conchito__: _¿Qué decir? La verdad… no tengo palabras para agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi… porque desde el primer capítulo estuviste presente, dejándome reviews… y dándome las fuerzas que necesitaba para seguir escribiendo… Muchas gracias por estar ahí detrás del monitor, leyendo y siguiendo esta historia…

_Beautifull Madness__-sama: _¡¡Colega!! Siempre presente en todos mis fics… ¿no te cansas de leer las cosas que escribo? Jaja! Gracias!! Muchas gracias!!

_Kaoru240__: _Compañera y ahora, co equiper!! Gracias por leer y preocuparte por buscar teorías sobre lo que sucedía… je… en verdad me ayudaron esas ideas tuyas junto a JaNy!! Gracias!!

_B.BadGuy__-sensei: _¿Por qué sensei? Te lo diré… porque siempre que leo tus comentarios y tus historias (aunque Patito digan que son feas -.-), me inspiro para continuar y para seguir pensando en cómo hacer mejor mis historias :D Siempre estás presente a la hora de escribir y siempre espero tu comentario sabio :D Gracias!!

_JaNy__: _Bueno… tu siempre allí también!! Gracias!! Y por tus teorías, y por tu tiempo perdido frente a mi historia!! Y por leer mis otras locuras también!

_Mina-chan__: _Te agradezco el enganche que tuviste con la historia desde el principio y por leer siempre con tanta dedicación… por dejar revs y buenas ondas! Gracias!

_Yuki118__: _Qué decir! La verdad, muchas gracias por estar siguiéndome todo el tiempo… estando allí para leer todas mis locuras y para comentar en todas ellas y por seguir con tanta pasión esta historia! Gracias!!

nani ge nai hibi kono mainichi

**Paso todos los días aquí, de la misma fo****rma,**

ima koushite koko ni iki

**relajada y sin preocupaciones.**

yaranakya naranai koto mo

**Hay tantas cosas por hacer…**

naka naka dekinai koto mo

**La mayoría imposibles para mi…**

_Rukia Kurosaki-chan__: _Gracias! Por tomarte el trabajo de leer cada capítulo, y por comentar aunque estes ocupada! :D

_HANNIA__: _Siempre tus comentarios me dejaron muy emocionada y con ganas de seguir escribiendo… aunque haga mucho que no te pases por el fic, espero que te guste este final y que me dejes un rev! :P Gracias!

_caroone_

sorya takusan aru kedo

**Es totalmente abrumador…**

itsu demo ganbattekou

**Pero siempre estoy dispuesta a hacer lo que pueda**

sore mo mawari no egao

ni hagemasareta okage dayo

**porque todos tienen una sonrisa en sus caras.**

_Lorelai-K__: _Y si… se acaba… pero, parece que todo tiene un buen fin… gracias!

_Ireth I. Nainieum__: _Gracias por pasar por mi fic! De verdad que me gustan tus historias y me halaga que hayas leído la mía!!

nanda kanda itta tte yappa

**Puede que no lo diga muy seguido,**

honto kansha sore ga answer

**pero en verdad estoy muy agradecida**

**con**** mis amigos y familiares.**

kakegae nai tomodachi kazoku

**El tiempo que pasamos juntos es tan especial…**

tomo ni kokochi yoku sugosu

**Nunca podré reemplazar a ninguno de ustedes.**

_SSofiXX__,__Eva Vidal, Dark Skiwalker… _¡Gracias!

ima ga atte mina ga atte

**Aprovechemos el momento, nos tenemos los unos a los otros**

bad day datte waratte rareru

**esperando, de pie, riéndonos****.**

tamarazu ni namida wo

nagasu hodo ni arigatou

**Estoy tan agradecida que podría llorar**

_Mar, __alis chan, pauly… _¡Gracias!

waratte kureru, sasaete kureru

**Este sentimiento es maravilloso**

hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e

**y todo parece un loco sueño.**

ima okuru kono kimochi wo

**Te lo prometo, nunca olvidaré a todos**

wasurezu ni itsumo...

**los que rieron conmigo, que me soportaron y me hicieron continuar…**

waratte kureru, sasaete kureru

**Este sentimiento es maravilloso**

hagemashite kureru daiji na hito e

**y todo parece un loco sueño.**

A todos ustedes que leyeron pero no dejaron rev, a los que si los dejaron a todos… realmente les agradezco estos momentos de alegría y felicidad que me dieron, porque con esta primera experiencia crecí mucho y me animé a seguir y a publicar más… gracias de todo corazón…

ima okuru kono kimochi wo

**Te lo prometo, nunca olvidaré a todos**

wasurezu ni itsumo...

**los que rieron conmigo, que me soportaron y me hicieron continuar…**

Arigatou

**Gracias**

Siempre los llevaré en mi corazón… Muchas gracias, de verdad…

MaryJu-chan

PD: Los espero en el "omake" de esta gran historia!! "Chantillí con frutillas"... :D


End file.
